Necesitando de Ti
by Mirumy Echizen
Summary: Cap 13: Penúltimo cap.¿Por que la gente se enamora?. Descubriendo loverdaderos sentimientos tras los escudos. Una disculpa, un perdon a una traición. Un nuevo amor.
1. Primera señal

Bueno, este es un fic que hice con una gran amiga (no cierto Cote?) bueno, espero que les guste, esta es una versión adolescente de Ryoma, en donde tiene una hermana, y donde nuestros titulares se encuentran con más de un sentimiento nuevo pues las hormonas empiezan a hacer efecto, ni siquiera Tezuka se salva ñiacañiacañiaca.. Espero que lo disfruten. PoT no me pertenece (eso quisiera) solo la drama y ciertos personajes, este fic fue hecho son fines de lucro.(Por si acaso, o contiene ni lemon ni yaoi, para que los mas pequeños y la cote no se asusten)

**"Necesitando de Ti"**

Capitulo 1: "Un día extraño"

El cálido sol se asomaba dejando atrás la oscura y fría noche, en un templo en japón un joven chico de preparatoria de unos 15 años de cabellos negros verdosos y piel morena dormía pacíficamente, cuando una mujer que parecía ser su madre ingresó en la habitación...

-Ryoma despierta...Ryoma..-Repetía una y otra vez Rinko mientras movía al chico llamado Ryoma, pero como Rinko no es mujer de paciencia..-Ryoma!... RYOMA!- Gritó finalmente Rinko, el chico del susto cayó de la cama con sábanas y Karupin incluidos, parecía un arrollado primevera..(N/A: Te recuerda a algo Cote..XD)

- No tenías por que gritarme de esa forma Madre...-Dijo el chico mientras intentaba liberarse desesperadamente de las sábanas...- Además aún es demasiado temprano...- Continuó mirando el reloj luego de haberse liberado de la ensalada de sábanas y bostezando con los ojos casi cerrados...

- Si, lo sé, pero necesito que vayas a despertar a tu hermana..-Dijo Rinko con cierto resentimiento en la voz al decir esas palabras, pero el efecto que produjieron estas palabras en Ryoma fueron impensables, el chico abrió los ojos como huevo frito y empezó a retroceder cautelosamente...

- No, ni muerto...Mirumy es un demonio cuando la despiertan...-Dijo Ryoma mientras intentaba no recordar como había sido las veces en que él había despertado a su hermana, y tragando pesadamente..

- Oh vamos Ryoma no me hagas problemas..tengo una reunión y no tengo tiempo que entrar en el inframundo de tu hermana, te prometo que te subo la mesada de este mes al doble...-Dijo RInko sabiendo que era una oferta muy tentativa...

- Trato hecho...-Dijo Ryoma, aun que la verdad que si el no necesitara ese doble de mesada, ni por un millón de dólares iría.."La verdad pra salir tan poco de casa, gasto mucho dinero.." Pensaba Ryoma mientras se dirigia a la habitación de su hermana. Cuando llegó de detubo un rato en la puerta, respiro honda en ingresó...

En la cocina se encontraba Nanako preparando tostadas para el desayuno y llevandolas a la mesa, mientras Rinko tomaba su bolso y salía rápidamente de la casa y de despidía de Nanako con un leve movimientos de mano. Cuando derrepente desde el segundo piso de escucho el grito ensordecedor de una chica y se podía ver a Ryoma bajar a toda velocidad las escaleras, para luego sentir el golpe de la puerta del baño cerrarse.

- Parece que te salvaste esta vez ¿no?-Comentó Nanako riendose y recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de Ryoma quién ahora se sentó en la escalera para esperar a que su hermana desocupara el baño, lo que demoró media hora antes que del baño saliera una hermosa chica de unos 16 años de estatura intermedia, contextura delgada, de largo cabello negro, piel blanca como la nieve y unos ojos felinos muy vivos quien ya salía completamente vestida del uniforme de la escuela. Saludo alegremente para luego disponerse a tomar desayuno y Ryoma se dirigió al baño. Cuando ya ambos chicos estaban listos y desayunados sintieron la llegada de Momoshiro, se despidieron de Nanako y partieron al encuentro del titular...

- Ryoma! Miru-chan! si que tardaron en salir...-Dijo Momo mientras andaban hacia la escuela..

- Viste Ryoma, te dije que te demoraste demasiado en la ducha...-Molestó Mirumy a su hermano menor, mientras que Ryoma gruño y se adelantó enojado, haciendo que Mirumy y Momoshiro se miraran divertidos, a ambos les encantaba molestar a Ryoma. Mirumy alcanzó a Ryoma y lo abrazó...

- Vamos Ryoma, no me digas que te vas a enojar con tu hermanita querida, no ves que si lo haces me voy a sentir muy triste..-Dijo Mirumy ella solía ser de por sí una chica muy extraña, podía cambiar de actitud con una rapidez sorprendente, y lo peor de todo era que Ryoma no podía enojarse con ella.

- No importa...-Dijo Ryoma sonrojado, mientras seguía caminando y Mirumy sonreía con satisfacción al comprobar una vez más el dominio que tenía sobre su hermano menor..

Cuando llegaron, o por lo menos Momoshiro y Mirumy, pues Ryoma se quedó atrás por dos cosas. Primera: Momoshiro andaba en bicicleta y Segunda: Mirumy era tan rápida como Camio de la Fudomine, así que Ryoma no tenía por donde llegar a tiempo a la escuela. Cuando Mirumy entró a su salón vió a su mejor amiga hacerle señas con las manos y Mirumy se le asercó..

-Hola Naomi...¿que cuentas?-Saludo Mirumy...

- Pues lo mismo de siempre Pelusa..-Saludó la otra chica, ers de altura intermedia, de piel morena, almendrados ojos verdes y cabello pelirrojo, esta chica se llamaba Naomi Camio (N/A: Hermana melliza de Akira Camio de la Fudomine).

- Cuantas veces te e dicho que no me llames Pelusa...-Dijo Mirumy mandandole una mirada asesina...

-Jajaja..no te molestes amiga mía..además es un apodo muy tierno...-Continuó Naomi mientras ambas se dirigian a sus asientos pues acababa de sonar el tiembre para ingresar a clases...

Mientras que en otro salón de preparatoria se encontraba Ryoma literalmente hechado en su banco, había llegado justo a tiempo a la escuela, pero cuando creyó que había encontrado algo de tranquilidad apareció Tomoka chillando porras y elevando un cartel para Ryoma como siempre, y a su lado se encontraba una Sakuno sonrojada que por lo que se notaba había sido llevada a rastras por Tomoka, Ryoma estaba que colapsaba y para su suerte justo llegó el prfesor de Inglés quien le pidió a Tomoka que se retirara. Nunca en su vida Ryoma le estuvo tan agradecido a su profesor de inglés.

- Buenos días alumnos..-Saludó el profesor..

-Buenos días...-Devolvieron el saludo los alumnos...

- Tengo los resultados del exámen de la semana pasada...- Dijo el profesor,y de la clase en general hubo lamentaciones...

- Silencio..-Dijo el profesor y todos guardaron silencio, pues aún así querian saber sus calificaciones cuando una voz interrumpió..

- Estan por orden de notas profesor? -Preguntó la voz preocupada de Horio...

- Si, y no hagan más alboroto..-Dijo el profesor antes que la clase volviera a caer en lamentaciones, mientras con las pruebas en mano iba entregando las pruebas...- Felicidades Echizen, obtuviste la máxima calificación..- Dijo el profesor cuando se acercó al puesto de Ryoma, y todos los demás alumnos lo miraron sorprendido..- Al controrio de usted señor Satoshi...-Dijo el profesor dejando un exámen de horible calificación en el escritorio de Horio, y toda la clase se empezó a reír...

Bueno, y ahora volvamos a donde los de segundo de preparatoria...

Se encontraban hablando Mirumy y Naomi, cuando apareció al profesor, todo la clase guardó silencio, el rpofesor saludo y continuo...

- Bueno, primero quiero aclarar ciertas dudas que se me han expuesto. El proyecto de la "segunda guerra mundial y sus grandes exponentes" se va a realizar después de la semana del aniversario de la escuela. Pero aun haremos los grupos y entregaremos los temas, pues apenas termine esa semana, tomo el tiempo libre que tengan lo van a dedicar a este proyecto, pues les recuerdo que tiene cuatro calificaciones que van directamente a su libreta de calificaciones. Y ahora continuaremos con la clase pasada, quedamos en la rendición de Rusia en la guerra por sus problemas internos ¿no?...-Dijo el profesor, mientras todos lamentaban terriblemente que se asercara la fecha de ese "entretenido" proyecto...

_"Uh.. soy la persona con más suerte en el mundo... a primera hora Historia Mundial..."_ Se decia Mirumy para sus adentros...pues detestaba Historia en general, no entendía ni la Mundial ni la Japonesa, era un desastre para recordar fechas y esas cosas, además que casi siempre se quedaba dormida en clases por lo aburrida que eran..

- Bueno, más adelante Alemania se había quedado completamente solo, sin aliados y...-Pero el profesor no pudo continuar pues justo en aquel momento se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, el profesor salió, se quedó hablando con alguien un rato y volvió a entrar...

- Bueno alumnos, por lo visto hay una nueva estudiante en la clase, por favor pasa...- Invitó el profesor, seguido de ello ingresó una chica alta de piel morena, cabello largo negro azulado y unos penetrantes ojos castaños rojizos.

- Hola, Mi nombre es Kumiko Shinji y vengo de la Escuela Fudomine...- Saludó la chica y Naomi y Mirumy no pudieron evitar levantar se con los ojos como huevo frito y gritar...

- TU AQUÍ! -Dijieron ambas chicas al unísono con caras interrogantes, mientras la otra chica sonreía . Kumiko era la hermana melliza de Ibuu Shinji de la Fudomine y varias veces la habían visto en los torneos. En uno de esos torneos era en donde se habían conocido y se había creado el trío de inseparables. Sin embargo ambas chicas se preguntaban por que era que Kumiko estaba ahora en la Seigaku.

El día había pasado, no se podía decir como cualquier otro, por que no lo había sido, eran sucesos muy pequeños, pero que decían que lago interesante iba a pasar en estos días siguientes. Ya habían terminado las clases y ya era hora de los entrenamientos de los clubs, Ryoma se dirigia a los vestuarios cuando se encontró con su hermana y con la sorpresita de Kumiko Shinji, la verdad era que Ryoma le tenía cierto miedo a esa chica, pues la verdad ella era muy extraña, era de una mirada arrogante y asesina incluso más marcada que la de Tezuka Kunimitsu. Sin embargo la chica cambio de rumbo un poco antes de encontrarse on el, Ryoma supuso que se debía al hecho de que ella se iba a las canchas de tennis femenino, su hermana era la única chica que con su talento había logrado ingresar al equipo de tennis masculino, pues sus capacidades eran muy avanzadas. Cuando ella lo vió lo saludo y luego se dirigió al camerín privado de la profesora Sumire (N/A: Pues no se va a cambiar en los camerinos de hombres mentes de alcantarilla XD).

Cuando ya todos los titulares de la Seigaku se encontraban cambiados, iban saliendo de a poco de los camerinos. Cuando Ryoma ingresó en las canchas escuchó altiro una voz chillona dandole porras y saltando animadamente junto con todo un grupo de chicas con carteles, pero al lado de Tomoka se encontraba una chica que no se destacaba como el resto, no era que fuera fea, pues no lo era, solo era que parecia no tener intención alguna de pertenecer a ese club de fans aun que en el fondo del corazón de la chica existiera un sentimiento muy grande por el jovern tenista, esta chica era la misma que había sido arrastrada en la mañana, la nieta de la profesora Sumire si no se equivocaba, era Sakuno Ryusaki. la verdad era que se veia muy incomoda en aquel sitio con todas esas chicas gritando en su oido y Ryoma al ver esto no puedo evitar esbozar una débil pero sincera sonrisa.Pero Tezuka lo sacó de su ensimismamiento cuando llamó a que se reunieran todos, sin embargo Ryoma se preguntaba por que era el motivo del que sonriera de esa forma. Sin embargo estos pensamientos fueron arrancados rápidamente de su cabeza ya que era el Ranking de la escuela. En el grupo A se encontraban Momoshiro y Syouichiro, en el grupo B se encontraban Ryoma junto a Eiji, en el equipo C se encontraban Mirumy, Fuji y Kaoru y en el equipo D estaban Sadaharu, Tezuka y Kawamura. (N/A: Para que no me maten solo les digo que aun que si Mirumy llegara a ganar el bloque C,ni Kaoru y Fuji dejarían de ser titulares, pues ella para seguir en el equipo tenía como requisito quedar en primer o segundo lugar, pero los otros no dejaban de ser titulares, pues más bien era una prueba para ella misma que para los otros titulares.

Sakuno aun que quería quedarse a ver los partidos de Ranking tenía que irse, le había prometido a su madre que la acompañaría de compras, además que en ese sitio con todo el club de fans de Ryoma encima suyo no se sentía nada de comoda, no era su idea parecer una babosa lamesuelas. Mañana probablemente buscaría situarse en otro lado para observar los partidos, pensaba la chica mientrasse alejaba poco a poco de las canchas sin saber que era seguida por una mirada felina, Ryoma se encontraba ahí, observando como Sakuno salía de las canchas, lo que le llamo la atención, pues normalmente ella se quedaba a ver las prácticas hasta el final, pero luego se regaño a si mismo por encontrarse pensando en Sakuno (N/A:Claro, como sabemos Ryoma es un tonto orgulloso y ciego que no se da cuenta de nada que no tenga relación con el tenis..). Pero aun así, Ryoma se quedó pensando.

Bueno..Y ahí esta mi grnadiosa historia...espero que les guste, la hice con mucha dedicación, este es solo el primer capitulo, los demás se vienen mucho más entretenidos, espero que me dejen hartos reviews, con tres reviews y continuo la historia...se que me conformo con poco pero es lo que hay... pobre Ryoma, gasta mucho dinero, jajaja..esta pobre...

Ryoma: ¬¬ No es justo...casi muero cuando fuí a despertar a mi hermana...

Bueno pero tienes que acostumbrarte, no me pagan por el fic, así que hay que apretarse los bolsillos por la falta de presupuesto...

Ryoma: ¬¬ pero a mi hermana si le pagas ¿no?

No es verdad, ella ahorra, lo que pasa es que tu te gastas todo el dinero compitiendo con momoshiro quien como más hamburguesas...

Ryoma: glup! buen punto oo

Adelantos del proximo capitulo

**"Señales"**

- Sakuno aparece renovada

- Ryoma empieza a sentirse extraño cuando esta frente a Sakuno

- Tezuka ¿enamorado?

Sepan todo esto en nuestro proximo capitulo...


	2. Señales

Bueno, y aquí estoy denuevo con el segundo capitulo de "Necesitando de Ti", muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me preguntaron si iba a aparecer Ryoga y si, si va a aparecer, tengo planes especiales para Ryoga muajaja ¡glup!... espero que me dejen hartos reviews pues tengo falta de autoestima, pero para subir el proximo cap. como antes me dejaron 4 ahora 5 reviews van a ser como requisito minimo...PoT no me pertenece (Ojala) solo la drama y alguno personajes, no contienen ni lemon ni Yaoi...

Ryoma: ¬¬

Por que me miras así Ryoma OO

Ryoma: ¬¬

Vamos Ryoma dime algo...me desespero 

Ryoma: ¬¬ Por que vas a traer a Ryoga?

Bueno, creo que este fic le falta algo de acción..y Ryoga es el único que puede entregarla, es demasiado importante (y que decir de guapo) como para dejarlo fuera...

Ryoma: y acaso no te basta conmigo..? ¬¬

Eh... bueno...cambiando de tema, si les gusta el principe del tennis metanse a mi web-site (no te enojes Cote) http:// groups. y listo... se les abriran las puertas al paraíso del príncipe del tennis...

**"Necesitando de Ti"**

Capitulo 2: "Señales"

Sakuno se encontra en plena hora Pic en el centro comercial que estaba que colapsaba junto con su madre, quien no parecía aburrirse de visitar todo el rato las mismas tiendas, lo que hacía que Sakuno de cierta forma se desesperara. Mientras su madre seguía visitando tiendas más que emocionada, ella iba bastante atrás suyo, arrastrando una enorme cantidad de bolsas, realmente pesaban mucho y estaba muy cansada, se detuvo frente a una vitrina para descansar un rato y cuando ya hubo recuperado fuerzas para continuar, sin poder evitarlo se quedó observando su propio reflejo en la vitrina. Ya tenía 15 años, sin embargo se seguía viendo como una niña, y eso de alguna forma le molestó, le molestó bastante. Por primera vez, odió sus largas trenzas.

°oOOo°

Mientras en otro lado terminaban los partidos del ranking de ese día, y así se encontraba nuestro joven tenista quién se estaba retirando cuando su hermana y Momoshiro lo detuvieron (N/A: Tengo que aclarar que Mirumy y Momoshiro se habían hecho muy buenos amigos al encontrar un mismo tema en común..molestar a Ryoma..). Ryoma los miró con una cara interrogante, la verdad no tenía ánimos para las niñerías de su hermana y Momo.

- Vamos Ryoma...no pongas esa cara que nisiquiera sabes por que te detuvimos..- Dijo Momo mientras ponía una sonrisa traviesa que a Ryoma no le daba nada de confianza.

- Momo tiene razón... solo queriamos invitarte a comernos unas hamburguesas..-Dijo Mirumy con la carita más inocente que pudo poner y que realmente convencia mucho, Ryoma en cualquier otra persona no se hubiera fiado de esa cara, sin embargo y como sabemos, Mirumy tenía un gran poder de persuación sobre su hermano, así que ya sabran cual fué la respuesta del joven muchacho.

- Esta bien..-Dijo Ryoma mientras partía caminando y Mirumy y Momoshiro se mandaron miradas cómplices que Ryoma no captó...(N/A: cómplices en acción, nada sentimental, tengo planes muy distintos para Mirumy que el estar con Momo...).

Cuando ya hubieron llegado a la hamburguesería, pidieron lo que querían, Ryoma pidió una hamburguesa con doble queso, una bebida grande (N/A; Obiamente Ponta...) y nuggets de pollo. Momoshiro pidió dos hamburguesas doble carne con queso y una bebida grande y por último Mirumy pidió una hamburguesa un cuarto de libra vegetariano y una bebida mediana (N/A: Mirumy no es vegetariana.. pero es que el cuarto de libra vegetariano es delicioso). Pero cuando tenían que pagar,Ryoma se dió cuenta como Mirumy y Momoshiro lo miraban y al final entendió el por que Mirumy y Momoshiro se habían compartado tan simpáticamente...

- Con que querían que yo pagara? - dijo Ryoma mandandoles una mirada asesina, sin embargo ambos chicos ya se habían alejado bastante y Ryoma tuvo que pagar con el dolor de su alma.

- Gracias Ryoma!!- Dijieron Mirumy y Momoshiro al tiempo que los tres chicos salían de la hamburguesería y el más joven miraba su billetera casi vacía.

- No es justo..-Dijo este al fin, Mirumy lo miró...

- Vamos Ryoma...que te importa..Acaso crees que no me enteré de que te doblaron la mesada de este mes?- Dijo Mirumy con una mirada perpicaz, realmente Ryoma no sabía como su hermana siempre estaba al tanto de todo lo que estuviera relacionado con el. Frente a una situación así, normalmente aplicaría su ya conocida ley del hielo, sin embargo algo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, una chica de largas trenzas castañas y ojos acaramelados caminaba en la acera de al frente con otra mujer que parecía ser su madre, no entendía por que se había quedado así, tan atontado mirandola, la verdad Sakuno no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Ryoma, pero este último si que había notado a Sakuno. Han oido alguna vez que cuando encuentras a la persona con la que vas a compartir tu vida el tiempo pareciera detenerse, y ya nadie más que tu y esa persona existen, no importa si se conocen o no... pues esto es lo que le ocurrió a Ryoma, él sentía que ya no existía ni el tiempo ni el espacio, ahí toda medida científica no funcionaba, ni tampoco existía el tennis, lo más sorprendente e inimaginable...Luego de unos segundos, que a Ryoma se le hicieron eternos, este sintió las risas de Mirumy y Momoshiro y volvió a la realidad, a aquella realidad en el que sus sentimientos quedaban sellados, la única persona que era capaz de comprenderlos era Mirumy, por eso era que confiaba tanto en ella, pero era mejor hablar esa clase de temas en privado pues la verdad no comprendida ni un poco ese nuevo sentimiento que se esta formando en su interior.

Los días pasaban y ya habían terminado los partidos del Ranking con estos resultados: En el bloque A había ganado Momoshiro y en segundo lugar Oishi, en el bloque B ganó Ryoma y después Eiji, en el bloque C, ganó Mirumy, pero como ella no cuenta, primero Fuji y

después Kaoru y por último en el bloque D, primero salió Tezuka, después Kawamura, así que Sadaharu dejaba de ser titular, no era que sus calculos salieran mal con Kawamura, lo que pasaba era que había subestimado la fuerza de Kawamura (N/A: Aparte de que Sadaharu es el que me cae más mal..). Ahora estaban en un entrenamiento especial para mejorar su condición física auspiciada claro por Sadaharu y su jugo de vegetales (aozu). Pero antes de empezar con todo este entrenamiento, la profesora Sumire llamó a todos a reunirse..

- Kumiko Shinji también va a participar en este entrenamientos pues sus habilidades son perfectas para que se convierta en la capitana del club femenino, sin embargo como su asenso a sido muy rápido, se decidió que si pasaba esta práctica especial sería aceptada, pues además sus grandes capacidades y su fabuloso ánimo, les da confianza a las chicas para dar su máximo esfuerzo.-Dijo la profesora Sumire mientras se encontraba Kumiko con la polera del club femenino, pero con short, en vez de falda al igual que Mirumy, pues a ambas no les agradaba para nada la idea de jugar tennis con falda, la chica se acercó a Mirumy y ambas se sonrieron, ustedes se preguntaran de Naomi, pues aun que ella sabía jugar tennis estaba en el club de Volleyball. Luego de esta información, Sadaharu guió a todos los titulares y a Kumiko hacia la chancha A, y en la cancha B y C se encontrarían los demás integrantes del club de tennis.

- Habrán unos tableros, con tres círculos de colores distintos (rojo, azul y amarillo) de 5cm cada uno, yo o la profesora Sumire les lanzará una pelota que va a tener el borde pintado de uno de los tres coleres de los círculos y ustedes tendrán que golpear con la pelota el círculo que tenga su mismo color, y si fallan tendrán que tomar mi jugo de vegetales Aozu...- Dijo este mientras mostraba una jarra que contenía un líquido azul burbujeante, lo que produjo que a todos les diera escalofríos a exepción de Tezuka y de Kumiko, que como no lo habían probado antes, no comprendian la actitud de todos.

El rimero que partió con esta actividad fué Ryoma que logró que las diez pelotas tocaran su color indicado sin cometer un error. Luego vino Kaoru que en la décima pelota erró (Gracias tal vez a que Momoshiro le gritó serpiente) pero aun así tuvo que tomarse el AOZU. Lo bebió rápido para caer igual de rápido al suelo...

_Uno fuera de juego..._

Todos miraron con horror (menos Tezuka y Kumiko, ya lo dije arriba) que el jugo de vegetales de Sadaharu seguía teniendo el mismo efecto y Ryoma suspiró aliviado al no haber tenido que tomarse aquel jugo. El próximo en la lista fué Eiji quién con su visualización en movimiento, no erró en ninguna, después venía Momoshiro quién tampoco erró, después lo siguió Tezuka quien como genio que era lo estaba haciendo a la perfección, sin embargo no se salvo gracias a la dulce de Mirumy quien le gritó el apodo que le decian en su casa lo que hizo que se desconcentrara y errara, cuando vió el líquido burbujeante realmente sintió mucho resentimiento contra Mirumy, lo bebió rápido, todos miraban espectantes haber que pasaba, pero Tezuka seguía en pie como si no hubiese pasado nada, y todos le dieron la espalda desilucionados, pero cuando pensaron que ya no iba a pasar nada, se sentió un

¡PUM!, todos se miraron asustados y cuando se dieron la vuelta, Tezuka yacia en el suelo inerte. Bien, si antes se sentían asustados por el AOZU ahora se sentían aún más asustados.

_Dos fuera de juego..(creditos a Mirumy y Momoshiro)_

Ahora, le tocaba a Kawamura, sus tiros eran muy potentes, sin embargo lo eran tanto que perdian dirección, así que tuvo que tomarse el AOZU, para que el miedo se pasara todos tuvieron piedad y le pasaron la raqueta, se lo tomo al seco y en medio segundo se encontraba tirado en el suelo con la cara verde, pero feliz...

_Tres fuera de juego..._

El turno en este minuto era de Kumiko, lo que sucedió aquí hay que decir que fué muy extraño, sus estilo de juego era genial, fantástico, era la mezcla perfecta de fuerza y dirección sus tiros eran acertivos y fuertes que llegaban a quedar marcadas las pelotas en el tablero, sin embargo en su penúltimo tiro se distrajo, nadie sabía por que, pero la realidad había sido que un chico de cabello castaño claro y no muy alto de piel blanca y ojos azules electrico volvía de tomar agua, la chica no pudo evitar fijarse en el y sentir una emoción distinta a cualquiera que hubiese sentido, pero aún así no lo comprendia. Cuando Sadaharu le mostró el AOZU, la chica tuvo cierto miedo a ese líquido humeante, sin embargo con valentía tomo la jarra y la bebió, pero la chica no demostró disgusto, al contrario, se veía complacida...

- No es para nada de malo, deberias darme la receta Sadaharu...-Dijo Kumiko con una sonrisa, y todos los que estaban concientes aún dieron un paso atrás, la chica realmente era freak. Luego pasó Oishi, quien tuvo que beber el líquido y ya no tengo que decir que paso...

_Cuatro fuera de juego..._

Syusuke continuaba, lo hacia a la perfección, no falló ningún tiro, y así hubiese sido si no fuese por que una de las pelotas se quedó sin fuerza y no llegó ¡plop!, Syusuke puso una cara de ¡ups! que hizo que todas las chicas presentes (eseptuando Mirumy y Kumiko...) suspiraran embobadas. Lo bebió con una sonrisa en la cara y con la misma sonrisa cayó al suelo...

_Cinco fuera de juego..._

Y por último, pero no por eso menos importante pasó Mirumy, quien no falló ningún tiro (N/A: Yo no se como, si hay tanto chico guapo...), el estilo de Mirumy era algo distinto al de Kumiko, ella no tenía tanta fuerza, por ese motivo era que sus tiros eran perfectamente calculados y usaba mucho los efectos.

Luego de esta actividad, Sadaharu mandó a todos a correr 30 vueltas a la cancha en 45

segundos cada una, todos los titulares estaban exaustos, apenas podían caminar. Cuando Mirumy y Ryoma llegaron a casa apenas y hablaban por el cansancio, ambos fueron a dormirse, lo que no les costó mucho, Ryoma inconsientemente, probablemente por el cansancio, pensaba en cierta chica de trenzas, mientras que Mirumy se alegraba de que por fin Kumiko lograra lo que hace tiempo quería hacer, ahora era la capitana del equipo femenil de la Seigaku, nunca en su vida la había visto tan feliz, bueno, claro nunca tanto como después del incidente...

OooO

Habían pasado alguno días, y Ryoma no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica, no comprendía el por que, siempre ella se le había hecho indiferente, por que ahora era distinto. Cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, aun que no lo demostrara, sentía una emoción nunca antes experimentada, y el no saber que emoción era, lo ponía de muy mal humor.

Era la hora de descanso y Kumiko vió a Sakuno sentada en la azotea del edificio, Mirumy le había hablado ciertas cosas sobre la nieta de la profesora Ryusaki, le había dicho que practicaba tennis, pero nunca la había visto en las prácticas y decidió acercarsele.

-Hola...-Saludó Kumiko con esa sonrisa amistosa típica suya..

- Hola..pero, disculpa, ¿te conosco?...-preguntó Sakuno sorprendida, pues la había pillado justo en un momento de debilidad, esos momentos en que no puedes evitar pensar en cosas tristes, y Sakuno pensaba en aquel joven tenista que nunca había correspondido a sus sentimientos.

- No, pero si he oido hablar de tí por Mirumy, Soy Kumiko Shinji, capitana del equipo femenil...- Se presentó Kumiko con un alto grado de arrogancia...

- Oh..Soy Sakuno Ryusaki, un gusto conocerte...-Saludo Sakuno...

- No quiero parecer entrometida, pero Mirumy me dijo que practicabas tennis, sin embargo nunca te en visto en las practicas, ¿porque? - preguntó Kumiko con curiosidad..

- Bueno, yo práctico en mi casa,por que en las tardes suelo ir a ver las prácticas del equipo masculino...-dijo Sakuno con un poco de rubor. Justo en aquel momento sonó el tiembre que indicaba el termino del descanso, Sakuno se despidió y bajo de la azotea, y Kumiko se quedó mirandola con cierta curiosidad...

Ese mismo día en la tarde, las prácticas de los chicos comenzaban y ahí estaban fielmente Tomoka junto con el club de fans de Ryoma y a otro lado de la cancha Sakuno sin saber que era observada por unos ojos castaños rojizos, luego de un rato en el que Kumiko había observado y analizado a Sakuno, se le acercó fieramente y le dijo...

- No puedo creer que te encuentres observando las prácticas de los chicos como otra babosa más, no me gustan las chicas flojas, así que te vienes conmigo a el campo de las chicas...-dijo esto con tanta fiereza y determinación que Sakuno tuvo miedo de contradecirle.

Cuando ya se habían alejado del campo de los chicos, Kumiko se detuvo...

- Vamos...no seas como una de esas niñas babosas que estan allá, demuestrale lo que vales...-Dijo Kumiko, y Sakuno entendió el por que Kumiko había sido tan dura con ella, al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba ya que sabía que Kumiko se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por el joven Echizen.

- Pero..yo soy muy mala jugando tennis...-Dijo Sakuno con algo de verguenza..

-Entonces yo te enseñaré a jugar..-Dijo Kumiko con una mirada desafiante, y Sakuno sonrió, por algún motivo sentía que podía confiar en aquella chica...-Vamos?

- eh.. me gustaría..pero quedé de acompañar a mi madre a hacer unos trámites al centro comercial...-Dijo Sakuno despidiendose y alejandose rápidamente...

En otro lado, los titulares prácticaban pues se acercaban los partidos para un torneo que se realizaría en el norte de Japón. Sin embargo dos de los titulares estaban más que distraídos, uno de ellos era Ryoma, quien no dejaba de pensar por que Sakuno se había marchado con Kumiko, que le pasaba, acaso ya no le interesaban las prácticas, acaso ya no le interesaba el?, el chico se quedó con estos pensamientos distrayéndose de una pelota que venía con mucha rapidez pero que no era imposible devolver. El otro titular que se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos era el cápitan de la Seigaku, este no dejaba de mirar a cierta chica pelinegra, parecía como obsecionado con la figura de su esencia, su presencia lo envolvía y lo convertía en un ser lleno de vida, un sentimiento que creía olvidado, sin pensarlo, sin quererlo una sonrisa se curvo en su rostro y Syuichiroh no lo pasó inadvertido, este se rió y le mandó una mirada pícara, Tezuka decidió ignorarlo, mirando hacía otro lado, sintiendo un poco de verguenza de que lo hubiesen pilladó en un momento de debilidad...

Sakuno se encontraba con su madre paseando por el mall, aprovechando que ya habían realizado el tramite, cuando se estaban llendo, una chica de cabello castaño claro y corto de mirada azulina la saludo a lo lejos, era Ann Tachibana de la Fudomine.

-Hola Sakuno...-Saludó la chica...

-Hola Ann...-Respondió Sakuno con una ligera inclinación...-¿Que haces por aquí?- preguntó seguido...

- Bueno, voy a cortarme el pelo...-Dijo Ann con algo de sonrojo...

- Y ¿por que? o mejor dicho ¿por quien?...-preguntó Sakuno intrigada, haciendo que Ann se sonrojara aún más...

- Que cosas dices...pero, ¿por que no me acompañas? después podríamos ir a tomarnos un helado...-Dijo Ann...

- Claro..-Dijo Sakuno después de ver como su madre asentía a esta oferta...

- Bueno, nos vemos en la casa,te conviene que no llegues tarde a cenar, pues sino tu padre se va a enfadar..-Se despidió su madre. Y ambas chicas se dirigieron a la peluquería, conversando de varias cosas, especialmente de ciertos jugadores de tennis de la Seigaku. Cuando llegaron de alguna forma Ann la convenció de que también se cortara el pelo. Así que ambas chicas se encontraban sentadas cada una en una silla esperando a que les cortaran el pelo.

Luego de un rato de esperar, mientras leia revistas, al fin Ann escuchó la voz de Sakuno de que ya estaba lista, Ann ya iba a reclamar de que había tardado demasiado, pero al levantar la vista se encontró con una Sakuno completamente renovada...

-Sakuno? - preguntó aún por si era alguna broma. Sakuno se había cortado su cabello a media espalda y se lo había escalonado, llevándolo en ese momento completamente suelto, se veía realmente bien.

- Tomaré eso como un cumplido..-Dijo Sakuno sonriendo, mientras ambas chicas abandonaban el mall complacidas cada una por el buen trabajo del peluquero. Ustedes se preguntaran que llevó a Sakuno a tomar esta decisión tan drástica...No fué por querer sorprender a Ryoma y que se fijara en ella, para nada, Sakuno no era ese tipo de chicas. Simplemente no les a pasado que llega un punto en el que sientes que ya no eres la misma aun que en lo fondo si lo seas, una sensación inexplicable de querer cambiar pues tu alma ya lo hizo, es algo difícil de explicar, pero así se sentía Sakuno. Quería cambiar, no por Ryoma, sino por ella misma, pues algo en su interior lo había hecho, ya no sentía las ganas de ir a todos los lados a los que iba Ryoma, tampoco observarlo como tonta en las prácticas, no era tampoco que lo hubiese dejado de amar, era como si su amor por Ryoma hubiese madurado, el amor que le tenía a este chico era único, una emoción que iba creciendo al igual que ella, una sensación muy hermosa que ella no creía perder con facilidad, ni siquiera poner a dudas...

Espero que les álla gustado, pues me esmeré más de lo querido, además que no se de donde saqué el tiempo para escribirlo por que en el colegio tengo un trabajo con cuatro notas directas al libro, no les digo como estoy de estresada, espero que les guste...

Adelantos del próximo capítulo...

**"Proyecto en Inglés"**

- Ryoma ve el cambio de Sakuno...

- Sakuno se comvierte en titular del equipo femenil

- Proyecto en Inglés pondrá a prueba las emociones de nuestros chicos de la Seigaku.

Sepan lo que pasará en nuestro próximo capítulo...

Contestación de Reviews...

Mondlicht Weasley: Bueno, ya cumplí mi parte como tu cumpliste la tuya, así que estamos bien, sin embargo revelaste el secreto del por que echaban a Kumiko de la fudomine y me embarraste el misterio... Continua tu fic, en el proximo cap. voy a poner lo que te conté el otro día en la biblio...Ya quiero que sea el prox Viernes fiesta, fiesta..además de mis adorados amores al día siguiente...XD

Marip: Muchas gracias, los comentarios como los tuyos me animan a continuar mi fic, grachias, grachias, grachias...

eXa-anime: Que wenu que te alla gustado la idea de Mirumy, en todo caso Ryoga si aparece pero en algunos capitulos más adelantes, hay algo especial para el, que espero que te guste.

tsu Asakura: Gracias por el cuarto review, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y el cambio de Sakuno es poco pero mucho a la vez, cuando Ryoma y todo el resto de la escuela la vea realmente va a quedar la grande..

Bueno, bye,bye...espero que signa leyendo mi fic...


	3. Proyecto en Inglés

Bueno, otra vez estoy de vuelta con mi fic Necesitando de Ti, ahora realmente veremos a nuestros chicos titulares en apuros, con un "grandioso" proyecto que se les ha ocurrido a sus profesores. Ahora nuestros chicos van a emoezar a sufrir de verdad, especialmente Ryoma ñiaca, ñiaca, ñiaca... .

Ryoma: o-o me das miedo...

¬¬ Gracias Ryoma, pero ese comentarios estuvo demás...

Ryoma: pero si es la verdad...

¬¬...si sigues diciendo eso, te voy a bajar el sueldo...

Ryoma: ¬¬ pero si tu no me das sueldo...

Pero yo soy la que escribe este fic, y yo manejo todo lo que te pasa, hasta tu situación económica

Ryoma: Esta bien, me callo O-O

Bueno, si les interesa el principe del tennis metanse a la web site de mi gran amiga http:// groups. / lomejordeseigakuryomaechizen

Este PoT no me pertenece lamentablemente, solo la drama y algunos personajes, no contiene ni lemon ni yaoi, este fic no fué creado con fines de lucro...

**"Necesitando de Ti"**

_Capitulo 3: "Proyecto en Inglés"_

Ryoma se encontraba en la hora de descanso y decidió ir a tomarse una siesta a la azotea, pues no tenía ninguna intención de soportar los gritos de Tomoka, además tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, aún no hablaba con su hermana sobre lo que le pasaba con cierta chica de cabello castaño tomado en dos trenzas. Cuando llegó por fin a la azotea se topó con una chica, era la chica que lo tenía así de confundido, lo sabía pero, no se veía igual, se veía distinta, se había cortado el cabello y lo llevaba tomado en un moño alto y con dos mechones a cada lado de su fino rostro. Ryoma había quedado enbobado con la chica, se veía más bella que nunca, sin embargo, derrepente todos esos pensamientos le empezaron a preocupar. ¿Por que Sakuno había decidido cortarse el cabello? que era lo que la había llevado a eso? ¿Será un chico? se dijo Ryoma, pero de solo pensar en esa posibilidad sintió como una rabia crecia dentro suyo sin ninguna explicación (N/A:El monstruo verde..), otra pregunta que tendría que hacerle a Mirumy.Pero luego Ryoma volvió a la realidad. La chica saludó a Ryoma con una inclinación sencilla, y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, Ryoma se sentió como un tonto al no haber dicho nada.

Sakuno cuando vió a Ryoma ahí, no sentía ya aquel nerviosismo infantil de antes, era algo distinto, pero que a la vez era igual, un sentimiento difícil de explicar. No les a pasado que cuando aman a alguien demasiado como para olvidarlo y por tanto tiempo como para cambiarlo, que derrepente ya no te satisface la idea de solo verlo, quieres más de esa persona, y cuando esta persona no demuestra los mismo sentimientos que tu le tienes, sientes como si ete sentimiento de dejara vacia por dentro, te deja con un millon de preguntas que hacerte y vives solo de deseos. Más sin embargoSakuno no era de esas chicas que les daba depresión por no ser correspondida, ella era una chica que aceptaba esta realidad demasiado fríamente, si tenía que hecharle la culpa a alguien se la hecharía a ella misma, pues nadie la había mandado a enamorarse justamente del chico más frío del mundo, descartando a Tezuka claro, más sin embargo, el tenía la culpa de haberle destruido todas las ilusiones de vivir un amor.

Tal vez, por este motivo quería recuperar una vida que de cierta forma Ryoma le había robado, ella quería recuperar esos tres años perdidos en los que había amado a Ryoma desesperada e incondicionalmente sin nada a cambio, solo quería al fin vivir. Y con estos pensamientos fué bajando lentamente las escaleras. Era increible pensar como ambos chicos habían madurado tanto y de diferentes maneras, Ryoma al fin había abierto los ojos de una realidad en donde no solo existe el tennis, donde hay una vida que ganarse, un futuro por el cual luchar, mientras al contrario Sakuno se daba cuenta que no podía seguir como una niña tonta persiguiendo a un "príncipe azul" que no existía, buscar una irrealidad en este mundo que es inexistente, se daba cuenta que había una vida por vivir sin encadenarse a un estúpido amor (según ella).

Ya eran los entrenamientos de la tarde y los titulares ya se encontraban corriendo alrededor de la cancha para mejorar su resistencia pues según Sadaharu había cierta falla en este punto, y aun que no se aproximara ningún torneo, la profesora Sumire había insistido que en que estuvieran preparados por cualquier cosa, todos los titulares supusieron que tenía algo en mente, pues no era buena mintiendo. Los chicos entrenaban arduamente, derrepente Ryoma escuchó los gritos de Tomoka y suspiró, cuando observó mejor, se dió cuenta que la chica que se colaba en sus sueños, no estaba, se preguntó por que, y de nuevo volvió a la suposisión de un chico de por medió, se repitió tantas veces que era imposible, que de cierta forma se convenció. Cuando al fin se detuvieron, vieron a Kumiko que se aproximaba a Mirumy y le decia algo.

- Si, estoy entrenándola,sin embargo aun no comprende...-dijo Kumiko con resignación...

-Quieres que te ayude?-preguntó Mirumy preocupada, si ella no entendía la idea general entonces no entendería nada del tennis y eso le preocupaba.

- Por favor, por eso es que justamente vine..-Dijo Kumiko...-Pero crees que Tezuka te deje?

-Ahí veremos...-Dijo Mirumy con una sonrisa poco convincente, pero Kumiko sabía que Mirumy ahí estaría en unos minutos. Cuando Mirumy se aproximó a Tezuka se colgó en su cuello apoyandose en su espalda, como solía hacerlo, pues ella era como una niña pequeña, cuando había un ambiente normal, era muy infantil, incluso ella era la única que sacaba de casillas a Tezuka, imagínense lo

fastidiosa que puede llegar a ser.

- Tezu-kun?- preguntó Mirumy, que como una respuesta resivió un gruñido de parte del castaño.

- Bueno, hoy no voy a poder quedarme en el entrenamiento, voy a ayudar a Kumiko a entrenar a la nieta de la profesora Sumire, Sakuno Ryusaki...-Dijo rápidamente Mirumy mientras se alejaba sin dejar que Tezuka pudiera reclamar...

- Un momento..-Alcanzó a decir a Tezuka, pero fué cortado por Mirumy...

-Gracias Tezu-Kun...-Despidió Mirumy, y Tezuka suspiró, no sabía por que esa chica era tan especial para el, con lo infantil que solía ser, era todo lo contrario a él, pero.."probablemente por eso es que me importa tanto.." se dijo Tezuka mientras una debil sonrisa se formaba en su rostro que se borró al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado.Que era ese sentimiento que crecia cada vez que estaba con ella. Ah, si solo nuestro entrenador de la Seigaku no fuera tan ciego como Ryoma, se daría cuenta de que se había enamorado de la joven Echizen.

Mientras en otras canchas se encontraban tres chicas, la menor escuchaba atentamente a las esplicaciones de las otras dos chicas un año mayor.

- El tennis no se basa únicamente en técnicas y tácticas, o de golpear la pelota de un lado para otro, no es un juego que solo requiera fuerza física, pues la fuerza mental afecta directamente este juego...-Explicó Kumiko, mientras Sakuno asentía muy poco convincentemente..-Ugh...quieres intentarlo tu Mirumy?- dijo Kumiko con un suspiro.

- Sakuno, no todas las personas tienen la misma capacidad para poder usar diversas tácticas y técnicas, no todos tenemos el mismo estado físico, por ejemplo, el tennis de Kumiko es con mucha fuerza pues su condición física así se lo permite, pero yo no puedo usar mucha fuerza pues mi condición física no es como la de Kumiko, y yo para poder nivelar las capacidad, mejoro mi velocidad y me preocupo más de la dirección y de los efectos...ahora comprendes?-Dijo Mirumy amablemente y Sakuno al fin comprendió que tenía que crear su propia forma de jugar tennis, su propio estilo, no podía copiar el de Ryoma pues no tenían la misma condición física, tenía que analizar que era lo que le permitia su estado físico para así entrenarlo y sacar su propio estilo de juego. Así fué como Sakuno fué mejorando considerablemente, su habilidad era la velocidad, era increiblemente rápida, incluso tanto como Mirumy, cuando solo había pasado una semana de estar entrenando a la chica, Kumiko y Mirumy habían quedado sorprendidas por los resultados, ambas se habían dado cuenta de que no era que Sakuno jugara mal, era que no había practicado SU estilo de juego, y ahora eran notorios los resultados de su entrenamiento, cuando entrenaba en su casa. De un momento a otro, Sakuno se había convertido en una de las mejores tenistas femeniles de la Seigaku, pues ya se había integrado en las prácticas de las chicas. Mirumy y Kumiko caminaban despreocupadamente desde una heladería mientras conversaban sobre los sorprendentes avances obtenidos por Sakuno...

- Wow, es increible todo lo que a mejorado..-Dijo Mirumy mientras saboreaba su helado de chocolate suizo con menta chips (N/A: Completamente irresistible...)

- Es verdad, ahora que se acercan los partidos para el ranking interno femenil, no sería raro que Sakuno se convirtiera en titular...-Dijo Kumiko pensativamente con su helado de tres leches, y Mirumy sonrió, pues Kumiko se tomaba el cargo de capitana muy en serio, como si fuera de vida o muerte...

-Y a tí que te pasa..?- preguntó Kumiko al ver como Mirumy le sonreía divertida...

-Es que me parece que te tomas el ser capitana muy en serio, tu expresión me recuerda mucho a la de Tezuka..-Dijo Mirumy, derrepente saboreando las palabras utilizadas y pensando en aquel chico del cual de había enamorada el año anterior. _"Aun que el no me quiera, yo lo quiero..y si el esta a mi lado...con eso me basta...con eso me basta..."_ se dijo Mirumy mientras su semblante radiente se oscurecia...

- Aun lo quieres?...-Preguntó Kumiko, pues ella estaba al tanto de los sentimiento de Mirumy por el chico de cabello castaño y gafas, aun que Kumiko no lo pareciese era una persona muy perseptiva, Mirumy ante esta pregunta no pudo evitar que se le tiñeran sus pálidas mejillas de un suave rosado.

- Que cosas dices..-Dijo Mirumy mientras se adelantaba con rapidez, siendo seguida por la preocupada de Kumiko, ella sabía a la perfección que clase de persona era Mirumy, una persona que se preocupaba por los demás, pero que no le gustaba que los demás ni ella misma, se preocuparan de su persona.

Había pasado ya una larga semana, y ya había llegado por completo el otoño, las hojas de los árboles caían y en las canchas de tennis de las chicas, todas se veían muy emocionadas, estaban en plenos partidos del ranking, y Sakuno estaba ganadolé un partido sorprendentemente a una de las antiguas titulares del equipo femenil, Kumiko sonreía con orgullo, por el buen trabajo hecho con la chica. Luego de unos minutos, el partido terminó 6-3 ganadora Sakuno. Todo el mundo aplaudió por el buen espectáculo, y Sakuno y la otra chica llamada Narami se dieron las manos..

- Buen partido Ryusaki...-Dijo Narami..-sin embargo sigo siendo titular pues perdí solo un partido...

- Gracias por el partido...-Dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa, realmente se sentía muy bien aquella victoria, derrrepente sintió que alguien se lanzaba encima suyo, y era verdad, todas las chicas titulares se lanzaron sobre su espalda cayendo ella y todas al chicas (incluida Kumiko..) al suelo...

Todos los chicos del equipo de tennis masculino estaban intrigados del por que tanto escandalo en las canchas de las chicas, derrepente mientras Mirumy tomaba agua su celular empezó a sonar, lo observó y vió que era un mensaje de Kumiko, lo iba a abrir cuando sintió la voz de Tezuka regañandola por estar distraída en el entrenamiento, Mirumy no le prestó atención y leyó el mensaje, altiro sonrió, se sentía más que feliz por Sakuno, Mirumy corrió donde la profesora Sumire para contarle la noticia, y esta más que feliz salió de las canchas de los hombre para ir a felicitar a su nieta. Todos miraron sorprendidos a la profesora Sumire alejarse de las canchas de los hombres, para luego pasar su mirada sorprendida a Mirumy con algo de curiosidad...

- Sakuno, la nieta de la profesora Sumire se convirtió en titular...-Explicó Mirumy sencillamente con una de sus típicas sonrisas, mientras tomaba su raqueta para continuar practicando, y todos hicieron lo mismo pero ahora cuchicheanado (N/A: Y decian que las mujeres eramos las chismosas...) sobre el gran avance que había tenido la chica de las ex-trenzas, pues todos estaban enterados de su antes torpeza con el tennis, mientras que uno especialmente meditaba en lo que su hermana acababa de decir, ahora realmente estaba más confundido y más preocupado que nunca, muy bien, quien era el chico que estaba influenciando a Sakuno, a SU Sakuno, no lo perdonaría, pues ahora ya no le prestaba a él ninguna atención, y de cierta forma lo desesperaba, cuando recibió una pelota, la devolvió con tanta fuerza que llegó a quedar marcada en la cancha de tennis.Y Momoshiro lo miró completamente sorprendido, normalmente Ryoma no solía ser tan bruto, sin tener la menor idea de los pensamientros de nuestro joven prodigio del tennis...

El tiempo en esta época del año parecía pasar muy rápido, y toda la escuela Seishun Gakuen Seigaku se encontraba en el audotorio (por lo menos toda la preparatoria...), los profesores estaban en la tarima en el escenario, según habían dicho, iban a dar un aviso sobre el aniversario de la escuela. Cuando al fin se hizo el silencio en el auditorio, una profesora se acercó al microfono...

- Bueno, los llamamos aquí, pues vamos a dar las alianzas para la semana de aniversario de la escuela...- explicó la profesora, pero como en la preparatoria hay gran cantidad de alumnos, vamos a resumir todo en los titulares y otros personajes importantes...

Alianza roja: Ryoma- Sakuno- Sadaharu

Alianza verde: Eiji- Naomi- Syuichiroh- Tomoka

Alianza Azul: Tezuka- Mirumy- Momoshiro- Kaoru

Alianza amarilla: Kumiko- Fuji- Kawamura

- Ahora les pedimos que se formen en las alianzas...-Dijo la profesora, mientras en el auditorio se volvia a formar un gran alboroto, cuando volvió a existir casi la calma completa en el auditorio, la profesora habló nuevamente...- Bueno, para una actividad que se va a realizar antes de el aniversario del colegio, pero con puntos para las alianzas, cada alianza tiene que tomar una pareja hombre-mujer que tenga las mejores capacidades en inglés y que suban después a la tarima...-Dijo la profesora sin decir nada más, mientras todos se miraban intrigados, pero aún así hicieron lo que ella les dijo, de parte de la alianza roja, subieron Ryoma, y Sakuno que aun que ella no era la mejor en inglés era la mejor de las de rpimero de preparatoria, de la alianza verde fueron Naomi junto a Eiji, quien no le iba tan mal en esa materia, además de estar muy emocionado con esta curiosa actividad, de la alianza Azul, subieron Tezuka obviamente, y Mirumy, y de la alianza amarilla Kumiko que había viajado con anterioridad a USA y Fuji, cuando ya todos estuvieron ahí, en la tarima, la profesora sonrió..

- Bueno, felicidades chicos, pues ustedes van a ser los personajes principales de una pelicula realizada por ustedes en Inglés, los temas se daran al azar...-Dijo la profesora, mientras otro profesor traía una bandeja con cuatro sobres. Mientras todos los chicos quedaban con ojos como platos, y cuando digo todos, es que son todos, hasta Tezuka había quedado así de pasmado.

- QUE!!?? JA, esto es una perdida de tiempo...-Dijo Kumiko irrespetuosamente, pero la profesora le dirigió una sonrisa...

-No lo creo señorita Shinji, pues este proyecto en Inglés, tendrá una calificación por pronunciación en este ámbito...-Dijo la profesora, y Kumiko ya no tuvo más que decir...

- Señorita Ryusaki...-Dijo la profesora, y la niña algo sonrojada tomó uno de los sobres, y se lo pasó a la profesora, y al abrirlo una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro...- A la alianza roja le tocó Peter Pan, la versión en actores de verdad claro...-Dijo la profesora, mandándole una mirada pícara a Ryoma y a Sakuno...

- Profesores desnaturalizados...- susurró Ryoma mientras miraba hacía abajo, pues un rubor se había posado en sus mejillas, y Sakuno al oír esta frase del chico, no pudo evitar reirse.

- Bueno, ahora señorita Camio, si me hace el honor..-Dijo la profesora mientras le ofrecia la bandeja, y Naomi con emoción tomó uno de los sobres, para luego pasarselo a la profesora...- A la alianza verde le a tocado Miss Simpatía..-Dijo la profesora con una cara de estar imaginándose la actuación de los chicos, y Naomi y Eiji no pudieron evitar sonrojarse ligeramente. Luego la profesora empezó a caminar hacía Tezuka y Mirumy...

- Porfavor, ten piedad y no eligas algo muy vergonsozo..-le susurró Tezuka a Mirumy en el oido, lo que hizo que a Mirumy le diera un escalofrío, por algún motivo la voz de Tezuka siempre había tenido un gran atractivo para ella, era una voz profunda y fría que guardaba algo, como un secreto, que ella iba a descubrir, pero la profesora la sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras ponía la bandeja delante suyo...

-Si me lo permite señorita Echizen..-Dijo la profesora con una sonrisa que no le inspiraba nada de confianza a Mirumy, mientras tomaba un sobre..-Bueno, a la alianza Azul le a tocado piratas del caribe, Elizabeth y William Turner son su personajes..-Les dijo la profesora, mientras Mirumy se sonrojaba muchísimo pues ella si que había visto esa película, incluso era su película favorita, sin embargo sabía a la perfección que clase de relación tenían Elizabeth y William y la verdad era demasiado comprometedora, no sabía como actuaría Tezuka, cuando le fuera a contar ese pequeño detalle...-

Bueno, y ahora, por último señorita Shinji..-Dijo la profesora con la bandeja, Kumiko algo insegura tomó uno de los sobres...-Y por último, pero no por eso menos importante, a la alinza Amarilla le a tocado, la nueva cenicienta...-Dijo la profesora al leer el sobre, y derrepente Kumiko se mató de la risa, la peliculita que le había tocado, la más cursi, para la más cursi de todas las chicas, obvio...

Realmente todos los chicos se veían muy confundidos, pues las películas eran muy comprometedoras, además que las alianzas parecían no haberse hecho al azar, más bien todo parecia demasiado calculado y organizado. Realmente no sabían que era lo que se les avecinaba con este grandioso proyecto que se les había ocurrido realizar a sus profesores...

°oOOo°

Bueno, y aquí esta mi tercer capitulo de Necesitando de Ti, espero que les guste, ahore les puse un poco más de acción, y esperense no más con los capitulos que vienen. Gracias por los reviews, soy tan feliz, pero para subir el próximo capítulo, van a ser 7 reviews como mínimo requisito...

Adelantos del próximo Capítulo...

**"Confessions of a broken Heart"**

- No se lo que me pasa, pero cada vez que ella se acerca a mi no puedo evitar sentir una emoción que me agrada tanto que me llega a dar miedo...- Dijo el chico con mirada triste...

- Vamos Ryoma, se más natural y más alegre en tu papel de Peter pan...-Dijo Sadaharu, mientras recibía una mirada asesina de un chico de mirada felina vestido completamente de verde, con un gorrito que tenía una hoja hacía arriba...

- QUE!!?- gritaron ambos chicos luego de escuchar la espelusnante idea que se les había ocurrido a Syuichiroh y a Tomoka...

Sepan todo esto en nuestro proximo episodio...

Ahora, a continuación la contestación de reviews que va a ser bien rápida, pues me tengo que ir a dormir, aun que voy a terminar de ver Charly Tango, of course...

**_clea everlasting:_** Que wenu que te alla gustado, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic con gran interes, lo de el cambio de Sakuno, una mujer puede cambiar mucho con un simple detalle, tan sencillo como cambiar de perfume, o cambiar tu estilo de vestimenta, pues es solo como para demostrar el cambio que a sufrido tu alma en algún momento...espero seguir teniendote como lectora y gracias por el review, me hace muy feliz...

**_Marip:_** Me encanta que hayas leido mi fic, me hace muy feliz saber que por lo menos no soy tan mal escritora como pense, la verdad tengo muy mala autoestima, pero me alegra que te alla gustado mi fic, y todas las mujeres deberían saber que un hombre no puede ser el que maneje su vida aun que ni siquiera este consiente de ello, esto si una lo tiene claro, siempre saldrá adelante en todo lo que se proponga..

**_Mondlicht Weasley_**: KoTeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! soy tan feliz de que te alla gustado, me emociono, la gran crítica a dado su veredicto positivo, I don't believe it!! jajja...si resivi tu mail y ya te conteste, en todo caso en este fic puse parte de lo que te dije, lo otro no lo puse, pues por que se me había olvidado la semana de aniversario, por eso es que lo demás pasa más adelante, y si, me embarraste parte del drama, pues revelaste el por que hechaban a Kumiko de la fudomine, y yo quería dejarlo como un misterio para mas adelante, que lo revelaría tu ya sabes kn...bno, que ti bn...

**_eXa-anime:_** Bueno, espero que te alla gustado la reacción de ryoma al ver a Sakuno y también que te alla gustado la reacción de Sakuno al toparse con Ryoma. Ryoga va a aparecer en el próximo capitulo, así que paciencia. Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic, así me animas a que lo continue...bueno, gracias..

**_SaPaLu7:_** Me alegra mucho que te gustara mi fic, i aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste, y gracias por el 5to review. Ahora se le agregará más acción a la historia...

**_riza-trisha:_** Muchísimas gracias, la verdad estoy algo estresada con un proyecto de historia, pero bueno, que más da, aquí subí el tercer capitulo, espero que lo sigas leyendo con el mismo entusiasmo.. y gracias nuevamente...

_Gracias a todas..._


	4. Confessions of a Broken heart

Hola de nuevo, no me maten por tardar tanto tiempo, pero e estado muy ocupada con el colegio, quien quiera que diga que el colegio es estresante es por que nunca a estado en el mio. Por lo menos e subido mis notas y mis papás no me van a castigar sin internet XD jajaja, bueno el punto es que ya tengo la continuación, donde Ryoma tiene nuevo alojado en su casa XD aun no adivinan? bno, y eso pos, lean y dejen MUXOS REVIEWS!!! Ah y muxisimas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron en serio, soy tan feliz, me emociono., snif, snif... grandes lectoras que tengo !! Y lo siento de nuevo por demorarme tanto, creo que las deje algo intrigadas no?

Kumi: Relajate Miru, nadie te extraño..

Ryoma: XD

¬¬ gracias Kumi, ese comentario estuvo demás...Y tu Ryoma, pagarás por haberme traicionado...

Ryoma: Me das miedo...

Kumi: XD

No te rias tanto Kumi, o quieres que todas las lectoras sepan que paso contigo y Fuji en el fin de semana??

Kumi: Esta bien me calló O. O

Si les gusta Prince of tennis metanse a la web site http://group. msn. com/ lomejordeseigakuryomaechizen y unanse a nuestra comunidad, esta bastante completa (no gracias a mi, pero algo es algo...)

También pueden meterse en mi flog www. fotolog. com/ mirumy echizen (después de mirumy hay guión bajo, por si no sale..)

Este PoT no me pertenece (¬¬ eso quisiera yo), solo la drama y algunos personajes, este fic NO fué creado con fines de lucro...

**"Necesitando de Tí"**

_Capítulo 4: Confessions of a Broken heart_

Ryoma corria a toda velocidad pues se le hacía tarde para las prácticas de la mañana (N/A: Si creian que era por el colegio entonces no conecen a Ryoma Echizen.) y Momoshiro con su bicicleta se alejeba con demasiada rapidez, Ryoma bufó enfadado intentando correr más rápido aún, cuando sintió la risa divertida de Mirumy a su lado, quién con una gran tranquilidad lo superaba en velocidad y también se iba alejando, Ryoma se desesperó y empezó a correr a toda la velocidad que su cuerpo le permitía, pero no los alcanzaba cuando derrepente vió que Mirumy y Momoshiro se habían detenido, y cuando se dió cuenta, ya había llegado a la escuela, pero cuando se detuvo empezó a sentir todo el peso del desgaste físico que había hecho, y sus piernas le temblaban, Mirumy y Momo no pudieron evitar reirse al ver la cara de dolor de Ryoma, quien iba pasito a pasito, completamente tenso, y los tres chicos se apresuraron a las canchas de tennis, pues no era bueno probar el caracter de Tezuka especialmente en estos días en los que había estado de más mal humor, nadie sabía por que, pero supusieron que era por la semana del colegio y el maldito video que se debía grabar

Después de unos minutos, Momoshiro y Ryoma salían del camerino completamente vestidos del buzo de la seigaku, ambos entraron en las canchas, saludaron a Tezuka y comenzaron a practicar, luego de un rato apareció Mirumy también cambiada, quien se había demorado un poco más pues ella tenía que cambiarse en el camarín privado de la profesora Sumire (N/A: Lo vuelvo a decir, no se va a cambiar en el camerín de hoimbres puss..), cuando entró en las canchas, iba a pasar de largo a Tezuka cuando este la detuvo.

- 20 vueltas alrededor de la cancha...-Dijo y Mirumy se congeló, mientras se daba la vuelta para observarlo..

- QUE!! Pero eso no es justo, no he hecho nada..- Dijo Mirumy con cara de reproche, todos los titulares observaban entretenidos la discusión, pues era muy típico ver a Tezuka y a Mirumy pelear. Tezuka observó a Mirumy pacíficamente..

- Llegaste 5 minutos tarde, perdiste 5 minutos para entrenar, demasiado tiempo pienso yo..- Dijo este con cara de superioridad, y Mirumy bufó incrédula y enojada, que se creía Tezuka...

- Pero sigue siendo injusto, el cameríno de la profesora Sumire queda como a diez mil kilometros de las canchas...-Dijo Mirumy enojada mandándolé todo su repertorio de miradas asesinas a Tezuka (el cual era muy extenso).

- No es excusa.. ¿Por que no te cambias en los camerinos del club de tennis?- Dijo Tezuka devolviéndole una mirada más que asesina, era mutilante, Mirumy se sonrojo por estas palabras pronunciadas por el buchou...

- Eres más pervertido de lo que pensé, por si no te has dado cuenta soy mujer...-Dijo Mirumy aún sonrojada mientras Tezuka fruncia el ceño, aun que para sus adentros era más que feliz de que al fin pudiera ser el quién provocara a Mirumy en vez que fuera al revés.

- No, no me había dado cuenta.Que sean 30 vueltas -Dijo Tezuka poniéndole fin a la discusión. Mirumy suspiró resignada "Tezuka realmente abusaba de su poder, pero si le decía cualquier cosa era capaz de aumentarle a 50 vueltas y eso no sería algo muy agradable" , Mirumy mandó una última mirada asesina y se fué a correr seguida por las miradas de todos los titulares.

- No entiendo por que Tezuka trata tan mal a Mirumy..-Dijo Ryoma pensativamente (N/A: e ingenuamente...)

- En serio Ryoma, no lo sabes? -Rió Momoshiro..-Si esos dos siguen así, será mejor que te vayas preparando...

- ¿Prepararme? ¿Para que? - Preguntó extrañado Ryoma (N/A: Lo repito de nuevo, Ryoma es muy ingenuo...)

- Para tener a Tezuka como cuñado...-Dijo Momoshiro riéndose, mientras se dirigía a la zona de saque, dejando a Ryoma en estado de shock, que significaba eso, acaso a su hermana le terminaría gustando Tezuka, acaso ya le gustaba, acaso ya sentía cosas por el, otra cosa más en la que tendría que pensar, y tendría muy vigilado a Tezuka, si le llegaba a hacer el más mínimo daño u otra cosa, lo mataría, no le importaba quedarse sin buchou (N/A: Digamos que como todo hermano, Ryoma era muy celoso y posesivo..XD ).

°oOOo°

Ya era un poco más del medio día, y los de preparatoria de la escuela Seigaku se encontraban en la hora de almuerzo, Ryoma había sido arrastrado por Horio a una de las mesas donde ya se encontraban los otros dos muchachos del club de tennis, Kachiro y Katzuo quienes le reservaban un puesto para almorzar. Realmente Ryoma se sentía apestado, estos chicos no paraban de hablar sobre el y los partidos que había tenido, realmente Ryoma hubiese dado cualquier cosa por que lo sacaran de ahí. Cuando observó bien, vió que Sadaharu se aproximaba hacia el.

- Ryoma, después de clases en el auditorio...-Dijo Sadaharu rápidamente, para luego alejarse y dejar a Ryoma pensativo "para que querría que se juntaran en el auditorio pues otros días ya se habían juntado para crear el guión de la película pero según tenía entendido, ya habían terminado con este, que tendrían que hacer hoy", se preguntaba Ryoma, sin poder evitar sentir un muy mal presentimiento.

°oOOo°

Mientras en otra mesa Kumiko, Naomi y Mirumy conversaban animadamente, y no paraban de reir, ya sea por un chiste, una broma, una frase sin nada de sentido común o una anegdota divertida que hacía que las tres chicas estallaran en carcajadas nuevamente..

- Pero en serio Kumi, el tipo era muy gay, hubieras visto la cara de Ryoma...-Dijo Mirumy, y Naomi y Kumiko al imaginarse la cara de Ryoma volvieron a reir.

- jajaja..definitivamente no me imagino a tu hermano en esa situción...-Dijo Naomi secándose las lágrimas de la risa.

- Te juro.. a mi me costó toda una semana asimilar que lo que había pasado era real, y Ryoma quedó traumado, durante todo un mes, no se acercó a ningún chico que usase pantalones ajustados...-Dijo Mirumy apenas respirando de la risa al recordar aquella situación (N/A: Trauma personal XD ).Estas chicas seguian conversando sin saber que la de ojos felinos era observada por una penetrante mirada castaña oculta bajo unas gafas. Tezuka no dejaba de observar a Mirumy, y no era con esa mirada fría que solía usar, al contrario, era una mirada muy cálida. No entendía por que sentía esto, no, la verdad si lo entendía, pero no quería aceptarlo.

- Estas bien Tezuka? -Dijo Syuichiroh preocupado viendo como la mirada de Tezuka volvía a ensombrecerse, el sabía a la perfección la atracción que sentía Tezuka hacia Mirumy, pues era muy notoria, pero también sabía muy bien lo que le había sucedido a Tezuka hacía 4 años, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

- Oishi tiene razón...- Confirmó Fuji también algo preocupado, pues el también estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido hacia 4 años, y el conocía aun mejor la historia que el propio Syuichiroh. .

- Si -respondió Tezuka algo fuera de sí y muy pálido, levantándose y dejando su almuerzo completo. Mientras se alejaba Oishi y Fuji se miraron mucho más preocupados que antes, Tezuka no solía comportarse así. El joven prodigio, buchou del equipo de tennis masculino, caminaba sin rumbo alguno, no era capaz de pensar en nada más que no fuera la joven chica pelinegra de ojos felinos, ¿que era lo que le pasaba?, hace mucho que creía olvidado ese sentimiento, el mismo se había encargado de sepultarlo para no volver a pasar por lo mismo ¿pero que tenía ella que hacía que su corazón latiera de esa forma?, que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, que le hacía volver a pensar en ese pasado que lo atormentaba de varias y diversas formas. Se dirigió a los lavatorios, abrió la manilla lentamente, observando el caer del agua como si fuera lo más interesante de este mundo, mojó su rostro en el agua, como esperando a que todos sus problemas se disolvieran, se observó en el espejo y por primera vez se fijó en su mirada fría de la cual muchos huían. "Antes el no era así, no, no lo era, hasta hacia 4 años era un chico tal vez un poco reservado, pero no llegaba a ser frío y desconfiado como lo había llegado a ser ahora, y todo por culpa de aquel incidente", y sin pensarlo, sin quererlo, inconsientemente golpeó con su puño el espejo, así rompiéndolo, observando caer los trozos hacia los lavabos y el suelo.

- ¿Por que? ¿Por que? ¿por que? - Se decía Tezuka a sí mismo una y otra vez con su mirada perdida y su puño sangrando.

- Por que eres un iluso, por eso...- Se escuchó en el lugar, se había respondido así mismo, pero había jurado que su propio reflejo le había respondido, luego una sonrisa irónica se formó en su rostro, mientras unos mechones de cabello cubrían sus ojos.

- No se lo que me pasa, pero cada vez que ella se acerca a mi no puedo evitar sentir una emoción que me agrada tanto que me llega a dar miedo...- Dijo el chico con mirada triste...

- No debes quererla y lo sabes, pero aun así la quieres ¿verdad?- Le dijo nuevamente aquella voz interna que escapaba de sus labios sin intención alguna de parte de él.

- Yo no la quiero!! NO la quiero!! - Se respondió Tezuka a sí mismo, mientras apretaba su puño como esperando sentir el dolor del golpe que le había dado al espejo, observaba su sangre caer al lavatorio con desesperación..

- JA!! Para que te sigues mintiendo.. eres débil, por eso paso lo que paso hace 4 años, por eso ella te hizo eso...-.Sintió aquella voz nuevamente, otra vez volvió a sentir que la voz provenía de su reflejo..

- YA BASTA!! ya basta..- Gritó para luego susurrar aquellas palabras, mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos, no podía seguir pensando en el pasado, eso había ocurrido hacia 4 años, cuando apenas y tenía 14 años, no podía seguir viviendo con ese temor tan poco justificado. Elevó su cabeza, ya era hora de volver a las clases, tomó un pañuelo y envolvió su mano con el así deteniendo la sangre, para luego alejarse y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, mientras el último pedazo de espejo que quedaba en la pared caía lentamente hasta trizarse en el suelo.

°oOOo°

4 30 PM

Las clases habían terminado y aquel día no habían prácticas pues las canchas de tennis estaban en mantenimiento. Ryoma caminaba a paso calmado hacia el auditorio cuando en el camino se encontró con Sakuno, esta caminaba junto con dos chicas más como de su misma edad, este se sonrió a sí mismo, pensando en lo tonto que había sido al no haberse fijado en la grandiosa chica que era Sakuno, sin embargo esa sonrisa se borró al instante al llegar al auditorio y ver la cantidad de chicos que se abalanzaba sobre Sakuno para pedirle una cita y alguna que otra propuesta indecente que hacian que hasta Ryoma se sonrojara frente a lo descarado que podían ser, pues era verdad que Sakuno se había puesto muy guapa este último tiempo, más sin embargo no podía soportar ni la simple idea de que un chico tocara a SU Sakuno y aquella rabia que sentía y aquel deseo de decir que Sakuno era de él y que ni se atrevieran a tocarla, se expandía desde su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies. Cuando ya Ryoma estaba con un tick en el ojo, tal vez por desesperación, tal vez por celos, quien sabe por que, Sadaharu mandó a todos a reunirse.

- Bueno, aprovechando que el guión está terminado, algunos de nosotros hemos estado conversando y decidimos que vamos a empezar a grabar pronto, hoy día los mandé a llamar para que veamos el vestuario y comenzemos con los ensayos, aquí tengo todas las copias que necesitamos del guión, Ryoma y Ryusaki tomen...-Dijo Sadaharu al tiempo que les entregagaba a cada uno, el guión, las partes de Ryoma estaban subrrayadas en destacador verde y las partes de Sakuno en destacador celeste, sus guiones eran los que estaban más subrrayados, era algo obvio, pues ellos eran los personajes principales, pero Ryoma se fijó que en el guión de Sadaharu también habían muchas partes subrrayadas en amarillo lo que le llamó mucho la atención, cuando lo observó con detenimiento se quedó pasmado, Sadaharu sería el capitán Garfio.

Una muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos azules se aproximó a Sadaharu, esta llevaba una gran caja en sus manos, Sadaharu al verla no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo...

- No me mires así, aquí tengo algunos disfraces que me prestó la compañía de teatro en la que trabaja mi hermano, aquí podemos encontrar cosas que nos sirvan para el video...- Dijo la chica con una mirada de emoción. Sadaharu sionrió con satisfacción al saber que no era el úniico en estar tan emocionado con esta película, este año no permitiría que le ganara la alianza de Tezuka, ya había sido muy humillante de por si ver la cara de satisfacción y superioridad de Tezuka el año anterior cuando dieron los resultados, como para soportarla una vez más.

- Esta vez no dejaré que te lleves el triunfo Tezuka...- Dijo Sadaharu en voz alta, con mucha decisión.

- Estas que ardes Sadaharu...-Djjo la chica castaña, haciendo que Sadaharu se sonrojara furiosamentew al darse cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta...

- Reúnanse...-Dijo Sadaharu todavía ruborizado.

Todos los de las alianza roja estaban reunidos para escuchar la explicación de Sadaharu sobre los disfraces, en este ámbito las chicas estaban muy emocionadas hurgando en el gran baúl que estaba lleno de todo tipo de disfraces, Ryoma había aprovechado ese momento para escaparse por un rato, luego de caminar por largo rato al fin encontró lo que estaba buscando, una máquina de ponta, pero Ryooma observando la máquina con detenimiento

"Que difícil decisión, ¿Que sabor eligiría? ¿Uva, Mora, Tutti frutt...? Ahh.. el nuevo jugo de ponta de chirimoya alegre edición limitada!! como iba a poder resistirse frente a eso..."_No Ryoma, no sucumbas ante la tentación..." _ Se decía Ryoma con su dedo a punto de apretar el botón y cuando ya estaba que lo tocaba alguien apretó otro botón, cuando observó el refresco, era una ponta de ar´nadano y había solo una persona que estaba obsecionada con la ponta de arándano...

- I hate you so much...-Dijo Ryoma mandándole una mirada ultra asesina, sus pontas nadie las tocaba, eran invaluables (N/A: Para las que no saben inglés, significa: Te odio tanto )

- Vamos Ryoma, no me digas que te vas a enojar por eso, en total a ti te gustan todas las pontas sin excepción...-Dijo Mirumy con una gran sonrisa, Ryoma resigando decidió darle su ponta a su hermana y partir de nuevo a el auditorio antes de que Sadaharu lo matase por perder 1 minuto de ensayo, Mirumy se despidió de él con una beso en la mejilla y se retiró hacia la dirección contraria. Ryoma suspiró, odiaba el gran poder de persuación de su hermana, caminó hasta volver al auditorio en donde apenas puso un pie dentro, de alguna forma estaba derrepente completamente vestido de verde con un gorrito que tenía una hojita hacia arriba, realmente se sentia como un idiota vestido de aquella forma, cuando sintió la risa tímida de la castaña, nieta de la profesora Sumire y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, agachó su cabeza dejando que el gorro verde con la hoja le cubriera lo suficiente como para pasar inadvertido.

°oOOo°

4 : 30 PM

Mientras que en otro lado, Mirumy, Kumiko y Naomi hablaban animadamente mientras salían de la escuela, cuando se empezó a ecuchar la melodía "Que Nunca Volverá" de El Sueño de Morfeo desde un celular, Kumiko y Naomi dirigieron su mirada a Mirumy.

- Aló?? -Dijo Mirumy mientras las otras dos chicas intentaban escuchar la conversación...- Que?? pero ¿ahora? ok , esta bien lo llamo...Nos vemos..-Dijo Mirumy meintras colgaba y suspiraba resignada...

- No voy a poder ir al cine... me acabade llamar Ichiro para decirme que vamos a empezar a ensayar para nuestro video, en este momento estan en la azotea de el segundo edificio de la escuela..

- Ah no... teníamos pensado ir a ver esta película hace una semana y ahora no puedes ir, y eso que tu organizaste todo, además, que vamos a hacer Naomi y yo entre diez mil chicos de la Hyotei?? vamos a necesitar tu apoyo moral Miru..-Dijo Kumiko enojada...

. Kumi tiene razón..- Apoyó Naomi con las manos en la cintura...

- Pero que quieren que haga, además ustedes son mucho mejor haciendo vida social que yo...- Dijo Mirumy mientras empezaba a retroceder cautelósamente. " Alguien me puede decir como me fuí a relacionar con estas dos lunáticas??" se decía Mirumy mientras salía corriendo en el primer descuido de ambas chicas, cuando derrepente mientras corría sintió como una pelota de tennis le había llegado rozando su mejilla, cuado vió atrás suyo, Kumiko estaba con su raqueta lanzándole la mayor cantiad de pelotas posible y con mucha fuerza, la cara de Naomi era de terror, mientras Mirumy corría lo más rápido que podía, si le llegaba a llegar una de esas pelotas, no podría jugar tennis durante todo un año, cuando al fin logró salirse del blanco de Kumiko, Mirumy suspiró aliviada, luego tomó su celular, debía llamar a Tezuka a petición de Momoshiro pues apenas le quedaban minutos en el celular. Mirumy marcó el número de Tezuka y esperó...

Tezuka caminaba junto a Syuichiroh y Syusuke quienes no paraban de enviarle miradas preocupas que de cierta forma lo desesperaban, realmente menos mal que no habían tenid prácticas, pues no sabía como se hubiesen comportado ellos si hubiesen visto su mano lastimada, por suerte aun no lo notaban, cuando derrepente su celular empezó a emitir la primera sinfonía de Bethoveen y Syusuke y Syuichiroh estallaron en carcajadas, Tezuka les mandó una mirada asesina para luego contestar (N/A: No se por que, pero les juro que me imagino a Tezuka con esa melodía en el celular XD )..

- Aló? -Dijo Tezuka

-_ Aló?? Tezuka?? Momo me dijo que te dijiera que ahora hay ensayo para el video..- Dijo Mirumy algo extrañada por las risas que se sentían al lado de Tezuka..._

- de nuevo?? - Dijo Tezuka sin cambiar de expresión mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección contraria... ( N/A: Como si le molestara tanto estar con Mirumy ¬¬ Mirada asesina de parte de Tezuka esta bien, esta bien, guardo silencio...)

- Si, te tienes que ir inmediatamente a la azotea del segundo edificio, somos los únicos que faltan para comenzar...-Continuó Mirumy , cuando derrepente chocó con alguien y cuando observó bien, había chocado con Tezuka...

- Tezuka!! -Dijo Mirumy sorprendida...

- Mir.. quiero decir, Echizen!!.-Dijo Tezuka igual de sorprendido, pero sin demostrarlo mucho, mientras le tendía la mano (herida) a Mirumy para ayudarla a levantarse, Mirumy la tomó, cuando sintió las vendas que tenía (N/A: Bueno, era un pañuelo, pero Mirumy no sabía.. recuerden) se logró poner de pie, pero no soltó la mano de Tezuka (N/A: Hay que romantico!! que pasará?? Ryoma tu eres la escritora.. oh, verdad, continuemos..). Este no pudo evitar sorprenderse y sentir cierto nerviosismo tímido, que ni siquiera había sentido hacía cuatro años, acaso era él quien no se había enamorado hacía mucho tiempo, o acaso... era Mirumy quién aun que no lo supiera lo hacía sentirse desorientado.

- Que te pasó Tezuka?? no creo que te hallas peleado, pues si no estarías como medio mapache...-Dijo Mirumy en tono divertido, haciendo que Tezuka frunciera el ceño y arrastrándolo de nuevo a la realidad (N/A: Me ha pasado tantas veces que e metido la pata de esa forma, que no podía evitar no ponerlo...XD ). Pero en Mirumy, aun que alla dicho estas palabras, realmente estaba preocupada por Tezuka, que era lo que le había pasado en la mano, quería pregunterle, decirle algo, pero sentía miedo. Luego de esto, ambos chicos se dirigieron juntos a la azotea del segundo edificio, mientras dos chicos uno castaño oji azul y el otro moreno ojiverde se miraban divertidos, y maquinando mentalemnte un plan, pues habían observado toda la escena anterior...

6 37 PM

Los de la alinza roja se encontraban aún practicando, un chico bajito que hacía de Tom (el de lentes con gorro de gentleman) le tocaba el turno de hablar...

- But, as we are going to go? -preguntó el chico interrogante (N/A: Significa: ¿Como vamos a ir? )

- Flying...-Dijo Fríamente Peter Pan, con cara de aburrimiento...

- ALTO!! -Detuvo Sadaharu, y todos suspiraron cansados, no habían logrdo avanzar nada quel día...

- Vamos Ryoma, se más natural y más alegre en tu papel de Peter pan...-Dijo Sadaharu, mientras recibía una mirada asesina de un chico de mirada felina vestido completamente de verde, con un gorrito que tenía una hoja hacía arriba.

- Eh, este... Sadaharu... no creo que anacemos más por hoy, además todos estamos muy cansados...-Dijo Sakuno muy timidamente..

- Si, tienes razón Ryusaki, continuaremos mañana aquí mismo...-Dijo Sadaharu a el resto, mientras todos se retiraban suspiirando resignados, esperando a que los demás días fueran más productivos que ese. Ryoma se fué a cambiar, aliavado de al fin sacarse ese ridículo traje de Peter Pan...

- Practica en tu casa, Ryoma...-Se sintió a lo lejos la voz de Sadaharu y Ryoma sonrió incrédulo. Ya se había cambiado, y ahora caminaba pacíficamente pensando en tantas cosas, especialmente en lo tierna que se veía Sakuno de Wendy, aun que Sakuno fuese mala en inglés, esta tenía muy buena pronunciación, Ryoma sonreía casi atontado, quien quiera que lo viese no creería que ese era Ryoma Echizen. Cuando llegó a su casa, cambió inmediatamente de expresión, no tenía ninguna intención de ser el blanco de las burlas de su padre. Cuando entró, sintió la voz de su hermana y la de otro muchacho, la del muchacho la reconocia, pero no recordaba de quien era, ambos se oían muy felices " Espero que no esten solos en casa..." pensaba Ryoma junto con como mataría al chico que estaba con su nhermana, pero cuando fue al living, quedó boquiabierto...

- Chibi-suke!! -Dijo un muchacho que mostraba tener unos 20 años de edad, moreno, muy alto, de cabello negro con reflejos verdes y unos ojos felinos que apenas ver a Ryoma no dudó en acercarse, pasarle el brazo por el cuello mientras con la otra mano libre, le desordenaba aún más el cabello.

- RYOGA!!?? QUE HACES AQUÍ!!? -Dijo Ryoma atónito, apenas se liberó de aquella especie de abrazo. El muchacho mayor solo sonrió arrogantemente, dejando a Ryoma con un millón de preguntas.

°oOOo°

Al día siguiente...

Antes de claes, en la sala de clases de segundo de preparatorio Naomi, Kumiko y Mirumy conversaban sobre Ryoga y su sorpresiva llegada, cuando Naomi fué agarrada por Eiji quien la sacó fuera del salón en donde estaban Tomoka y Syuichiroh, quienes les contaron sobre su idea. Naomi y Eiji escuchaban estupefactos..

- QUE!!?- gritaron ambos chicos luego de escuchar la espelusnante idea que se les había ocurrido a Syuichiroh y a Tomoka...

- Miru nos va a matar a todos si hacemos eso...-Dijo Naomi con mucho temor, pues cuando Mirumy se enojaba, era hacer explotar una bomba nucleas, solo quedarían las sombras de ellos...

- Cuenten conmigo...-Dijo Eiji animandose poco a poco con la idea. Mientras los tres chicos sonreían, pensando cuando pondrían a prueba el plan de ataque...

Bueño y ahí esta el cuarto caítulo, tardó, pero vale la pena, eso creo... incluso me tuve que desvelar para terminarlo, son las 3:00 am y mañana, quiero decir hoy, ttengo clases... Voy a contestar los reviews en el prox capi...

**"Ley de Merfee"**

- Que es esto?? -pregunto la chica con cara interrogante

- Ni muerta!! -Dijo la morena de ojos cestaños rojizos frente a aquello.

- Trabajo de medio tiempo??!! -Dijo el muchacho sin poder creer lo que su madre le acababa de decir.

bye...


	5. Juegos de Ciudad

Y aquí estoy otra vez, trayendoles de los lugares más remotos de mi imaginación un nuevo capítulo de Necesitando de Ti. Muchas gracias por sus reviews son lo que más me anima a seguir escribiendo. por cierto, con relación al plan, bueno... no me critequen, e estado un poco baja en inspiración, además tengo que pedirles perdón, el caítulo se va a llamar "Juegos de Ciudad" y no la Ley de Murphy" escribiendo mientras veo mi segundo anime favorito Shaman King!! (primero esta Prince of Tennis of course!!) y yo babeando por mi Ren, mientras mi hermanop me mira con caraa rara XD

Ryoma y Ryoga: ¬¬ ¿Como que tu amado Ren?

Kumi:oO Si, como es posible.??

Ryoga: Al fin, Alguien que me apoya ...

Ryoma: ¬¬ Y yo que soy?

Kumi: Si Ren es mio, entiendelo Miru...

Ryoma y Ryoga: OO ¡plop!

n.n Vamos chicos, no me digan que estan celosos...¬¬ i tu Kumi?? acaso no te basta con fuji??

Kumi: Si, pero no es pecado mirar nn

Fuji: Kumiko... ¬¬ no estaras mirando a otros chicos verdad??

Kumi: Como crees mi querido Syusuke...(abrazando a Syusuke para luego besarse apasionadamente)

o.O glup! ok, emm.. bueno... si les gusta the prince of tennis metanse a mi sitio que lo e dado en too los capi pasados y me da flojera ponerlo aki... http:// groups. msn. com/ lomejordeseigakuryomaechizen

Y tambien metanse a mi fotolog y posteen... www. fotolog. com/ mirumy echizen (entre mirumy y echizen hay guión bajo)

Lo vuelvo a decir una vez más, este PoT no me pertence (como quisiera que si ...) solo la drama y algunos personajes, este fic no fue creado con fines de lucro...

**"Necesitando de Ti"**

Capitulo 5: "Juegos de Ciudad"

Kumiko caminaba tranquilamente hacia el gimnasio mientras tarareaba una canción que había escuchado en boca de Mirumy y que se le había quedado pegada

- _No voy a arrancar esa flor, quien la destruya... No seré Yo_..-Cantaba Kumiko, mientras se empezaba a sentir algo estúpida cantando esa canción..- Maldita Mirumy y sus canciones raras..-Se dijo Kumiko al tiempo que ingresaba en el gimnasio (si quieren escuchar la canción que cantaba Kumiko que le dejó pegada Miru, metanse a Youtube y busquen Amo a Laura XD ).

Cuando Kumiko ingresó en el Gimnasio, se encontró con un gran alboroto, todos miraban enojados sus guiones y discutian entre ellos, Kumiko extrañada visualizó a Syusuke y se le aproximó.

- Que pasa aquí?? -Preguntó Kumiko intrigada.

- Velo por ti misma...-Dijo Syusuke quien también parecía molesto, mientras le entregaba el guión, Kumiko lo resivió para luego empezar leer y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- Ni muerta!! -Dijo la morena de ojos castaños rojizos frente a aquello.

- Por eso mismo, todos alegan de ello..-Dijo Syusuke mientras fruncia el ceño.

- Pero es que a quien le podría gustar la idea de que todos parescamos travestis, vestidos de nuestro sexo opuesto, wuiii, vamos a parecer gays y lesbianas, carrete...-Dijo Kumiko ironizando exageradamente pues era homofóbica y no le gustaban para nada esas cosas, mientras Syusuke no podía evitar estallar en carcajadas.

- Bueno, lo único que se, es que el que propuso la idea dijo algo así como originalidad o algo por el estilo...-Dijo Syusuke. Luego de un rato, después de que todos se resignaran ante aquello, pues ya no había tiempo para reescribir el guión, a Kumiko y Syusuke los habían exigido al máximo, habían estado ensayando durante dos horas seguidas hasta que al fin, le dieron un descanso, mientras los demás personajes ensayaban.

- Ya te pusieron al tanto sobre el plan? -Dijo Syusuke por decir algo.

- Si, solo espero que funcione, aun que además va a ser muy entretenido verlos en ese dilema..-Dijo Kumiko imaginándose la escena.

- Jajaja, ya lo creo...-Dijo Syusuke de acuerdo con Kumiko. - No es por ser chismoso ni nada, pero Miru-chan me dijo que te habían echado de la Fudomine, puedo saber por que? -Preguntó Syusuke realmente interesado.

- Bueno, es que realmente son unos exagerados, solo hice explotar el laboratorio de ciencias, hice que una chica se fuera de la escuela (que por cierto me caía muy mal) y puede que haya hecho una que otra broma pesada por ahí...-Dijo Kumiko con aburrimiento, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

- eh, jeje, solo hiciste explotar el laboratorio de CIencias? -Dijo Syusuke con algo de miedo ante la chica morena. "_Esa chica es extraña, pero.. me guuusta.."_ Sonriendo con una sonrisa algo pervertida, mientras Kumiko lo observaba con el entrecejo fruncido.

A la misma hora ( 4 : 30 pm ) en una de las tantas salas de la Seigaku

- Que es esto?? -Preguntó la chica con cara interrogante

- Un vestido?? -Dijo la otra chica que la acompañaba.

- Eso ya lo sé, lo que me refiero, es como a esto se le puede llamar vestido, esto más bien parece una tela enrrollada como toalla..-Dijo Naomi mientras se observaba al espejo que estaba frente asi. Se estaban probando la vestimenta, y en aquel momento le habían puesto el vestido de la escena de la final del concurso de belleza. El vestido era uno verde a combinación de los ojos de naomi, estilo estraple, muy ajustado y largo hasta los pies, este tenía un corte hasta un poco más abajo de la cadera que dejaba al descubierto toda la pierna izquierda de Naomi.

- Ahh, pero si te queda muy bien...-Dijo la otra chica que en su voz se le notaba bastante envidia.

- Nya, Nao te ves muy guapa..-Dijo Eiji quien acababa de entrar en la habitación y se había quedado mirando a Naomi estupefacto, _"se ve tan bien así"_ pensaba Eiji para sus adentros.

- Ok, Ok, esta bien, pero por ahora, no quiero ni pensar en usar este vestido hasta que sea el momento..-Dijo Naomi mientras se empezaba a sacar el vestido ahí mismo, y no hay que decir como estaba Eiji, este estaba tan rojo que llegaba a confundirse con su propio cabello, mientras salía con gran velocidad de la habitación, dejando a ambas chicas con un ataque de risa.

4 : 30 del mismo día en casa de los Echizen

- Vamos Ryoma, no me digas que eso es todo lo que puedes dar...-Dijo Mirumy mientras devolvía un saque twist como si fuese el saque de un principiante.

- Grrr..Ya veremos hermana desnaturalizada...-Gruño Ryoma mientras devolvía la pelota lanzada por Mirumy.

- Oye, para ti todo es desnaturalizado, me puedes decir que es natural en tu vida? ¬¬ aparte del tennis...-Dijo Mirumy mientras lanzaba un globo a la esquina de la cancha contraria a la que se encontraba Ryoma.

- No te importa...-Dijo Ryoma mientras en su mente se aparecía la imagen de la joven chica de cabello castaño y ojos rojizos, pero luego, volvió a la realidad y devolvía la pelota con facilidad pero a la vez muy alta.

- Gran Error Ryoma...-Dijo Mirumy mientras corría a una gran valocidad hasta estar casi abajo de la pelota, para luego saltar tan alto como esta y golpeaba la pelota con un hermoso remate el cual Ryoma no pudo responder. Y Mirumy mostraba una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Pero antes de que Ryoma pudiese decir cualquier cosa.

- Ryoma, tienes una llamada..-Se oyó la voz de Nanako desde desntro de la casa. Ryoma resignado, dejó su raqueta a un lado y se dirigió a donde Nanako le esperaba con el teléfono (inalámbrico por cierto).

- ¿Aló?.. si, soy yo.. ¿que?..¿Tengo que..?..Si, esta bien.. mmm, no se, supongo...si, yo le digo.. Nos vemos...-Dijo Ryoma colgándo el teléfono y dejándolo en la mesa y aproximandose nuevamente hacia su hermana.

- Quien era? -Preguntó Mirumy mientras se acomodaba la muñequera.

- Era Momo, dijo que tenemos que estar mañana a las 14:00 en la Escuela..-Dijo Ryoma mientras tomaba su raqueta del suelo y la empezaba a guardar en su bolso.

- Y para que sería? - Preguntó Mirumy intrigada al tiempo que ambos chicos ingresaban en la casa.

- No lo sé, no me dijo, pero van a ir Momo, Ann, Eiji, Naomi, Syuichiroh, Syusuke, Kumiko, Sakuno, Kawamura, Kachiro, Katsuo, Horio, Sadaharu, Kaoru y Tezuka...-Enumeró Ryoma.

- Tan pocos? -Dijo Mirumy en tono irónico.

- Y yo puedo ir? -Dijo Ryoga apareciendo en escena.

- No crees que estas un poco grande? -Dijo Ryoma con cara asesina.

- Nunca se es demasiado viejo para nada..-Dijo Ryoga con una GRAN sonrisa estilo que hasta llegaba a iluminarlo un rayito de sol.

- Inmaduro..-Dijo Ryoma en un susurro mientras se sentaba en la mesa y recogía un diario que tenía en algunas partes, unos circulos tojos.

- Que estas viendo, Ryoma? -Preguntó su hermana, al tiempo que le pasaba una ponta a su hermano.

- Busco trabajo...-Dijo Ryoma sensillamente, recordando la conversación con su madre, de la noche pasada.

--Flash Back-- 

_Ryoma corría rápidamente hacia su casa, por tercera vez en la semana, estaba llegando tarde a cenar, y su madre le había dejado muy claro los otros dos días que sería bueno que no llegara tarde. Cuando al fin llegó a su casa, y abrió la puerta se encontró con el rostro enfurecido de su madre, atrás de ella y muy escondidos estaban Nanjiroh y Ryoga quienes miraban divertidos y expectantes a que Ryoma resiviese aquella reprimienda, pues Ryoma como solían decir Nanako, Ryoga y Nanjiroh, era el regalón de Mamá._

_.- Perdón Madre, pero me quedé jugando con Momo y después no tenía dinero para el tranvía..-Dijo Ryoma sinceramente._

_- Pero como no tienes dinero, si apenas hace una semana te di tu doble mesada...-Dijo Rinko con el ceño fruncido_

_- No se..-Dijo Ryoma con cara de niño travieso._

_- Muy bien Ryoma, si sigues así, yo no te voy a seguir dando dinero, no se en que toe lo gastaras y no me imprta, vas a tener que buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo..-Dijo Rinko seriamente._

_- Trabajo de medio tiempo??!! -Dijo el muchacho sin poder creer lo que su madre le acababa de decir._

_- Si, y aprovecha, ya que Ryoga esta en las mimsas, y buscan trabajo juntos...-Dijo su madre sin decir nada más mientras metía el plato con su cena al microondas_

--Fin Flash Back-- 

- Si, es verdad, mamá me comento algo por el estilo...-Dijo Ryoga como recordando algo.

- Bueno, pero saben, si necesitan trabajo, hace poco Ann me comento que abrieron un nuevo café, que se a hecho muy popular entre los jóvenes, por que no prueban suerte allí, pues Ann también me dijo que tenan carteles en busca de meseros. -Dijo Mirumy, que como "ángel Echizen" que era como solían llamarla Ryoga y Ryoma, solía sacarlos de TODO tipo de apuros.

- Siii!! Tenía que ser mi querido "angelito echizen" -Dijo Ryoga abrazandola con tanta fuerza que casi llegaba a asfixiarla.

- Gracias Pelusita...-Dijo Ryoma en son de molestarla, al tiempo que resivía una mirada asesina de la joven muchacha.

°oOOo°

Al día siguiente 14 : 00 pm

Ryoma salía de su casa con gesto cansado junto a Mirumy y Ryoga, realmente verlos caminar por la calle era más que interesante, pues aun que los tres eran casi iguales físicamente, todos tenían personalidades opuestas, y eso de alguna forma u otra se notaba. Ryoma estaba con una musculosa de color rojo la cual le hacia ver muy atractivo, con unos jeans y zapatillas anchas, Ryoga usaba también una musculosa, solo que esta era de color negro, y unos pantalones beige, su cabello estaba tan desordenado como siempre, y todas las chicas que pasaban por su lado no podian evitar darse vuelta a contemplarlo, y por último estaba Mirumy quien usaba una polera a los hombros manga corta de color calipso, unos pantalones negros algo anchos que le llegaban a las caderas y que las recargaba mucho de por si a conjunto de unas zapatillas anchas. Eran inevitable que sus hermanos se desesperaran ante que Mirumy no dejara de solparse el flequillo como única entretención, además de que este gesto dejaba babeando a más de un chico y estos a la vez resivian una mirada asesina de parte de los dos hermanos Echizen.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la Seigaku, ya se encontraban todos los demás esperando, Ryoma no pudo evitar fijarse en primera instancia en Sakuno quien se veía realmente hermosa con su cabello suelto al viento y vestida con una falda hasta medio muslo de color beige mientras arriba usaba una polera a tiras cruzadas por atrás de color celeste. Pero quien lo sacó de su ensimismamiento fué Tezuka...

- Que hace el aquí?? -Preguntó este refiriendose a Ryoga, sin inmutarse ni un poco.

- Bueno, yo creo que tengo derecho de pasar tiempo con mis hermanos y proteger a MI hermanita querida..-Dijo Ryoga mirando a Tezuka directamente a los ojos. Tezuka no volvió a decir nada más, bajo la vista y aun que nadie lo notó, sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rosadas.

- Bueno, quisimos hacer esta junta como para celebrar que hemos vuelto a ganar el Torneo Nacional y que se nos a presentado una gran oportunidad, nos hace los honores profesora Sumire..-Partió Syuichiroh.

- Cuando te reemplazaron que no me di cuenta?? aun que la verdad me gusta más Syuichiroh como capitán en vez que tu..-Dijo Mirumy mientras Tezuka fruncia el entrecejo y le mandaba una mirada asesina al tiempo que Mirumy le sacaba la lengua.

- Resulta chicos, que e resivido una carta de parte Henrich Monsangier, el cual es el organizador del torneo deportivo juvenil más importante de todo el mundo, y la escuela Seigaku a sido seleccionada para participar en tennis masculino, tennis femenino y Volleyball femenino.-Explicó la profesora mientras todos los demás muchachos quedaban con la boca abiertqa sin poder creerselo, para luego estallar de la felicidad, agarraron a la profesora Sumire de piernas y brazos y la empezaron a lanzar hacia arriba. - Chicos ya se que estan emocionados, pero bajenme, me va a dar vertigo..-Decía, pero nadie escuchaba sus plegarias, ni siquiera su joven nieta.

- Bueno, para celebrarlo se nos ocurrió hacer los "Juegos de Ciudad" para los que no lo conoscan, se les da una lista a cada grupo, en este caso van a ser parejas, y hay que conseguir todo lo que este en la lista, que pueden estar en toda la ciudad. El límite de tiempo es hasta las 18:00 aquí mismo, y revisaremos quien alla completado más parte de la lista..-Explicó Syuichiroh quien demostraba estar muy emocionado.

- Y como se van a hacer las parejas?? -Preguntó Momo mientras observaba de soslayo a Ann.

- Las parejas las hicimos la profesora Sumire y yo antes de que ustedes llegaran, estas fueron hechas al azar.. las parejas son:

Pareja 1: Takeshi K - Kaoru K

Pareja 2: Momoshiro T - Ann T

Pareja 3: Eiji K - Syusuke F

Pareja 4: Kumiko S - Naomi C

Pareja 5: Mirumy E - Kunimitsu T

Pareja 6: Ryoma E - Sakuno R

Pareja 7: Oishi S - Kachiro K

Pareja 8: Inui S - Horio T

Pareja 9: Ryoga E - Katsuo M

Cuando ya todos estuvieron con sus respectivas parejas, la profesora Sumire les entregó las listas con lo que tenían que encontrar la cual estaba sellada para que se abriera solo cuando se diera la partida, en aquel momento apareció Sadaharu al lado de la profesora Sumire con una jarra que mostraba una sustancia de un rosado muy sospechoso.

- Y para que se lo tomen en serio...-Dijo Sadaharu mirando a Ryoma y a Tezuka específicamente.- Los que hayan cumplido con menos cosas de la lista, van a tener que tomarse el PPR, el "_Pe Penal Revolucion_"..-Dijo Sadaharu mientras le entregaba la jarra a la profesora Sumire, la cual la observaba de manera muy intrigante si era bueno para la salud. Luego de que todos se tomaran ya MUY en serio el juego, se pusieron en posición y cuando la profesora Sumiro dió la partida, todos abrieron los sobres y empezaron a leer toda lo que decia la carta con mucha rapidez

_**Tezuka y Mirumy**_

Cuando ya ambos terminaron de leer la lista, Tezuka observó a Mirumy para luego tomarle la mano y partir rapidamente...

- Una foto a la habitación presidencial 108 del Hotel Huston...-Dijo Tezuka en el camino -Ese hotel a esta hora ellos almuerzan, así que si esta ocupada la habitación, podemos pedir permiso para tomarle una foto mientras almuerzan..-Continuó Tezuka mientras ambos muchachos ingresaban en el tranvía y se sentaban en uno de los asientos, Mirumy no había dicho nada y es que no podía dejar de pensar en que Tezuka aun le tenía la mano tomada y se preguntaba por que, si ya no tenían que correr en este minuto.

- Tezuka? -Dijo Mirumy pensando derrepente en algo.

- Dime..-Dijo Tezuka mientras dirigia su vista a Mirumy

- Que hubiese pasado si yo en este minuto no hubiese tenido bajo mi poder una cámara? ¬¬ -Dijo Mirumy mandándole una mirada asesina a Tezuka, el cual abrió un poco los ojos al darse cuenta de que en verdad no se había puesto a pensar en la cámara y si no fuese por que Mirumy llevaba una hubiesen tenido que ir a buscar una y sus casas quedaban al otro lado de donde los dejaría el tranvía.- No pensanste en eso verdad? ¬¬ -Continuó Mirumy al darse cuenta de los pensamientos del buchou de la Seigaku

- Claro que sí, yo ya habpia notado que llevabas una cámara digital...-Dijo Tezuka intentando sonar convincente.

- mmmmm...-Dijo Mirumy alzando pronunciadamente una de sus cejas, y Tezuka quitaba su mirada de la de Mirumy mientras empezaba a observar hacia afuera.

_**Momo y Ann**_

En este caso al terminar de leer la lista, Ann fué quien arrastró a Momo hacia algun lado...

- En mi casa tengo el auografo del los tenista que sacaron primeros lugares en los pasados juegos olímpicos, esos tenistas chilenos Fernando Gonzales y Nicolas Massu...-Dijo Ann, mientras se quedaba pensando el el primer tenista nombrado y Momoshiro quedaba muy sorprendido de que Ann tuviese el autógrafo de tan grandes e importantes tenistas.

Ambos chicos corrian por las calles a una velocidad imperceptible, las personas les llegaban a hacer paso, para no ser atropellados por ellos, Cuando llegaron a la casa de Ann, esta abrió rápidamente la puerta mientras arrastraba a Momoshiro hacia adentro quien al estar frente a la puerta de entrada se había detenido.

Entraron arrasando con todo lo que estuviese a su paso, doblaron esquinas, suibieron escaleras, habrieron puertas y volvieron a doblar esquinas antes de llegar por fin a la habitación de Ann, esta abrió la puerta para mostrar el interior de una habitación con las paredes lenas de posters de artistas guapos y famosos como Gonzalo Valenzuela, Johnny Deppo en piratas del Caribe, Orlando Bloom y también habían posters de grupos musicales como Erreway, El Sueño de Morfeo, My Chemical Romance, etc.

_Esta habitación me recuerda a la de Eiji...-_Pensaba Momoshiro recordando la habitación de Eiji la cual estaba colapsada de posters de su grupo musical favorrito _"The Chocolates"_. Luego de que Ann buscara por un tiempo, volvió a agarrar a Momo ny empezar a arrastrarlo, Momoshiro se fijó en que en la derecha de esta, había un papel. Ya tenía su primer objeto.

_**Ryoma y Sakuno **_

Ryoma había terminado antes que Sakuno de leer la lista. Mientras Sakuno terminaba de leerla, el pensaba en donde podrían conseguir esos objetos, cuando hubieron terminado.

- Bueno, por donde podemos partir?? No tengo ni la menor idea de quien se alla podido sacar una nota perfecta en esa prueba de Química..-Dijo Ryoma mientras Sakuno lo observaba con una sonrisa que denotaba que eso iba a conseguirse de manera muy fácil

- Ay Ryoma, si no fueras tan despistado sabrías que yo me saque una 10 en la prueba de química..-Dijo Sakuno con una gran sonrisa realmente dejando como un tonto a Ryoma, Sakuno algo tímidamente tomó la mano de Ryoma y ambos chicos partieron.

_**Kawamura y Kaoru**_

- Deberiamos partir con esto?? -Decía Kawamura para sus adentros- No, no, no.. mejor partamos con esto..-Seguía hablando solo Kawamura, Kaoru empezaba a perder la paciencia

- No importa con que partamos, pero partamos por favor!! shhh...-Decía Kaoru sin ningun gramo de paciencia mientras arrastraba a Kawamura quien seguía hablando solo de que con que partir.

_**Kumiko y Naomi**_

- Vaya, parece que resulto todo bien, después de todo...-Decía Naomi a Kumiko.

- Por que lo dices?? -Preguntó Kumiko extrañada.

- No puedo creer que seas tan despistada! No viste como Tezuka tomó la mano de Miru y esta ni siquiera se opuso..-Decía Naomi quien parecía estar muy emocionada.

-Es verdad, la verdad yo hubiese seguido a esos dos para saber como salía todo, pero como que Sadaharu nos cambio los planes al traer ese jugo, aun que la verdad yo lo encuentro delicioso, pero típico que este no es tan rico..-Decía Kumiko casi hablando sola, realmente a Naomi, Kumiko le recordaba mucho a Ibuu, y eso era obvio, pues eran hermanos.

- Si, bueno lo que sea, ahora lo principal es conseguir la mayor parte de la lista..-Decía Naomi observando la lista.

- Bueno, podemos partir, llendo a buscar el carnet del profesor de lenguaje...-Decía Kumiko "ingenuamente".

- ¬¬ Si, solo para ver a tu amado profesor...-Dijo Naomi, quien sabía a la perfección que era lo que pasaba por la mente de Kumiko. (N/A: Hiba a poner mente pervertida, pero me arrepente, decidí que prefería vivir hasta la FDG, luego, que pase lo que dios quiera que pase nn )

- No es verdad..-Dijo Kumiko somrojada y avergonzada de que hubiesendescubierto sus reales intenciones. Mientras Naomi le mandaba una mirada inquisidora.

_**Sadaharu y Horio**_

Horio realmente sentía mucho miedo de estar junto a Sadaharu, era un chico de lo más extraño. No se comportaba comko alguien normal, eso le asustaba.

- Bueno, podríamos partir consiguiendonos una foto de pequeño del director de la escuela...-Decía Sadaharu pensativamente mientras Horio asentía a todo lo que el decia. No podía creer lo descarado que era en estar mirandole la falda a la chica de adelante (N/A: Lo siento a las fanaticas de Sadaharu, pero siempre e pensado que este es un pervertido y me cae demasiado mal)

- Si, puede ser..-Decía Horio sin poder creer la mala suerte que había tenido en la seleciión de parejas.

_**Ryoga y Katsuo**_

- Por donde sería bueno partir?? -Preguntó Ryoga a Katsuo

- Bueno, yo creo que por lo que nos quede más cerca ¿no? -Dijo Katsuo más para si mismo.

- Y eso que sería?? -Preguntó Ryoga pensativamente, analizando todo lo escrito en la lista.

- Deberíamos partir en busca del traje de cenicienta de la última obra escolar...-Le dijo Katsuo a Ryoga el cual asintió.

- Pero sabes donde podemos encontrarlo?? -Preguntó Ryoga.

- Si, todos los disfraces de esa obra estan en la bodega tres del gimnasio..-Dijo Katsuo, mientras Ryoga le sonreia y ambos se dirigian al gimnasio de la escuela.

_**Eiji y Syusuke**_

- Muy bien Syusuke.. habla..-Dijo Eiji a Syusuke el cual lo miro interrogante.

- De que hablas Eiji?? -Dijo Syusuke sin comprender nada.

- Oh vamos Syusuke.. se puede saber que son esas miradas algo "pervertidas" que le mandabas a Kumiko?? -Dijo Eiji molestándo a Syusuke.

- A quien le dices pervertido...-Dijo Syusuke mirandolo inquisidoramente.

- A tí..y por lo que veo, no vas a responder a mi pregunta ¿verdad? -Dijo Eiji molesto y Syusuke sonreía con satisfacción. Eiji estaba muy acostumbrado a esa clase de evadimientos que usaba Syusuke y no quizo insistir.

_**Oishi y Kachiro**_

Ambos leían una y otra vez la lista y ya habían partido, pero no les iba muy bien, en cada tres segundos se detenian a ayudar o a una abuelita a cruzar la calle, o a bajar un gato de un árbol, o a ir a dejar a un niño perdido con su madre.

- Bueno, parece que nos retrasamos un poco...-Dijo Kachiro derrepente.

- Es verdad, pero fué por una buena causa..-Dijo Syuichiroh con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Si es verdad..-Dijo Kachiro, mientras ambos muchachos caminabamn tranquilos por la calle, hasta que ambos recordaron algo..

- EL JUGO DE SADAHARU!! -Dijieron ambos al unísono al tiempo que empezaban a correr, pues no querian tener que beberse ese jugo para morir prematuramente.

Bueno, las dejo en la duda XD, sorry por demorar tanto, pero estoy en pleno periodo de examenes y tengo que estudiar mucho si no quiero quedarme sin graduación de 8to. Bueno, pa subir el prox capi, quiero minimo 10 reviews.

Adelantos del proximo capitulo...

_" **Ley de Murphy**" (ahora si n.n)_

_- Lo siento, fueron los últimos en llegar...-Dijo la profesora Sumire, mientras les pasaba la jarra con aquel extraño líquido a ambas chicos quienes parecian desmayarse en ese momento._

_- Quizas, solo un poco..-Dijo el otro chico ruborizandose un poco._

_- Vamos a la nueva discoteque..-Dijo Eiji con una inmesa sonrisa._

Sepan todo esto en nuestro proximo capitulo...

**Kumi-Muni:** Bueno, aun que en el capítulo pasado no hubo mucho Kumi/Fiji ahora en este capi puse algo, espero que te guste XD y eso pos, tu también continua con tu fic, que la curiosidad me mata. Y eso pos... espero ansiosa tu review eh ah, i que no se te olvide lo de la fiesta de Nao XD..

**SaPaLu7:** Que weno que te haya gustado el capi, realmente de un momento a otro empecé a escribir puras cosas chistosas, hasta yo me lo leí una y otra vez muerta de la risa. Bueno, gracias por tus reviews y espero que te guste harto este capítulo.

**cleaeverlasting:** Que weno que te haya gustado el tercer capitulo, y espero que te gusten bastante este y los que vienen, bueno, muxas gracia spor tu fic y eso pos, espero seguir teniendote como lectora.

**tsuAsakura:** Espero que te haya gustado el pasado capi y la representación de Peter Pan hecha por Ryoma. Muxas gracias por tus reviews y espero que continues leyendo y dejandome tu apoyo.

**Marip:** Muxas gracias por tu apoyo i aki tengo la continuación, espero que continues leyendo sin parar XD

**Risatrisha:** Hola, espero que te haya gustado la continuación, en mi proyecto de historia me fue bastante decente, que quieres que te diga, no como esperaba, pero igual bien, y eso pos, espeor que continues dando tu apoyo a esta escritora frustrada.

-**wekap- : **Gracias por tu comentario i aki te tengo la continuación que segun yo, no tardo mucho que espero disfrutes con entusiasmo.

**EstrellaSyriana:** que weno que te haya gustado mi fic. Y la pareja que hace Tezuka con Miru, la verdad fué muy dificil buscar una pareja a Tezuka y al final termine con una tipa desordenada, molestosa, inteligente pero torpe, o sea todo lo contrario de Tezuka, por que como dicen, los opuestos se atraen. y además hay muchos misterios sobre mirumy que nadie se imagina, ni siquiera ryoma.

**yuki-san02:** Que weno que te haya gustado, i tambien es muy bueno tener a nuevas lecotras que disfruten este fic. Espero seguir teniendo tus reviews más adelante.

**eXa-anime:** Que weno que te haya gustado y hayas disfrutado leyendo mi fic n.n i Ryoga al fin hizo presencia XD y SI, Ryoga si va a tener pareja, pero va a aparecer más adelante XD va a ser muy interesante, Ryoga va a tener mucho que ver en la desgracia de nuestros jugadores de la seigaku XD Y otro si, si es el titulo de la canción de la Lindsay Lohan, es muy linda la letra, la adoro, i creo que el título quedo perfecto para expresar como se encontraba Tezuka sentimentalmente (había que buscarle una frustración a nuestro buchou de la Seigaku que no fuese la homosexualidad XD).-


	6. Ley de Murphy

Bueno y aquí volví, ahora con MUXO más tiempo para escribir, pues como ya salí de vacaciones soy la persona más feliz de este mundo.Wuii, ya tuve mi fiesta de graduación de 8to y lo pase exelente, baile con mil weones distintos.. unos mejores que otros (como la mitad de la fiesta con tini XD )

Tezuka: ¬¬ como es eso de mil tipos distintos y que la mitad de la fiesta con tini??

Vamos tezuka.. que no es momento ni lugar para conversar este tipo de cosas..S

Tezuka: ¬¬ solo quiero saber quien es Tini

s un tipo que bailo conmigo la mitad de la fiesta XD. Bueno y no las atraso más con la historia, que cada vez se pone más interesante y muy divertida, especialmente para Ryoma..

Ryoma: ¬¬ me siento como objeto sádico

Ryoga y Kumi: jajaja n.n

¬¬ Dijiste algo ryoma??

Ryoma: O.o No, nada...

¬¬ Menos mal, bueno si les interesa the prince of tennis (eso es obvio pero igual) metanse a la web site http:// groups. msn. com/ lomejordeseigakuryomaechizen

También si les gusta el anime metanse a mi fotolog http:// www. fotolog. com/ mirumyechizen (si no aparece, hay guion bajo después de mirumy y antes de echizen)

Y por último, Kumiko Shinji (kumi-muni) y yo, hemos formado una banda de música, aun no se sabe mucho de nosotras pero espero que más adelante se sepa.. si quieren más información sobre esto, metanse a http:// groups. msn. com/ arwens

**"Necesitando de Ti"**

_Capítulo 6: "Ley de Murphy" _

_Mirumy y Tezuka _

- Bueno, por lo menos llegamos justo a la hora de almuerzo...-Dijo Tezuka a Mirumy mientras ingresaban en el hotel

- Si, solo espero que nos dejen tomar las fotos..-Dijo Mirumy mientras ambos chicos se dirigían a la recepción.

- En que les puedo ayudar?? -Preguntó el recepcionista.

- Queremos ver la suit presidencial -Dijo Tezuka mientras el recepcionista los miraba pensativamente.

-Si, la suit presidencial es cómoda, pero para ustedes les recomiendo la matrimonial, tiene mejor aislamiento sonoro...-Dijo pícaramente el recepcionista haciendo que Tezuka y Mirumy se miraran para luego sonrojarse furiosamente al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado el recepcionista.

- No, se equivoca, queremos ver la habitación ... para tomarle unas fotos¿esta ocupada? -Preguntó Tezuka aun sonrojado mientras el recepcionista se reía por lo bajo de ambos chicos, para luego poner rostro pensativo.

- Si, esta ocupada por el señor williams, pueden pedirle permiso a el, este se encuentra comiendo en el comedor, sigan directo por el pasillo, tercera puerta a mano derecha..-Explicó el recepcionista mientras indicaba a ambos chicos como llegar.

-Gracias..-Dijo Tezuka, mientras ambos muchachos partían hacia el comedor.

-Voy a quedar traumada de por vida, mira que insinuar que estaba casada contigo, no es algo que me agrade mucho..-Dijo Mirumy frunciendo el entrecejo.

- por que no??..-Dijo Tezuka en forma MUY arrogante.

- ¬¬ Te estas juntando mucho con Momo y con Fuji...-Dijo Mirumy mandándole una mirada asesina, al tiempo que Tezuka la observaba con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras ambos ingresaban en el comedor, no les costó mucho saber quien era el tal señor Williams, pues solo había una persona en el comedor. Tezuka y Mirumy se aproximaron a el.

- Dsiculpe? -Pidió Tezuka formalmente. Pero para sorpresa de ambos, cuando lo vieron después de que este se hubiese dado la vuelta, se encontraron con un rostro joven que mostraba máximo tener unos 18 años, el hombre era de piel morena, ojos celestes y cabello castaño con caída elegante.

-Si, que sucede?? -Preguntó a Tezuka pero observando descaradamente a Mirumy, quien se mordió el labio inferior en forma provocativa haciendo que Tezuka frunciese el entrecejo pronunciadamente.

- Bueno, queríamos pedirle si nos dejaba tomarle algunas fotos a la suit presidencial que usted esta ocupando..-Preguntó Mirumy coqueteandole descaradamente dejando al hombre completamente embobado, mientras el lado salvaje interno de Tezuka le decía que se lanzase sobre aquel hombre y lo descuartizase sin piedad alguna.

- Claro preciosa, y te puedes quedar todo el rato que quieras, no creo que tardemos demasiado en encontrar algo que hacer..-Dijo el hombre haciendo que Mirumy se sonrojara furiosamente y Tezuka carraspeara como haciendo notar su presencia al tiempo que pasaba su brazo por la cintura de Mirumy MUY posesivamente haciendo que el hombre alzara una ceja pronunciadamente.

_Ryoma y Sakuno _

- Vamos Ryoma, que apenas llevamos dos cosas de la lista..-Dijo Sakuno alejando a Ryoma de una máquina de pontas.

- No es justo, yo quería una Ponta..-Dijo Ryoma cruzado de brazos y con el entrecejo fruncido haciendo reír a Sakuno con este gesto.

- Te recuerdo Ryoma, que si somos lo que menos cosas conseguimos de la lista vamos a tener que tomarnos ese jugo de Sadaharu que aun que sea rosado no me da nada de confianza..-Dijo Sakuno sintiendo derrepente un escalofrío al pensar en esa sustancia.

- mmm.. buen punto..-Dijo Ryoma dándole la razón a Sakuno quién sonrió con satisfacción al tiempo que empezaba a cruzar la calle ya con la luz verde, cuando un auto paso a gran velocidad y si no fuese por que Ryoma la hubiese tomado del brazo atrayéndola hacia sí mismo, ya alguien habría tenido que estar llamando a la ambulancia.

Cuando Sakuno iba a darle las gracias a Ryoma, no se había percatado que había terminado abrazada a él literalmente, pues este en algun momento había cruzado sus brazos por la cintura de Sakuno y esta a su vez tenía sus manos apoyadas en los hombros de Ryoma, cuando se giró para agradecerle se encontró con su mirada felina tan cerca suyo que se le fué inevitable el sonrojo que sufrieron sus mejillas.

Tenía nerviosismo estando así, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan segura en los brazos de Ryoma. Se estaba empezando a dejar llevar por el momento, estaba a punto de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Ryoma pero algo la detuvo _"Que estoy haciendo. Es Ryoma, yo nunca voy a significar para el lo que el significa para mi, y es mejor así, sin darme falsas esperanzas" _Pensó Sakuno al tiempo que se separaba de Ryoma dejándolo completamente sorprendido y confundido a la vez.

- Vamos Ryoma, tenemos mucho que hacer aun..-Dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa dulce pero melancólica a la vez..

- eh...claro..vamos..-Dijo Ryoma muy confundido y con muchos pensamientos en la mente, mientras ambos continuaban caminando.

_Kumiko y Naomi _

-Vamos Naomi, apúrate, no ves que nos vamos a quedar atrás..-Decía Kumiko mientras corría con mucha rapidez, dejando atrás a Naomi.

- Ya voy Kumiko, pero no es mi culpa que tu andes como desquisiada por las calles..-Dijo Naomi con cierto resentimiento en la voz.

- Oh, vamos Nao.. no te enojes..Es solo que no quiero tomarme ese juego de Sadaharu -Dijo Kumiko evitando milagrosamente no chocar con un hombre que estaba cargado de bolsas de mercaderia.

- Te entiendo.. pero ¿no que a ti te gustaba el jugo de Sadaharu?..-Preguntó Naomi inquisidoramente, mientras con un gesto se disculpaba con el hombre que Kumiko casi atropelló.

- Si, me gusta, pero no me gusta el color rosado que tiene ese..-Dijo Kumiko pensando en el jugo y frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Eres rara..-Dijo Naomi sabiendo que este comentario molestaría desmesuradamente a Kumiko.

- ¡¡¡NO LO SOY!!! -Dijo Kumiko corriendo, pero girando su rostro hacia Naomi, quien se reía por lo bajo, cuando derrepente vió algo, o mejor dicho a alguien.

- Cuidado Ku..-Fué lo único que alcanzó a escuchar Kumiko pues había chocado con alguien y había caido al suelo con demasiada fuerza, cuando observó a la persona con la que había chocado se sorprendió.

- Fuji ¿que haces aquí? -Dijo Kumiko sin poder creérselo aun tendida en el suelo.

- Pues supongo que lo mismo que tu Kumiko..-Dijo Syusuke sonriéndole provocativamente._ "No se por que pero por algun motivo no me animo a levantarme" _Pensó al tiempo que por su mente pasaban un montón de imágenes frente a la posición tan comprometedora en la que habían quedado y digamos que estos pensamientos no eran muy inocentes.

- Eh, si bueno, la pregunta fué algo idiota..-Dijo Kumiko hablando más para sí misma que para el prodigio, cuando se sintió la voz alegre de cierta pelirroja al lado.

- Si Eiji-kun estoy bien, y también hemos consiguido gran parte de la lista..-Dijo Naomi animadamente.

-Nya.. que bueno saber eso Nao-chan..-Dijo Eiji mientras la abrazaba con tanta familiaridad que todos a los lados los miraban como si no debieran hacer eso en público, pero que por algún motivo a Naomi no le disgustaba para nada. De repente en aquel momento una idea atravezó la mente de Eiji al tiempo que atrapaba con mucha fuerza a Naomi.

-¡¡¡CAMBIO DE PAREJA!!!-Gritó Eiji mientras corría alejándose de Kumiko y Syusuke con una Naomi completamente anonadada.

-Bueno, y ahora que?? –Preguntó Syusuke mirando a Kumiko confusamente.

-Bueno, supongo que tendremos que continuar, juntos. Y podriamos partir con dejarme respirar..-Dijo Kumiko sonrojada y con la respiración cortada por el peso de su "amado" prodigio sobre sí.

_Momo y Ann_

Ambos muchachos observaron la lista para buscar los últimos objetos que necesitaban. Al leer con atención y releer nuevamente la lista a ambos chicos inevitablemente les dió un ataque de risa que no pudieron contener, luego de estar un rato así Momo habló.

-Jajaja, pero hablando en serio.. ¿Como vamos a encontrar una foto comprometedora de la vieja Sumire y Banji ? –Preguntó Momoshiro con una gran fuerza sobrehumana para resistir la risa. Ann pareció meditar un momento la respuesta cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Conoces por casualidad el programa Photoshop? –Dijo Ann con una inocente sonrisa, haciendo que Momo sonriera abiertamente _"Esa es mi chica" _Se dijo Momo para sí mismo al tiempo que pasaba su brazo cariñosamente por los hombros de Ann mientras empezaban a caminar destino Yamabuki.

_Ryoga y Katsuo_

-Ay no cierto que me queda divino este vestido..-Dijo Ryoga mientras posaba para la cámara que Katsuo llevaba en sus manos, este intentando con todas sus fuerzas no reírse de el mayor de los Echizen quien vestía un disfraz de princesita de color rosado que le recordaba mucho al que habían obligado a usar a Syusuke en las grabaciones del vídeo para la semana del colegio.

- Sin comentarios..-Dijo Katsuo mientras tomaba una última foto para los pedidos de la lista. (N/A y Kumiko: Creían que era gay o.O, pues NO, solo era medio gay XD )

- Jajaja...Mejor será que vayamos por nuestro siguiente objeto..-Dijo Ryoga sacándose el vestido rápidamente antes de que alguien los viera.

- Si, ahora nos toca ir a buscar el juego de Gideon la versión uno, no la nueva..-Dijo Katsuo mientras ambos chicos empezaban a caminar.

_Mirumy y Tezuka_

- Te puedes apurar...-Dijo Mirumy a Tezuka quién se quedaba atrás frente a la gran velocidad de su compañera.

- grrrr...-Gruño Tezuka mientras intentaba apurarse, cuando llegaron se encontraron con que el "tren" del metro ya había llegado, ambos chicos corrieron rápidamente y de alguna forma u otra habían logrado entrar.

- Por lo menos algo que pase bien..-Dijo Mirumy mientras Tezuka la observaba divertido, Mirumy estaba completamente empapada de pies a cabeza.

_**Flash Back**_

_Mirumy y Tezuka salían de una tienda con una pelota completamente negra y con unos dibujos egipcios. Tezuka tachaba algo en la lista y Mirumy jugaba con la pelota emocionadamente._

_- Ten cuidado, que se te puede caer..-Dijo Tezuka mirando como Mirumy lanzaba la pelota hacia arriba y la atrapaba de un zarpazo._

_- No va a pasar nada..-Dijo Mirumy cuando lanzaba la pelota hacia arriba la cual no alcanzó a atrapar y cayó al suelo rodando y alejándose de la pareja..- Bueno, tal vez sí..-Dijo Mirumy corriendo tras la pelota, mientras una mirada de "te lo dije" de parte de Tezuka la seguía._

_Mirumy corrió tras la pelota, la cual parecia querer huir de ella, luego de una rato se lanzó sobre ella y al fin la logró atrapar._

_- Ya te tengo..-Le dijo Mirumy a la pelota, cuando en aquel momento aparecieron unos niños pequeños que estaban haciendo una guerra de agua y uno de ellos corría siendo seguido por otro que llevaba un balde lleno de agua, el primero se ocultó fugazmente detrás de Mirumy y el otro niño no fué capaz de detener el ataque y todo el contenido de el balde fué a parar encima de Mirumy quién había quedado completamente empapada, sintiendo en sus oidos la risa lejana de Tezuka e intentando con todas sus fuerzas no ponerse a gritar contra los niños. "Son niños Mirumy, comprendelos, son niños" Se decía una y otra vez Mirumy controlando toda su furia._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- Te dije que no te pusieras a jugar con la pelota..-Dijo Tezuka resiviendo una mirada asesina de parte de Mirumy.

- ¿Tienes además que sacarmelo en cara? -Preguntó con rabia Mirumy.

- Es que si no, no seria divertido..-Dijo Tezuka viendo el rostro de Mirumy que mostraba estar conteniendose y no lanzarse sobre el para matarlo.

- Será mejor que no digas nada más antes de que me lanse sobre ti y no será por cariño o alegría, creeme..-Dijo Mirumy con una mirada de advertencia que hizo que a Tezuka le diera un escalofrío. _"Realmente Mirumy a veces llega a dar mucho miedo" _pensó Tezuka dejando de lado ya su actitud de molestar a Mirumy.

El viaje estaba siendo tranquilo cuando en aquel momento algo pasó, las luces se apagaron y el movimiento se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que Mirumy chocase con Tezuka provocando la caida de ambos, con ella encima de él. Ambos podían sentir las voces preocupadas de los demás pasajeros y los llantos de los niños que estaban muy asustados, no se podía ver nada, Mirumy apenas y se podía levantar por miedo a tocar algo indebido en Tezuka (N/A: Ustedes comprenderan, tampoco tan pervertida XD ).

_Ryoma y Sakuno_

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, y el cielo empezaba a a pasar de un celeste a un rosado anaranjado. Sakuno estaba apoyada en el barandal del puente en el que estaban, el viento mecia su cabello y la poca luz que quedaba le iluminaba el rostro de una forma que por algún motivo la hacia ver muy atractiva antes los ojos de Ryoma. Sakuno al sentir aquella mirada felina sobre ella se sonrojó levemente para luego posar su mirada en el joven Echizen, quién se sintió estúpido estando parado ahí mirandola embobado y con una ponta en cada mano.

- Toma..-Dijo Ryoma pasándole una ponta sabor naranja a Sakuno.

- Gracias Ryoma..-Dijo Sakuno dulcemente. Por Ryoma, ese momento hubiese sido para siempre pero como todo en la vida tiene su fin, este momento también lo tuvo.

- Ryoma, ya es tarde, tenemos que ir al colegio..-Dijo Sakuno recordando el verdadero motivo de toda esa tarde bastante movida.

.- Si, es verdad, vamos..-Dijo Ryoma con su pesar. Por lo menos tenía que agradecer a Sumire y a Suichiroh por hacer esta actividad, por que quizás nunca hubiesen pasado todo lo que pasó en ese día.

Ambos chicos enamorados uno del otro pero sin saberlo, caminaban por las calles tranquilamente, dirigiendose a su destino, la escuela Seigaku.

------------------------o

En la Seigaku todo estaba bastante movido, todas las parejas comentaban unas con otras por todas las situaciones que habían tenido que pasar, cuantos objetos habían logrado juntar y esas cosas. Pero todo el mundo miraba sorprendido a la pareja de Ryoma y Sakuno quienes estaban tan amables y cariñosos que parecía imposible que ese fuese el frío Echizen de siempre.

En aquel momento Suichiroh y la profesora Sumire se situaron al frente, llamando la atención de todos.

- Bueno, ya es la hora, así que vamos a revisar quién tuvo más objetos y quién tuvo menos..-Dijo la profesora Sumire haciendo que los que tenían menos tragaran con dificultad. En ese momento llegarón Tezuka y Mirumy, quienes realmente llamaron la atención, Mirumy completamente mojada, y Tezuka completamente sucio como si se hubiese tenido que meter a una alcantarilla.

- Y a ustedes ¿que les paso? -Preguntó la voz preocupada de Suichiroh.

- Pasaron tantas cosas..-Dijeron ambos al unísono y con voz cansada.

- Lo siento, fueron los últimos en llegar..-Dijo la profesora Sumire, mientras les pasaba la jarra con aquel extraño líquido a ambos chicos quienes parecian desmayarse en ese momento.

- Eh profesora.. eso es para los que tienen menos objetos ¿recuerda? -Dijo Suichiroh divertido ante el casi infarto que les probocó la profesora Sumire a Mirumy y Tezuka.

_**Flash Back**_

_Después de que Mirumy quedara encima de Tezuka sin poder ver nada y sin atrever a moverse por tocar algo ,ejem, del prodigio. Tezuka se sentó en el suelo sentando en sus piernas a Mirumy quién se lo agradeció abiertamente, pero no podía creer la mala suerte que había tenido para que esto pasara justo en este momento. En aquel momento apareció un hombre desde uno de los vagones con una linterna.._

_- Disculpen las molestias, pero hubieron ciertos problemas técnicos y les pedimos por favor que mantengan la calma para poder encontrar una solución..-Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa nada convincente, demostrando que también el estaba con algo de miedo e inseguro de lo que realmente había pasado. Pero Mirumy estaba ya bastante de mal humor por todo lo pasado que se levantó dispuesta a darle un golpe en la cara a aquel hombre que lo único que le faltaba decir era que todo estaba bien. Tezuka por suerte se levantó en un movimiento rápido y ágil, atrapando a Mirumy por la espalda y cruzando sus brazos por su cintura, Mirumy al sentir así los brazos de Tezuka atando su cinrtura, le pareció como si toda la rabia e impotencia se desvanecia de un momento a otro. Tezuka al sentir como el cuerpo de Mirumy ya no estaba tenso por la rabia, la obligó a sentarse nuevamente, pero sonteniéndola con fuerza para que no hiciese ninguna locura._

_. El no tiene la culpa Mirumy, y no va a ayudar de mucho que tu te lanses a golpearlo como desquisiada..-Dijo Tezuka asiendo sonreír a Mirumy "Por lo menos ya no me llama Echizen" Pensó Mirumy quedándose tranquila ahí en lo brazos de Tezuka apoyándose suavemente sobre su pecho (N/A: Ay!! que cursi!! XD )._

_Después de un rato el mismo hombre apareció, se subió a una de las sillas y empezó a abrir una compuerta en el techo.._

_- Bueno, logré contactarme con la central y la única forma de salir es por esta compuerta, pero necesito a alguien alto para que pueda subir...-Dijo El hombre, mirando por algún motivo a Tezuka al igual que lo hacia Mirumy y el resto de los pasajeros._

_- Ah.. esta bien..-Suspiró Tezuka mientras se subia al asiento y empezaba a subir de forma muy atletica asiendo suspirar y cuchichear a todas las chicas que se encontraban en aquel momento en el vagón que no dejaban de mirarle el trasero (N/A: Lo se, soy pervertida) Y Mirumy no se cansaba de mandarles miradas de advertencia. Cuando se sintió un quejido departe de Tezuka.._

_-Puag..esta lleno de telarañas y esta sucio..-Se escuchó la voz de Tezuka y Mirumy supuso que este estaba con el ceño fruncido, ella sabía a la perfección cuando Tezuka odiaba la suciedad. Y así Tezuka fué ayudando uno por uno a salir y hay que decir que hubo más de una chica que hacia que se caía y se aprovechaba de agarrar de cualquier parte del cuerpo de Tezuka._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- Bueno y luego de revisar todas las cosas y cada una de los objetos de cada lista obtenidos por las parejas, han salido los resultados y los ganadores son Ryoma y Sakuno..-Dijo la profesora Sumire mirándolos dulcemente, al tiempo que una sonrisa de superioridad aparecia en Ryoma haciendo reír a Sakuno - Y los perdedores son: ... Suichiroh y Kachiro.. lo siento chicos..-Dijo la profesora Sumire dejando anonadados a ambos chicos, cuando en aquel momento les pasaron un jarra con el contenido rosado, Suichiroh y Kachiro se miraron y luego lo bebieron al seco, mientras todos los demás posaban sus miradas en ellos con compasión, y fué como ambos cayeron desmayados al suelo.

- Bueno, eso era algo predescible..-Dijo Ryoma a Sakuno mientras esta se encongía de hombros - Vamos¿Te acompaño a tu casa? -Preguntó Ryoma.

- Bueno..-Dijo Sakuno mientras ambos jóvenes caminaban juntos hacia la casa de la chica, seguidos por las miradas de todos los otros.

- Y a esos dos ¿que les pasa? -Preguntó de repente Ryoga, observando como Ryoma se alejaba junto a Sakuno.

- Bueno, parece que al final Ryoma se terminó enamorando de Sakuno..-Dijo Mirumy acercándose a Ryoga, quién la miró sorprendido.

- Jamás me lo imaginé, creo que voy a tener una conversación de hombre a hombre con Chibi-suke..-Dijo Ryoga con una gran sonrisa haciendo que Mirumy rodase los ojos y bufara incrédula.

-----------------------o

Era un espléndido día, el cielo no mostraba ni una nube en el cielo y el joven Echizen dormía plácidamente cuando entró Ryoga lanzándose sobre su hermano dormido y asustándolo desmesuradamente.

- ¡¡¡No sueltame yo NO soy GAY!!! -Gritaba Ryoma despertándose y dándose cuenta de lo que de verdad había sido, encontrándose con un Ryoga muerto de la risa.

- Que clase de sueños tienes Chibi-suke..-Dijo Ryoga mientras resivía una mirada asesina de parte de Ryoma.

- ¿Se puede saber por que demonios me has despertado tan temprano? -Preguntó Ryoma observando el reloj que marcaba las 9:30 am.

- Por que tenemos que ir a buscar trabajo, o ¿se te olvida? -Dijo Ryoga mirándolo sonriente, Ryoma no sabía como le podía emocionar tanto a Ryoga el hecho de trabajar.

- Bueno, pero para saber donde queda ese supuesto café, necesitamos a Mirumy..-Dijo Ryoma, después comprendiendolo todo y observando a su hermano que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

- Oh no.. yo no pienso ir a despertar a Mirumy..-Dijo Ryoma ocultándose en las sábanas.

- Oh si, si lo harás..-Dijo Ryoga divertido ante la acción de su hermano, mientras le tiraba las sábanas.

- Y que piensas tu que me hará cambiar de opinión..-Dijo Ryoma desde dentro de las sábanas

- Simple.. si no conseguimos trabajo no tenemos dinero y si no tenemos dinero no podemos comprar pontas..-Dijo Ryoga haciendo que Ryoma se enervara inmediatamente y partiera hacia la habitación de Mirumy.

-----------------------o

- ¿Estas bien bien Ryoma? -Dijo Rinko a Ryoma quien estaba con una bolsa con hielos puesta su ojo derecho..

- ¿Por que estas cosas solo me pasan a mi? -Se lamentaba Ryoma ante las risas de Nanjiroh y Ryoga cuando este se retiró el hielo dejando ver la zona completamente morada.

- Mirumy ¿como puede ser que trates así a tu hermano? -Dijo Rinko aguantando con todas sus fuerza la risa al ver el ojo morado de Ryoma.

- Perdón Ryoma..-Dijo Mirumy todavía con sueño, mientras mordía una tostada.

- No pareces lamentarlo mucho..-Dijo Ryoma mandándole una mirada asesina con su ojo izquierdo que no duró ni medio segundo _"Maldita Mirumy¿por que nunca me puedo enojar con ella?. Bueno por lo menos todavía tengo a Ryoga" _Pensó Ryoma ahora mandándole una mirada asesina a Ryoga.

- Por que me miras así Chibi-suke si yo no fuí quién te dió tremendo combo..-Dijo Ryoga riéndose del buen puño de su hermana.

- Por que tu me mandaste a despertarla..-Dijo Ryoma con rabia.

- Pero es que era necesario y será mejor que partamos antes de que se llene de solicitudes de trabajo..-Dijo Ryoga siendo seguido por una dormida Mirumy y un enojada medio mapache Ryoma.

- Muy bien Ryoma ¿que pasa entre la nieta de la profesora Sumire y tu? -Dijo Ryoga quién cuando había a visitarlos el año anterior había conocido a Sakuno y sabía a la perfección la indiferencia con la que la trataba Ryoma _"Parece que al fin las hormonas estan haciendo presencia" _pensó Ryoga divertido.

- Nada..¿por que lo preguntas? -Dijo Ryoma parándose en seco con las mejillas teñidas de carmesí. Haciendo reír a Mirumy.

- Vamos Ryoma eso es tan falso como que a mi alguna vez me fuera a gustar Keigo..-Dijo Mirumy mientras su hermano se sonrojaba aun más y Ryoga no podía aguantar las ganas de molestar a su hermano, pero se contuvo milagrosamente.

- Admite que te gusta Sakuno..-Continuó Mirumy mientras Ryoga guardaba silencio, sabiendo que lo mejor era dejarle el trabajo a Mirumy y guardar silencio.

- Quizás, solo un poco..-Dijo el otro chico ruborizandose un poco.

- Bueno y ya que estamos en esas, en tu turno Mirumy..-Dijo Ryoga mirando a Mirumy quién lo miró interrogante.

- ¿Turno¿de que? -Preguntó Mirumy con nerviosismo bastante evidente. Y ambos hermanos Echizen se observaron, sonrieron y pasaron su mirada a la joven muchacha.

- ¿Que hay entre Tezuka y tu? -Dijieron Ryoma y Ryoga al únisono haciendo que Mirumy se sonrojara hasta la raíz de cabello, mientras apresuraba el paso.

- ¿Que va a pasar entre él y yo? Nada..-Dijo Mirumy nada convincentemente mientras cada vez caminaba más rápido.

- Mentirosa...-Soltaron al mismo tiempo ambos Echizen.

- Es por aquí..-Dijo Mirumy doblando por una esquina y perdiendose de vista..

- Esa niña tiene una habilidad para evadir temas que es invidiable..-Dijo Ryoga mientras Ryoma asentía por primera vez, de acuerdo con su hermano. Y ambos seguían a su hermana sin comentar nada más hasta que llegaron a un local que tenía un gran letrero que decía: _Café GaReT _. Tenía dos sectores, uno desntro del mismo local que era un poco más formal y afuera de este estaba lleno mesas, con palapas que le daban un toque bastante veraniego. A estas horas de la mañana había muy pocas mesas en uso y el ambiente era bastante agradable. Ryoma y Ryoga lo primero que notaron fué el uniforme que tendrían que usar y ambos fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo, pero no tuvieron tiempo para alegar pues Mirumy ya los arrastraba hacia la adminstración en donde los entrevistarian.

- Hola, ellos son Ryoma y Ryoga Echizen que vienen por el empleo de meseros..-Dijo Mirumy a la secretaria quién los miró con una sonrisa.

- Muy bien, usted debe ser la chica que llamó ayer ¿no es así? -Preguntó la secretaria mirando a Mirumy interrogante mientras buscaba y tecleaba en su computador con una velocidad inimaginable.

- Si, así es..-Dijo Mirumy, mientras la otra mujer tomaba el teléfono y llamaba a quien sabe donde, habló unas palabras y luego colgó.

- Pueden pasar, el señor Tadajoma los está esperando..-Dijo la secretaria mientras los tres Echizen agradecían y pasaban a la oficina en donde estaba el administrador el cual era un hombre de unos 30 años, moreno y de mirada amable.

- Bueno ustedes deben ser los chicos que solicitan el puesto de meseros...-Dijo el hombre mirándolos con una sonrisa..-Muy bien, parecen normales, los formularios estan completos.. y solo me queda decirles que bienvenidos al Café GaReT, el horario de trabajo para los estudiantes es de 17:30 a 18:30 y el otro turno puede ser 18:30 a 20:30, y para universitarios son los turnos de la mañana y solo cuando tengan algun problema el turno se cambia para la tarde, Sariko les dará más detalles y les dejan las tallas para mandarles el uniforme claro y poniendo si son hombre o mujer...-Dijo el hombre mientras Ryoma y Ryoga se miraban sorprendidosa de que Mirumy ya hubiese hecho todo los arreglos para poder trabajar en ese café.

- Eh, disculpe.. yo no voy a trabajar aquí, solo mis hermanos..-Dijo Mirumy que comprendió altiró que el hombre pensaba que hiban a trabajar los tres.

- Pero por que no, necesitamos una imagen femenina como tu para este local..-Dijo el hombre que parecia hablar en serio, Mirumy lo pensó antes de hablar nuevamente.

- Si me paga el cuartuplé de lo que les paga a ellos..-Dijo Mirumy de repente, dejando a Ryoma y Ryoga con los ojos muy abiertos y el hombre la miraba con una ceja enarcada.

- Un cuarto más..-Ofreció el hombre.

- El triple...-Dijo Mirumy ambiciosamente.

- La mitad..-Continuó el hombre.

- 3/4 -Siguió ahora Mirumy.

- el doble..-Continuó el hombre sin captar.

- Hecho!! -Dijo Mirumy divertida de que ese truco siempre funcionara.

- Oh, no. Eres astuta, entonces... supongo que Bienvenida al café GaRet también..-Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de perdida. Mientras los tres chicos salían de la oficina, los dos hombres mirando a la chica con diversión y a la vez con envidia.

- Me preguntó donde habrá aprendido a hacer eso -Le dijo Ryoga a Ryoma quien asintió de acuerdo por segunda vez con su hermano el mismo día, definitivamente Miorumy guardaba un montón de secretos que nunca podrían descubrir.

---------------------o

Todos los chicos de la alianza roja se encontraba grabando las últimas escenas del video, en la parte de la cual estaban peleando en el barco del capitán Garfio.

-She'll be a woman, she married with a man who called husband and he'll forget to you for ever (ella será una mujer, se casará con un hombre al cual llamara marido y se olvidara de ti por siempre) -Decía Garfio (Sadaharu) mientras cada vez Peter Pan iba cayendo más y más.

-No, that is not truth. I'll call it by the window (No, eso no es verdad. La llamaré por la ventana)-Decía Peter Pan pero sin nada de convencimiento (Ryoma).

-But the window will be closed (pero la ventana estará cerrada)-Continuaba Garfio, y Peter Pan caía y caía intentando autoconvencerse de que era mentira todo lo que le decía Garfio.

- It's not truth. You're minds (no es verdad, mientes)-Decía Peter Pan.

-It's truth. She'll forget you, she'll forget you for ever and ever.(es verdad, ella te olvidara, ella te olvidara por siempre y siempre) -Dijo el capitán Garfio y Peter Pan caía abrutamente hacia abajo, ya no existian pensamientos alegres en él. Wendy se iría y lo abandonaría por siempre. Todos los demás niños perdidos observaban la escena, y en ese momento todos eran capturados por los secuances del capitán Garfio, querían gritar, querían llorar, no podía soportar lo que estaban viendo.

- It dies (muere) -Dijo Garfio, cuando Wendy en un intento desesperado logró librarse de los brazos del pirata y caer junto a su amado Peter Pan.

- I can give a thimble him? (¿le puedo dar un dedal?) -Preguntó Wendy (Sakuno) mientras se asomaba sobre Peter Pan. Ryoma empezaba a ponerse nervioso, sus mejillas se tiñieron de rosado.

- jajaja... Let us leave young him to it if its thimble to loved his (dejemos que la niña le de el dedal a su amado)-Se repia Garfio mientras Wendy se aproximaba cada vez más a Peter Pan. "Sadaharu hace muy buen papel de malo. Maldita sea¿que me pasa?" Pensaba Ryoma. Mientras Sakuno se aproximaba cada vez más al rostro de Ryoma, ambos muy sonrojados y cuando estaban a pocos centímentros se detuvieron.

-This is single yours and it belongs to you single to you(esto es solo tuyo y te pertenece solo a ti) -Susurró Wendy mientras la distancia que los separaba se desvanecia por completo. Sus labios se posaron en los de Ryoma quién se había quedado completamente paralizado de los nervios, ni siquiera Sakuno sabía lo que estaba haciendo, solo lo hacia, podía sentir las miradas posadas en ellos pero no importaba, solo estaban ellos dos, por siempre y para siempre.

------------------------o

Se encontraban en pleno entrenamiento, todos los chicos se habían reunido cuando escucharon a Sadaharu hablar de el beso que se habían dado Ryoma y Sakuno. Todos habían quedado completamente asombrados y anonadados, Mirumy de la emoció se habpia colgado de la espalda de Tezuka quién no parecia disgustarle para nada esa acción.

- Ryoma se la tenía bien guardada...-Dijo Momoshiro con una gran sonrisa pensando inconsientemente en la joven muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos azules de la Fudomine.

- Yo ya me lo esperaba, pero jamás pense que fuera tan pronto..-Dijo Mirumy acomodándose mejor en la espalda de Tezuka, pasando sus piernas y cruzándolas por la cintura de este, mientras acomodaba su cabeza en su hombro, posándo su mejilla contra la de él.

- Eato hay que celebrarlo..-Dijo Eiji emocionado.

- Y ¿que se te ocurre? -Preguntó Oishi.

- Yo conosco una nueva discoteque buenísima que esta por aquí..-Dijo Syusuke de repente.

- Si, parece buena idea..-Dijo Sadaharu

- Vamos a la nueva discoteque - Dijo Eiji con una inmensa sonrisa..

- Y tu ¿que piensas¿podrías dejar de ser capitán por una noche? -Le susurró Mirumy a Tezuka provocatívamente, mientras todos los demás miraban a Tezuka espectantes.

- Esta bien, esta bien. Pero después de la semana del colegio -Dijo Tezuka mientras todos los demás saltaban de la alegría. Lo que se vendría sería bueno y lo que pasaría también.

-----------------o

- ¡¡¡No me pienso poner esto!!! -Dijo Ryoma mostrando una camisa rosada, pantalones azules, corbata azul y un delantal que se amarraba a la cintura de color blanco con el nombre del café inscrito en el..

- Es algo.. raro..-Dijo Ryoga observándo con detenimiento el suyo.

- No es raro, es gay..-Dijo Mirumy riéndose de sus hermanos quienes la observaron y vieron que ella tenía una blusa celeste, una falda azul, corbata rosada y un delantal igual al de los demás chicos.

- No es justo.. el tuyo es más aceptable..- Dijo Ryoma analizando el unifome de su hermana

- Jajaja.. suerte de mujer...-Dijo Mirumy con una sonrisa DEMASIADO dulce de parte de ella.- Y será mejor que te cambies ya Ryoma, que nos tenemos que ir a trabajar.-Continuó Mirumy mientras se dirigía al baño a cambiarse de ropa mientras era seguida por la mirada de sus dos hermanos.

------------------------------------

Bueno y así concluye este nuevo caítulo que según yo me salió bastante largo, tengo que agradecer a Kumi (kumi-muni) y Nao (Paula) por ayudarme a comenzar este capítulo. Trío PoT al Máximo!! Las Quiero!!

Adelantes de nuestro proximo capítulo..

_**"Solo deja sentirme querida por ti"**_

_- Y la alianza Azul gana otra vez -Decía la voz del presidente del centro de alumnos._

_- Perdonamé, si alguna vez, te hice llorar ojos de cielo ...-Cantaba Kumiko dejando sorprendidos a la mayoría de la preparatoria con su hermosa voz, menos a Mirumy y Naomi quienes conocian este talento olculto de Kumiko._

_- Solo deja sentirme querida por ti -Dijo la pelinegra apoyándose en su pecho, quizás sabiendo que mañana no recordaría nada de lo que había psado esa noche, o por lo menos no recordaría todo lo que le había dicho a él._

Todo esto sépanlo en nuestro próximo capítulo...

Ah.. por el capítulo anterior solo resiví 8 reviews y no 10 como había pedido, asíque ahora solo voy a pedir 9 reviews para continuar mi fic. Bueno, que esten bien, sean buenos, no hagan nada que yo no haría (eso implica que puedem hacer de todo XD ) y nos llemos pronto.

A continuacuión, la contestación de reviews:

Kumi-Muni: jajaja, pero si es muy buena la canción y si, si tengo claro que cantas pero eso va amás adelante. Lo de el cambio de personajes era necesario XD aparte de que me encanta verte sufrir nn . Lo de Ryoma trabajando va a ser muy divertido verlo en ese dilema XD

Bueno en este no hubo mucho syukumi, eso va mas adelante tambien, ahora me tengo que centrar en la pareja RyoSaku no ves que sin no me matan XD

EstrellaSyriana: Espero que te haya gustado la continuación y el final de los juegos de ciudad, igual fué corto, pero según yo, bastante entretenido. Espero seguir teniendote como lectora.

merrykurry: Y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que sea de tu agrado. Y que por lo menos haya calmado un poco tu curiosidad por el capi anterior y te deje con más curiosidad para el nuevo capitulo XD

Esmeraldy: Bueno ya puse más Ryosaku, pero aun no pongo la declaración de Ryoma XD, lo vpy a dejar en suspenso para más adelante, pues tengo muchas ideas para este fic y para Ryoma mujaja.. bueno gracias por tu R&R.

yuky-san02: Bueno ya puse la conti y puse un poco más de ryosaku. Y ninia, duerma un poco, que no quiero quedarme sin lectora XD. Bueno que estes bien, bien. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y qaue haya sido de todo vuestro agrado XD.

Tomoyuki Sasaki: Que weno que te haya gustado la historia, la idea es que guste al lector XD. La verdad Mirumy y Kumiko eran importantes en la historia y más adelante veras por que XD. y eso pues.. siento lo de Erreway pero es uno de mis grupos favoritos uu . Bueno, bye, bye. que estes bien y espero tu R&R con ansias.

SaPaLu7: Bueno io cacho que tarde bastante en actualizar pero era por una causa jsuta, tuve que estudiar pa las semetrales y después tenía mi fiesta de graduación de 8to. Y que weno que te este gustando como va la historia, no hubo más de Kachiro y Oishi por que era solo el gran aporte y el capi ya era muy largo de por si. Pero espero que te haya gustado y espero tu review.

AmyChan91: Que bueno es saber que te gustó mi fic. El tuyo está buenísimo, me encanta. Y eso pues.. ya actualicé y espero que dejes reviews. Bueno que estes bien, bye, bye.-.


	7. Solo Deja Sentirme Querida Por Ti

Hola de nuevo. Espero haberlas dejado en la intriga de lo que irá pasando. Bueno, en este capítulo como habrán adivinado en el adelanto, va a implicar toda la semana del colegio XD. Esto va a ser muy divertido muajajjaja..

Ryoma: Ok, si antes tenía miedo. ahora tengo fobia. o.O

Ryoga: XD Vamos chibi-suke que no es para tanto

Kumi: Después de un tiempo te acostumbrarás n.n. Bueno, en verdad nunca te acostumbras a las locuras de Miru-chan pero es entretenido XD

Ryoma: Dios, quién me mandó a materme con estos?? u.u

¬¬ gracias Ryoma, yo también te quiero, pero quiero más a Tezuka muajaja. Ya si lo se, se que sufro de una obseción por Tezuka pero es que es inevitable. Por que no puede existir un hombre así en el mundo u.u

Kumi: n.n Y el profe de lenguaje??

¬¬ El no cuenta. Esta demasiado fuera de mi alcance. Tiene 25 años Kumi. n.n aun que tengo su teléfono XD.

Bueno no las retraso más y las dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

Si les interesa metanse a http:// groups. msn. com/ lomejordeseigakuryomaechizen

http:// www.fotolog, com/ mirumy echizen (hay quión bajo entre mirumy y echizen)

Ah, lo último, este capi y lo que voy a poner a continuación, van dedicados a un gran amigo que por cosas del destino y por la bondad de su corazón, en este minuto ya no esta entre lo vivos.

_Una vez, un sabio se cruzo en mi camino que es la vida. Lo miré, y al verlo a los ojos, me encontré con la mirada de un abuelo que espera que le pregunten, y supe que podía confiar en el. Me acuerdo que le pregunte**:¿Por que la gente muere? **-me dijo que era un proceso para encontrarse con nuestro yo interno, para comprender el significado de la vida. Su respuesta la encontré lógica, pero yo, aun llena de curiosidad, le pregunté con dolor y muy confundida: **Entonces..¿Por que la gente buena, es la que primero se va? **-El me miró con melancolia y respondió: **Por que esa gente buena, es tan pura, que dios no quiere que se vuelva malvada, que la contaminen, que se llenen de esos sentimientos tan vacios como el odio, el rencor y la envidia**. Y de repente, sentí como mi corazón y mi alma se llenaban, tapando aquel vacio que tantas cosas me habían dejado, una brisa, tan fuerte como un pequeño tornado nos azotó, cerré los ojos para protegerme, cuando los volví a abrir, la brisa había desaparecido al igual que el, mientras una pocas plumas empezaban a caer en el lugar donde había estado parado, minutos antes...  
_

Y ahora las dejo con el capitulo..

_La idea original pertenece a Takeshi Konomi solo me pertenece la drama y algunos personajes, este fic no fué creado con fines de lucro._

_**"Necesitando de Ti"**_

_Capitulo 7: "Solo deja sentirme querida por ti" _

En el café había ahora un ambiente bastante más movido que en la mañana del día anterior. Ahora estaba colapsado por los estudiantes de preparatoria que salían a aquellas horas de la escuela. Ryoma y Mirumy trabajan duramente corriendo de un lado a otro, por un lado Ryoma era llamado todo el tiempo por el sector femenino al contrario de Mirumy que era llamada por el sector masculino, Ryoga sentado en una de las mesas observando el espectáculo se moría de la risa al ver a sus hermanos de aquella forma, aun que Mirumy ya parecía haberse acostumbrado, Ryoma, no hay que decir la cara que ponía cada vez que las chicas se le quedaban mirando como bobas sin pedir nada. Ryoma cansado visualizó a Ryoga y se le acercó.

- Buenas tardes, ¿en que les puedo servir? -Decía Mirumy a una de las mesas más próximas, mientras era observada por sus dos hermanos.

- Parece que se acostumbró rápidamente..-Dijo Ryoga mirando a Mirumy para luego pasar su mirada divertida a Ryoma..-Al contrario de ti..-Dijo este resiviendo una mirada asesina de parte del joven Echizen.

- Gracias por tu gran apoyo moral..-Dijo Ryoma sarcásticamente, mientras se alejaba de su hermano para atender una de las mesas. "_Ahh.. Ryoma, que no vez que es tiempo de que madures _" Pensaba Ryoga mientras veía a Ryoma fruncir el ceño cuando desde una de las mesas en donde se encontraba un grupo de niñas de 13 años aproximadamente lo llamaban sin parar (N/A: n.n me recuerdan a mi XD ),

_**-------------------------------**_

- ¡¡No puedo creerlo Mirumy!! -Chillaba Kumiko colapsada por la emoción al lado de Mirumy quién estaba completamente sonrojada, mientras escuchaba la risa poco disimulada de Naomi.

- Ya déjenme en paz..-Dijo Mirumy intentando adelantarse al tiempo que Kumiko la atrapaba de los hombros para que no escapara.

- Como quieres que te dejemos en paz con tremendo espectáculo..-Dijo Naomi resistiendo la risa milagrosamente.

- Fué un beso de actuación..-Continuó Mirumy mandándoles miradas de odio a sus dos mejores amigas.

- See.. un beso de actuación, eso es más viejo que mi abuela... -Dijo Naomi mirándola pícaramente haciendo fruncir el ceño de Mirumy.-

- Mirumy Echizen, no puedes ser tan descarada.. Te comiste, literalmente, a Kunimitsu Tezuka..-Comentó Kumiko, haciendo que Mirumy se sonrojara hasta las raices del cabello, haciendo reír aun más a Naomi, como si eso fuese posible.

_**Flash Back**_

_Kumiko y Naomi caminaban hacia la azotea del edificio, conversando animadamente, en busca de la tercera integrante del grupo. Ambas chicas pensaban en ver que cara pondría Mirumy al ver llegarlas de esa forma y que se quedaran a ver como ella actuaba. Pero cuando llegaron a la azotea se quedaron paralizadas ante la escena que presenciaron, Mirumy vestida con un hermoso vestido azul, ajustado en su pecho, y con una bonita caída, que le estilizaba la figura posaba suavemente sus manos en las mejillas de Tezuka que para opinión de Kumiko y Naomi se veía bastante guapo, y posaba sus labios en los de este MUY apasionadamente, esto duró bastante rato, cuando una voz ajena a la escena, habló._

_-y...Corten...-Dijo la voz de quién parecia ser el director, Kumiko y Naomi pudieron ver como con pesar Mirumy se separaba de Tezuka dejando ver el rostro de ambos chicos completamente sonrojados, las chicas se miraron para luego estallar en risas. Mirumy al sentir las risas de sus amigas, se sonrojó aun más como si pudiera ser posible aquello, mientras corría hacia sus amigas muy avergonzada entre tropezones por el largo del vestido haciendo reír más a el par de chicas._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- Ya, búrlense si quieren.. me da igual..-Dijo Mirumy intentando con todas sus fuerzas controlar sus instintos asesinos.

- No te enojes Miru..-Continuó Naomi lanzándose en la espalda de Mirumy, quién con suerte se logró mantener en pie.

- Lo que no entiendo es por que ustedes no tuvieron que darse el beso en sus películas en las cuales si había..-Dijo Mirumy inquisidoramente.

- Bueno en la mía, dijieron que bastaba con que cayera en la piscina, lo demás lo dejabamos a imaginación del espectador..-Dijo Naomi con un enocogimiento de hombros como quitándole importancia..

- No es justo..-Dijo Mirumy observando hacia abajo y negando con la cabeza, para luego dirigir su mirada a Kumiko..-Y ¿tu? -Preguntó la pelinegra con esperanzas.

- Dijieron que no iban a arriesgar la vida de Syusuke, no tanto por el, si no por que su club de fans..-Comentó Kumiko haciendo reír a sus dos acompañantes.

- Como si a ti te hubiese molestado hacer eso..-Dijo Mirumy resiviendo un golpe algo bruto en el hombro de parte de Kumiko...- Auch!! muy bien, ya entendí, ya entendí..-Se quejó Mirumy sobándose la zona dañada.

- Te lo mereces..-Dijo Kumiko ofendida, pero sabiendo que en el fondo lo que decía Mirumy era verdad. Mientras la risa de Naomi la hacia volver a la realidad.

_**---------------------------**_

Ryoma se encontraba haciendo nada en su habitación, tirado en su cama, tirando una pelota de tennis hacia arriba como si fuese lo más interesante de este mundo, cuando su celular, uno que le habían comprado hace algún tiempo pero que no había habilitado hasta ese minuto, empezó a emitir una melodía de reggeaton "_Agh, dejaba su celular en poseción de Mirumy 5 segundos y ya hacia cualquier cosa con él_" Pensó mientras contestaba el celular.-

- Si, ¿quién es? -Preguntó Ryoma.

- Hola, soy Sadaharu..-Dijo la voz de este al otro lado de la línea.

- Sadaharu, hola... ¿que quieres? -Continuó Ryoma mientras volvía a jugar con la pelota de tennis tirándola contra la pared.-

- Solo te llamo para recordarte que mañana tienes que venir vestido mínimo con la polera roja COMPLETA, ya que por las barras también nos dan puntos..-Dijo Sadaharu ¿animadamente? pues no había otra forma de explicar como Ryoma escuchaba la voz de Sadaharu.

.- Si esta bien, intentaré recordarlo..-Dijo Ryoma colgando el teléfono _"Así que mínimo una polera de color rojo, eh.. que difícil descisión" p_ensó Ryoma abriendo su closet y dejando ver que la mitad de su armario eran poleras rojas y negras y una que otra era con blanco.

_**------------------------------**_

Ryoma caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, bastante pensativo _"Mirumy salió temprano de casa, eso no es normal en ella, ya escuché suficiente con el tremendo beso que le dió a Tezuka para la filmación, espero que no se haya ido a juntar con él" _Pensaba Ryoma, sintiendo un repentino odio hacia el buchou del equipo de tennis. Cuando la dulce y suave voz de una chica que el conocía muy bien, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.-

- Ryoma, espérame..-Dijo la voz de Sakuno, mientras le hacia señas con las manos al joven Echizen.

- Sakuno-chan, ¿como estas? -Preguntó Ryoma con una sincera sonrisa a Sakuno quién se la devolvió con algo de sonrojo. Para opinión de Ryoma, Sakuno no se veía para nada mal, estaba usando unos jeans bastante ajustados que le enmarcaban sus largas piernas, y arriba usaba una camiseta en tiritas de color rojo.

- Me pregunto como se pueden emocionar tanto, por solo una semana de colegio..-Comentó Ryoma pensativamente.

- Bueno, eso es por que son muy competitivos, además dime si tu no quieres ganar puss..-Dijo Sakuno, mientras Ryoma sonreía al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza. Luego de esto, ambos muchachos empezaron a hablar temas variados, y Sakuno le sorprendia de lo mucho que había cambiado el joven Echizen _" Creo que voy a empezar a tomar en serio la teoría de Miurmy: Las hormonas afectan hasta al más insensible de los seres humanos _" Pensaba Sakuno al tiempo que una sornisa divertida se dibujaba en sus labios, haciendo fruncir el ceño de Ryoma, pero por más que lo intentó, no logró sacarle nada a Sakuno. Ambos chicos caminaban por las calles conversando y mandándose miradas cómplices, como si entre ellos guardaran un secreto que nadie más en este mundo podría descifrar, verlos por las calles era ver un verdadero y puro amor que nacía desde lo más profundo de sus almas. Por que el amor, nace del corazón es verdad, pero si no nace también del alma es por que entonces no es realmente amor, normalmente la gente suele confundir el amor, primero esta ese amor que nace solo del corazón es el cual que eres feliz por un tiempo, que crees que es realmente amor, pero luego te vas dando cuenta de que la relación te va consumiendo poco a poco, todo se vuelve monótono, y de ti ya nada queda, mientras está ese otro amor, el que nace del corazón y del alma, que aparte de amar y darlo todo, no ama sus virtudes, si no que ama sus propias debilidades, ese es el verdadero amor, el cual nunca ve lo malo, toma lo malo como bueno y lo bueno es lo bueno, esa es la realidad, el alma es aquella parte de nuestro ser que rige lo que es bueno y lo que es malo, y esta es capaz de amar cuando puede ver que lo malo no siempre es malo, y lo bueno no siempre bueno y cuando ve que lo malo no siempre es malo, se da cuenta de que es capaz de aceptar y entregarlo todo también.-

Cuando llegaron a la escuela Seigaku, se sorprendieron a verla completamente distribuida en 4 colores, por un lado se encontraba un manchón amarillo que estaba conformado por todos los integrantes de esta alianza que se mostraban bastante tranquilos, quizás más que cualquiera de las otras alianzas. Por otro lado estaba el grupo verde, que era el más animado de todos, no paraban de hacer gritos de ánimo. Y en la alianza azul, se veían los más unidos, haciendo estrategias de como ganar, intentando pensar en las pruebas y de quienes podrían realizarlas, pero lo que más les sorprendió de esta alianza a Ryoma y a Sakuno es que estaban completamente vestidos de azul, polera, pantalon, chalecos, zapatillas, incluso hasta algunos se habían teñido el pelo azul. Y por último estaba su alianza, la roja, la cual parecía ser la más normal, aun que con un sentimiento igual al de las otras alianzas de querer ganar. Ryoma lo primero que hizo despues de observar este punto al entrar en la escuela, fué buscar a su hermana con la mirada, cuando la localizó vió que esta hablaba animadamente con Tezuka "_TEZUKA, lo voy a matar, mejor será que se aleje de mi hermana" _Pensaba Ryoma, mientras su labio inferior temblaba de la ira, realmente desde que Momoshiro le había dicho eso de que tendría que prepararse para tener a Tezuka como cuñado, había estado muy cauteloso con este tema, había abordado varias veces a Mirumy, pero esta siempre sabía como escabullirse. Mirumy al ver a Ryoma, detuvo su conversación con el buchou del club de tennis y se dirigió hacia el. Cuando Ryoma la observó mejor, pudo notar que esta estaba con una polera a los hombros de manga corta a conjunto de esto, unos pantalones cortos a la cadera que terminaban en las rodillas, también Ryoma pudo notar que esta tenía algunos mechones de su cabello teñidos de azul, y algunas franjas en sus mejillas del mismo color.

- Hola Ryoma -Dijo Mirumy posando un delicado beso en la mejilla de Ryoma. _" Que me salude a mi así, no me importa, pero que no se atreva a saludar así a Tezuka, si sé, si sé, estoy paranoico, pero que puedo hacer, es mi hermanita y quiero protegerla, no quiero que ningun chico le haga daño y Tezuka no tiene muy buena cara de ser el tipo de hombre que necesita Mirumy, ¿acaso querer lo mejor para mi hermana esta mal?" _Pensaba Ryoma.

- Hola Sakuno-chan..-Continuó haciendo el mismo gesto que había tenido con Ryoma recién, lo cual le llamó un poco la atención a Sakuno.

- Hola Mirum.. Miru..-Dijo Sakuno al ver la mirada de Mirumy cuando iba a pronunciar su nombre completo.

- ¿Por que saliste tan temprano de casa? Eso no es normal en ti..-Preguntó Ryoma inquisidoramente.

- Bueno la verdad era que había quedado de llegar temprano para empezar a armar plumeros y esas cosas y por otra parte Kira me despertó a arañazos ya que se enrredó en las sábanas la gata imbécil..- Respondió Mirumy, lo cual hizo reír a Ryoma, Kira era la gata que tenía Mirumy y al mismo tiempo era hermana de Karupin, a ambos los habían comprado juntos en estados unidos,pero lo que le hacía reír a Ryoma, era que Mirumy siempre hablaba mal de su gata, era increible como era capaz de encontrar millones de adjetivos calificativos para esa gata, sin embargo la protegía siempre de cualquier cosa, era una especie de cariño bastante peculiar, el que tenía Mirumy.

- Todos se ven bastante animados..-Comentó Sakuno mirando su entorno, cuando el sonido del timbre empezó a retumbar en todo el establecimiento.

- Si, bueno, me tengo que ir, ya van a empezar las actividades y debo estar con mi alianza..-Dijo Mirumy mientras se alejaba. Ryoma vió como la figura de su hermana se desvanecía, para luego pasar su mirada en el rostro pensativo de Sakuno, Ryoma con solo verla supo lo que pasaba por la mente de esta.

- Mi hermana vivió en muchos otros países antes, y quedó con la costumbre de saludar a la gente con un beso en las mejillas, si se que es rara, pero nunca tanto..-Dijo Ryoma divertido, haciendo sonrojar a Sakuno.

- Bueno, será mejor que nos juntemos con los de nuestra alianza..-Continuó Ryoma, mientras Sakuno asentía y le seguía.

_**-------------------------------------**_

Todas las alianzas luego se dirigieron a las canchas de futbol en donde les habían dicho que comenzarían con la primera actividad, cuando llegaron, se encontraron con una sábana de plástico que estaba puesta a lo largo de la cancha y por lo que pudieron notar estaba completamnete llena de jabón, la verdad a nadie se le ocurría para que serviría eso, hasta que apareció todo el centro de alumnos, quienes eran los que organizaban las actividades, la persona que habló fué una muchacha de morena de cabello y ojos y de piel tostada, quién era la vice-presidenta.

- Bueno, como es tradicion de todos los años,. se hará el juego de tirar la cuerda, sin embargo, quisimos hacer una pequeña modificación, este año se tendrá que tirar la cuerda en la sábana jabonosa, la alianza ganadora resivirá 200 puntos, las segunda resivirá 150, la tercera 100 y la última 50 puntos..- Bueno, primero partirán la alinza verde contra la alianza amarilla...-Explicó la muchacha, dejando a todos en estado de shock.

- Ah.. ahora entiendo, para eso pidieron que vinieramos con traje de baño..-Dijo Mirumy conectando ideas, al tiempo que Tezuka la miraba ceñudo.

- Te pidieron traje de baño -Dijo Tezuka confundido, mientras Mirumy lo miraba extrañada.

- Si ¿A ti no? -Preguntó Mirumy viendo como Tezuka negaba con la cabeza aún confundido.- Jajaja.. me tinca que querían que hicieras un stiptrise -Dijo Mirumy mientras tarareaba una canción sensual (N/A: Ya se imaginaran cual XD ) y se levantaba la polera con un movimiento de caderas que hicieron que Tezuka se sonrojara furiosamente y haciendo reír a las personas más cercanas

-Puedes parar..-Dijo Tezuka sonrojado pero con mirada asesina.

-Perdón...pero no encuentro otra respuesta.. además tienes que admitir que es muy lógica..-Dijo Mirumy con una voz DEMASIADO convincente, pero luego ambos muchachos se dieron cuenta de que todos los hombres parecían estar en ese dilema, Tezuka y Mirumy se miraron extrañados, mientras veían como los de las alianzas verde y amarilla se alistaban.

-----------

- Esto se ve bastante interesante..-Dijo Kumiko mientras sonreía emocionada, ante la mirada divertida de Syusuke quién parecia opinar lo mismo.

- Si, hay que admitir que es original..-Dijo Syusuke para luego ver como Kumiko se sacaba la polera que llevaba dejando ver la parte de arriba del bikini que estaba usando, era verde militar de triángulos cruzados que se amarraba en el cuello, Syusuke se había quedado pasmado al ver a Kumiko con ese bikini tan provocativo, haciendo reír a esta, mientras en ese minuto se sacaba los pantalones, mostrándo la parte de abajo del bikini que era de color negro.

- Podrías ser un poco más disimulado..-Bromeó Kumiko, al ver a Syusuke boqui abierto que lo único que le faltaba es que se le saliera la baba.

- Para que ser tan disimulado, para disfrutar de cosas tan bellas de la naturaleza..-Dijo Syusuke con la misma cara babosa, haciendo que Kumiko se sonrojara furiosamente, mientras ambos se dirigían hacia su lado de la cuerda.

--------------

- Esto se va a ser demasiado entretenido, nya..-Comentó Eiji, mientras tomaba la soga con fuerza.

- Vamos a aplastar a la alianza amarilla..-Dijo Naomi quién acababa de aparecer, con un bikini rojo, bastante insinuativo.

- Wow Nao-chan, te ves muy sexy, nya..-Dijo Eiji mirando a Naomi de arriba a abajo, mientras Naomi sonreía con satisfacción.

- Gracias Eiji-kun, pero ya lo sabía..-Dijo Naomi arrogantemente, mientras saludaba a unos chicos que la miraban con rostro de babosos.

- Tomen sus lugares por favor y los que no sean de las alianzas amarilla o verde les pediría que se vayan a sentar a las gradas..

- Y...¡¡¡YA!!! -Dijo la vice-presidenta, mientras ambas alianzas empezaban a tirar de la cuerda con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo la mitad de cada una se resbaló por el jabon que cubría el plástico y eran tirando desde el suelo, mientras se resbalaban, al final terminó ganando la alianza verde, quienes saltaban de la emoción, mientras los de la alianza amarilla se alejaban resignados, fulminando con la mirada a todos los de la alianza verde. Kumiko y Syusuke caminaban hacia las gradas para observar a las otras alianzas.

- Kumiko ¿estas enojada? -Preguntó Syusuke viendo a Kumiko quién se dejaba caer como saco de papas en la grada.

- No, solo estoy picada..-Dijo Kumiko con voz cortante, y Syusuke supo que debía guardar silencio.

- Felicidades a la alianza verde, pero ahora es el turno de las alianzas Roja y Azul..-Continuó la muchacha.

- Bueno, es nuestro turno..-Dijo Sakuno ya utilizando como única ropa un bikini, rojo arriba y negro abajo, bastante diminuto según Ryoma, quién no tenía la menor idea en que momento Sakuno se había sacado la ropa.

- Vamos rápido, para pasar verguenza rápido y salir rápido..-Dijo Ryoma seriamente, haciendo como que se arremangaba y caminando como si fuese a la guerra, seguido por una Sakuno muerta de la risa.

- Muy bien, a no dejar nada de la alianza roja..-Dijo Mirumy con decisión.

- ¿Y no en la alianza Roja estan Ryoma y Sadaharu? -Comentó Tezuka mirando hacia otro lado, pues Mirumy en ese minuto se sacaba los pantalones, dejando ver la parte de abajo de un bikini color azul rei.

- mmm.. buen punto.. entonces a no dejar nada de la alianza roja a escepción de Ryoma y Sakuno, Sadaharu da lo mismo..-Dijo Mirumy ahora sacándose la polera.

- Me das miedo..-Continuó Tezuka observando hacia adelante y evitando mirar a Mirumy_ " Vamos Tezuka, no te tientes, no sucumbas ante la tentación..." _Pensaba Tezuka, intentando evitar que su mirada se posara en el cuerpo de Mirumy, mientras ambos muchachos tomaban la cuerda, Mirumy adelante de Tezuka "_ Ah.. maldita Mirumy, no se puede poner atrás, se tiene que poner adelante ¿por que le gusta tanto torturarme? no lo entiendo" _Pensaba el muchacho con mucho resentimiento hacia Mirumy.

Dieron nuevamente la partida y ambas alianzas tiraban con todas sus fuerzas, primero se iba para un lado, luego se iba para el otro, todo estaba muy parejo y tenso a la vez.

- Por favor que termine esto, me voy a caer..-Decía Sakuno quién se estaba resvalando poco a poco, Ryoma quién estaba destrás de Sakuno escuchó esto y pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Sakuno para tomar la cuerda por delante de esta, haciendo que la chica en si se sonrojara de una forma al sentir el contacto de los brazos de Ryoma con su piel.

- ¿Así esta mejor? -Dijo Ryoma un poco sonrojado pero con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Ryoma -Dijo Sakuno mientras ambos volvían a tirar con todas sus fuerzas, aquello hubiese sido romántico si no fuese por que estaban en un juego de fuerza bruta, sobre una sábana jabonosa y teniendo en riesgo, puntos para la semana del colegio.Mientras al otro extremo de la cuerda..

- Maldita sea ¿por que tienen que ser tan tercos? -Decía Mirumy tirando la cuerda con todas sus fuerzas.

- No crees que ellos piensan lo mismo que tu -Dijo Tezuka que se encontraba al frente de Mirumy.

-Cállate si no vas a decir nada que me ayude -Dijo Mirumy mordásmente mientras resivía una mirada asesina de parte de Tezuka, Mirumy de repente notó que Tezuka estaba demasiado cerca suyo y no se había dado cuenta de en que momento eso había ocurrido, sentía su mirada tan encima de ella que no pudo evitar sonrojarse, mientras empezaba a tirar con una fuerza sobre humana la cuerda, no queria estar así de cerca con él, no quería que el se diera cuenta de lo importante que era el para ella, y lo más importante, no quería ver una mirada de compasión en sus ojos cuando le dijiera que no la quería, no estaba preparada para eso. Pero de una forma milagrosa, la alianza azul empezó a ganar terreno, hasta que finalmente dieron un último tirón para que toda la alianza roja cayera para delante.

- Auch!! -Escuchó Ryoma debajo suyo, para luego darse cuenta de que se había caido encima de Sakuno, se levantó rápidamente, mientras Sakuno se sentaba en el plástico sobándose la espalda.

- Lo siento..- Se disculpó Ryoma sonrojado (N/A: Me recuerda a Sakuno XD )

- No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo un poco adolorida por la caida -Dijo Sakuno también sonrojada quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Wow!! Ganámos!!! -Dijo Mirumy rebosando de la alegría.

- Me siento como transporte público..-Dijo Tezuka, refiriéndose a que Mirumy estaba colgada de su espalda con sus brazos cruzados por su cuello y sus piernas por su cintura.

- No, solo eres burro de carga..-Dijo Mirumy mientras posaba un delicado beso en la mejilla de Tezuka, haciendo que este se sonrojara levemente, dejándolo un poco atontado.

- See..digo, ¿que? -Dijo Tezuka, haciendo reír a Mirumy mientras ambos se aproximaban a donde se encontraban Naomi y Eiji.

- Hola chicos, así que nos va a tocar competir al final..-Saludó Mirumy llamando la atención de los dos muchachos.

- Si, pero no te pongas triste cuando salgas segundo lugar...-Dijo Naomi mirándola con superioridad.

- ¿Me estas desafiando? Cuidado Naomi, que jugando con agua te puedes resbalar..-Dijo Mirumy aceptando el desafío. Mientras Tezuka y Eiji se sentían completamente apartados de la conversación _"Las chicas son raras, pero por algun motivo eso nos gusta" _Pensaban ambos muchachos, viendo como luego de ese desafío entre ambas chicas, ahora conversaban animadamente como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Los siguientes en tomar posiciones fueron los de la alianza amarilla y roja, para ver cual de las dos quedaba tercer y último lugar. Ambos equipos se prepararon más que descididos a ganar.

- Esta vez no me dejaré ganar..-Dijo Ryoma ante la mirada divertida de Sakuno. - ¿que? -preguntó Ryoma extrañado.

- Nada, solo que ¿quien decía que no comprendía por que se emocionaban tanto por una semana de colegio? -Dijo Sakuno riendose, haciendo que Ryoma se sonrojara levemente, es verdad, Sakuno ya no era la misma, no era ya aquella niña tímida que no se atrevía a nada y apenas podía hablar, realmente seguía siendo tímida, pero nunca tanto, y ya sabía mucho mejor como relacionarse y ser divertida, ser quién era ella, de alguna forma ella maduró, y por primera vez en su vida, Ryoma si sintió un niño pequeño, que no sabía nada del mundo. La siguiente ronda partió, los de la alianza roja y amarilla dieron su pelea, pero no sirvió de nada, la alianza roja se llevó el tercer lugar, dejando a la alianza amarilla en último, con una Kumiko completamente de mal humor.

- Muy bien, nuestro turno, a acabar con la alianza verde..-Dijo Mirumy en pose de guerra, haciendo que Tezuka inevitablemente alzara una ceja.

- Ok Mirumy, vaya con dios..-Dijo Tezuka, resiviendo una mirada MUY dulce de Mirumy que Tezuka en el fondo sabía que en realidad significaba: Vuelves a decir eso, y te dejo sin generaciones futuras.-

- Muy bien Eiji, es la hora de la verdad, el punto es ganar o ganar..-Dijo Naomi con descisión asustando seriamente a Eiji. Quién la siguió hasta la cuerda. Cada alianza tomó de un extremo, todo el mundo estaba muy espectante. Se dió la señal, partieron tirando, la alianza azul tomó la ventaja, la mitad de la alianza verde cayó resbalándose por el jabón, tiraron de la cuerda con toda sus fuerzas pero no funcionó.

- Si ya no les vamos a ganar, que se ahoguen en su triunfo..-Dijo un tipo X soltando la cuerda al igual que toda la alinza verde, haciendo que la alianza azul se fuera hacia atrás.

- Pesas menos de lo que pareces..-Dijo Tezuka, pues Mirumy se había caído encima suyo, lo cual DUDO que le haya molestado.

- ¿Gracias? -Dijo Mirumy viendo donde había caido y sonriendo al encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Tezuka (N/A: SI, estaba sonriendo!! ) y sonrojarse levemente mientras sonreía dulcemente.

- Mirumy, ahora hay descanso ¿vamos a jugar tennis a las canchas un rato? -Dijo Ryoma, terminando con aquel momento, pues se había aproximado lo más rápido posible al ver que Mirumy había caido encima de Tezuka y al ver que este sonreía apresuró aun más el paso.

- Eh.. si, supongo..-Dijo Mirumy mientras se levantaba de encima de Tezuka suavemente y empezaba a caminar hacia las canchas de tennis.

- Eh, Mirumy..-Dijo Ryoma, haciendo que la aludida se diera la vuelta y ver a Ryoma con su ropa en la mano, se le había olvidado que estaba en bikini.

_**----------------------------**_

- Muy bien Mirumy... confiesa..-Dijo Ryoma devolviendo una bolea recién enviada por Mirumy.

- Confesar ¿que cosa? -Dijo Mirumy inocentemente, aun que en el fondo sabía perfectamente a lo que su hermano se refería.

- Haciéndote la tonta ¿no? Mirumy...-Dijo Ryoma sarcásticamente..- ¿Que pasa entre Tezuka y tu? -Soltó Ryoma, haciendo que Mirumy riera suavemente _"Definitivamente jamás pensé que lo soltara tan rápido" _Pensó Mirumy, devolviendo la bolea B de Ryoma.

- Muy bien, respóndeme..-Exigió Ryoma a Mirumy al tiempo que remataba.

- ¿Que quieres que te responda? -Evadió Mirumy, recepcionando muy bien el remate de Ryoma (N/A: Esto ya parece partido de volley XD )

- Quiero que me respondas que pasa entre Tezuka y tu ¿que significó ese beso que te diste para la fimación de tu película? -Gritó Ryoma, soltando toda esa rabia que llevaba acumulada desde que se había enterado de aquello.

- El beso fué solo por que era necesario..Además tu también tuviste que darte un eso con Sakuno o ¿no? -Dijo Mirumy pícaramente.

- Muy bien. Entonces respóndeme ¿por que de la noche a la mañana son tan amigos? -Continuó Ryoma, haciendo otro remarte, pero este cargado contoda su rabia que Mirumy no pudo detener -¿ Y si el bikini que usaste hoy (por que se muy bien que es el más sexy que tienes) lo usaste para impresionarlo? -Dijo Ryoma ultra celoso.

- Mira Ryoma hagamos una cosa, si ganas este partido te respondo dos preguntas, y si yo gano tu respondes dos preguntas ¿Te parece? -Dijo Mirumy. Ryoma se lo pensó algunos momentos, para luego aceptar la propuesta de Mirumy.

- Muy bien, pero si gano, ¿juras que no evadiras las preguntas que te haré? -Dijo Ryoma inquisidoramente.

- Te lo juro por la palabra de un Echizen..-Dijo Mirumy tendiéndole la mano a Ryoma, quién la tomó.

- Por la palabra de un Echizen..-Repitió Ryoma, mientras se soltaban las manos y volvian a retomar sus lugares en el partido. El juego continuó, ambos estaban más que descididos a ganar, los dos chicos sabía muy bien lo que implicaba el perder, aparte de una gran humillación, el tener que contestar cualquier pregunta que le haga el otro. Lo siguiente se vino bastante reñido..

_2 - 1 para Mirumy..._

_3 - 2 para Ryoma..._

_5 - 4 para Mirumy..._

_6 -5 para Mirumy..._

_6 - 6 ( 40 - match point ) para Ryoma_

Ambos hermanos se encontraba muy tensos, el último juego, Ryoma con match point, Mirumy estresada, no podía perder. Ryoma hace su ya conocido saque twist, Mirumy lo devuelve como si fuese cualquier saque, lanzándole una bolea profunda, Ryoma lo resuelve, aprovecha de que su hermana hasta pegada a la red y utiliza un globo, Mirumy corre hasta el final de la cancha y logra devolver la poleta, pero demasiado alta, gran error, Ryoma con una sonrisa de triunfo corre hacia la red y salta, haciendo un gran remate, Mirumy se prepara para recepcionar pero se resbala y la pelota roza su sien. (N/A: Para Kumi: Y reaparece la comentarista Fda Contreras para comentar los partidos de Kotewamura Tokeshi XD )

_7 - 6 punto y game para Ryoma._

- Muy bien, ganaste..-Dijo Mirumy con pesar pero con el ceño fruncido al ver a Ryoma hacer un baile de triunfo muy parecido al que hacia su padre cuando les ganaba un punto.

- Exelente, recuerda que no puedes evadir ninguna de las preguntas que haga..-Recordó Ryoma inquisidoramente.

- Si, lo sé, pero tu también recuerda que son solo dos preguntas, después de esas dos, me guardo las respuestas..-Dijo Mirumy arrepintiéndose de haber hecho aquel trato.

- Primera pregunta: Tezuka.. ¿te gusta verdad? -Dijo Ryoma perpicazmente_ "¿Quien me mandó a tener hemanos tan celosos? " _Pensaba Mirumy con cierto rencor hacia la naturaleza.

---------

_" ¿Donde se habrá metido esa niña? " _-Se preguntaba Tezuka, mientras caminaba por el gran sector de canchas de la escuela, pasando enfrente de la piscina, pasando de largo las canchas de basketball (N/A: Tremendo colegio, tiene canchas de todo los deportes XD solo falta beisbal, hockey y futball americano XD )_ " Se fué a jugar un partido con Ryoma, así que no debe de estar muy lejos. ¿Por que siempre me mandan a mi a buscarla? ¿Acaso tengo cara de ser su guardaespaldas que debo saber siempre donde se encuentra ella? " _Seguía pensando el muchacho mientras pateaba una que otra piedra que se encontraba por el suelo. (N/A: Si Tezuka, ya sabemos que eres autista, pero nunca tanto XD ). Caminó, llegando por fin a las canchas de tennis pero para su sorpresa, ninguno de los chicos se encontraban ahí, Tezuka estaba a punto de soltar un montón de maldiciones contra Mirumy, cuando escuchó la voz de Ryoma desde la máquina de Pontas "_ Como no se me ocurrió antes " -_Se dijo el chico para sus adentros, al tiempo que se dirigía hacia ese sector.Pero de repente se detuvo, no pudo evitar escuchar parte de la conversación que realmente le había interesado..

-_...¿Te gusta verdad? -Escuchó Tezuka que pregunta Ryoma a alguien._

_- Esta bien, dije que seria honesta y lo seré..-Dijo la voz de una muchacha que el reconoció al instante, era la voz de su joven y amada Echizen. - Si, si me gusta.. muy bien, ya lo dije, ahora siguiente pregunta..-Dijo Mirumy, mientras Tezuka quedaba completamente estupefacto " Muy bien, quien quiera que sea a ese tipo, lo voy a matar " -Se dijo Tezuka muy seguro de si mismo._

_- OK.. y.. ¿El...lo sabe? -Escuchó Tezuka que preguntaba ahora Ryoma. (N/A: Tezuka, eso no se hace, no se debe escuchar conversaciones ajenas..¬¬ )_

_- Como crees, tengo escrito en mi frente con letras grandes una L de Looser o ¿que? -Dijo Mirumy irónicamente, haciendo que Ryoma frunciese el ceño al igual que nuestro buchou de la Seigaku que estaba oculto detrás de una pared, muy próximo a donde se encontraban ambos hermanos._

_- Muy bien, ya respondí tus dos preguntas, así que no respondo nada más..-Dijo Mirumy, sabiendo que después de eso, ya no tenía nada que ocultar " o ¿si? " Pensó la muchacha con una sonrisa traviesa. De repente Tezuka se dió cuenta que era hora de hacer presencia._

_----------_

- Mirumy, al fin te encuentro.. Te e estado buscando desde hace rato, ¿donde estabas? -Dijo Tezuka lo más convincentemente posible con aquel rostro serio de siempre, aun que en el fondo estubiese muy confundido.

- Hola Tezuka.. sorry estaba jugando un partido con mi hermanito, pero ya que estas aquí..-Dijo Mirumy corriendo y motándose en la espalda de Tezuka, quién con suerte mantuvo el equilibrio y no se fué hacia adelante.

- Si sigues así, voy a tener que empezar a cobrarte..-Dijo Tezuka seriamente, mientras Mirumy sonreía con esa típica sonrisa suya despreocupada.

- No importa, vale la pena..-Dijo Mirumy, haciendo que Tezuka frunciera el entrecejo al tiempo que Ryoma estallaba en carcajadas.

------------------- 

- ¿Que viene ahora? -preguntó Kumiko a un Syusuke concentrado, leyendo una hoja.

- Bueno por lo que dice aquí, ahora es la competencia de sacos..-Dijo Syusuke emocionado, mientras ambos muchachos iban a dejar sus bandejas del amuerzo, y se retiraban.

- Realmente a sido un dia bastante agitado..-Comentó Kumiko refiriéndose a todas las actividades que habían tenido que realizar.

- Si.. primero tirar la cuerda jabonosa, luego la busqueda del tesoro escondido, después el concurso de cocina y ahora la carrera de sacos..-Dijo Syusuke haciendo recuento de todo lo realizado aquel día, mientras los dos muchachos caminaban Syusuke seguido de Kumiko, hacia, nuevamente, las canchas de futbal.

---------

- La siguiente actividad es la carrera de sacos.. y es en parejas.Vamos Nao.chan, participemos juntos, nya -Dijo Eiji arrastrando a Naomi.

- Gracias por arrastrarme Eiji..-Dijo irónicamente Naomi.

- De nada Nao-chan..-Dijo Eiji ingenuamente, mientras se empezaba a meter en el saco.

- Lo dije en tono sarcástico si no te diste cuenta..-Dijo Naomi con cara asesina, Eiji le caia bien y todo eso, pero a veces era tan ingenuo.- ¿Por que no puedes ser como Tezuka? -Le dijo Naomi a Eiji, señalando a Tezuka quién acababa de llegar con Mirumy en su espalda y Ryoma al lado con un ataque de risa.

- Muy bien, Tezuka, tienes que ir a participar..-Dijo Mirumy bajándose de su espalda.

- No..-Dijo Tezuka cortántemente, haciendo que Mirumy frunciese el ceño.

- ¿Por que no? -Preguntó la muchacha interrogante

- Te cara de Gay o ¿que? -Dijo Tezuka señalando el sao, Mirumy oibservó lo que señalaa y vió a un muchacho de primero de preparatoria.

- Ah, jajaja...¡toink! -Dijo Mirumy haciendo reír a Tezuka con este gesto.

- Muy bien, Eiji ahora hay que ganar si o si ¿Lo dejé claro? -Dijo Naomi abrazada a Eiji ya que estaban metidos los dos adentro del saco y apenas y se podian mantener en equilibrio.

- nya, Si comandante..-Dijo Eiji asiendo un gesto con la mano, mientras los dos chicos empezaban a saltar para dirigirse a la partida

- Jajaja.. Muy bien Cadete, ya escuchó su misión y debe cumplirla cueste lo que cueste..-Continuó Naomi mientras ambos muchachos estallaban de la risa, observados por las miradas extrañadas de los demás participantes. Cuando dierón la señal de la partida, Naomi y Eiji se volvieron a abrazar mientras empezaban a saltar de lado.

- Nya, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé..-Dijo Eiji moviéndose con cuidado para no caerse.

- Mejor preocupate de lo que estas haciendo Eiji, me pisaste como por tercera vez..-Dijo Naomi con voz divertida en vez de molesta.

- Nya, perdón Nao-chan..-Dijo Eiji con una GRAN sonrisa completamente irresistible para Naomi.

- jajaja.. no importa, cuidad..-Alcanzó a decir Naomi, cuando ambos muchachos cayeron al suelo rodando.

- Ahh.. nya, malditas raices...-Dijo Eiji intentado levantarse, pero sin ningun resultado.

- Rueda Eiji, Ruida como si se te fuera a ir la vida si no ruedas..-Dijo Naomi mientras ambos muchachos empezaban a rodar por el suelo, sintiendo las carcajadas de todo el colegio en sus oidos, pero sin importarles mucho.

- Como diga Comandante Kamio..-Respondió Eiji aguantando la risa, mientras abrazaba tímidamente a Naomi por la cintura, mientras empezaban a rodar cada vez rápido por el césped. Continuaron rodando hasta el final y cuando llegaron a la meta, Eiji quedó encima de Naomi, ambos chicos se miraron para luego estallar en carcajadas. En aquel momento sintieron gritos de alegría al lado y vieron como la alianza Azul gritaba de la alegría elevando a dos muchachos de primero de preparatoria ( N/A: Muchacho se refiere hombre-mujer x si..XD ). Ambos chicos vieron a sus amigos de las alianzas que se acercaban muertos de la risa, incluso Tezuka mostraba estar aguantándose la risa.

- Y la alianza Azul gana otra vez -Decía la voz del presidente del centro de alumnos.

- Alianza Azul como primer lugar recibe 100 puntos más, segundo lugar alianza verde, recibe 50..-Siguió la voz del presidente del centro de alumnos.

- Gracias..-Dijo Naomi cuando Kumiko y Mirumy le tendieron sus manos para levantarse.

- Nya, fué muy divertido, volvamos a hacerlo Nao-chan..-Dijo Eiji ayudado por Suichiroh a levantarse, haciendo reír a Naomi con este comentario.

- jajaja.. esta bien Eiji..-Dijo Naomi con una gran sonrisa en el rostro cuando..

- Y a rodar, y a rodar, y a rodar, y a rodar...-Empezaron a cantar Mirumy y Kumiko haciendo reír nuevamente a todos los chicos al tiempo que Naomi y Eiji se sonrojaban levemente, pero aun así reían.

---------------------

Ya habían pasado 2 días de actividades de la semana del colegio, este era el último día, donde se definiría la alianza ganadora. Aun que aun faltaban los puntos de las peliculas. En este minuto, estaban en la última actividad. La alianza que iba ganando era la alianza Azul, después le seguian la roja, luego la Amarilla y por último la Verde. Todos estaban reunidos en el auditorio en donde les habían dicho que seria la prueba.

- Bueno y para cerrar la semana del colegio.. vamos a terminar con el ya conocido "Si se lo sabe, cante" -Dijo la voz de quien parecía ser el tesorero del centro de alumnos. - Se le pedirán a las alianzas, que eligan a tres personas, no importa si son hombre o mujer, que tengas conocimos variados de Música, claro..-Explicó el chico, mientras en las alianzas se empezaba a formar un gran alboroto.- Por favor, cuando los tengan descididos, que vengan para adelante..-Continuó. Al final de la alianza Roja fueron una muchacha pelirroja, otra rubia y Sakuno, de la alianza verde fueron Naomi, Eiji y Tomoka, de la alianza Azul fueron Mirumy, Momoshiro y una chica de cabello ámbar y de la alianza Amarilla fueron Kumiko y dos chicos más uno moreno de ojos claros, el otro rubio de mirada negra. Cuando los 12 muchachos se acercaron al escenario, se encontraron con doce asientos, da cada tres separados por un pequeño espacio y cada una de las silas tenía un color que probablemenmte era para saber que en esa silla solo se podia sentar uno de la alianza del mismo color. Cada chico se sentó en una de las sillas que representaba su alianza.

- Que sea una sana competencia..-Dijo Mirumy a Kumiko que esta a su lado.

- Por supuesto.. pero no llores si pierdes..-Dijo Kumiko con una sonrisa muy arrogante que hicieron que Mirumy rodase los ojos

- Jajaja.. claro, por que como yo voy a ganar..-Se escuchó la voz de Naomi al otro lado de Kumiko, y las tres empezaron a reír.

- Muy bien, las reglas son sencillas, vamos a poner una canción, ustedes corren, se suben al escenario tocan la camapana y ganan, van a ser 12 canciones y bueno eso seria, suerte a todos..-Dijo el tesorero, mientras ponía el micrófono en su lugar y se bajaba del escenario.En ese momento se empezó a escuchar la primera canción (N/A: Solo voy a poner el comienzo de las canciones, me da flojera escrinir las letras completas i yo creo que a ustedes le da flojera leerla XD)

_Bonita de más ( Erreway )_

_La vi como un sueño_

_vestida de sol_

_Bailaba entre nubes_

_Rodeada de luz..._

Mirumy, Naomi y Kumiko corren al mismo tiempo al escenario, Mirumy se apoya de la espalda de Kumiko y salta al escenario al escenario, evitando tener que pasar por la escalera, toma la campana..

- _Bonita, bonita, bonita de más... Mi dulce chiquita tan fácil de amar..Bonita, bonita, bonita de más.. frágil muñequita.. bonita de más..-_Cantó Mirumy, mientras cortaban la música dando a entender de que habían ganado el punto, toda la alianza Azul salta en exclamaciones y vitores. Luego vuelve a sentarse junto a Kumiko..

- Toma este punto como un regalo Echizen, por que lo que se viene, es bueno..-Dijo Kumiko con descisión, al tiwempo que se empezaba a escuchar una nueva canción...

_Ojos de Cielo ( El Sueño de Morfeo )_

_Duelen los momentos_

_Heridas sin palabras_

_Heridas con palabras_

_Sin apenas decir nada..._

Esta vez Kumiko apenas empezó a sonar la melodía, se subió al escenario, tocó la campana y empezó a cantar. Sin que Naomi o Mirumy pudiesen hacer algo..

_- Perdonamé, si alguna vez, te hice llorar ojos de cielo ...-_Cantaba Kumiko dejando sorprendidos a la mayoría de la preparatoria con su hermosa voz, menos a Mirumy y Naomi quienes conocian este talento olculto de Kumiko, luego de que le dieran el punto, Kumiko tomó nuevamente asiento juntos a sus amigas y les sonrió con superioridad. Las dos iban a decir algo, pero no alcanzaron, ya la siguiente canción empezó a sonar

_Tu Volverás ( Daniela Castillo )_

_Te haces el fuerte cerca de mi_

_Con tus Amigos alrededor_

_Juegas a ver quién puede más _

_Si tu o Yo_

Con esto, Kumiko volvió a adelantarseles a Mirumy y a Naomi y nuevamente empezó a hacer muestra de su espléndida voz.

- ¬¬ cof, cof.. Creida..cof, cof..-Dijieron Mirumy y Naomi al mismo tiempo que Kumiko tomaba asiento, haciendo que esta alzara una ceja. (N/A: Desde ahora solo voy a poner el título de la canción, si no, vamos a estar hasta mañana XD )

_Todo mi amor (Paulina Rubio)_

En esta parte nadie supo bien que pasó, por más que se intentó. De algún momento a otro Naomi había llegado casi instantaneamente al escenario tocando la campana, al tiempo que empezaba a cantar. Dejando a Kumiko y a Mirumy boqui abiertas y MUY asustadas.

- _Yo quiero que me quieras como soy, yo quiera que me quieras por que si.._-Cantó Naomi, cuando le dieron el punto bajó del escenario y tomó asiento, Kumiko y Mirumy la miraron para luego alejar sus sillas de Naomi.

_Dead! ( My chemical Romance ) _------ Mirumy

_Labios Compartidos ( Maná ) _------- Tomoka

_Jura (Ambra ) _------- Naomi

_Crazy ( Simple Plan ) _------ Kumiko

_Entre el mar y una estrella ( Thalia ) _----- Kumiko

_Because of You ( Kelly Clarkson ) _------ Mirumy

_Que Vida la Mía ( Reik ) _-------- Sakuno

_La Pared ( Shakira ) _------- Kumiko

- Muy bien.. gracias Shinji.-Dijo el tesorero mientras Kumiko bajaba al escenario y volvía a sentarse junto a sus amigas.

- Haciendo un recuento.. La Alianza ganadora es la alianza Amarilla quienes resiven 300 puntos, después viene la Alianza Azul con 250 puntos, seguido por la alianza Verde con 150 puntos y por último la alianza Roja con 100 puntos...-Disertó brevemente al tiempo que bajaba del escenario y dejaban a una exaltada Alianza Amarilla lanzando gritos , mientras empezaban a alabar a Kumiko, poniendose toda la Alianza amarilla en rodillas subiendo los brazos alabandola.

- No somos dignos..-Era lo que repetian una y otra vez la alianza Amarilla, mientras Kumiko sonreía tímidamente, sin saber que hacer exactamente pero luego observó que la alianza Amarilla no era solamente la más animada, pues la Azul no se quedaba atrás, Mirumy al frente y todos haciendo que le tomaban fotos mientras ella posaba (N/A: Bridget XD para las que han visto la hermandad de los pantalones) para luego ser ayudada por Tezuka a bajar del escenario, Kumiko en aquel momento hubiera jurado que vió como al conectarse las miradas de ambos chicos, había visto un brillo especial en los ojos de Tezuka, cuando en aquel momento fué sacada de sus pensamientos por Syusuke, quién la tomó de sorpresa y la abrazó al tiempo que esta se sonrojaba levemente.

_**------------------------**_

Mirumy y Ryoma caminaban por las calles, era de noche, y todo estaba iluminado tanto por los faroles de la calle, como por las luces llamativas de los locales y los puntos brillantes que provenian de las casa y departamentos. Ryoma estaba vestido con una polera manga larga de color negro con un grabado blanco de un mapa en el hombro izquierdo a conjunto de unos pantalones de color beige con zapatillas anchas, Ryoma realmente se veia muy guapo, por otro lado Mirumy estaba vestida con una camiseta en tiritas muy ajustada que estilizaba su cintura de color celeste, junto con unos pantalones a la cadera de color negro que enmarcaba los huesos de sus caderas, a convinación de un guante estilo dark en su mano derecha y unas zapatillas anchas de cordones negros.

- Me puedes repetir una vez más ¿Como fué que me convenciste de venir? -Dijo Ryoma de mal humor.

- Muy bien..-Dijo Mirumy.

_**Flash Back**_

_Mirumy y Ryoga se encontraban en la cocina preparando la cena, Mirumy cocinaba la carne en la plancha ( N/A:La plancha es una parrilla que se pone en fuego de la cocina), mientras Ryoga preparaba la ensalada. _

_- Me sorprendes Hermanita..¿cuando aprendiste a cocinar tan bien? -Comentó Ryoga mientras le acercaba los platos a Mirumy para que esta sirviera la carne en los platos._

_- Gracias Hermano.. pero hay cosas que es mejor que se queden como secretos..-Dijo Mirumy con un toque de misterio que envolvió la mente de Ryoga. _

_- ¡¡MIRUMY, TIENES UNA LLAMADA!! -Dijo la voz de Nanako desde el pasillo._

_- ¡¡VOY!! -Dijo Mirumy mientras se lavaba las manos, y corría a donde se encontraba Nanako esperando con el teléfono -Gracias Nanako..-Dijo Mirumy resiviendo una mirada pícara de parte de la universitaria. - ¿Que? -Preguntó Mirumy extrañada._

_- Parece que tienes algo con ese tal Tezuka ¿verdad? -Dijo Nanako viendo como Mirumy se sonrojaba furiosamente, y mientras se alejaba riéndose._

_- Prima desnaturalizada..-Susurró Mirumy para luego reirse de su propio comentario "Parece que me esta afectando juntarme tanto con Ryoma" Pensó al tiempo que escuchaba la voz de Tezuka al otro lado de la línea._

_- ¿Mirumy? -Preguntó Tezuka algo nervioso de tener que hablar con ella, teniendo a Suichiroh, a Syusuke, a Momoshiro y a Eiji pegados al teléfono para oir la conversación._

_- Si, soy yo.. hola Tezuka..-Saludó Mirumy sabiendo que los demás chicos estaba escuchando la conversación ya que había oido sus risas.- ¿Que pasa? -Preguntó ahora._

_- Bueno, este.. es que...resulta que me mandaron a avisarte que lo de la discoteque va a ser mañana, a las 22 horas en Zilokena..-Dijo Tezuka un poco cortado, mientras los otros muchachos aguantaban con todas sus fuerzas, la risa._

_- Claro... si tu me invitas como decirte que no Mitsu..-Dijo Mirumy provocativamente sabiendo lo que esto produciria a los chicos. Tezuka se había sonrojado hasta las raices del pelo que hasta podía haberse confundido con el cabello de Naomi. Mientras los otros chicos quedaban boquiabiertos, al tiempo que se les caia el teléfono._

_- Yo.. este.. ehh..-Dijo Tezuka "Me esta molestando.. o el chico que le dije a Ryoma que lke gustaba era yo" Pensó Tezuka alegremetne quizas._

_- Jajaja.. relájate Tezuka.. que solo quería asustar a los chicos...-Dijo Mirumy. Por algun motivo, hubiese deseado que Mirumy no hubiera dicho esto, le había dolido, y no sabía por que._

_- Bueno, eso era.. nos vemos mañana, supongo, ah.. y avisale a Ryoma..-Dijo Tezuka despidiendose quizas demasiado friamente, el dolor le hacia ser frio._

_- Si, nos vemos..-Dijo Mirumy, mientras colgaba el teléfono. -¡¡RYOMA!! -Gritó Mirumy llamando a su hermano.._

_- ¿Que? -Preguntó Ryoma, quién estaba sentado en la mesa disfrutando de la cena._

_- Mañana vamos a la disco, disco ...-Dijo Mirumy mientras tomaba asiento al lado de este._

_- No quiero ir..-Dijo Ryoma seriamente._

_- Va a ir Sakuno, además.. no querras dejarme sola con Tezuka ¿verdad? -Dijo Mirumy perpicasmente._

_- Ok.. voy a ir.. -Dijo Ryoma, pues no quería dejar sola a su h3rmana con Tezuka, ahora sabiendo que a ella le gustaba, además.. también quería ver a su Sakuno, y en solo pensar en la chica de cabellos castaños, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro..._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- Ok, ok..Ya me quedó claro..-Dijo Ryoma, mientras Mirumy lo miraba divertida, al tiempo que ambos muchachos se ponian en la fila para ingresar en la Disco.

- ¡¡MIRU-CHAN, RYOMA!! VENGAN -Les llamó la voz de Syusuke desde mucho más adelante en la fila y Mirumy y Ryoma agradecieron interiormente a esto, pues no querían estar ahí parados esperando que los dejasen entrar como dos horas después. Ambos Echizen se aproximaron al prodigio para encontrarse con Eiji, Suichiroh, Momoshiro, Tezuka, Naomi, Kumiko y Sakuno. Mirumy realmente se había quedado completamente en shock al ver a Tezuka, el estaba con una camisa azul marino con los primeros dos botones desabrochados y unos pantalones negros que a persepción de Mirumy le quedaban demasiado bien (N/A: u.u Lo se, soy una pervertida a morir). Al contrario, Ryoma quedaba boquiabierto mirando a Sakuno, que usaba una mini de color negro que dejaba ver sus largas piernas, un straple de color rosado a conjunto de unas botas con muy poco taco de color negro. Mirumy aprovechó que Ryoma estaba tan emobobado viendo a Sakuno para aproximarse Tezuka cautelosamente.

- Hola Tezu-kun -Saludó Mirumy con una dulce sonrisa, que hizo que Tezuka se sonrojara levemente, pero que no fué notorio gracias a la oscuridad de la noche.

- Mirumy -Dijo sencillamente Tezuka, sabiendo que si decia cualquier cosa más, iba a sonar muy estúpido.

- Hola Sakuno-chan -Saludó Ryoma descididamente.

- Hola Ryoma, te ves bien..-Dijo Sakuno, viendo como Ryoma estaba vestido.

- Tu te ves hermosa..-Dijo Ryoma sin pensar para luego sonrojarse furiosamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- Gracias..-Dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa complacida. Cuando en aquel momento la fila avanzaba y llegaban al umbral para poder ingresar.

-------------

- Wow..realmente esta buenísima esta discoteque.. te pasate Syu-kun ..-Dijo Mirumy abrazando a Syusuke, lo que hizo fruncir el ceño a Tezuka _" ¿A caso será Syusuke el chico del cual Mirumy esta enamorada? " _Pensaba Tezuka con pesar, al tiempo que todos los chicos se encaminaba a una mesa de la cual Sadaharu y Kawamura les hacian señas.

- Jajaja..gracias Miru-chan, me siento realizado, resiviendo el veredicto positivo de la carretera number one..-Bromeó Syusuke, mientras ambos muchachos se acercaban a la mesa abrazados._ " No puede ser verdad o ¿si? "_ Pensó Tezuka con una cierta opresión en su pecho, Kumiko observó a Tezuka y en su mirada fría logró encontrar ese dolor que le carcomía por dentro, Kumiko sabía como se snetía Tezuka, quizas de diferentes formas ambos eran muy parecidos, ambos por diversos motivos se mostraban fuertes por que tenían miedo de sufrir. Por que en el fondo ambos eran muy sensibles, quizas más que cualquier otra persona y Kumiko lo sabía, pero al parecer Tezuka aun no lo comprendía, ella se acercó a el, posó su mano en el hombro de Tezuka, pues aun que Tezuka era bastante alto, ella no se quedaba atrás siendo mujer, pues tenia bien puestos su metro setenta.

- Tezuka ¿La quieres verdad? Deberias decirselo, y estar celoso de Syusuke no te va a ayudar en nada -Dijo Kumiko sorprendiendo a Tezuka.

- ¿Celoso? ¿De Syusuke? No, como voy a estar celoso, Mirumy es solo mi amiga, nada más, y no me voy a poner celoso solo por que ambos esten abrazados, sentados tan juntos y por que Syusuke le este acariciendo la mejilla a MI Mirumy..-Dijo Tezuka viendo como Syusuke le pasaba la mano a Mirumy por su mejilla, mientras Kumiko lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

- Tezuka.. se lo que sientes.Y si estas celoso.. llama su atención, Mirumy es así, le guste que llamen su atención, se que es rara, pero aun así te gusta así que no digas nada..-Dijo Kumiko dandolé un pequeño empujoncito a Tezuka, mientras el la observaba sorprendido y a la vez extrañado, Kumiko supo que Tezuka quería preguntarle algo..- ¿Que pasa? -preguntó Kumiko dispuesta a escuchar cualquier cosa.

- ¿Por que estas haciendo esto? -preguntó Tezuka quizás extrañado, quizas con temor, Kumiko no supo definirlo.

- No se, supongo por que se que realmente quieres a Mirumy..-Dijo Kumiko, aun que en el fondo, era algo más. Sabía que Mirumy también lo quería, y si a Tezuka le gustaba, entonces por que habrian de estar separados..- Ahora, vamos con los demás..-Diijo Kumiko fijándose en que Eiji había aparecido con botellas de cerveza, entregándoles una a cada uno.

- Toma Tezuka..-Dijo Eiji lanzándole una botella (N/A: Esas individuales) a Tezuka, cuando este tomaba asiento junto a Mirumy.

Ryoma observaba como Sakuno bebía tranquilamente su cerveza, este observó la botella que tenía en su mano izquierda y la miró con desconfianza, para luego provarla y darse cuenta de que no era tan mala como el pensaba, dansosé un poco de voluntad para hacer lo que hizo a continuación...

- ¿Bailamos? -Preguntó Ryoma a Sakuno con sus mejillas sonrojadas, dejando a Sakuno estupefacta "OK, la teoría de Mirumy realmente es correcta" Pensó Sakuno al tiempo que se levantaba sonriendole a Ryoma, mientras ambos se dirigian a la pista seguidos por las miradas atentas y desconcertadas de los demás tenistas y la volleybolista.

- Wow!! Nya, parece que Ochibi se nos adelanto.. -Comentó Eiji, al tiempo que se paraba..-Naomi Kamio, ¿me harías el honor? -Dijo Eiji haciendo reverencia exagerada frente a la pelirroja y extendiendo su mano, sin dejar observar lo hermosa que se veía esa noche Naomi con una mini de color negro con una camiseta en tiritas verde limón , junto con unas botas de cuero cafés..

- Por supuesto, gentil caballero, le complaceré con mi compañía..-Dijo Naomi arrogantemente (N/A: Si es que mi amiga tiene una autoestima que no les digoo) al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Eiji, y se dirigian jutos a la pista, muy cerca de donde se encontraban Ryoma y Sakuno, en aquel momento la música que hasta el momento había sido electrónica, había cambiado a reggeton, con la canción "El teléfono" de Daddy Yankee, ahora todas las parejas bailaban sensualmente mente, muy juntos pegados entre si, Naomi y Eiji no tenian ningún problema, pero Ryoma y Sakuno al igual que los otros tenistas hombres, o la mayoría, habían quedado boquiabiertos al ver la forma en que bailaban tan sensualmente por así decirlo, pero poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando, Syusuke sonrió al verlos así, y observó a Kumiko quién esa noche según el, se veía tan guapa con una camiseta sin mangas negra a conjunto de unos pescadores negros y unas convers del mismo color, se aproximó poco a poco de ella, peros in embargo, no fué capaz.

- ¿Les enseñamos a esos, como bailar Miru-chan? -Preguntó Syusuke a Mirumy quién ya iba en la segunda botella de cerveza.

- Ya decía que tardabas demasiado..-Dijo Mirumy, aun que en el fondo Syusuke sabía que no se refería a él, Syusuke sabía que Mirumy estaba bebiendo más de lo que normalmente bebería por que estaba frustrada, y el crei saber por que era. Al tiempo que ambos muchachos llegaban a la pista, se ponía a bailar. Bailar con Mirumy, era genial, era todo un dilema, tenía un talento nato para seguir la melodía de cualquier canción y bailar al ritmo de la música, sin haber tomado siquiera clases.

-Mirumy.. no debes frustrarte por que Tezuka no te invite a bailar, tu sabes muy bien que el es muy tímido...-Dijo Syusuke con una sonrisa de comprensión, al tiempo que Mirumy posaba su mirada felina en los ojos azul electrico de Syusuke que en ese momento se mostraban en toda su naturaleza.

- Mmm.. ¿De la misma forma en que tu no te atreves a pedirle a Kumi que baile contigo? -Comentó Mirumy con mirada inquisidora y una sonrisa complaicda cuando Syusuke se sonrojó ante esta acusación, para luego lanzarse a su cuello en forma amigable, como queriéndole decir que no tenía por que responder y Syusuke sonrió ante la forma de actur tan niña de Mirumy. Kumiko observó esto con una ceja enarcada _"No te pongas así Kumiko, a Miru le gusta Tezuka, jamás le gustaría Syusuke, pero ¿A Syusuke le gustará Miru?"_ Era lo que pasaba por la mente de esta en ese minuto _"Ya basta Kumiko, tienes que despejarte la mente_" Pensó Kumiko mirando a sus lados y a ver a Tezuka quién parecía estar en el mismo dilema que ella, se acercó a él, le tomó de la mano y lo llevó a bailar a la fuerza.

- Gracias..-Dijo Tezuka sobándose el cuello, pues Kumiko lo había tomado del borde de la camisa, casi asfixiandolo.

- Jajaja, de nada..-Dijo Kumiko mientras se ponía a bailar. _" Aun que Tezuka no baile muy, por lo menos va a servir para despejarme un rato"_ Pensaba Kumiko, sorprendiendose al ver que Tezuka no bailaba nada mal, para nada tieso como ella pensaba, y sonrpojandose al estar pensando en lo guapo que realmente se veía Tezuka bailando.

- Olle, no bailas tan cuadrado como pensé..-Dijo Kumiko con una sonrisa de diversión al ver a Tezuka fruncir el ceño.

- Lo tomaré como un cumplido..-Dijo Tezuka mandándole una mirada asesina, haciendo reír a Kumiko, quizás Kumiko cuando lo conoció, no le simpatizaba para nada el capitan de la Seigaku y no lograba entender por que Mirumy se había enamorado de un chico como el. Sin emabrgo, ahora que había llegado a la Seigaku y lo había conocido un poco más, casa vez se iba dando cuenta del por que Mirumy lo quería tanto, quizas por el mismo hecho de que ella fuese amiga suya y de Naomi, solo que Mirumy sentía que en Tezuka quería algo más que un amigo. Quería amor. Ese amor que siempre le hubiese gustado resivir en su vida y que no resivió aun que paresca raro teniendo a unos padres como Nanjiroh y Rinko.

Mirumy al ver como Tezuka y Kumiko se habían puesto a bailar, y como Syusuke observaba todo con el seño fruncido, sonrió. Justo en aquel momento pusieron la canción "Bonita de más" de Erreway (N/A: Y me da con Bonita de más XD ) así que aprovechó el ritmo de la canción que era más bien salsa o algo arecido, y tomó las manos de Syusuke mientras empeza a hacer movimientos bastante complejos que tenían la mente de Syusuke concentrado para no matarse en el intento de bailar con tal loca por el baile, sin darse cuenta que mientras bailaban Mirumy aproximaba con Syusuke cada vez más a donde estaban Kumiko y Tezuka, cuando al fin estuvieron al lado de la pareja, Mirumy con un complejo giro, tomó la mano de Kumiko, la atrajo y la puso con Syusuke, mientras ella se ponía con Tezuka.

- Cambio de Pareja..-Dijo sencillamente Mirumy mientras rápidamente desaparecía entre la multitud, junto a Tezuka quién no entendía nada.

- ¿Que fué eso? si puedo saber..-Preguntó Tezuka muy confundido y sonrojado viendo la forma de bailar tan provocatiba y apasionada de Mirumy.

- Jajaja, había que dejarlos solos un rato..-Dijo sencillamente Mirumy, mientras empezaba a bailar cada vez más cerca de Tezuka, haciendo que este se olvidara por completo, del tema.

- Esa Miru-chan está loca..-Dijo Syusuke divertido _" Miru-chan, te amo, eres lo máximo_" Era lo que pasaba por la mente del prodigio al poder estar bailando al fin con su morena de cabellos negros.

- Bueno, eso ya era un hecho. Que tu ne te hayas dado cuenta, es otra cosa...-Le siguió Kumiko con una sonrisa " Mirumy Echizen, estas loca de remate, pero aun así, no tengo de que quejarme" Pensaba Kumiko con una gran sonrisa, bailando anikmadamente con su Syusuke.

Ya había pasado ,bastante rato, eran como las 3 de la mañana, y los chicos aun estaban muy animados, ya todos bailaban con alguienm, y hay que decir que muchos bebieron más de la cuenta. Se han dado cuenta de que cuando la gente se emborracha, ¿actuan de diversas formas? Estan aquellas personas que se ponen a contar los dramas de su vida y que se ponen a llorar y esos son lo que realmente guatean, estan esas otras que se ponen a hacer locuras, que solo quieren llamar la atención, que se revelan ante el mundo, por otro lado estan aquellas que se humillan, se rebajan más de la cuenta, que después se ponen de mal humor y que no quieren oir, ni hablar con nadie, y por último, estaban aquellas personas que no sufren ningun cambio de humor notorio, solo que abren las puertas de su corazón, pero sin llegar a humillarse, solo son capaces de expresar aquellos sentimientos que se han mantenido con tanto celo en su inteior, como es el caso de Mirumy. Esta había bebido demás durante toda la noche, dejandose llevar por todas aquellas preocupaciones, dolores y pensamientos que le carcomian el alma, y sin encontrar una mejor salida, que beber, se ahogó en su pena para pasar a que se corazón se debilitara. Se levantó de la mesa, la verdad no le interesaba ver como una tipa X, le coqueteaba a Suichiroh. Mirumy caminó un rato, por entre la pista, vió a Ryoma y a Sakuno, bailando animadamente, al tiempo que se manadaban miradas complices, Mirumy sonrió. Vió también a Syusuke con Kumiko, ambos muy felices _"Por lo menos algo que haga bien_" Pensó la muchacha, pasando de largo por la pareja y viendo a Naomi con Eiji, quienes se coqueteaban descaradamente el uno al otro, Mirumy siguió su camino, cuando encontró lo que buscaba, Tezuka bailaba con una muchacha de unos 18 de buen cuerpo "_Apuesto 90-60-90 " _Pensó con melancolía ,de cabello castaño claro y ojos violeta, por lo que pudo descifrar Mirumy, con las luces tan bajas. Se quedó observando a Tezuka bailar por un rato, para luego aproximarse a ellos.

- ¿Me lo prestas un rato? -Pidió amablemente Mirumy, al tiempo que la otra chica se encogía de hombros.

- No hay problema.. llámame guapo..-Dijo esto último muy seductoramente, al tiempo que le depositaba un papel en el bolsillo de la camisa. Cuando la chica se alejo lo suficiente para perderse entre la gente, Tezuka sacó el papelito.

- No lo creo..-Dijo este, rompiendo el papelito en muchos trozos. Para pasar su mirada a Mirumy, pudo notar que las mejillas de esta estaban bastante sonrojadas, supo que había bebido bastante "_pero.. aun así se ve tan bonita_" Pensaba el buchou, cuando en aquel momento empezó a sonar un lento.

- ¿Quieres bailar? -Preguntó tímidamente Tezuka, un poco sonrojado. Resiviendo como respuesta, una sonrisa de parte de la muchacha, mientras se acercaba a el. Tezuka pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Mirumy atrayendola hacia sin, al tiempo que esta posaba sus manos en los hombros de este. Y ambos suavemente se dejaban envolver por la música.

- Quizás nunca puedas comprender cuanto te quiero..-Dijo Mirumy posando su mirada felina en los ojos castaños del genio de la Seigaku, haciendo que este se sonrojara aun más.

- Creo que realmente tomaste de más Mirumy..-Comentó Tezuka, intentando no creer lo que ella le acababa de decir, probablemente por miedo y temor.

- Cree lo que quieras, peo sabes que lo que digo es cierto..-Continuó Mirumy con una mirada que demostraba que sus palabras no mentian, pero Tezuka prefirió dejarse llevar por el hecho de que ella estubiese pasada en tragos, no quería descilusionarse.

- Lo que creo es que debería llevarte a tu casa..-Dijo Tezuka, mirandola seriamente, sorprendiendose al darse cuenta de que no podía mantener una mirada fría al verla a los ojos y tenerla tan cerca.

- ¿A que le tienes miedo? -Preguntó Mirumy con una mirada algo triste..- Date una opurtunidad de ser querido, dame una oportunidad de sentirme querida..-Dijo Mirumy, sus palabras sonaban tan claras y tan sobrias que Tezuka dudó si realmente Mirumy estaba toamada o no.

- Solo deja sentirme querida por ti -Dijo la pelinegra apoyándose en su pecho, quizás sabiendo que mañana no recordaría nada de lo que había pasado esa noche, o por lo menos no recordaría todo lo que le había dicho a él.

Tezuka se quedó ahí, perplejo.. _"¿Le quería? Eso le había dicho Mirumy, pero y si es mentira..Syusuke dijo que habían dos personas que no mentian, los niños y los tomados, Mirumy definitivamente estaba pasada en varios tragos.. ¿será verdad? ¿será posible?" _Pensaba Tezuka con una sonrisa, para pasar su mirada a Mirumy, quién estaba posada en su pecho tranquilamente _"Mejor dejo eso para manaña, ahora lo mejor es ir a dejarla a su casa" _Pensó mientras tomaba a Mirumy de la mana y empezaba a sacarla de la pista, con ella un poco despistada, y saliendo de la discoteque, dejando atrás toda la música y encontrandose con la despejada y tranquila noche, Tezuka sintió un pequeño y molestoso pito en su cabeza.

- Eso es producto de la música..-Dijo Mirumy, resiviendo una mirada extrañada de parte de Tezuka..-El pito que sientes en tu cabeza, es producto de la música..-Dijo Mirumy explicativamente. _"¿Realmente esta borracha?" _Pensaba Tezuka confundido, pero al notar como Mirumy bostezaba y ver sus ojos, pudo notar que si lo estaba. Ambos empezaron a caminar, dejando atrás la música de la discoteque, y sintiendo el silencio de la noche, y cubiertos por el único techo que formaban el cielo, las estrellas y la Luna, realmente Tezuka jamás podría olvidar esa noche aun que por más que lo quisiera, el sabía que no podría y que el recuerdo de lo pronunciado por Mirumy se quedaría con el por siempre.

_Solo deja sentirme querida por ti _

_Que bien sonaba eso desde los labios y la voz de Mirumy, y sabiendo que era dedicado solo para él..- _Pensaba Tezuka, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, que era uculta por la oscuridad de la noche

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y ahí las dejo XD, bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado, y segun yo la espera valió la pena, pues salió bastante largo el capitulo, voy a intentar que el prox capitulo lo subo más rápido XD. Y eso sería pues.. que me disculpo.. por que tuve dos cumpleaños, navidad, piscinadas y me quedé sin tiempo XD, pero tengo que agradecer a Nao por ayudarme con la parte de Tezuka: GRACIAS NAO!! XD y eso seia pues..

Adelantos del proximo capítulo...

_**" Confusión: Un pequeño deseo de que sea verdad "**_

_¿Habrá pensado realmente que era yo? Ella nunca pronunció mi nombre... probablemente me confundió con el chico que realmente le gusta..-Pensaba con melancolia el capitan de la Seigaku._

_- ¡¡¿¿Que hacen aquí??!! -Preguntó Ryoma completamente pálido al ver a todos los de la seigaku tomar asiento en el café, junto con cierta chica de cabellos castaños y ojos caramelo._

_- Solo el deseo de que las cosas que pasan en nuestra vidad sean verdad, son capaces de mantenernos con vida y con sueños..-Dijo la muchacha con una misteriosa sonrisa, alejándose del chico quién la observó irse como si ella fuese una diosa que pisaba tierra prohibida._

Sepan todo esto en nuestro proximo capítulo..

**Y ahora la contestación de Reviews:**

**_Nao-chan (Paula) :_** Gracias amiga por ayudarme con este capítulo, ahora van a ver muchas ideas para los demás, realmente nos vamos a tener que juntar a escribir XD (Vamos a dejar la kaga en la vida de Tezuka XD ). Bueno, aquí descidí que lo mejor era que dejara el fic esta la fiesta en la discoteque si no iba a ser demasiado largo, pero en el prox capítulo voy a poner lo que conversamos Muajajaja. Que estes bien, bien y que tengas un feliz Año Nuevo.

**_merrykurry: _**Bueno yo estoy bien, algo cansada por tanta actividad en tan poco tiempo pero bien. Es bueno saber también que te gusta como va quedando la historia, espero que te guste este capítulo. gracias por tus reviews.

**_eXa-anime_: **No importa que no hayas dejado review el capi ante-anterior, eso da igual. Quiero saber cual fue el castigo que tuviste que hacer . (me recuerdo a syusuke, que miedo o.O ). Es verdad, cuando se ponen celosos son preciosos XD. Es MUY agradable saber que te gusta como está quedando la historia, espero seguir teniendote como lectora, bueno que estes bien, bye.

**_AmyChan91: _**Perdoname, si alguna vez, te hice llorar ojos de cielo (es una canción de El Sueño de Morfeo). Me siento con la obligación de responder los reviews, siempre quiero dar a entender a los que leen mi fic que si los escucho (o leo) y tomo en cuenta su opinión, aparte de que es una forma de agradecerles que lean el fic. Los referente al beso de Sakuno y Ryoma, es verdad que Ryoma no reaccionó mucho, pero la película coo que Peter Pan tampoco reaccionó muchpo XD. Bueno que estes bien, bien.

**_SaPaLu7: _**Soy tan feliz de que te haya gustado, eso es lo importante, que al lector le encante. Bueno, como que me tenía que centrar en la pareja ryosaku pero como que no podía dejar de escribir sobre las demás parejas, parecía poseida XD. El beso a mi también me gustó como quedó escrito XD. Bueno que estes bien, bien.

**_Kumi-Muni: _**La Noticia, como tu dijiste, nos llegó fuerte. Ahora, para el dedico este capítulo que espero, hayas disfrutado.En este capítulo hubo más Syukumi, lo de Yuuta va pa el prox XD.¬¬ grax por lo de la bomba de agua, me siento como objeto sádico. bueno lo de los reviws, estoy algo desilucionada u.u no me dejaron los que yo esperaba pero seguiré con la historia por ustedes y por mi. que estes bien, bien. Y que conste que cambié de descisión solo por ti pa subir el fic hoy y tu te vai al alto.. pesaa ¬¬.. solo espero que me dejes el tremendo testamento como review y con la tremenda disculpa..¬¬

**_yuky-san02: _**jajaja. Que weno que te haya gustado el capítulo n.n . Bueno, en este cap, no hay mucho, pero igual hay onda XD. Espero que sigas leyendo bueno, que este bien. Y menos mal que ya duermas XD.

**_EstrellaSyriana: _**Que bueno que te haya gustado, grax por tu reviews, me hace muy feliz que por lo menos a alguien le interesa esta historia.Bueno, no se si haya sido pronto como subí esta continuación, pero es que me costo mucho animarme a escribirla.

**_IzumiErizawa: _** Jajaja, que weno que te haya gustado mi fic. Si, no cierto que Tezuka es hermoso, ¬¬ con tal de que se lo dejes a Miru (o sea a mi) todo esta bien XD (que posesiva io ) bueno, grax por tu review, que estes bien, bien.


	8. Confusión:UnPequeñoDeseoDeQueSeaVerdad

Hola, y bueno aki traigo un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste. Y espero que hayan disfrutado del año nuevo. Es increible, ahora estamos a 2007. Wow, y ya fué mi cumpleaños.. ahora tengo 14 años y puedo entrar a ver pelis pa mayores de 14 wuii!! . que emoción XD Pobre Nao que aun tiene 13 XD

Nao: ¬¬ gracias Miru. ese comentario estuvo demás..

n.n De nada Nao-chan, cuando quieras...

Nao: ¬¬ Con estas amigas, para que quiere una, enemigas...

n.n me gustó mucho la fiesta sorpresa que me hicieron, . soi feliis.. me sentí importante XD jajaja

Kumi: n.n que weno... ¬¬ pero llegas a tirar Eldest por la ventana.. i te aniquilo, mato, descurtiazo..

o.O ya entendí, ya entendí.. voy a intentarlo...

Kumi: ¬¬ solo intentarlo? (dice mientras toma a Tezuka y amenaza con tirarlo por la ventana)

Tezuka: O.O sufro de vertigo.. tenme compasión..

Kumi: ¬¬ Callate abuelo.. nadie pidió tu opinión..

Tezuka: u.u esta bien..

- KUMIII NOOOO!! MI TEZUKA NOOO!!

Ryoma y Ryoga: n-n Si, tirenlo, tírenlo..

¬¬ gracias hermanitos.. es bueno contar con su apoyo..

Kumi: n.n entonces que va a pasar con mi libro??

s ehh.. que voi a intentar no tirarlo por la ventana

Kumi: ò-ó Mirumy Echizen.. (empieza a empujar a Tezuka cada vez más)

O-o TEZUKA.. AMOR MIO!! pero no entiendo a que te refieres Kumi..

Kumi: ò-óU nadie puede ser tan lenta.. (Tezuka ya esta casi colgando por la ventana)

- esta bien, esta bien.. te prometo Kumi que voi a cuidar tu libro pase lo que pase, hasta con mi propia vida.. pero BAJA A TEZUKA.. no me quiero quedar viuda tan joven u.u

Kumi: n.n Así esta mejor... (Dice mientras suelta a Tezuka)

Tezuka: u-ú al fin..

Kumi: Ò-Ó dijiste algo abuelo??

Tezuka: o.O no nada

_La Idea original pertenece a Takeshi Konomi solo me pertenecen algunos personajes, la drama Tezu/Miru la comparto (¬¬ lamentablemente ) con Nao-chan, este fic no fué creado con fines de lucro._

_**Necesitando de Ti**_

_Capitulo 8: "Confusión: Un pequeño deseo de que sea verdad"_

Una muchacha dormía plácidamente, sus cabellos esparcidos en su cama y con todas las sábanas enredadas, cuando se sintió un ruido desde la puerta, a la habitación ingresó un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos felinos.

- Buenos Días Ryoga..-Saludó la muchacha quién en ese momento, abría sus ojos, dejando ver una mirada felina.

- Hola Miru-chan ¿Dormiste bien? -Saludó Ryoga, por algún motivo, aparecía Ryoga en cualquier lado que estubiese Mirumy durmiendo y sin sin la necesidad de decirle nada, esta siempre se despertaba. Era como que tuviese una alarma Otra cosa rara, es que Mirumy siempre sabía donde estaba Ryoga en todo momento y viceversa, era como si compartieran pensamientos.

- Callate..-Dijo Mirumy lanzándole la almohada a su hermano mayor. Esa mañana le dolía insoportablemente la cabeza y tenía el cuerpo cortado.(N/A: Esto es para personas como los Nao y su hermano que no saben de terminos populares, cuerpo cortado, es tener el cuerpo agotado, adolorido y sin fuerza después de haber hecho un gran desgaste físico y haber bebido demasiado en una fiesta )

- Bueno, como sea.. mamá dice que vayas a tomar desayuno..-Continuó Ryoga, lanzándole de vuelta la almohada a Mirumy.

- Ah!! Ten respeto con mi cabeza!!! -Gritó Mirumy mientras se acurrucaba en la cama. Y Ryoga estallaba de la risa.

- Bueno, mejor será que te levantes, ya son las 11 de la mañana y tu sabes que a Mamá no le gusta que no bajes a desayunar..-Comentó Ryoga, saliendo de la habitación con un ataque de risa. Mirumy apretó la almohada contra su cabeza, para luego suspirar. Tiró las sábanas hacia atrás y se sentó en la cama "_Ah.. mi cabeza... siento que me va a estallar" _Pensaba Mirumy, mientras se levantaba de la cama y lentamente empezaba a caminar hacia el comedor a tomar desayuno "_Gracias a Dios es fin de semana_" Se dijo Mirumy, mientras bajaba con cuidado las escaleras, afirmándose de las paredes.

Cuando por fin llegó a la cocina, se encontró con un Ryoma que parecía estar en el mismo estado que ella. Caminó hacia él, y lo saludó. Luego saludó a sus padres y por último a su prima, cuando vió bien, se encontró con otra persona sentada en la mesa, un muchacho de cabellos castaños y gafas.

- Ah, sorry, hola Tezuka, no te había visto..-Dijo Mirumy aun dormida, Tezuka en aquel momento se quedó sorprendido ante lo calmada que parecia estar Mirumy con respecto a que el se hubiera quedado a dormir, _"¿acaso eso era algo normal?", _se preguntaba preocupado Tezuka cuando luego de unos pocos segundos Mirumy se detuvo en seco y se dió la vuelta..- ¡¡¿¿QUE HACES AQUÍ??!! -Chilló Mirumy, al darse cuenta de la presencia inexplicable de Tezuka en su casa, haciendo que este se sobresaltara asustado, pero a la vez mas tranquilo de que no fuese normal que se quedaran chicos a dormir en la casa de Mirumy.

- Bueno, es que anoche cuando te vine a dejar, me di cuenta de que se me había quedado las llaves de mi casa, y mi padres estan de viaje, y mis abuelos se fueron a otra ciudad así que..-Dijo Tezuka, pero no acabó su explicación, Nanako lo hizo por el...

- Así que yo le ofrecí quedarse acá..-Dijo Nanako sencillamente, mientras dejaba un omelet en el plato de Mirumy..

- Ahh..- Comentó Mirumy soplándose el flequillo de la cara, y tomaba asiento al lado de su hermano que estaba apunto de caerse dormido en el plato de cereales. Mientras Tezuka evitaba mirarla, pues nadie podía decir que lo que estaba usando en ese momento Mirumy podría llamarse Pijama alguna vez, esta estaba con una camiseta en tiritas muy escotada y corta (N/A para Nao i Kumi: Como la que use para ir al cine XD ), a conjunto de unos short muy ajustados y diminutos que parecian más bien pantaletas todo de color negro, y cuando Tezuka la vió por detrás en estas decía Sexy con letras muy insinuativas en rojo (N/A: Imaginense donde lo decía XD ).

- Y Ryoma ¿Que pasó con Sakuno anoche? -preguntó Mirumy picaramente, empezando a recordar unos momentos bastante vagos de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

- ¡¡Nada!! -Saltó Ryoma instantáneamente, mientras se sonrojaba con furia, haciendo reír a Mirumy ( con bastante dolor), a Ryoga y a Nanako con este gesto.

- Jajaja.. me quedó claro..-Dijo Ryoga dandolé unas suaves palmadas a Ryoma en la espalda.

- ¿Haber si escuché bien? ¿Ryoma estuvo con una chica anoche? -Dijo la voz de Nanjiroh quién acababa de ingresar en la cocina y riéndose se acercaba a Ryoma.

- ¬¬ Eso no te interesa, Viejo..-Dijo Ryomauna mirada asesina dirigida a su padre, quién hizo un gesto de ofendido y se acercó a su hija.

- Jajaja.. solo voy a decir que Ryoma, no lo pasó nada de mal ayer en compañía de la nieta de la profe Sumire..-Comentó Mirumy resiviendo una mirada más que asesina de parte de Ryoma, al tiempo de que Nanjiroh se empezaba a reír y a burlar de su hijo menor.

- Veo que estas creciendo, y cada vez te vas pareciendo más a tu padre, hijo mío..-Dijo orgullosamente Nanjiroh, haciendo reír a Mirumy y a Ryoga. Y Tezuka observaba todo con una ceja alzada y de forma muy ajena a la conversación.

- Jajaja.. entonces para tu cumpleaños Ryoma, vamos a tener que regalarte las revistas pornas de papá.-Dijo Mirumy, haciendo estallar en risas a Nanako, Ryoga e incluso hasta Ryoma. Tezuka realmente estaba quedándose con un trauma.

- Por favor, muestren más respeto y orden frente al invitado..-Regañó Rinko, indicando a Tezuka, cuando de repente observó que este estaba algo avergonzado y MUY sonrojado, Rinko observó a su hija y enrojeció de igual modo..- MIRUMY ECHIZEN, QUE HACES VESTIDA DE ESA FORMA FRENTE A UN CHICO DE 18 CON LAS HORMONAS ALBOROTADAS!!!! -Chilló Rinko quién se habia dado cuenta de la vestimenta tan escasa de su hija, mientras Tezuka la miraba ofendido, Rinko lo miró..- Lo siento cariño, pero es verdad..-Agregó la dueña de casa, dejando a un Tezuka CASI con un trauma permanente.

- Odio cuando me llama por mi nombre..-Susurró Mirumy, resiviendo una mirada asesina de parte de su madre..- Eh, jeje, lo siento madre, voy al tiro..-Dijo Mirumy con una tostada en la boca y subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad. Tezuka ya no estaba quedándose traumado, ahora estaba traumado completamente y de por vida. Luego de un rato, Ryoga se fué al café a trabajar, Rinko y Nanjiroh se fueron a almorzar a la casa de unos parientes, Ryoma fué a comprar junto con Nanako y Tezuka se quedó solo, en una casa que ni siquiera era la suya.

-----------------

Después de un rato, Mirumy bajó ya completamente vestida, usaba unos pantalones beige anchos a la cadera, a combinación de una camiseta a tiritas café con un grabado pirata en dorado y para finalizar unas zapatillas anchas. Tezuka se le quedó observando, completamente embobado, se veía tan guapa a su persepción.

- Bueno.. ya que estamos solos.. -Partió Mirumy pensando muy bien las palabras que utilizaria a continuación y acercándose a Tezuka, quién se empezó a poner muy nervioso..-Yo.. quería preguntarte que fué lo que pasó anoche,,-Dijo Mirumy, pues no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, solo le venian a la cabeza unas imagenes bastante borrosas y poco claras, y en la mayoría estaban Tezuka y ella, hablando.

- ¿No...te acuerdas? -Preguntó con una mirada ¿dolida? Si, era la palabra adecuada para expresar el brillo tan opaco que se había posado en sus ojos.. Y ahora se preguntaba más que nunca, que es lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y que era lo que le había hecho o dicho a Tezuka "_Por favor que no le haya dicho o hecho nada comprometedor a Tezuka" _Pensaba Mirumy desesperadamente.

- No, no me acuerdo.. parece que bebí demasiado..-Dijo Mirumy completamente avergonzada.

- No importa, no pasó nada, no te preocupes..-Dijo Tezuka con una voz muy fría, Mirumy lo observó poco convencida.

- Bueno, yo me voy a ver si mis abuelos ya llegaron a casa..-Dijo Tezuka despidiéndose fríamente de Mirumy.

- Eh.. si..esta bien. si aun no llegan me llamas para avisar que vienes a almorzar...-Dijo Mirumy muy fuera de si, mientras ambos muchachos salian de la casa. Tezuka partió tranquilamente, con tantos pensamientos en la mente _"Ella no se acordaba, acaso no le importó lo que pasó anoche, acaso ¿realmente sabía que era yo? ¿no habrá pensado que era otro chico? _" Pensaba el buchou del club de tennis mientras se dirigia a su casa. Por otro lado, Mirumy apenas se despidió de Tezuka, corrió, corrió con todas sus fuerzas a la casa de Kumiko, probablemente ella podría decirle que era lo que había hecho anoche.

---------------------------

Ryoma caminaba con su prima por las calles, pasando tienda por tienda, buscando las cosas que necesitaban, o mejor dicho, que Nanako necesitaba. Pues, realmente no habían ido al supermercado, si no que habían pasado por una calle llena de tiendas de ropa, Nanako entraba a todas sin esepción alguna y se probaba toda la ropa antes de elegir una maldita prenda. Ryoma llevaba a cuestas 13 bolsas con ropa, y era de lo que había podido contar.

- Ahora.. ¿podemos ir a comprar lo que nos pidió mi Madre? -Rogó Ryoma a su prima.

- Bueno, esta bien..-Dijo Nanako mientras empezaban a dirigirse al supermercado, cuando de repente en una tienda se vió una gran multitud, Nanako se asomó levemente a observar. -¡¡UNA LIQUIDACIÓN!! Ryoma, esperame 5 segundos..-Dijo Nanako corriendo a la tienda y perdiendose de vista entre toda la multitud, Ryoma suspiró, sabía a la perfección que esos 5 segundos se transformarian en 5 horas y 20 bolsas más a su carga.

- Madre, estoy cansada ¿vas a tardar mucho más? -Preguntaba una hermosa muchacha de cabellos castaños a una mujer que estaba perdida entre la multitud que se encontraba en la tienda, Ryoma al fijarse bien se quedó boquiabierto, era Sakuno. No, ella no podía verlo, no debía verlo, después de lo que había pasado anoche, no podia verla, no estaba preparado para dar explicaciones, por que no sabía explicar que fué lo que paso, por que de saberlo, lo sabía, pero de explicarlo, no lo creo.

_**Flash Back**_

_Ryoma y Sakuno bailaban muy juntos, y se mandaban miradas complices, quizas sin siquiera saberlo ellos mismos. Realmente ambos lo habían pasado muy bien en compañía uno del otro, más de lo que hubiesen podido imaginar. Habían conversado, había aprendido uno del otro, por ejemplo Sakuno había descubierto que Ryoma detestaba los desayunos americanos, que preferia los japoneses. Y Ryoma también se había enterado de muchas cosas de Sakuno que no conocía y que honestamnete ni siquiera sospechaba. _

_- Realmente me las estoy pasando muy bien..-Comentó Sakuno por poner un tema de conversación._

_- Yo también..-Dijo Ryoma con una sonrisa muy provocativa que hizo que Sakuno se sonrojara levemente lo cual no fué detectado ante los ojos de nuestro Echizen, gracias a las luces de la discoteque. En aquel momento, como si fuese posible, las luces bajaron aun más, dejando verse entre ellos solamente el brillo de sus ojos, realmente se veía mágico, la música paró y acontinuación pusieron una canción romántica "Un lento" Pensaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaban suavemente._

_- Quieres? -Preguntó tímidamente Ryoma ( N/A: o-O eso no es propio tuyo,Ryoma./Ryoma: ¬¬ Déjame..)_

_- B..Bueno..-Respondió Sakuno completamente sorprendida ante este gesto de parte de Ryoma. Este posó sus manos en la cintura de Sakuno, mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Ryoma, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de este. Ambos se dejaban llevar uno del otro, y eran embueltos por la magia que tenía aquella música. Quería quedarse así para siempre, deseaban con todo su corazón que ese momento durara eternamente. Ryoma se sentía hipnotizado por el aroma que emanaba del cabello de Sakuno, su mirada se perdía en un punto inexacto en el horizonte, no se sentía como el, sentía como si otra parte de su ser tomaba control de el, era algo que no sabía como explicar o expresar, solo sabía que sucedia y que se empezaba a apoderar de el cada vez más, era una pasión indefinida que le hacia desear a la muchacha a la que aferraba a él con tanto celo en ese momento.Era la sensación de que ya nada más en el mundo valía la pena, más que ella. Como poder expresar tanta magia, tanto poder, tanto amor, como poder luchar contra eso. Como poder luchar con lo que en ese momento le sucedía. Como poder luchar con esa llama que le quemaba la piel que estaba en contacto con la de Sakuno (N/A: ¬¬ No mal piensen.. especialmente Kumi y Nao). En ese momento sintió el roce de la mejilla de Sakuno con la de él, quedándose luego, frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos, y dándose cuenta de que no podían ocultar nada el uno al otro, no podían ocultar ese deseo de estar juntos, esa pasión que sentian el uno por el otro, ese amor que lo llenaba por dentro, que los mataba cada noche y que les daba vida cada mañana, para continuar cada uno con su aburrida rutina hasta que se veían nuevamente, y con una mirada bastaba para calmar ese dolor que los carcomía, y cuando decian: Voy a olvidar. Una palabra, solo UNA palara, para que amaran nuevamente al que estaba frente a si. Su miradas se conectaban de una forma única, e inexplicablemente mágica, la distancia entre los dos iba disminuyendo cada vez más. Esta vez _

_era por que ambos le deseaban, ambos querían que así fuese, no era por que los obligaran o por que así debía ser, era algo que querían de verdad, que ellos habían decidido en ese segundo, en ese momento, con la persona que estaba parada frente a cada uno. Sakuno-Ryoma/Ryoma-Sakuno. Aquella sensación los aproximaba cada vez más, y ambos sabían que era algo más de aproximarse físicamente, era algo mucho más allá. Lo unía de forma única y permanente. Cuando estaban a unos escasos milimetros, ambos se miraron a los ojos, pero Ryoma bajo su vista a otro sector del rostro de la joven, en ese momento la distancia se cortó por completo, estaban juntos, unidos por un beso, suave, sencillo e ingenuo. Esa sensación, esa emoción, ese sentimientos de estar juntos los llenaba por dentro, llenaba el vacio que dejan las penas, llenaba el espacio que deja la desilución, llenaba ese agujero que ambos se habían hecho mutuamente al ocultar esos sentimientos por tanto tiempo y con tanto celo, por la ausencia de valor, sin atrever a dar el primer hasta ese momento. Por ellos, ese momento hubiese durado para siempre, pero ambos necesitaban respirar para vivir, y así fué como se separon con pesar._

_- Que.. significó.. eso?? -Preguntó Sakuno con las voz entrecortada, era verdad que al mirarse habían sentido que no podian ocultarse nada, pero para Sakuno eras imposible no desconfiar de aquel acto, pues Ryoma no era así, no era su forma de ser. _

_-"Que significó eso?? Ahora que lo pensaba, ni el sabía que había significado aquel gesto" Pensaba Ryoma confundido.._

_- No lo sabes?? -Preguntó Sakuno algo dolida "Acaso solo jugó conmigo?? " Era lo que pasaba por la mente de la muchacha._

_- Ya es tarde.. mejor será que te lleve a tu casa..-Dijo Ryoma con una sonrisa poco convincente que confundió aun más a Sakuno._

_--------------------------------------------------_

No, no se sentía con el coraje suficiente. Pero si no hacia nada, Sakuno se enojaría y nunca más le volvería a hablar, y si eso pasaba, Ryoma no sabía que pasaría con el. Nunca en su vida había sentido tal cosa por una chica, que no fuese de su familia, y sabía que nunca más lo volvería a sentir por otra que no fuese Sakuno. Quizás no sabía que había significado aquel beso exactamente, pues apenas y tenía control sobre sus emociones. Pero lo que sabía es que la amaba, y la quería tener a su lado, sabía que era un propuesta importante. Y si Sakuno le decía que no, que iba a ser de el??. Realmente no lo sabía "_Pero como dice Miru: 'Si uno no se arriesga, no cruza el río' aun que con que derecho dice esa frase si aun no se le declara a Tezuka, aun que pensandolo bien, es mejor que todo siga así" _Pensaba el muchacho, mientras se dirigia hacia la castaña que había logrado domar a aquella fiera que era su corazón ( N/A: u.u No pregunten, no se de donde vino eso de fiera) (Nao-chan: Yo se de donde, semanas de autismo y soledad, producen reacciones extrañas en la autora).

Sakuno estaba cansada de estar acompañando a su madre a comprar ropa, siempre terminaba siendo burro de carga.

- Jajaja.. ahora comprendo como se siente Tezuka XD -Se dijo Sakuno, pensando en el capitan de la seigaku llevando a todos lados a

Mirumy en su espalda, con cara de: _"Voy a matar al primero que diga algo"._De repente sintió una mirada encima suyo, se dió la vuelta y se encontró con el rostro de Ryoma.

- ¿Que quieres? -Preguntó Sakuno mordazmente, estaba enojada con Ryoma por lo de anoche, ella no sería como cualquiera de su club de fans que se dejarían besar una y otra vez por Ryoma sin compromiso alguno, ella no era así, y nunca lo sería, y si Ryoma no lo podía comprender entonces, no valía tanto como ella pensaba.

- Yo quería hablar contigo..-Dijo Ryoma, sacando valor de no se sabía donde.

- Muy bien, habla..-Continuó Sakuno, con una expresión bastante seria para ser de ella. Ryoma respiró hondo, y analizó muy bien, que palabras utilizaría a continuación.

- Pensé muy bien lo que pasó anoche, quizás no lo comprenda muy bien, pero siento que eres especial, que eres distinta a las otras chicas, y que me siento muy bien estando a tu lado..-Empezó Ryoma con valor, mirando directamente a los ojos castaños rojizos de Sakuno. Sakuno realmente estaba más confundida que anoche, ya no sabía que pensar honestamente.

- Y.. eso que significa exactamente?? -Se aventuró a preguntar Sakuno, esperando que Ryoma no le diera una respuesta como la de la noche anterior.

- Significa.. que eres especial Sakuno Ryusaki, que me gustas mucho y que quiero que seas mi novia..-Dijo Ryoma con una calma que realmente no sentía, estaba completamente nervioso, no sabía que respondería Sakuno. Sakuno no sabía que decir ante esto, ¿Debía creerle a Ryoma? ¿Realmente estaba pasando lo que creia que estaba pasando? Necesitaba pensar, tenía que pensar muy bien la respuesta.

- Me gustaría pensarlo Ryoma..-Dijo Sakuno con una pequeña reverencia en forma de despedida mientras se alejaba, dejando a un Ryoma completamente confundido, realmente eso de tener que penarlo no le había gustado nada, no quería oir un no de los labios de Sakuno, eso le daba terror. Realmente no sabía que pasaba por la mente de la chica, y eso le preocupaba, nunca en su vida había estado tan preocupado por lo que pensara una persona de él. Pero no tuvo mucho más tiempo para pensar, Nanako había salido de la tienda con 10 bolsas mínimo que pasaron a peso de Ryoma.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ryoga se encontraba en el Café, a aquellas horas de la mañana el café estaba bastante menos lleno que los días anteriores. Los que más se encontraban eran universitarios.

- Ryoga, atiende la mesa 4 por favor..-Le dijo una muchacha de cabello rubio y ojos ambar.

- Ahí voy Kasumi..-Dijo Ryoga dirigiendose a la mesa 4, en el poco tiempo que había pasado en el café, había conocido a la mayoría de los meseros y funcionarios del local. Cuando llegó a la mesa 4, se encontraba una hermosa muchacha como de su misma edad, de cabellos castaños claro y unos almendrados ojos celestes, por algún motivo Ryoga sentía que la había visto antes.

- Buenas tardes, ¿En que puedo servirte? -Preguntó Ryoga a la muchacha.

- Hola.. me gustaría dos trozos de torta de trufa..-Pidió la muchacha con una dulce sonrisa.

- ¿No crees que dos trozos es una exageración? -Comentó en forma de broma Ryoga, haciendo reír a la chica.

- Jajaja.. Uno de esos es para una amiga que está en el baño.. -Dijo la chica muy divertida.

- Ah, jajaja.. Soy Ryoga Echizen..y ¿tu? -Se presentó Ryoga con una sonrisa.

- Katherine Elliot -Se presentó la muchacha..- Pero yo te conosco, estas en la universidad de Londres, vas en mi misma clase de física cuántica..-Dijo la muchacha con un encojimiento de homrbos como quitándole importancia.

- Ahh.. por eso me parecias conocida.. ¿Y como nunca te noté antes?..-Dijo Ryoga pícaramente..

- Jajaja.. señor Echizen no cree que esta muy nada que ver que en horas de trabajo ande coqueteando con chicas...-Comentó Katherine con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

- Puede ser... pero espero que usted, sita Katherine no me delate frente a mi jefe..-Dijo Ryoga siguiéndole el juego a la muchacha.

- Yo le aseguro que le voy a delatar si no me llama Kath..-Dijo Katherine sonriendo divertida.

- Muy bien Kath-chan me gust..-Empezó Ryoga, pero no pudo terminar, pues en ese momento una voz lo llamó al tiempo que otra chica se sentaba al lado de Katherine, la cual parecia ser la amiga.

- RYOGA VAS A TRABAJAR O TE VAS A DEDICAR A COQUETEAR??!! -Lo llamó la voz de un joven muchacho que parecia ser menor que Ryoga, de cabellos castaño y ojos verdes.

- PERDÓN KYOU, VOY!! -Respondió Ryoga lamentando tener que dejar de hablar con la muchacha.

- Me disculpas princesa.. pero el deber llama..-Dijo Ryoga tomando la mano de Katherine y besando sus nudillos. Cuando este se alejó, Katherine se quedó observando su mano.

- Pasa algo?? -Preguntó la amiga a Katherine.

- Realmente es un casanova..-Sonrió Kath, viendo que en su mano, Ryoga le había puesto un papelito con su número de teléfono.

--------------------------------------------------------

Mirumy corría por las calles lo más rápido que podía, quería llegar lo más pronto posible a la casa de Kumiko, necesitaba urgentemente saber que era lo que había hecho la noche anterior. "Como puedo ser tan pendeja para beber demás" Pensaba con reproche Mirumy, mientras se aproximaba a la última esquina antes de llegar a la casa de Kumiko, cuando de repente chocó con alguien, y Mirumy cayó al suelo con cierta brutalidad.

- Auch!! -Gimió Mirumy desde el suelo, mientras empezaba a observar a la persona con la que habia chocado.

- Miru? Vaya, jamás pensé que me encontraría contigo, tenía el presentimiento de que sería un buen día, pero nunca tanto..-Dijo Ibuu Shinji con una sonrisa incomprensible para Mirumy "Pero pensándolo bien, Ibuu Shinji es incomprensible, digno hermano mellizo de Kumi XD " Pensaba Mirumy en forma divertida, pensando también en que Ibuu siempre solía hacer esa clase de comentarios algo comprometedores que al principio hacian que ella se sonrojara, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado.

- Hola Ibuu-kun.. ¿que cuentas? -Saludó Mirumy con una sonrisa, mientras Ibuu le tendía la mano para ayuarla a levantarse.

- Nada que te pueda parecer interesante, aun que ahora que lo pienso, en este momento me dirijo a las canchas callejeras de Isuri, ahí van a estar Akira, Ann y Hippei, si quieres podrías ir..-Dijo Ibuu con esa mirada penetrante tan única de él.

- Bueno, será entretenido. Pero primero tengo que hablar con tu hermana, ¿esta en casa? -Preguntó Mirumy con una adorable sonrisa.

- Si, y esta con Naomi, la hermana rara de Akira -Continuó Ibuu dándole poca importancia, haciendo reír a Mirumy, pues sabía muy bien como Ibuu le tenía cierto temor a Naomi "_Y quién no_" Se dijo para si misma Mirumy aun más divertida..

- Ah, perfecto.. Bueno, después de que le pregunte lo que que necesito saber, me voy las canchas a enseñarles como realmente se juega tennis..-Dijo Mirumy con una mirada amenazadora.

- Eso lo veremos Echizen -Comentó Ibuu mientras se alejaba de la muchacha. Quién luego retomó su camino hacia la casa de los Shinji. Cuando al fin llegó, la persona que abrió la puerta fué uno de los tantos mayordomos que tenian, realmente Mirumy siempre se sentía tan pequeña cuando entraba en la mansión de los Shinji.

- La señorita Kumiko se encuentra en su habitación en conjunto de su amiga la señorita Naomi..-Dijo el mayordomo dandole paso a Mirumy quién se sonrojó, nunca se acostumbraba a tantos lujos.

- Muchas gracias -Agradeció Mirumy con cierta verguenza.

- Estoy para servirle señorita Mirumy..-Se despidió el mayordomo, mientras Mirumy corría escaleras arriba en dirección de la habitación de Kumiko, cuando ingresó se encontró con la presencia de Naomi, ambas aun estaban en pijama "_Flojas_" Pensó Mirumy con cierta diversión, mientras se aproximaba a las chicas. Kumiko se encontraba en su computador haciendo o viendo quién sabe que y Naomi jugaba con una pelota de tennis tirada encima de la cama de Kumiko.

- Flojas.. ¿como aun no se levantan? -Saludó Mirumy lanzándose encima de Naomi a quién se le cortó la respiración por el peso de la muchacha sobre si.

- Miru.. no.. puedo.. respirar..-Logró decir Naomi, al tiempo que Mirumy se levantaba con una sonrisa inocente "Como si fuera tan inocente" Pensaba con una sonrisa Naomi.

- Bueno Mirumy.. Ahora podrías decirnos por que llegaste de esta forma a invadir mi casa y MI cuarto. -Dijo Kumiko mordazmente, asustando seriamente a Mirumy.

- No la tomes en cuenta Miru, esta de mal humor por que ayer Fuji no quizo bailar el lento..-Comentó Naomi, resiviendo un almohadaso de parte de Kumiko.

- No es verdad!! -Chilló Kumiko enojada.

- Jajaja... bueno.. yo venía a (...) ¿a que venía? se me olvidó...-Dijo Mirumy, dejando a Kumiko y a Naomi con una ceja levantada.

- Mirumy Echizen.. te voy a matar.. nadie puede tener tal cabeza de pollo como la tuya..-Dijo Naomi, al tiempo que ambas chicas en pijama le lanzaban almohadas a Mirumy.

- No, más almohadas no..-Se quejó Mirumy cubriéndose con los brazos, recordando el por que había ido a la casa de Kumiko. -Ya me acorde a que venía... Me gustaría preguntarles si saben que fué lo que hice anoche..-Dijo Mirumy algo avergonzada.

- Yo lo último que ví, es que te fuiste a donde estaba Tezuka y te pusiste a bailar con el.. después no supe más..-Comentó Kumiko pensativamente.

- Yo se lo mismo que Kumi..-Prosiguió Naomi, mientras Mirumy suspiraba.

- Será pues.. bueno igual gracias.. ahora me tengo que ir..-Dijo Mirumy.

- ¿Por que? ¿a donde vas? -Preguntó Naomi intrigada.

- Es que antes de llegar me encontré con Ibuu y me invitó a jugar tennis a las canchas de Isuri, donde van a estar Kamio, Ann y Hippei..-Dijo sencillamente Mirumy.

- Buena.. te invita a ti, y no a mi, que soy su única hermana..-Comentó Kumiko ofendida.

- A mí Akira no me comentó nada.. grandes hermanos que tenemos Kumi..-Agregó igual de ofendida Naomi.

- Jajaja.. ya chicas.. no se enojen...- Dijo Mirumy de forma divertida.

- Dilo por ti..-Comentaron las dos muchachas en forma mordaz.

- Me dan miedo.. bueno, me voy.. nos vemos..-Se despidió Mirumy saliendo de la habitación. "_ No puede ser, parece que el único que sabe lo que realmente pasó, es Tezuka, pero al parecer no tiene ninguna intención de hablar " _Pensaba Mirumy saliendo de la casa, caminando por la calles en dirección a las canchas de Isuri (N/A: Por si acaso.. mirumy siempre salia con una bolso cruzado en donde llevaba su buzo y otras cosas, por eso no se va a su casa a cambiarse)

-------------------------------------------

Los días pasaban, Ryoma estaba muy preocupado. No había visto a Sakuno desde que se habían encontrado en la tienda de ropa. Y esta realmente parecia esquivarlo.Ryoma no sabía que pensar. "Ella me dirá que no..pero si es así.. entonces ¿por que no me lo a dicho ya? " Estos eran los pensamientos del muchacho. Sentía miedo, tenía que ser honesto, a veces realmente le desesperaba no saber que le iba a contestar Sakuno, pero otras, realmente preferia que no le hablara, pues no queria que le dijiera un no.

- ¿Que pasa Ryoma-kun? -Preguntó su hermana a su lado, observandolo preocupada.

- Nada..¿por que preguntas? -Respondió Ryoma ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

- Ryoma..-Continuó su hermana con una mirada de que era muy evidente que le pasaba algo.

- En serio Miru, no me pasa nada.. mejor será que nos apresuremos o Rika nos va a matar por llegar tarde..-Dijo Ryoma, apresurando el paso y dejando una aún más preocupada Mirumy.

Cuando llegaron, como se lo esperaban, el café estaba colapsado por alumnos escolares, como todas las tardes. Ambos se dirigieron a cambiarse de ropa. Apenas estuvieron listos, una chica de unos 19 años, de cabellos castaños y ojos pardos se aproximó a ellos.

- Muy bien, ya era hora que llegaran... Ryoma encargarte de las mesas 2 y 5...Mirumy tu de las 6 y la 8, cuando termines, si nadie a atendido a la 9 vas tu ¿OK? - Ordenó la muchacha.

- Enseguida Rika..-Respondió Mirumy, mientras ella junto con su hermano comenzaban a atender las mesas asignadas. Rika era la que se encargaba del local, durante las horas de la tarde, y Kyou era quién se encargaba del local en la mañana,aun que todo el mundo preferia a este último, pues Rika solía ser algo severa.

--------------------------------------

- Nya!! esto esta muy aburrido.. nya, quiero hacer algo, nya, -Se quejó Eiji mientras se cambiaba de ropa, después del entrenamiento.

- Eiji, tienes que ser más responsable...-Comentó Syuichiroh con cierto reproche.

- Nya, y tu Syuichiroh deberías buscarte una novia.. -Molestó Eiji, al tiempo que Syuichiroh se sonrojaba furiosamente, haciendo reír a todos en el camerín. Claro, a esepción de uno de ellos.

- _"¿Habrá pensado realmente que era yo? Ella nunca pronunció mi nombre... Probablemente me confundió con el chico que realmente le gusta _" - Pensaba con melancolía el capitán de la Seigaku.

- ¿Por que tienes que ser así Eiji? -Se quejó Syuichiroh aun sonrojado.

- Vamos Syuichiroh, tampoco es para tanto..-Continuó Momoshiro con una gran sonrisa.

- _" Realmente.. se debe de haber equivocado.. es la única respuesta lógica que encuentro.. ella jamás se fijaría en mi" -_Pensaba con tristeza Tezuka, recordando lo pasado hace algunos dias.

_**Flash Back**_

_Tezuka caminaba, con tantos pensamientos en la mente. "No se acuerda, pero por lo menos, se que me quiere.." Pensaba con cierta felicidad el capitán de la seigaku después de haber pensado por tanto tiempo, en que lo único que podían significar las palabras pronunciadas por Mirumy la noche anteropr, era que esta estaba enamorada de el, y eso hacia que Tezuka estuviera rebosante de alegría. _

_Tezuka cruzó una calle, y cuando dobló una esquina, se quedó perplejo y se detuvo, mientras intentaba ocultarse, para que no lo vieran. Ahí estaban Mirumy e Ibuu Shinji de la Fudomine. Ambos hablaban animadamente ( N/A: Ibuu hablando con alguien O.o ) En aquel momento Ibuu pasó su brazo por los hombros de Mirumy con cariño. Mientras comenzaban a caminar._

_- "Será mejor que se aleje de Mirumy.. ella es mía " - Pensaba Tezuka, al tiempo que sus intintos asesinos empezaban a despertarse y a tomar control de su cuerpo y su mente. Mientras seguía observando a los dos muchachos. En ese minuto, Ibuu retiró su brazo de los hombros de Mirumy, algo sonrojado, y esta al notarlo, sonrió, al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Ibuu, y así se iban los dos chicos como si fuesen una pareja, seguidos de la mirada tanto enrrabiada, como dolida de Tezuka. Quién volvía a quedar completamente confundido._

_- " Nunca fueron y serán para mi esas palabras" -Pensó con odio el muchacho, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el lado contrario de donde se fueron los otros._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Tezuka suspiró tristemente, mientras volvía a la realidad y sentía la voz de Syuichiroh que lo llamaba una y otra vez.

- Tezuka, Tezuka, ¡¡TEZUKA!! -Le gritó Syuichiroh, y fué cuando recién Tezuka captó lo que pasaba en su entorno.

- Ah..¿que? -Preguntó Tezuka.

- ¿Que te pasa? Te he estado hablando hace mucho rato y no me has prestado nada de atención..-Dijo Syuichiroh con esa tipica voz de Mamá regañona.

- Lo siento..- Dijo Tezuka, prestando poca atención.

- Bueno.. lo que te decia es que si nos vas a acompañar..-Continuó Syuichiroh, Tezuka lo observó ceñudo.

- ¿A donde? -Preguntó este sin entender.

- ¬¬ No has escuchado nada.. ¿se puede saber en que pensabas? Mirumy..-Pero Syuichiroh no pudo continuar, pues apenas nombró el nombre de Mirumy, Tezuka se ruborizó instantaneamente, y puso una cara de que como creia que podia estar pensando en una chica, cuando por el sonrojo era más que evidente que si lo hacia. Y Syuichiroh se empezó a reír más que divertido.

- Lo que yo decía era que Mirumy nos mencionó que está trabajando en un nuevo café cerca de aquí, y decidimos ir a ver como es, y te estabamos preguntado si vas con nosotros o no..-Dijo Syuichiroh con una sonrisa de que aun seguía burlándose del capitán de la Seigaku.

- Yo n..-Empezó Tezuka, pero en ese minuto fué arrastrado literalmente por Momoshiro y por Syusuke.

- Tezuka.. necesitas más vida social..- Comentó Momoshiro con una gran sonrisa, resiviendo una mirada asisina de parte del capitan.

- Momo tiene razón, además que en el café va a estar Mirumy..-Continuó Syusuke con una mirada pícara, al tiempo que Tezuka se volvía a sonrojar, y los otros titulares se empezaban a reír. Después de que hubiesen convencido a Tezuka de ir, empezaron a salir de la escuela cuando se encontraron con Kumiko, Naomi y Sakuno que caminaban por las calles conversando animadamente.

- Nao-chan!! nya, atrás suyo..-Gritó Eiji llamando la atención de la tres muchachas, resiviendo un saludo de parte de la pelirroja.

- Eiji-kun - Saludó Naomi acercándose a Eiji.

- Hola nya, como estan Sakuno-chan y Kumi-chan?? -Dijo Eiji observando a Kumiko y a Sakuno con una gran sonrisa.

- Eh!! que son esos arranques de confianza..Kumiko-san para ti..-Corrigió Kumiko con una voz severa que tanto la caracterizaba.

- Nya, por que todos los capitanes son tan amargados..-Comentó Eiji, al tiempo que Kumiko y Tezuka se giraron ofendidos y le mandaron una mirada asesina.

- Mejor me callo..-Siguió Eiji, haciendo reír a todos los demás chicos.

- Bueno.. y ¿a donde se dirigen? -Preguntó ahora Sakuno.

- Vamos a ver a Mirumy al café..-Respondió Syusuke, mirando especificamente a Kumiko con una sornisa MUY provocativa (N/A: Celen a Kumi XD )

- Entonces vayamos juntos.. por que nosotras también vamos a lo mismo..-Dijo Kumiko con una mirada muy coqueta hacia Syusuke.

- Eh.. chicos, estamos presentes.. por favor.. coqueteen en otro lado..-Comentó Momoshiro, y todos volvían a reír, con una Kumiko completamente sonrojada y un Syusuke con una sonrisa despreocupada (N/A: ¬¬ cuando no ), mientras todos empezaban a caminar destino al Café GaReT.

-------------------------------

Esa tarde se estaba haciendo muy pesada para todos los trabajadores en el café, nunca habían tenido a tantas personas, apenas se desocupaba una mesa se volvía llenar con otro grupo de chicos, parecía que el café había resivido bastante propaganda y se había convertido un lugar bastante popular para diversas reuniones sociales. Mientras Ryoma iba a una mesa con dos bandejas colapsadas, se fijó que había tanto trabajo que tuvieron que llamar a más meseros, pues en ese intertanto pudo ver a Ryoga resiviendo instrucciones de parte de Rika.

- Wow!! Nunca había visto el café tan lleno..-Dijo Ryoga ayudando a Ryoma con una bandeja.

- Si, es verdad..-Comentó el más pequeño más para si mismo que para su hermano mayor, al tiempo que ambos chicos servian los pedidos en la mesa, y se dirigian a otras para tender a los nuevos clientes. Cuando en aquel momento, se sintió un ruido sordo de una bandeja caerse.

- Mirumy!! Ya cuentas veces se te a caido la bandeja en esta semana?? -Regañó con brutalidad Rika a Mirumy, quién en aquel momento se agachaba a recojer los trozos rotos de los platos en el suelo, y por lo que pudieron notar Ryoma y Ryoga esta se mordía el labio inferior para evitar empezar a gritarle tanto a Rika como a la muchachas que estaban en la mesa a la cual Mirumy parecía haber estado sirviendo, quiénes se reían de ella. _"Mirumy, controlate.. controlate.. es tu trabajo.. necesitas dinero..ni se te ocurra gritarles a esas chicas aun que haya sido culpa de ellas que se cayera la bandeja" _Pensaba con rabia Mirumy, realmente esa no había sido una muy buena semana para ella. "_Y todo es culpa del imbecil de Tezuka.. lo odio_" Pensaba Mirumy con resentimiento, mientras sin darse cuenta, apretó tanto un pedazo de loza que de su mano empezó a caer sangre "_Grandioso..lo que me faltaba.. realmente grandioso_" Pensó con más rabia aun, Mirumy (N/A: uu soi impulsiva i no pienso las cosas.. i cuando estoy enojada suelo apretar las cosas i ya como 5 veces que e cortado las manos por ese motivo XD ).

-------------------------------

- ¿Y ustedes ya conocen el café? -Preguntó Syusuke entrigado.

- ¿Por que dices ustedes?.. deberías decir abiertamente Kumi, pues dudo que te importe lo que nosotras digamos...-Comentó Naomi en forma divertida, resiviendo como respuesta un golpe de parte de Kumi en la cabeza, y haciendo que Syusuke se sonrojara levemente.

- Bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta, si, si hemos ido, pero la verdad, hoy vamos a ver específicamente a Miru, pues apenas salimos de clases salió corriendo y ni siquiera se despidió de nosotras, aparte de que esta de muy mal humor y con una torpeza nunca antes vista en ella..-Enumeró Kumiko preocupada por su amiga.

- Si, es verdad.. a estado bastante rara desde el sábado..-Continuó Syuishiroh, pensando en la conversación por teléfono que tuvo con ella,en la cual ella se comportó cortante aun que sin llegar a ser maleducada. En el preciso momento que tocaron el tema de Mirumy, Tezuka prestó por primera vez atención a la conversación.

- Pero desde la tarde, pues nosotras la vimos en la mañana del sábado, y estaba perfectamente..-Dijo Naomi, recordando la visita inesperada de Mirumy a la casa de Kumiko.

- Me pregunto que es lo que le habrá pasado a Mirumy para que se comporte así, pero yo creo que es por un chico..-Comentó Momoshiro pensativo.

- ¿Quién? -Preguntó muy interesado Tezuka, haciendo que todos notaran por primera vez el interés del buchou en la conversación.

- Yo solo dije que es probable que sea por un chico, pues oí que ella se quejaba de alguien, diciendo que este no comprendía sus sentimientos, o cosas así..-Continuó Kumiko recordando a Mirumy, al tiempo que todos bajan la cabeza pensativos, cuando pudieron dislumbrar el local al cual se dirigian.

Cuando el local y lo colapsado que parecía estar a aquellas horas, pero al parecer tuvieron la suficiente suerte de que en el momento en que ellos ingresaron en el local, una mesa se desocupó. Y obviamente, no esperaron una invitación para ir a la mesa y sentarse.

- ¡¡¿¿Que hacen aquí??!! - Preguntó Ryoma completamente pálido al ver a todos los de la seigaku tomar asiento en el café, junto con cierta chica de cabellos castaños y ojos caramelo.

-¿Quienes? -Preguntó Mirumy curiosa y a la vez divertida por la reacción de su heramno menor, dirigiendo su mirada a donde Ryoma observaba, pero en el mismo instante que logró dislumbrar a los chicos, especialmente a uno de cabellos y ojos castaños y gafas, su sonrisa se borró al instante.

- ¿Estas bien Miru? -Preguntó Ryoga quién acaba de hacer presencia, un poco preocupado por aquella reacción tan fría de parte de Mirumy.

- Si.. no es nada..-Respondió Mirumy con una sonrisa muy cínica, que solo Ryoga supo notar por esa especie de conexión que los unía.

- Mirumy.. si ya terminaste con la bandeja.. atiendo la mesa 12 que acaba de ser ocupada..-Ordenó Rika mientras se dirigía a otra mesa. Mirumy aceptó, pero cuando se dió cuenta de cual era la mesa 12, realmente quería matarse, resignada se dirigió a la mesa.

- Buenas tardes ¿En que les puedo servir? -Dijo Mirumy a los chicos, quienes la miraron sorprendidos por la forma tan formal de atenderlos a ellos.

- ¿Mirumy estas bien? -Preguntó Kumiko asustada, no era normal en Mirumy, ser tan "profesional" con ellos.

- Me van a decir que van a pedir o ¿no? -Preguntó ahora Mirumy, esta no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, especialmente estaba muy enojada con Tezuka y ni siquiera se limitó a observarlo. Realmente le había dolido la forma, quizás no lo que dijo, si no como le dijo aquellas palabras.

_**Flash Back**_

_Mirumy acababa de salir de su casa, cuando empezó a caminar tranquilamente, con muchos pensamientos en su mente. No era confusión lo que sentía, por que ella no solía ser una chica que se confundiera con facilidad, sin embargo, admitía que tenía cosas en las cuales dedicar parte de su tiempo para pensar en ellas, y a la que más importancia le daba, era a aquel recuerdo de la noche pasada que solo una persona era capaz de devolverle, y esa persona era Tezuka. Acaba de hablar con el por teléfono y habían quedado de juntarse en un parque, cerca de ahí. Esperaba que ahora el chico fuese honesto con ella, y le dijiese que era lo que había pasado. Por que aun que a ella se le hubiese olvidado, tenía derecho en saber que estupidez pudo haber hecho o dicho, y fijense bien, que ella pensó en "pudo" en vez de soltar una afirmación pues ella tampoco pudía afirmar que hubiese hecho alguna locura como las que pasaban por su mente en aquel momento, quizás solamente le estaba dando mucho vueltas al asunto y pensando en cosas que quizás nunca sucedieron._

_Después de un largo rato de caminata, o por lo menos así lo sintió Mirumy, llegó al parque en el cual, como ya se lo esperaba, se encontraba Tezuka, apoyado en un árbol contemplando algo que Mirumy no supo definir, pero sin embargo no quizo distraerlo, se veía tan bien, tan pacífico desde su perspectiva, habían varios, y no se cansaba, como explicar esa extraña sensación que le hacia sentir, suspiró, por que tenía que ser tan incomprensible, incluso hasta el punto de lo que ella llegaba a sentir por él, en aquel momento, Tezuka se percató de la presencia de Mirumy, por lo que esta pudo notar, la mirada del muchacho se endureció más que la mirada fría que solía mostrar normalmente, era como si ya no esperara nada de nadie, y esa sensación la desconcertó._

_- Muy bien, aquí estoy como me pediste.. ahora se puede saber ¿para que me llamaste? - Preguntó Tezuka, con más frialdad de lo que el mismo hubiese querido._

_- Uy!! que amable.. me llegas a sorprender..-Dijo Mirumy más dolida que molesta, especialmente cuando Tezuka, frente a esto, solo se limitó a encogerse de hombro._

_- Bueno.. lo que venía a preguntarte, y espero que ahora seas sincero, es ¿que fué lo que hice anoche? -Dijo Mirumy ahora con voz determiante y amenazadora, Tezuka sabía que esto no era buena señal, y sabía que lo que diría a continuación haría enojar aún más a la chica, pero que podía hacer, se sentía frustrado por la confusión que le dominaba. _

_- Sabes.. hay cosas de las que es preferible no enterarse..-Respondió Tezuka con una calma que no sentía, Mirumy en aquel momento, bufó con incredulidad, esa no era un desición que el podía tomar por ella, como se atrevía a decirle eso. Mirumy sintió en aquellos momentos unas ganas de darle una bofetada a Tezuka, pero se contuvo, exigió que le dijiera lol que había pasado, que no era algo que el podía conllevar, que dependia de el, pero no resivió respuesta de parte del chico, completamnete frustrada y muy enojada se alejó del chico, ahora muy segura de que algo había hecho. Pero esa actitud que Tezuka había tenido con ella, no tenía razón de ser que fuese lógica, y no se lo perdonaría con facilidad, y aun que pensaran que era muy rencorosa, pues si, lo era, y le daba igual, no dejaría que nadie la pasara a llevar y menos Tezuka._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Ryoga observó extrañado y a la vez preocupado a sus dos hermanos y sus extrañas actitudes en este minuto, primero Ryoma, que al ver a los chicos de la Seigaku tomar asiento en el café, se había escapado, escondiendose debajo y entre las mesas, asustando a los chicos, y haciendo reír a las chicas. Mientras que Mirumy estaba muy rara..para ser ella claro esta, pues Ryoga sabía muy bien que Mirumy no era una chica que se pudiese denominar: normal, y Ryoga estaba muy seguro de que quién la tenía de esa forma tan seria, era aquel chico que había traido a Mirumy el día que fueron a la discoteque. El, Ryoga Echizen, como hermano mayor, haría todo lo posible para ayudar a sus hermanos menores que parecían estar cada uno con sus diferentes dilemas, y Ryoga estaría especialmente pendiente de Mirumy, si ese chico llamado Kunimitsu Tezuka, le llegaba a hacer cualquier mal a su hermana, ya se las vería con el.

Mirumy después de anotar el pedido, se dirigió a las cocinas, para luego volver con el pedido de los chicos en dos bandejas completamente llenas (N/A: ¬¬ Ojala el servicio fuese así de rapido cada vez que voy a un café xD ) y sirviéndolas en la mesa lo suficientemente rápido para que los chicos no tuviesen tiempo de preguntar nada, o para que ella tuviese tiempo de responder. Tezuka observaba a Mirumy disimuladamente, sabía muy bien que ella estaba enojada con el, pero también le asustaba lo que había dicho Kumiko, ¿Acaso ni siquiera valía la pena para que ella se enojara con el? Era algo que realmente lo desanimaba, ¿En que momento Mirumy se había convertido en una pieza tan fundamental en su vida? No lo sabía, y le mataba por dentro ser tan cobarde como para no poder expresarselo.

------------------------------------

Ya siendo de noche y estando en su casa. Con todos esos pensamientos, sentimientos y emociones es como poco a poco empezó a ser consumido en el sueño, un sueño intranquilo, aquellos en los que sueñas con algo que no sabes denominar si es bueno o es malo, y son esos sueños que permanecen en tu mente quieras o no, son aquellos que eres capaz de recordar, o por lo menos la mayoría de la veces y alguno de nuestros sueños.

Esa noche Tezuka soñaba con que caminaba por un pueblo abandonado, no tenía muestra de colores alegres, ni de que alguna vez hubiese existido un feliz momento en aquel desolado lugar, caminó durante largo rato por esas tierras, sin encontrar ningun rastro de que alguna persona viviese por ahí, la desesperación por encontrar algo, aun que fuese una mínima muestra de vida en aquel lugar le dominó, pues aparte de no encontrar a ninguna persona, tampoco encontró animales, como pajaros, gatos, perros o cualquier especie.

Despues de un rato, sus pasos se fueron acelerando, se sentía encerrado en su propia frustración, era un sensación que no sabía como expresar, mientras más caminaba, más se aproximaba al bosque por el cual estaba rodeada la aldea, justo cuando llegó a los límites de esta, encontró en el suelo una muñeca, una muñeca desgastada tanto por el tiempo como por el barro.

- Eh.. deja eso ahí!! -Dijo una voz femenina que provenía del bosque, Tezuka desconcertado observó de donde salía aquella voz, cuando en aquel momento apareció entre los arbustos, era una muchacha joven, de una edad aproximada a la de el, pero con ciertos rasgos en su rostro que denotaban más madurez y experiencia que el. Sus vestimentas rasgadas recordasba mucho a la muñeca, junto con su largo negro, sus ojos, pues sus ojos eran algo indefinido, podía verlos, pero no podía ver su color, no podía definirlo, era completamente extraño, el arco que llevaba a cuestas daba a entender que o estaba cazando, o estaba en espera de un ataque.

- Muy bien.. ¿quién eres tu? -Preguntó la muchacha con una voz decidida y sin algun miedo notorio. Tezuka aun confuso, se presentó ante la chica, que en toda la presentación no cambió en ningun momento de expreción.

- Así que eres tu.. te estabamos esperando.sigueme..-Dijo sencillamente la chica, quién empezó a caminar bosque adentro, seguido por un Tezuka que no encontraba nada que hacer.

- Y ¿como te llamas? -Preguntó Tezuka muy desconcertado.

- Nombre.. decir nuestro nombre es dar a conocer nuestra naturaleza, es algo muy peligroso para nosotros.. pero si necesitas una forma para llamarme.. dime Elith..-Dijo la muchacha, con una seriedad que le llamaba mucho la atención a Tezuka, caminaron un buen trecho, el cual se le hizo infinito a Tezuka, pues Elith no daba muestras de querer hablar. De repente, Elith se detuvo frente a un árbol, uno muy grande que llevaba un grabado muy leve de tres anillos unidos. Tezuka frunció el ceño frente esto. "¿Que hacian ahí?" Era la pregunta que se planteaba en ese minuto. Cuando Elith lo observó, para luego pasar a observar el cielo y frunció el ceño.

- Lo siento.. el tiempo se acabó.. tienes que volver de donde provienes.. pero ten por seguro que volveremos a vernos.. y recuerda.. la proxima vez venir a este árbol..-Dijo Elith con determinación

- Pero por donde vuelvo..-Preguntó Tezuka confuso, ella lo observó por un momento, para luego empezar a camianr, dando a entender que la siguiera, caminarón hasta llegar a una fuente, una hermosa fuente que no tuvo tiempo de contemplar, pues en ese momento Elith volvió a hablar.

- Para volver tienes que creer...-Explicó ella sencillamente, haciendo que Tezuka frunciese el ceño, dando a entender que no comprendía a que se refería, Elith suspiró exasperada, haciendo que Tezuka se sonrojara levemente, no estaba acostumbrado a quedar como ignorante y eso no le gustaba.

- Solo el deseo de que las cosas que pasan en nuetsra vida sean verdad, son capaces de mantenernos con vida y con sueños..-Dijo la muchacha con una misteriosa sonrisa, alejándose del chico quién la observó irse como si ella fuese una diosa que pisaba tierra prohibida.

Tezuka, ahora completamente aturdido por las palabras tan incomprensibles de Elith, empezó a sentir como una brisa lo azotó "_Elith dijo que debía creer, pero ¿creer en que?" _Se preguntó Tezuka, y lo primero que apareció en su mente fué el rostro de Mirumy, en aquel moemnto apenas tuvo tiempo de sonrojarse para luego ser envueltó en un remolino de agua, que no asfixiaba, cerró los ojos por instinto, sujetandose la garganto, cuando los volvió a abrir se encontraba en su cama, aun era de noche y todo parecia muy calmado. "Solo fué un sueño" Pensó Tezuka, para luego fruncir el ceño "_Entonces.. ¿Por que tengo la sensación de sequedad como si realmente me hubiese ahogado?_" Siguió pensando Tezuka, para luego autoconvencerse de que se estaba volviendo loco por tanta frustración_ "Pero aun así_.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, jajaja.. lo del sueño ya verán que relevancia tiene más adelante ¬¬ no se preocupen, no es nada onda harry potter, eragon, o cualquiera de eso libros de fantasía.. xD, Y a que no se imaginan la realidad e Elith xD, y solo me queda pedirles que me perdonen si me centré mucho en la pareja Mirumy y Tezuka, pero es que el capítulo así lo requería, así como en el siguiente se va a centrar en Ryoma y Sakuno, el sub-sigueinte en otra pareja, y así sucesivamente. Y eso pues.. que esten bien, bien.. i les pido que tengan paciencia con el siguiente capitulo, pues me voy de vacaciones a la playa y dudo que tenga tiempo de poder escribir el siguiente capi hasta que vuelva. Que esten bien, bien, sean buenos, y no hagan nada que yo no haría xD.

Avances del próximo capítulo..

_**"Preparativos"**_

_- Ryoma, tengo que hablar contigo..-Pidió Sakuno con voz cortante, y mirada seria._

_- No puede ser verdad..-Dijieron morena y pelirroja al mismo tiempo, mientras que Mirumy estallaba en risas._

_- Wow!! Realmente.. no se lo que se nos viene..-Comentó Syusuke, suspirando resignada, viendo a su morena, alejarse de su alcance._

Sepan todo esto en nuestro proximo capítulo...

-------- Contestación de Reviews..

**_-ivekag-: _**Hola, que weno que te haya gustado el capi 6, y aki esta el capi espero que te haya gustado el segundo beso de ryoma i sakuno i eso seria pss... siento no haber podido responderte en el capi anterior.

**_Kumi-Muni: _**Si bueno.. es que si le hubiera agregado más, hubiera tardado más en subir, aparte de que me daba lata XD. Y eso pss.. que pases unas buenísimas vacaciones y que tu astro lunar te ayude en la conquista de cierta personita que no voi a nombrar si no quiero morir prematuramente XD.

**_Soledad de los Angeles: _**Que weno que te haya gustado mi fic, wuii una nueva lectora siiiii.. XD ... jajaja.. gran aporte io XD.. bnop.. será.. espero que te guste este fic. I eso pss.. que espero seguir teniendote coo lectora. Besos, cuidate.

**_Hikari no Hoshi: _**Jajaja.. si es vdd.. tezuka ta bn confundido pss.. pero esa es la idea.. darle un toque humano a nuestro capi de la seigaku XD jajaja.. bno.. espero que te haya gustado la continuación i que tambn hayas tenido un bn año nuevo, me esmeré muxo en ella i eso pss.. que estes bn, bn.

**_merrykurry: _**hola.. grax.. i bnop.. no se pss.. espero que te guste este capitulo i que hayas pasado un buen año nuevo. Que estes bn, bn.

**_Naomi: _**Holis amigalis comis talis?? XD jajaja.. en vdd no... XD .. me hace sentir importante que te guste mi fic jajaja XD i si te puse agrdecimientos XD pero no pienso poner GRAX NAO X TOO o sea hello naa que ver XD solo me ayudaste un poco con miru y tezuka pero too lo demás proviene de esta cabezota caga por lo perver XD. Con respecto a lo de torturando a tezuka es vdd.. mi fic deberia llamarse torturando a la pareja mirumy y tezuka XD. i lo de tortuta.. no ta mal XD. Jajaja.. bnop.. io caxo que no vas a estar pa leer la conti.. pero igual XD que hayas pasado bnas vacas.. i si tenes suerte te pasas por un ciber y te lees la conti pss XD

**_TomoyoSakuno: _**Ahh... grax.. me emocionaste XD. Me hace sentir muy feliis que te haya gustado mi fic. Y espero disfrutes de la continuación en la que me empeñé tanto, que estes bn, bn. Cuidate, nos tamos leyendo.

**_Naomi: (2) _**Gracias amiga.. coo si no estubiera ya de por si muy presionada ¬¬ .- malvada..grax por ayudarme a tener mas rr xd me sento looser XD i no te preocupes .. no se me va a olvidar nombrarte.. te e nombrado como diez mil veces.. cof, cof polersa mresco ser rostro cof, cof..(dos baldes de humildad a la weona qu ta usando el compu -- nao XD)

**_javiisi: _**Hola!! Jajaja.. tengo que admitir que me reí mucho con tu review xD. Jajaja.. la idea era que Tezuka se confundiera i apareciera su lado humano (¬¬ si hasta yo dudaba si lo tenía xD ) i bueno.. lo de Kumiko.. no se si te va a haber satisfacido lo suficiente.. xD... Respondiendo a la duda que planteaste.. Kumiko se parece a Ibuu.. pss si son hermanos.. después de todo xD. Jajaja.. i eso pues.. gracias por tu review.. Que estes muy bien.


	9. Preparativos

Hola nOn.. bueno y veanme aquí con un nuevo capítulo que tardó milenios xD jajajaja.. i no se que más decir.. que espero que disuclpen mi retraso i que disfruten este capítulo x3

Recomendación: bajarse o conseguirse la canción: Mientes tan bien -Sin Bandera

Y eso.. desde ahora voi a ir recomendado canciones para ciertas partes de mi fic que son las cuales yo me inspiré para escribirlas .

_La Idea original pertenece a Takeshi Konomi solo me pertenecen algunos personajes, este fic no fué creado con fines de lucro._

_**Necesitando de Ti**_

_Capítulo 9: "Preparativos"_

Ryoma se encontraba en unas canchas callejeras jugando tennis con sus hermanos mayores que de alguna forma lo habían convencido de ir con ellos. En aquel momento competia contra su hermana mientras Ryoga hacia de árbitro.

Este último tiempo no había hecho otra cosa que jugar tennis día y noche (lo cual no era raro). Pero el motivo, si lo era, hacia esto para no pensar en lo que pasaba por su corazón, ese sentimiento de intriga al no saber la respuesta de Sakuno.

"Se que no debo huir, se que no esta bien.. se que es un acto cobarde, pero que puedo hacer, es primera vez que me encuentro con algo así en mi vida y honestamente no se como actuar.." -Pensaba el menor de los hermanos cuando en ese momento un hermoso remate de parte de la chica, hizo que volviera a la realidad.

- Punto para Mirumy .. 6 a 3 juego y game para la chica mitad gato..-Dijo Ryoga, resiviendo en aquel minuto una mirada asesina de parte de Mirumy.

- Jejeje.. era una pequeña bromita hermanita preciosa..-Agregó Ryoga sacando la lengua a su hermana menor.

- Espero que así sea..-Dijo Mirumy observándolo amenazadoramente, y Ryoga supo que la chica hablaba enserio.

- Ryoma estas MUY distraido el día de hoy.. ¿puedo saber en que piensas? -Preguntó Mirumy con esa sonrisa tan abierta y encantadora que hacia que a Ryoma se le fuese imposible mentirle a su hermana.

- Son cosas mias nada importante.. Don't Worry.. -Respondió Ryoma quitándole importancia.- Olle Miru, ¿hoy día vas a cocinar tu? Tengo ganas de comer tu comida..-Agregó Ryoma, pues sabía que con su respuesta anterior Mirumy no se quedaría satisfecha.

- Si, supongo..-Comentó Mirumy con el ceño fruncido ante el cambio de conversación tan drástico que había dado Ryoma, más sin embargo, aun que así no lo quisiera, solo podía pensar en la antipática reacción de Tezuka que habia tenido cuando ella le pregunto sobre aquella anoche que ya se hacia lejana para casi todos, pero que para ella, parecia como si hubiese sucedido ayer.

Ryoga realmente estaba confundido y a la vez muy preocupado, nunca en su vida había visto a sus hermanos con tales actitudes tan poco propias de ellos, primero Ryoma, quien estaba muy distraido y muy fuera de si, siempre parecia estar muy pensativo, jugaba tennis día y noche (bueno, eso no es tan raro viniendo de el, pensó Ryoga) Más sin embargo había algo que delataba su estado, pues sus ojos que siempre estaban brillosos, y llenos de vida, ahora estaban opacos como si algo lo perturbara, algo tan importante y a la vez tan normal, Ryoga realmente se preguntaba que habría pasado con Ryoma. Por otro lado, estaba Mirumy, que estaba con un humor de 10.000 demonios. Siempre parecia estar molesta o seria, y cuando sonreía, se veia tan irónica esta, que era imposible pensar que de verdad estubiese feliz, con la unica persona que parecia sonreír honestamente era con Ryoma. Pero había algo en Mirumy que hacia más facil el entender que pasaba, ella siempre fue demasiado transparente al mundo como para poder ocultar tanto resentimiento, y Ryoga lo sabía y sabía (gracias ,quizas a esa conexión que tenía con su hermana) que la culpa de esto era del capitán de la Seigaku, Kunimitsu Tezuka. No permitiría que ese chico se involucrara con la fragilidad de su hermana, pues aun que ella se mostrara siempre fuerte, Ryoga sabía que solo lo hacia para ocultar la verdad que era todo lo contrario.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Era casi de noche, Sakuno camina por un parque tranquilamente, disfruta del viento que azota suavemente su rostro y eleva su melena, aprecia con convicción el paisaje que conforman los árboles en ese lugar y sonrie ante la belleza de la naturaleza. Pero aun que paresca distraida y se muestre igual que siempre, algo se apodera de sus pensamientos y los carcome, siendo envueltos por la imagen de un chico de cabellos negros con reflejos verdes y unos hermosos ojos felinos de color pardo. Y esa escena en donde el chico abre su corazón y le muestra sus verdaderos sentimientos a Sakuno corre una y otra vez por su mente, le persigue, no le deja en paz y no sabe como sacárselo de la mente.

En ese momento aparece Ann y la sorprende por la espalda, Sakuno completamente sobresaltada se da la vuelta para encontrarse con la joven muchacha de ojos azules, capitana del equipo de tennis femenil de la Fudomine.

- Hola Ann Llegas tarde -Saludó Sakuno con una amable sonrisa.

- Y tu llegas temprano -Respondió la chica con una sonrisa divertida al ver la cara de interrogación de Sakuno,

- Es que normalmante eres tu la que llega tarde, y me llama la atención de que hayas sido tan puntual -Agregó Ann sonriente, Sakuno ante esto sonrió tímidamente intentando con todas sus fuerzas no volver a pensar en el joven tenista que porobocaba que estuviera tan pendiente del mundo para así quizas poder safarce de esa sensación.

- Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo -Comentó Sakuno, mientras ambas chicas empezaban a caminar a paso calmado.

- Si, es verdad, lo siento. -Se disculpó Ann, sin embargo sabía que algo no estaba bien en Sakuno tanto en su corazón como en su mente. Lo sabía por que era su mejor amiga y la conocía a la perfección, todo el mundo podía pensar que Osakada, Tomoka era la mejor amiga de Sakuno, pero tanto Sakuno como Ann, sabían que eso no era así, Tomoka lo único que le importaba era cuantos chismes podía sacar de cada persona, y si la amistad con ella, significaba esas condiciones a Sakuno no le gustaban, y había tratado de decircelo varias veces, pero Tomoka parecia no entender, peor que todo, parecia ni siquiera escuchar lo que Sakuno le decia.

- No importa, bueno y ¿a donde quedamos de juntarnos con Kumi, Nao y Miru? -Preguntó Sakuno, pues honestamente se le había olvidado casi toda la conversación por teléfono que había tenido con Ann, la noche anterior.

- Ay Saku.. Y yo que pensaba que la única que tenía lagunas mentales era Miru -Suspiró con diversión Ann, haciendo que Sakuno se sonrojara ligeramente.

- Bueno, hablando con Kumi y con Nao, quedamos de juntarnos en el local Boost que esta en el parque Oshimaji -Recordó Ann poniendo cara pensativa. (N/A: por si acaso, el boost si existe, es un local de jugos naturales, son lo máximo, solo les recomiendo que si toman un jugo ahí, elijan el mediano, pues el grande es demasiado, lo sabre yo vdd Kumi?? n.nU )

- Ahhh...Y se puede saber ¿por que decidieron hacer esta junta? -Preguntó Sakuno con curiosidad.

- Bueno, es que por lo visto tú y Miru han estado muy preocupadas por motivos desconocidos este último tiempo, entonces con Kumi y Nao decidimos hacer una junta de mujeres para distraerlas un rato -Explicó Ann con una gran sonrisa tan alegre y sincera, que terminó contagiando a Sakuno en una sonrisa parecida.

- Si puede ser.. -Comentó Sakuno dulcemente, mientras ambas amigas llegaban al lugar acordado y se encontraban con las chicas conversando animadamente, más bien Kumiko y Naomi conversaban animadamente, Mirumy parecia completamente ida.

Sin embargo las tres se veían muy guapas, Naomi vestida con unos jeans ajustados a la cadera, unos zapatos con taco verde limón y un straple del mismo color que los zapatos. Kumiko por otra parte vestía unos pantalones beige a la cadera, unas convers cafes y una polera manga corta del mismo color que las convers y por último estaba Mirumy quien usaba unos pantalones negros anchos a la cadera, una polera a los hombros manga corta del mismo color que los pantalones y unas zapatilas anchas blancas.

Más sin embargo ni Sakuno ni Ann se quedaban atrás, pues la pelicastaña estaba con una polera manga corta con escote en V de color azul a conjunto de una falda de jeans y unos zapatos con un poco de taco del mismo color que la polera y Ann estaba con una mini de color blanca junto con una polera a tiritas amarilla y unos zapatos con taco de color blanco, la dos chicas se acercaron al trio inseparable.

- Hola chicas..¿tardamos mucho? -Saludó Ann con esa sonrisa tan contagiosa que tenía aquel día, Naomi y Kumiko la observaron y sonrieron abiertamente, mientras que Mirumy ni siquiera se inmutó.

- No, para nada, llegan justo a tiempo..-Dijo Naomi, mientras las otras dos chicas tomaban asiento en la mesa, sin saber que el quinteto que se había formado no dejaba de ser observado por todo el sector masculino que se encontraba o pasaba por allí.

- Y bueno, ¿que vamos a hacer primero? -preguntó Ann animadamente.

- Bueno, primero que todo, vamos a ir a arrendar unas buenas peliculas de terror..-Partió Kumiko, sacando una lista de su bolsillo.

- ¿Terror? Ehhhh... Noooooo -Dijieron al unísono Naomi y Sakuno.

- Bueno, bueno.. era un ejemplo.. puede ser comedia, ciencia ficción, lo que quieran..-Agregó Kumiko mirándolas asesinamente para luego continuar con su lista..-Luego vamos a ir a comprar algunas cosas ricas para comer al supermercado para más entrada a la noche, y para la peli pediremos Sushi a domicilio..-Dijo Kumiko con los ojos grandes de la emoción y ante esa mensión ni siquiera Mirumy la pasó inadvertida y los ojos de todas brillaron con lujuria (N/A: No les a pasado nunca?? n.nU )

- Buee.. y ¿cuando empezamos? -Dijo Mirumy hablando por primera vez en toda la tarde mientras las otras cuatro chicas sonreían y se levantaban para partir (N/A: Por si acaso, "Buee" es algo que digo con normalidad en reemplazo de "bueno" así que va a ser normal que Mirumy lo diga algunas otras veces al igual que "Wiiz" como Ryoma, ¬¬ solo que el me copió por que io lo decia de antes...)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Me puedes recordar una vez más como fué que terminé aquí? -Preguntaron Ryoma y Tezuka al mismo tiempo, viendo como todos los demás chicos se entretenían en las máquinas de video juegos.

- Oh, vamos.. No sean amargados.. y Vengan a jugar, se que les va a gustar..-Comentó Syusuke empujando a Ryoma y a Tezuka a las máquinas. De repente Ryoma se acercó a una de las máquinas y la miró unos segundos.

"_Mmm.. es de tennis, se ve entretenido_" Pensó el "pequeño" tenista mientras ingresaba unas monedas a la máquina, para luego poco a poco encontrarle el sentido e ir ganando puntos y mientras iba pasando de nivel en nivel cada vez más se iba emocionando un poco màs, hasta que cuando pasó al nivel 10 o por ahí, se le fué inevitable dar un grito de emoción y Tezuka lo miró de una forma bastante extraña.

- ¿No estamos un poco grandes para estas cosas? -Dijo Tezuka con el ceño fruncido ante el grito de Ryoma, a quién frente a estas palabras se sonrojó pues le había dado cargo de conciencia y dejó de jugar.

- No, para nada..-Se escuchó que digieron todos los otros titulares al unísono. Tezuka volvió a fruncir el ceño ahora más marcadamente, pero no volvió a decir nada más.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la mansión de los Shinji era imposible evitar sentir las carcajadas de las cinco chicas que se encontraban en ese lugar, todas se habían desecho de la ropa que llevaban en la tarde y ahora vestian con diversos pijamas, de alguna forma se habían hecho de sacos de dormir y se encontraban en un gran salón con sillones y un gran televisor plasma pantalla plana en donde en ese momento daban las escenas de una película llamada: "El Diario de Bridgey Jones 2" (N/A: La recomiendo xD)

Sin embargo, Sakuno no aguantó más, colapsó, ni su corazón ni su mente dieron para más. No podía seguir dejando de lado aquella escena, aquella sensación, aquel sentimiento. No podía aplazarlo, por que era algo que le estaba pasando en ese momento. Que cobarde estaba siendo, al huir por miedo a creer que era mentira, que todo era un sueño del cual en cualquier momento fuera a despertar. Se llegaba a dar verguenza. Se alejó del grupo, y se sentó en el Bow Window que tenía la habitación, un lujo que solo la familia Shinji podía pagar.

Sakuno observó el cielo estrellado que había esa noche, la luna estaba escondida, y el paisaje que se podía ver desde ahí era uno de los más hermosos que se pudiera ver desde una casa en la ciudad. Realmente de cierta forma, era consolante saber que por lo menos no todo era tan patético en su vida y sus ojos aun podían disfrutar de la verdadera belleza. Sakuno siguió con estos pensamientos.

Pero esta no se dió cuenta de que alguien si se había dado cuenta de su situación, la muchacha observó a Sakuno intrigada, la miró analizadoramente para luego tomar la descisión de acercársele. Caminó lentamente hasta quedar detrás de ella, apoyó una de sus huesudas manos y la apoyó en el hombro de Sakuno, esta al darse la vuelta se encontró de frente con la muchacha de ojos felinos..

- ¿Que pasa Sakuno-chan ? -Preguntó la pelinegra, tomando asiento al lado de Sakuno, y observando el mismo cielo que antes le pertenecia solo a la chica de ojos cafés, Sakuno en ese momento pudo notar tristeza en los ojos de la chica de ojos felinos.

- No se, tantas cosas pasan por mi mente, y aun que las chicas hayan hecho todo esto, no las puedo sacar y olvidar aun que quiera..-Respondió Sakuno, retomando su mirada al cielo.

- Te entiendo..-Sonrió Mirumy con tristeza. - Y ¿puedo saber por que estas así? -Preguntó capciosamente Mirumy.

- Mmm.. -Sakuno pareció pensarlo bastante, no podía decir lo que le pasaba a la hermana del hombre por el cual estaba así.

- Tiene que ver con mi hermano ¿verdad? -Dijo Mirumy, volviendo a sonreír al ver de reojo como Sakuno se sonrojaba y la miraba sorprendida, si era verdad, desde pequeña que había sido una persona muy perpicaz.

- ¿Co..Como lo supiste? -Preguntó muy nerviosa Sakuno.

- Digamos que soy muy perseptiva ..-Respondió Mirumy, aun que si fuera lo suficientemente perseptiva, hace mucho que se hubiese enterado de los verdaderos sentimientos del buchou por el cual ahora su mirada estaba opacada. -Pero buee.. vas a decirme que te hizo mi hermano..-Insistió Mirumy.

- Bueno.. lo que pasa es..-Sakuno le contó todo lo sucedido a Mirumy, desde lo que había pasado en la discoteque, hasta la declaración que le había hecho Ryoma, las evaciones que este le había hecho, las preguntas que se formulaban en su mente y la desconfianza que sentía. Se sentía tan bien poder contarle todo esto a alguien, desahogarse de cierta forma de todo lo que no la dejaba respirar, con solo contarlo ya se sentía mucho mejor.

- Así que eso era..-Se dijo para si misma Mirumy, al entender por fin el comportamiento tan extraño de su hermano este último tiempo. Pero también sabiendo que lo que había dicho su hermano a Sakuno, no era mentira, sabía que el nunca mentiría con algo así..- Yo creo Sakuno, que Ryoma realmente siente lo que te dijo. Ryoma es un chico que no sabe controlar sus emociones, pues no es alguien que viva de ellas plenamente como las demás personas por eso debes perdonar su poca sutileza. Creo que deberías creerte sus palabras y tomar una decisión rápido por que si no, vas a matar a mi hermano por frustración -Dijo Mirumy con una sonrisa honesta, que hizo que Sakuno creyera en sus palabras, sabiendo que lo que decía la chica era plenamente la verdad. Mirumy se levantó y se volvió a juntar con las otras chicas, entendiendo que Sakuno tenía que pensar Y así lo hizo la joven de las ex-trenzas.

------------------------------------------

Y en sus sueños busca una manera de entender que esta pasando, que es esto que se esta fomando en su interior, eso de querer verlo junto asi misma hasta el último de sus días, de desearlo hasta un punto que ni ella misma tenía definido, algunos podían pensar que podría estarse convirtiendo en una obseción, pero Kumiko en el fondo de su corazón y en el mundo que aparecia en sus sueños le decia que no lo era. que era algo mucho más hermoso y mucho más profundo.

Era maravilloso, darse cuenta que no todo en la vida era una basura y que por lo menos en su vida había algo que valía la pena, después de la perdida de sus padres. Esos eran unos de los motivos por los cuales seguía amando la vida, y seguía sonriendo al mundo, aun que a veces sintiera que nada valía, pero en esos momento que antes duraban enternidades, eran ahora en donde siempre aparecia el, con esa sonrisa tan única de el, con esa mirada especial, que solo le dedicaba a ella, a Kumiko Shinji, y saber que así era, lo hacia sentirse feliz. Y a veces se preguntaba en que momento lo había llegado a considerar como algo tan importante en su vida, pero lo único que sabía en ese minuto, es que era la única persona en el mundo que la podía hacer sonreír cuando solo deseaba desaparecer.

_**------Flash Back------**_

_Una muchacha de cortos cabellos negros y mirada rojiza camina por las calles, completamente perdida, pero perdida en su interior, perdida en quién era, quién había sido, y quién llegaría a ser, perdida, perdida en su propio sentido de existir y vivir. Quería llorar, pero no podía, las lágrimas no caían, se quedaban ahí, refugiadas en sus ojos, como por temor a salir al mundo._

_- "Al igual que yo" Pensó la chica, mientras sonreía con una tristeza tan poco propia de ella, quién siempre solía sonreía frente a cualquier situación.Ahora solo quería caminar, caminar eternamente y nunca detenerse, para no sentir que estaba cayendo, que se estaba hundiendo._

_Un chico pasa por el lado derecho de la chica, pero esta ni se fija, al contrario del chico que si que notó a Kumiko y también notó el dolor que esta cargaba sobre sus hombros y ante la preocupación, dejó ver esos ojos azules electrico que hacian suspirar a más de una chica. El chico empezó a caminar detrás de Kumiko, hasta que derepente la tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia si, sabiendo que lo que Kumiko necesitaba era solo sentir a alguien que le diera cariño, que le dijiera que todo iba a estar bien, que nunca se iba a quedar sola, que siempre estaría ahí para apoyarla. Kumiko, sin siquiera pensarlo, abrazó al muchacho, pues aun que no lo hubiese visto, sabía MUY bien quién era, lo sentía, era esa persona que siempre la hacia sonreír, que aunque nunca lo admitiera nunca, la hacia soñar, era el, Syusuke Fuji, su prodigio, aquel que con solo verla, sabía que tan mal estaba y sabía exactamente que era o que necesitaba para hacerla sentirse mejor. Y a veces se preguntaba como el, podía saber más de ella que si misma. Pero con solo saber que el estaba ahí, ya no había tanto dolor..._

_**------Fin Flash Back------**_

Kumiko se levantó de su cama, se miró al espejo y sonrió, mientras tomaba su peineta y empezaba a cepillar su negra cabellera. Pensando en que algún día lograría entender esas mil sensaciones que sentía al estar con Syusuke Fuji, una de las pocas personas que le había logrado llenar, en cierta forma, su vida.

----------------------------------------------------

Era una hermosa mañana de otoño, un aire cálido se respiraba mientras que la brisa que había aquel día era lo suficientemente refrescante como para soportar toda una nueva jornada de escuela. Mirumy y Ryoma corrían apresuradamente por las calles, pues como imaginaran, se les había pasado la hora y Tezuka los mataría por llegar tarde al entrenamieto, pero a Mirumy lo que más le importaba en ese minuto era no encontrarse con la profesora Sumire, quién ya le había amenzado muy claramente con lo de los retrasos a los entrenamientos.Pero cuando llegaron, cual fué su sorpresa al enterarse que todos los entrenamientos de los equipos deportivos de la mañana se había cancelado y que esperaban a todos los de la preparatoria en el auditorio, en donde habían instalado un gran panel al frente de todos, mientras todos los chicos se miraban sorprendidos y desconsertados por el misterio del por que estaban ahí.

De repente una profesora, para ser exacta, la misma que había hablado para la semana del colegio, subió al escenario, haciendo callar a todos en ese momento.

- Bueno.. Hoy saldrán los resultados de la semana del colegio, pues ya hemos calificado cada uno de sus videos, y tengo que admitir que han sido, realmente unos MUY buenos trabajos ...-Dijo la profesora, para luego continuar..- Muy bien, partiré nombrando al video ganador, el cual como saben, brindará 300 puntos para la alianza que lo haya filmado..-Un gran silencio sepulcral embolvió el sitio -Y la pelicula ganadora es... La Nueva Cenicienta grabado por la alianza amarilla, a la cual se le brindaran 300 puntos y por tanto queda como segundo lugar, así que ante esto, nuestra alianza ganadora es la alianza AZUL, Felicidades chicos, realmente se lo merecen.. -En ese momento todos los chicos pertenecientes a la alianza azul, empezaron a saltar y a gritar mientras las demás alianzas los miraban con recelo, de repente la profesora se aclaró la garganta y volvió a haber silencio en el lugar.- Muy bien. y ahora y por último.. los vamos a dejar con los videos para que vean cada uno de vosotros el trabajo de las demás alianzas, ahh.. y por cierto, todos tuvieron nota máxima en el video..-Dijo la profesora mientras en ese minuto dejaban puesta la primera película, la ganadora y todos los de la alianza Amarilla, se sonrojaban con furia ante esto, mientras los demás se empezaban a reír junto al paso de la película.

Mientras esto sucedia, un chico de lentes y cabello castaño algo alborotado, salía del sitio, seguido por la mirada de cierta chica con rasgos felinos, quién después de algunos segundos, decidió seguirlo.

- Ryoma, tengo que hablar contigo..-Pidió Sakuno con voz cortante, y mirada seria.

Ryoma ante esta actitud de parte de la dulce Sakuno, le produjo cierta contrariedad y cierto nerviosismo que no admitió ni nunca admitiria en su vida más sin embargo se levantó y caminó junto con la chica hasta situarse en la entrada de la escuela, en la cual ahora no se encontraba nadie, pues todos estaban en el auditorio.

- Mira Ryoma, lo pensé bastante. Y te mentiría si te dijiera que fué una decisión muy fácil, por que no lo fué, fué bastante difícil, y.. mejor será que me deje de dar rodeos y responda..-Dijo Sakuno, mientras Ryoma aun que se mostraba normal por fuera, por dentro se moría de nerviosismo y dentro de sus bolsillos, hacía tronar sus dedos como muestra de esto.

- "Si, por favor" -Pensó Ryoma con frustración, mientras esperaba a la respuesta de Sakuno, quién jugueteaba con unos mechones de pelo.

- Bueno Ryoma..-Respondió Sakuno, sonrojandose levemente.

-"Dilo ya!!" -Pensaba Ryoma, aun más frustrado, quién sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca.

- Si.. si quiero ser tu novia...-Finalizó Sakuni con determinación pero a la vez sonrojada.

- Si, ya sé que me ibas a decir que n..-Ryoma de repente se detuvo y miró a Sakuno boquiabierto..- ¿SI? ¿Dijiste que si? -Preguntó Ryoma completamente sorprendido, para luego sonreír desmesuradamente y abrazar a Sakuno fuertemente, elevandola del suelo algunos centimetros. Y luego bajarla, y mirarla directamente a los ojos, haciendo que esta se sonrojara aún más.

-Te Amo Ryoma..-Por fin, por fin Sakuno podía decir esta frase que llevaba guardada en su corazón desde hacia tres años, cuando conoció a Ryoma Echizen, al único hombre el cual ella crei unicamente que podía amar.

- Te amo Sakuno..-Susurró Ryoma suavemente sin saber por que teníoa esta actitud tan extraña cuando estaba con Sakuno. Sin quererlo, sin pensarlo empezó a aproximar su rostro al de Sakuno, para luego ambos fundirse en un dulce beso. Ambos en ese momento se sentían las personas más felices de este mundo, sin saber que esta felicidad y esta relación, pronto sería puesta a prueba.

-------------------------------------------------------(desde aki pongan la canción recomendeda: Mientes tan bien-Sin bandera)

Tezuka caminó duranté largo rato por el parque de la escuela, el cual era bastante agradable cuando uno quería pensar, cuando de repente encontró un buen lugar y se sentó bajo un árbol que tenía una buena sombra y evadía los rayos del sol. Se apoyó en el árbol y movió su cabeza hacia atrás, observando el cielo con calma. Estiró una de sus piernas, mientras que decidió dejar la rodilla de su otra pierna como soporte de su brazo. Mirumy observó todo esto calmadamente pero sin dejar de pensar, aun que así no lo quisiera, que el chico en custión realmente se veía muy guapo en esa posición y con ese ambiente. Mirumy realmente no sabía que hacer, pero tampoco podía seguir peleada con el chico, esa no era la idea, además presentía que así no debía ser, suspíró resignada y se aproximó al muchacho de gafas.

- ¿Que haces? -Preguntó Mirumy a forma de saludo mientras tomaba asiento junto a Tezuka, quién la miró realmente sorprendido.

- Nada productivo..- Respondió Tezuka adoptando la misma actitud seria de siempre, pero por dentro sorprendido de la actitud de Mirumy.

- Si. Ya lo estoy viendo.. -Agregó Mirumy, mirando el cielo para luego pasar su mirada al chico, quién se sonrojó levemente al sentir la mirada tan penetrante de Mirumy sobre si..- Y ahora.. ¿me lo vas a decir o no? -Exigió Mirumy, para Tezuka fué de tan improvisto esta pregunta que no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que sintió en ese momento, y tampoco le dejó mucho tiempo para pensar en como evadir a la chica sin que esta se volviera a enojar con él.

- Bueno...-Realmente Tezuka pensaba que no podía seguir ocultando lo que había sucedido, la chica no era tonta como para creerse el primer cuento que se le pasara por la mente.

- Bueno ¿que? -Dijo Mirumy, presionando a Tezuka para que continuara hablando.

- Bueno, lo que pasó esa noche fue..-Tezuka estaba dispuesto a decir lo que realmente había sucedido, pero de repente al observar a Mirumy, un miedo recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en que ella le dijiera que esas palabras no eran para el, que eran para otro chico.- que tomaste varias (por no decir una cantidad irracional)de cervezas, estabas fuera de ti, te subiste a la barra del bar y empezaste a bailar MUY provocativamente, mientras la mitad del bar te observó en esa... ejem.. situación -Contó la primera historia que se le vino a la mente sin saber por que le había mentido a la chica. Mirumy lo miró boquiabierta para luego sonrojarse furiosamente. (N/A: ¬¬ Quisieras ver a miru bailar en la barra del bar Tezuka )

- Eeeh.. ¿e-en se-serio? -Dijo Mirumy complemente sorprendida y avergonzada. Ahora podía entender por que el buchou no había querido decirle lo que había pasado esa noche, realmente era vergonsozo, y agradecia no acordarse de ello. Pero sin embargo había algo raro en todo eso, que no sabía como expresar, le dió poca importancia y decidió creerle al chico, que nunca le había dado motivos para desconfiar de el.

- Si -Tezuka ante esa pregunta, no pudo evitar sentir cargo de conciencia de contarle una historia falsa a Mirumy, pero no sabía por que lo había hecho, además de que era muy tarde para cambiar lo ocurrido.

- Y yo que de por si ya me encontraba un poco rara.. ahora estoy loca de paso..-Comentó Mirumy sonriendo tiernamente, lo cual hizo que Tezuka se sonrojara levemente pero que no fue persivido por la chica de cabellos negros. En ese momento Mirumy se levantó y tomó la mano de Tezuka, haciendo que este se levantara y mantuviera su sonrojo.

- ¿Vamos a caminar? Necesito estirar las piernas..-Agregó Mirumy con ternura, mientras Tezuka asentía feliz por dentro de no seguir peleado con la chica, pero a la vez triste, por haberle mentido a la persona que más amaba en el mundo y no ser lo suficientemente valiente como para admitir esa verdad.

--------------------------------------------------------

Naomi, Sakuno, Kumiko y Mirumy caminaban tranquilamente comentando sobre todo tipo de cosas, especialmente de la nueva pareja que se había formado entre Sakuno y Ryoma, pues de alguna forma misteriosa, rapidamente todo el colegio se había enterado de la relación entre estos dos chicos. Y Sakuno solo a la gracia de Dios y a la ayuda del trio inseparable, había logrado escapar sana y salva del fan club de Ryoma.

En ese momento cuando llegaron a las canchas, Sakuno se separó de las chicas, pues ella se tenía que ir a clases de Matemáticas, mientras que las demás se despidieron y caminaron en dirección a donde les habían dicho que quedaban los camerines, pues toda la escuela había sido reestructurada y al fin se había terminado los trabajos y podrían conocer las nuevas instalaciones, especialmente el nuevo camerin de chicas.

Cuando llegaron, vieron que habían dos puertas, una que probablemente llevara a el camerín de chicas y la otra al de chicos, pero ninguna de las dos puertas tenía alguna indicasión. Como antes el camerín de chicas quedaba a la derecha, las tres chicas eligieron esa puerta, pero cual fue su sorpresa que cuando al abrir la puerta no se encontraron con las chicas, al contrario, se encontraron con todos los chicos de noveno que habían tenido clases de ed. Física la hora anterior. Y por lo que pudo notar cada chica, Eiji estaba en solo boxer colgado de una baranda que había al centro de el camerín para colgar la ropa, Syusuke acababa de salir de la ducha solo con una toalla bastante diminuta cubriendo todo lo necesario, Tezuka en la misma vestimenta que Syusuke, ordenaba sus cosas, Momoshiro estaba en pantalones peleando con Kaoru quien ya estaba completamente vestido, mientras Syuichiroh que también estaba completamente vestido intentaba separarlos. En ese momento todos los chicos se detuvieron en lo que estaban haciendo y vieron sorprendidos a las tres chicas que acaban de ingresar. Naomi, Kumiko y Mirumy se encendieron literalmente en rojo, mientras salieron corriendo a toda velocidad, pero como salieron tan rápido Kumiko no se fijó en que la puerta estaba cerrada y chocó contra ella, quedándole un gran chichón en la frente, mientras los demás chicos miraban extrañados y Naomi y Mirumy ayudaban a Kumiko a levantarse y a salir del lugar.

- ¡¡Que verguenza!! -Chilló Kumiko ya en el camerín de mujeres, mirándose en el espejo el chichón que le había quedado en la frente.

- Vamos Kumi-chan, si no es para tanto -Trató de animarla Mirumy.

- ¿Que no es para tanto? ¿QUE NO ES PARA TANTO? -Siguió chillando Kumiko casi histérica. -TODOS los chicos de noveno y Syusuke, me vieron dándome tremendo porrazo con la puerta y me dices que no es para tanto..-Exclamó con frustración Kumiko, pensando en lo que en este momento pudiera estar pasando por la mente del prodigio de la Seigaku.

- Kumiko.. -Dijieron Mirumy y Naomi al mismo tiempo, pero Kumiko las calló.

- No, no me digan nada.. quiero pensar..-Dijo Kumiko, saliendo del camerín y dirigiendose a las canchas a correr y aprvechar también de pensar.

----------------------------------------------

Ya en la tarde, a la hora de los entrenamientos, habían juntado a los equipos del tennis masculino y femenino y al equipo de voleyball femenino en el mismo sector. Al parecer había algo importante que querían informales. Ryoma y Sakuno aprovecharon para estar juntos un rato, Ryoma tenía abrazada a Sakuno por atras mientras le besaba la mejilla de vez en cuenado, haciendo sonrojar a Sakuno.

Syusuke todo el día había estado buscando a Kumiko para hablar con ella, o por lo menos saludarla, pero la chica parecia evadirlo, Ahora intentó observarla, pero Kumiko miró hacia otro lado y se situó al otro lado de Sakuno, así para que se le fuese imposible observarla. Syusuke suspiró resignado.

- Miru.. ¿tu sabes que le pasa a Kumiko? -Preguntó Syusuke dirigiendo su mirada a la chica de ojos felinos y encontrandose a esta muy abrazada a Tezuka quién se notaba algo sonrojado, a Syusuke se le fué imposible no poder evitar sonreír con diversión ante la cara de Tezuka, pero en ese momento Mirumy lo liberó y lo miró.

- Bueno, después de lo del incidente en el camerín de ustedes y del tremendo porrazo que se dió con la puerta, a Kumiko le dió una especie de ataque de verguenza. y a estado huyendo de todos los chicos de noveno..-Dijo Mirumy, omitiendo la parte en que en verdad Kumiko no huia de todos los de noveno, solo de Syusuke, pero si se lo decia, estaría delatando los sentimientos de su amiga y además probablemente que Syusuke pensara que había hecho algo malo para que ella estuviera huyendo de el.

- Pero hoy día yo hablé con e..-Empezó Tezuka, pero en ese momento resivió un FUERTE codazo bastante disimulado en las costillas de parte de Mirumy..- Perdón.. me confundí con Naomi..- Agregó Tezuka conteniendo el dolor que sentía.

- Vez.. no te preocupes.. déjala sola un rato.. y luego búscala.. así podras lograr hablar con ella calmadamente sin que te mande a la punta del cerro ..-Comentó Mirumy subiéndose a la espalda de Tezuka y reposando suevemente su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Syusuke al ver esto, no pudo evitar mirarlos con cierta envidia. por que aun que ninguno de los dos supiese los sentimientos del otro, el resto podía persivir todo el cariño que se tenían mutuamente, y le sorprendía lo tierna que era Mirumy para intentar ocultar sus sentimientos, pero a la vez poder expresarlos. Realmente era algo difícil de expresar. Pero también era divertido ver la cara molesta de Tezuka, mientras todo el mundo sabía que cuando Mirumy se compartaba así, el buchou era el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

- Bueno.. gracias Miru, no se que haría sin ti..-Agradeció Syusuke besando la mejilla izquierda de Mirumy a forma de agradecimiento, mientras Tezuka le mandaba una mirada asesina a Syusuke, quién lo miró asustado. (N/A: Recuerden que en japón un beso en la mejilla es algo comprometedor, casi como un beso en los labios, pero para Mirumy no era nada de eso, pues en otros paises era lo más normal del mundo y ella solía agradecer de esa forma a syusuke, siempre que el hacia algo por ella entonces syusuke hizo lo mismo como para devolverle el gesto.. nada más...)

- Jejeje.. etto... En otros paises es muy normal besarse en la mejilla ¿no Mirumy? -Agregó Syusuke con algo de temor frente a los celos de Tezuka.

- Por supuesto.. en USA es lo más normal del mundo saludarse así al igual que agradecerse, etc.. en Italia y en francia son un beso en cada mejilla, e incluso e leido que en otros paises se saludan con un beso en los labios..-Dijo Mirumy como si fuera lo más natural de mundo, lo único que reconfortó a Tezuka en toda esa explicación fué en que Mirumy dijo: e leido que en otros paises se saludan con un beso en los labios. Syusuke al ver que Tezuka se había calmado, suspiró tranquilo.

- Bueno, los llamamos a reunirse, por que tenemos una noticia MUY importante que darles...-Empezó la profesora Sumire al centro de los entrenadores de los tres quipos.

-Con anterioridad les dijimos que estos tres equipos habían sido seleccionados para un torneo muy importante a nivel internacional, bueno, pues a llegado el momento de darles todos los detalles sobre esto. Este torneo es uno que dura tres meses como mínimo, en donde viviran en un instituto en Londres (es donde se lleva a cabo el torneo este año) en el cual continuaran con sus clases pero con otros profesores, compartiran sus vidas con sus compañeros y tendrán ciertas actividades para que se conoscan también con los chicos de los demás paises. De cada pais y por cada deporte se eligiran dos equipos ya formados y un tercero que estará conformado por los mejores jugadores en que sus escuelas no hayan sido seleccionadas. Bueno, y los deportes que fueron seleccionados de nuetras escuela, los tres se tomaron como equipos enteros. Para ubicarnos en Londres me he conseguido un gran asistente que nos ayudará y acompañará en todo el torneo. -Explicó la profesora Sumire, en ese momento apareció Ryoga con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y se situó junto a la profesora Sumire.

- ¡¿Que hace el aquí?! -Dijieron todos los chicos del equipo de tennis masculino, a esepción de Mirumy y Ryoma, pues no podian perdonarle luego de la mala experiencia que tuvieron en el crusero.

- Bueno, el va a ser mi asistente durante el torneo..-Dijo la profesora Sumire como si fuese lo más normal de este mundo, mientras los chicos la miraban boquiabiertos.

- Wuajajaja.. Vas a tener a tus dos hermanitos vigilándote..-Dijo Kumiko, mientras Naomi y ella reían a carcajados, al tiempo que Mirumy les mandaba miradas asesinas.

-Dejen de reirse..-Dijo Mirumy con enojo.

-Wuajajaja..-No paraban de reirse las otras chicas...

- Bueno, pasando a otro tema, el otro equipo en tennis que nos acompañará será la Hyotei y el tercer equipo estará conformado por Kirihara, Sanada y Bunta de la Rikaidai, Sengoku de la Yamabuki, Shinji y Kamio de la Fudomine y Fuji y Mizuki de la Send Rudolph -Agregó la profesora Sumire.

- No puede ser verdad..-Dijieron morena y pelirroja al mismo tiempo, mientras Mirumy estallaba en risas.

- ¿Decian Chicas? -Se burló Mirumy riendose mientras volvía a acomodar su cabeza en el hombro de Tezuka, y Ryoga ante esto frunció el ceño por la forma tan cariñosa en la que andaba Mirumy con el buchou de la Seigaku el cual no le agradaba ni un poco.

- Eh.. Chibi-Rumi, no vas a saludar a tu hermano mayor por ser el nuevo asistente del equipo..-Dijo Ryoga para acerse notar ante su hermana y quizas así, ella se alejara del otro muchacho, y no se equivocó, en ese momento Mirumy bajó de la espalda de Tezuka y se subió a la de Ryoga, besando la mejilla de este.

-Perdón.. Felicidades hermanito precioso..-Felicitó Mirumy alegremente. Ryoga sonrió estaba feliz de que su hermana volvier a ser la misma de antes, pero sus celos protectores de hermano mayor le hacian estar enojado con que Mirumy estubiese tan linda y amable con el buchou.

- Jejeje.. cuando quieres serlo.. eres un encanto hermanita..-Dijo Ryoga devolviéndole el saludo. Mientras ambos sonreían.

- Y ¿que pasa entre esos dos? -Preguntó Ryoga MUY sorprendido, al ver a la pareja de Ryoma y Sakuno y como ambos se besaban dsimuladamente y se mantenían abrazados.

- Bueno.. Ryoma le pidió a Sakuno que fuese su novia y ella aceptó..-Explicó brevemente Mirumy como si nada.

- Ahhh..-Respondió Ryoga, para luego procesar bien las palabras pronunciadas por Mirumy - ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE RYOMA QUE???!!! -Estalló Ryoga demasiado sorprendido de la nueva actitud de su hermano menor.

- Si buee.. es que verás.. pasaron muchas cosas..-Dijo Mirumy sencillamente con una sonrisa divertida.

- Es el fin del mundo ¿verdad Miru? -Preguntó Ryoga muy desconcertado, Mirumy solo negó con la cabeza en un gesto divertido.

---------------------------------------------------------

Luego de que la profesora Sumire diera toda la información del torneo, cuando seria, que día partirian, que cosas serían utiles que llevaran, etc. Syusuke buscaba a Kumiko, quién de algun modo desconocido había desaparacido después de que la profesora Sumire termianra de dar todas las indicaciones pero antes de que los demás chicos se fueran.

Syusuke se recorrió toda la escuela sin encontrar rastro de ella. Hasta que miró el cielo y observó la azotea, en donde logró visualizar una cabellera negra.

- "Probablemente" -Pensó Syusuke, para luego golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano- "Que idiota soy, ¿como no lo pensé antes? -Se dijo a si mismo Syusuke, mientras ingresaba a toda velocidad al edificio.

Corria por los pasillos, sin querer pasando a llevar a todas las personas que pasaban por allí, subió a toda velocidad las escalers que llevaban a la azotea del edificio, y cuando al fin llego, al abrir la puerta se encontró justo con lo que quería encontrarse.

Kumiko se encontraba acostada boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados, por lo que pudo notar Syusuke, esta estaba completamente dormida, usando su bolso de tennis como almohada.

Syusuke se aproximó con cautela a la chica y se agachó a su lado.

- "Se ve tan linda cuando duerme"-Pensaba el prodigio con esa sonrisa tan típica de el, retirando algunos mechones de cabello del rostro de Kumiko. Cuando en ese momento la chica se movió y lentamente empezó a abrir sus rojizos ojos que desconcertaban al prodigio de la Seigaku. La chica al verlo tan cerca de si misma, se sonrojó y lo miró con sorpresa.

- Hola Kumi -Saludó Syusuke algo sonrojado, sonriendo con ternura a la chica que tenía frente a si.

- Syu-Syusuke -Taratamudeó Kumiko, para luego incorporarse quedando aun más cerca de Syusuke que antes. Ante esto ambos chicos se sonrojaron aun más.

- Bonito parche..-Comentó Syusuke, refiriendose al parche que Kumiko llevaba en la frente, por el tremendo choco que había sufrido con la puerta, ante esto, Kumiko sonrió irónicamente.

- Gracias Syusuke..-Dijo Kumiko con sarcásmo, haciendo reír a Syusuke. -"Por lo visto no le importó mucho" -Pensó con alegría Kumiko.

- Y ¿que te parece lo del torneo? -Preguntó Syusuke tomando asiento al lado de Kumiko.

- Pues, se oye bastante interesante..-Dijo pensativa Kumiko y algo nerviosa.

- La verdad es que si.. pero ya que vamos a estar 3 meses en Londres.. te venía a proponer algo..-Dijo Syusuke mirando a Kumiko a los ojos.

- Qu-Que cosa..-Volvió a tartamudear Kumiko muy sonrojada. -"Que estará pensando.. No Kumiko no te pongas nerviosa.." Se dijo para si misma Kumiko pensando en que Syusuke pensaba declararsele.

- Bueno.. tu por supuesto sabrás sobre los sentimientos de Mirumy por Tezuka y viceversa.. pues con los chicos estamos planeando un plan para que al fin puedan estar esos dos juntos.. -Explicó Syusuke con una gran sonrisa algo sádica , por lo que pudo notar Kumiko.

- No tienen nada mejor que hacer ¿verdad? -Dijo Kumiko riendo algo divertida y a la vez incrédula.

- Bueno, el plan original era para Ryoma y Sakuno, pero ya que ellos dos estan juntos.. pues nos quedan Miru y Tezuka ..-Agregó Syusuke mientras sus ojos brillaban emocionados. -Nos vas a ayudar ¿o no? -Preguntó Syusuke.

- Mmm ¿Tengo opción? -Preguntó Kumiko con el ceño fruncido.

- Mmm.. no -Respondió Syusuke sonriendo abiertamente. Ante esto Kumiko bufó incrédula, pero asintió a la petición de Syusuke, en ese momento Syusuke la abrazó y besó su mejilla tiernamente. Kumiko se sonrojó. - "Parace que no va a estar tan mal después de todo" -Pensó con sonrojo la chica.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde la información sobre el torneo (no mucho tiempo) y todos los chicos se encontraban en el aeropuerto despidiéndose de sus padres y/o familiares y amigos. (N/A: Solo voy a especificar a los chicos de la Seigaku, si no, no terminariamos nunca xD)

Eiji quién vestía con unos jeans, una polera manga corta roja y un poleron encima del mismo color, se despedía de sus 4 hermanos y de sus padres. Sus hermanas y su madre lloraban desconsoladas en su hombro y Eiji y los demás integrantes hombres de la familia intentaban tranquilizarlas con que no sería para siemore, que solo serían tres mese, pero cuando decían lo último, ovlvían a estallar en llantos.

Kawamura y Sadaharu hablaban en un rincón, por lo visto se habían despedidode sus familiares en casa y ahora solo esperaban la hora de subir al avión, hablando de las estadisticas de los cambios de horarios, del clima, etc..

Syusuke vestido con unos pantalones beige y una polera blanca mientras su hermana mayor los abrazaba a el y a su hermano Yuuta llorando con desconsuelo, mientras sus padres intentaban calmarla. Y luego, ellos se despedian de los dos hermanos con formalidad.

Kumiko vestía una falda verde que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, con una polera blanca y unos botines negros y se encontraba junto con su hermano Ibuu, o más bien, ordenandole a que ni se le ocurriera molestarla en todo el torneo. Mientras Ibuu no paraba de murmuran sus pensamientos lo cual hacia la escena MUY divertida.

Oishi que andaba en ese momento con unos jeans, una polera manga larga verde y zapatillas, se despedía llorando de sus padres y su hermana (N/A: no estoy segura, pero creo que Syuichiroh tiene una hermana ). Mientras estos dle mismo modo que el chico, lo abrazaban con fuerza y todos se repetían una y otra vez que solo eran tres meses. Y luego le daban todo tipo de indicaciones a Syuichiroh de como comportarse, de que o no hacer, etc.

Naomi en pantalones blancos y polera manga corta verde limón se despedía junto con su hermano Akira, de sus padres con formalismo, su madre les daba toda clase de indicaciones, desde que hacer hasta como vestirse, mientras los dos chicos la escuchaban aburridos, cuando en un momento el padre de los chicos se lanzó sobre ellos y los abrazó con fuerza, dejandolos a los dos atónitos.

Kaoru vestido con bermudas negras y musculosa blanca se despedía de su familia de la misma forma que Oishi de la suya, todos lloraban desconsoladamente, reconfortandose con que volverían a verse en tres meses y ordenandole a Kaoru a que llamara día por medio por lo menos.

Momoshiro en bermudas blancas y polera azul, se despide de sus dos hermanas menores que fueron las unicas que lo despidieron. Mientras una de ellas le pasaba un paquete con comida que probablemente necesitario, Momoshiro agradeció y sonrió tiernamnete a sus hermanas, conteniuendo las ganas de llorar.

Tezuka vestido con unos jeans, una polera manga larga beige y chaqueta negra se despedía con demasiado formalismo de su abuelo que había sido el único con suficiente tiempo (y quizas con suficiente cariño) como para ir a despedir a Tezuka, quién estaba más que agradecido al hombre que estaba parado frente a si y que lo había cuidado desde que el era un niño. Y cuando estaba por retirarse su abuelo le dijo algo que hizo que Tezuka se sonrojara furiosamente para pasar su vista a la chica de cabellos negros.

Ryoma (en pantalones negros y polera roja), Mirumy (pantalones verde militar y polera sin mangas blanco con bordes verdes y gorrito) y Ryoga (jeans y musculosa verde) se despedían de sus padres quienes estaban bastante despreocupados en el secotr masculino, Nanjiroh y Rinko se habían lanzado en un abrazo asfixiante sobre Mirumy, pidiendole que no se fuera, y Mirumy en ese momento lo único que quería era que le quitaran a sus padres de encima pues no podía respirar, Ryoma y Ryoga acudieron en su auxilio sintiendo compasión por su hermana.

- Por favor, los del vuelo 315 destino Londres, dirijanse por favor a subir al avión en la salida 2 -Se escuchó por los alto parlantes (N/A: Perdonen, pero hace años que no viajo en avión y no me acuerdo que dicen las tipas por el altoparlante n.nU)

- Vamos Kumiko -Dijo Syusuke a Kumiko.

- Lo siento, me voy con Nao en el avión..-Respondió Kumiko,m adelantandose a la pregunta de su amado.

- Wow!! Realmente..nose lo que se nos viene..-Comentó Syusuke, suspirando resignado, viendo a su morena alejarse de us alcance.

Era la hora, todos los elegidos supieron que había llegado el momento de partir, algo nuevo estaba apunto de comenzar, una nueva aventura que pondría hasta el extremo los corazones, el coraje y la fuerza de los chicos. Era el momento de su jucio, en donde estarían a prueba y por sobre todo aprenderían lo que nunca creyeron que alguna vez creerian. Sería el momento de hayarse a ellos mismo y sus sentimientos que creian no sentir.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bueno, y ahí quedé, perdón por la espera, pero es que no se.. no me había inspirado antes jejeje. Y nada pues.. les pediría que todos los que se leyeran mi fic me dejaran un review, por que realmente e andado en baja autoestima, y sin sus reviews, no me animo a seguir escribindo así que ya saben xD.

Adelantos del próximo capítulo..

_**"Que estoy sintiendo y Que he dejado de sentir"**_

_- !!Tezuka!! -Chilló una chica de cabellos rubios ondulados hasta la cintura y ojos verdes, mientras se lanzaba al cuello del buchou, dejando a un sorprendido Tezuka y a una consternada Mirumy._

_- ¿Por que cada vez que estoy con el, siento que ya nada puede estar mal, que soy feliz hasta tal punto que me olvido de todo lo que he vivod y de lo que he sufrido? -Dijo la chica de cabellos negros mirando a sus amigas con confusión, mientras estas solo le sonrieron divertidas._

_- ¿Que me esta pasando? -Se preguntó a si misma con nostalgia._

Sepan todo esto en nuestro próximo capítulo..

y Bueno.. eso seería.. los reviews los respondo en el prox capi que va a tardar bastante menos que este xD

**Sean buenos**

**No hagan nada que yo no haría**

**Nos estamos Leyendo**

**By Miru-Chan**


	10. QueEstoySintiendoYQueHeDejadoDeSentir

Bueno, y aki vengo de nuevo jejeje.. con un nuevo capi. esta vez me tarde menos, pero exijo resivir muchos reviews.

Ryoma: ò0ó exijo resivir muchos reviews

ñ.ñ Ryoma,.. ¿que fue eso?

Ryoma: ñ.ñ ¿que fue eso?

. por que estas copiando todo lo que yo digo???? TT-TT

Ryoma: e.e por que estas copiando todo lo que yo digo?

¬¬ imbecil...

Ryoma: tonta e.e

ñ.ñ ok.. mejor.. vamos.. con.. el... fic...(miru empieza a estrangular a Ryoma)

-Si nos quedara poco tiempo -Chayanne

-Que estas buscando -Axel

_**Necesitando de Ti**_

Capítulo 10: _"Que estoy sintiendo y que he dejado de sentir"_

Todos los chicos que representarían al Japón en el torneo juvenil más importante a nivel mundial ingresaron con orgullo al avión, despidiéndose definitivamente de sus familiares que se quedaron en el aeropuerto esperando como a que volvieran, pero en el fondo sabiendo que no volverían, y que había que dejar que ellos fuesen libres, que lucharan por sus metas y por fin pudiesen desplegar sus alas y volar tan alto como quisieran, decidieron marcharse manteniendo la esperanza en aquellas palabras de que volverían a verse en tres meses.

Eiji fue el primero en ingresar al avión tan animoso como siempre y se sentó directamente en su asiento a lado de la ventana, tras el llegó Syuichiroh quién tomó lugar junto a Eiji.

El tercero en subir al avión fué Ryoma que se situó tras Eiji. Junto a el se sentó Tezuka.

Luego llegó Kaoru que por cosas del destino tuvo la mala suerte de que la persona que tomó asiento a su lado fue nada menos que Momoshiro. Ambos estaban sentados en la hilera paralela a los otros.

Tras Momo y Kaoru se sentaron Syusuke y Mirumy, quedando la última al lado de la ventana.

Adelante de Eiji y Syuichiroh se sentó la profesora Sumire, junto con Ryoga.

Adelante de Momo y Kaoru se sentaron Kawamura y Sadaharu.

Tras Syusuke y Mirumy tomaron asiento Kumiko y Naomi. Y tras las últimas se sentó Sakuno junto con otra chica cuyo nombre no es importante. Y junto con esto, tomaron lugar tambien todas las otras chicas pertenecientes al equipo femenil de tennis y volleyball.

Luego de los de la Seigaku, ingresaron los de la Hyotei, con un Atobe al frente tan arrogante y orgulloso como siempre, no se dignó a mirar a nadie en su trayecto hasta llegar a la altura de Mirumy y Syusuke. Observó a Mirumy unos segundos para luego saludarla con un gesto demasiado formal, besando los nudillos de la mano izquierda de la chica, quién solo sonrió con amabilidad. Después el chico seguido por los de su equipo se fueron a situar más allá.

Syusuke miró con el ceño fruncido como Jiroh saludaba tan cariñosamente a Kumiko.

Seguido de esto aparecieron los chicos que conformaban el tercer equipo. Los primeros en pasar fueron los de la rikkaidai, sanada y bunta pasaron de largo, mientras que Kirihara solo se detuvo a saludar con un tímido gesto a Mirumy, quién se lo respondió divertida.

El siguiente fué el de la Yamabuki, Sengoku pasó de largo a todos, hasta llegar a donde estaban todas las chicas, a las cuales les empezó a coquetear descarádamente.

Tras esto tomaron lugar los de la fudomine, Kamio y Shinji, quienes pasaron rápidamente la Seigaku al sentir las miradas aniquiladoras de sus hermanas sobre sí mismos, mientras Ibuu no paraba de susurrar que clase de tortura le daría Kumiko cuando llegaran a Londres. Y ante esto a Kamio le empezó a correr un hilo de sudor desde la frente para luego trragar con dificultad, al pensar en su hermana.

Y finalmente aparecieron los de la Sent Rudolph, Mizuki pasó de largo a todos a esepción de Syusuke, al cual miró con superioridad para luego continuar con su camino. Yuuta miró a su hermano con mirada desafiadora, mientras Syusuke solo sonrió con más amabilidad, lo que hizo que Yuuta encontrara a su hermano mayor cada día más raro, luego de pasar a su hermano, saludó con timidez a Kumiko, pues desde que la había conocido en un torneo de tennis, gracias a Mirumy, el se había enamorado de esa chica. Kumiko se levantó y le dió un suave beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo, lo que hizo que Yuuta se sonrojara completamente, pero sonriera de lo más feliz, para luego irse con Mizuki.

Ante esto Syusuke miró sorprendido a Kumiko, pero no dijo nada, mientras que Mirumy a su lado empezaba a reírse de lo más burlona.

Después ingresaron todos los otros chicos que estaban seleccionados, pero que en esta historia no tienen ninguna relevancia, así que continuemos con lo nuestro.

----------------------------------------------------

Kaoru y Momoshiro no paraban de pelear, más sin embargo llegado a un punto ambos se quedaron dormidos. Todos supusieron que en la comida les habían puesto somníferos, pero no dijieron nada.

Ryoga le mostraba a la profesora Sumire con folletos turísticos y una libretita, todos los lugares que podían recorrer estando en Londres, mientras las profesora afirmaba o negaba según su parecer, pero luego Ryoga se fué a coquetear a las chicas de las otras escuelas.

Syuichiroh y Eiji, hablaban de todo y cualquier cosa, en ese momento Eiji contaba que estaba a punto de salir el nuevo CD de su grupo favorito.

Tezuka estaba leyendo una de sus novelas inglesas, mientras la muchacha que estaba su lado lo miraba como si fuese un Dios, lo cual no le agradaba mucho a Tezuka y todo gracias a Ryoma puesto que le había cambiado de lugar a la muchacha para poder sentarse junto a su nueva novia. Pero para su suerte, y por primera vez en su vida, agradeció (mentalmente) a su club de fans, que por envidiosas, la habían obligado a salir de el lado de el, y por temor la chica obedeció.

Syusuke y Mirumy jugaban a las cartas.

- Muy bien Mirumy.. elige una carta..-Le dice Syusuke extendiendo todas las cartas, Mirumy toma una y la mira.

- Bien.. ahora déjala de nuevo en su sitio...-Continuó el chico, y así Mirumy lo hizo, luego Syusuke, empezó a barajar las cartas una y otra vez, hasta que se detuvo, le pidió a Mirumy que partiera el maso en dos, y luego eligiera una columna, Syusuke tomó lo primera carta de la columna que Mirumy había escogido y se la mostró..

- ¿Esta es tu carta? -Preguntó más como una afirmación que como una pregunta en sí misma, Mirumy al observarla lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Como pudiste hacerlo? -Preguntó Mirumy sorprendida. - Más exijo saber como lo hiciste...-Agregó la chica.

- Un mago nunca revela sus trucos..-Dijo Syusuke con arrogancia. Mirumy lo miró con cara asesina.

- Si no me dices.. Voy a llorar..-Amenazó Mirumy.

- Tu no lloras..-Comentó Syusuke sonriendo divertido.

- Buen punto... mmm...Entonces haré un berrinche..-Dijo ahora Mirumy, inflando los cachetes como niña pequeña.

- Eso es patético Miru-chan...-Dijo Syusuke haciendo sonrojar a Mirumy. Syusuke guardó su maso de cartas y luego se levantó del asiento...

- Nao-chan.. ¿me cambias de lugar? -Pidió Syusuke con amabilidad, Naomi miró a Kumiko y luego sonrió.

.- Claro..-Naomi se levantó de su puesto el cual fue ocupado en el instante por Syusuke, y cuando se dispuso a tomar asiento al lado de Mirumy, esta estaba usando las dos hileras, pues había estirado sus piernas en la otra, Naomi le mandó una mirada asesina para ir a sentarse junto con la profesora Sumire, pero como no tenía nada que ver ella junto a la prof. Sumire, le cambió de lugar a Syuichiroh, quedando sentada junto a Eiji.

El rato pasaba, cuando de repente, una turbulencia no planificada empezó a apoderarse del avión, era demasiado fuerte, las luces empezaron a palpitar hasta que se fueron por completo, y las mascarillas de oxígeno cayeron de arriba.

Kumiko y Syusuke no parecían nada preocupados, incluso, lo estaban disfrutando.

Kaoru y Momoshiro seguían dormidos.

La profesora Sumire intentaba alejar a Syuichiroh que la abrazaba con fuerza diciendo que no se quería morir tan joven.

Eiji y Naomi seguían conversando animádamente como si nada.

Mirumy miró sorprendida, y algo preocupada pero no lo demostró.

Tezuka ante esto empalideció "_Por que estas cosas pasan exactamente cuando yo estoy en un avión, maldito vertigo.. _" Maldijo con resentimiento el buchou.

En aquel momento apareció una azafata

- Por favor, no se alteren, es solo un pequeño error mecánico que ya esta siendo reparado, pero por precaución intenten estar sentados de a dos personas, abróchense los cinturones de seguridad, las mascarillas de oxígeno estan a su disponibilidad si las necesitan, por favor intenten no gritar.. gracias..-Dijo la azafata alejándose de los chicos, en ese momento todos escucharon como Atobe se ponía a gritar diciendo que era demasiado joven y hermoso y un conjunto de sinónimos de bellaza como para morir, y ante esto todos rieron, menos el buchou de la Seigaku que en ese momento no aguantó más, se levantó y se fué a sentar junto a Mirumy, la cual era la única que estaba sola.

- ¿Que haces Tezuka? -Preguntó sorprendida Mirumy.

- No escuchaste a la azafata, hay que sentarse de a dos..- Dijo Tezuka sencillamente, más sin embargo, aun que se viera serio y despreocupado, el temor lo invadía, se estaba mariando, cerró los ojos disimuladamnete, y sin pensarlo tomó la mano de Mirumy con fuerza.

Ante esto Mirumy se sonrojó instantáneamente. ¿Que pretendía hacer Tezuka?. Pero luego lo observó y vió que este estaba con los ojos cerrados. Sonrió divertida.

- Tezuka... sufres de vértigo ¿verdad? -Preguntó Mirumy con ternura. Tezuka ante esto la observó sorprendido pero sin demostrarlo.

- No -Respondió, Mirumy lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno... si -

- Eres un chiste, ¿lo sabias? -

- ¿A que te refieres? -Preguntó mandándole una mirada asesina a Mirumy, la cual solo se limitó a sonreír.

- Ahora mira en tu entorno Tezuka..- En ese minuto Tezuka por primera vez se dió cuenta de que la turbulencia había acabado. Y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo idiota, que había sido al no haberse enterado antes de todo.

Luego de eso, Tezuka decidió quedarse con Mirumy, retomando nuevamente su lectura, pero ahora sin diccionario, pues cada parte que no entendía, Mirumy se la traducía al instante, lo cual aún que le bajaba la autoestima era bastante útil y rápido.

El demás transcurso del viaje fué pasando con calma, cuando ya todos estaban cansados, les dieron mantas para abrigarse, pues el viaje a Inglaterra es bastante largo (28 horas si no me equivoco).

Mirumy y Tezuka se veían tan tiernos duermiendo juntos, pues Mirumy se había dormido apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Tezuka el cual parecia haberse creado para ella, y Tezuka después se había dormido apoyando su cabeza junto a la de Mirumy, lo cual les daba un ambiente romántico.

Syusuke estaba leyendo un libro cuando de repente, Kumiko al moverse en sueños, quedó apoyada a el, Syusuke, se sonrojó pero sonrió con ternura a la chica, y comenzando a acariciarle el cabello.

Ryoma y Sakuno dormian muy abrazados en su asiento. Se veían tan bien juntos.

Naomi se había quedado dormida en las piernas de Eiji de una forma que nadie se había enterado, y Eiji se había quedado acarienciando los cabellos de la chica hasta que el también cayó rendido por el sueño.

El tiempo transurrió con rapidez, el primero en despertarse fue Momoshiro que al darse cuenta que estaba al lado de Kaoru comenzó a gritar desesperado, ante esto, todos despertaron de golpe, Eiji cuando se despertó seguia estando en su sueño.. y tambien comenzó a gritar.

Mirumy del susto se sobresaltó con tal fuerza que se dió tremendo cabesazo con Tezuka a quién aparte de quedarle un gran chichón se le cayeron los lentes. Y Tezuka en un intento de observar a donde habían quedado sus lentes, se topó de frente con el rostro de Mirumy, quedando ambos a escasos milímitros de distancia. Ambos se sonrojaron notoriamente, pero no se separaron.. se empezaron a acercar cada vez más y más, estaban a punto, ambos cerraron sus ojos, sus labios se rozaron... y justo en ese momento Kaoru que peleaba con Momoshiro cayó sobre Tezuka, haciendo que este se fuese hacia adelante golpeándose la cabeza con el borde de la ventana, quedando inconciente en las piernas de Mirumy.

Syusuke y Kumiko que habían estado observando toda la escena anterior, les mandaron una mirada más que aniquiladora, mutilante, descuartizadora, asesina.. a los chicos que peleaban, quienes ni les prestaron atención y en un ataque por ser ignorados, se lanzaron sobre Momoshiro y Kaoru y comenzaron a estrangularlos. En ese momento aparecieron todas las azafatas para ver si podían separar a los chicos.

La escena de por si era bastante comica, ver como las azafatas se lanzaban sobre kumiko y Syusuke para ver si podían parar de estrangular a Kaoru y a Momoshiro, quienes no entendian nada. Mirumy con cascaditas en su rostro teniendo en sus piernas a un inconiente Tezuka. Naomi retando a Eiji por haber gritado ta fuerte y haberla despertado, Sadaharu aburriendo con sus calculos a Kawamura y Syuichiroh asustado por que la profesora seguia dormida en su hombro.

En ese momento se escuchó: Estamos pronto a arrivar a Londres. Por fasvor tomen asiento y abrochense los cinturones.

Ante esto, todos decidieron hacer lo que había dicho el capitán de el avión. Y tomaron asiento. Desde la ventana se puedo observar el aeropuerto de Londres. Poco a poco el avión comenzó a descender hasta detenerse por completo.

Y con mucho orden fueron saliendo del avión. Cuando ya estaban abajo realmente lo agradecieron, tenían las piernas completamente entumidas.

Fueron a recoger sus cosas y cuando salieron del aeropuerto se encontraron con varios buses los cuales decian: TRANSPORTE TORNEO JUVENIL INTERNACIONAL DESDE 1935 - JAPÓN

Todos los chicos observaron sorprendidos los 5 buses que solo estaban para su disposición, luego se enteraron que cada bus era para cada area deportiva del pais: Tennis, Volleyball, Futbol, Natación y Basquetball.

Cada equipo tomó el bus correspondiente a su area. Cuando llegaron al lugar asignado. o sea, a la institución en la cual vivirian durante los próximos meses, quedaron relamente sorprendidos.

Los terrenos superaban a cualquiera imaginado, todo estaba en exelente estado, la infraestructura era muy moderna, y los parques y canchas se expandian a kilometros a la redonda. Los chicos quedaron embobados ante lo que sus ojos obserbaban. Recorrieron el lugar durante un rato, para descubrir otras cosas, como que había un lago en la parte trasera de la institución que estaba rodeado por una especie de parque bastante bonito.

Kumiko se acercó a la superficie y la observó, para luego rozar con su mano el agua.

- Esta bastante tibia el agua.. -Comentó la chica.

- Bueno, es normal.. aquí estamos en primavera -Dijo syusuke.

- Mmm.. me gustaria que las aguas de japon fuesen así de tibias, para que fuese más grato bañarse en ellas.. -Agregó la chica.

- Bueno.. eso puedes hacerlo ahora.. -Respondió el chico con misterio.

- ¿A que te refi...? -Pero Kumiko no pudo terminar, en ese momento Syusuke y Eiji la tomaron de brazos y piernas respectivamente.y le lanzaron al agua, Kumiko como único reflejo se agarró de lo que tenía más cerca, y eso que tenía cerca, fué justamente Syusuke. Así que ambos chicos cayeron al agua quedándose completamente empapados y un pescadito soltaba sobre las piernas de Kumiko quien se levantó y salió corriendo. Syusuke la miró interrogante, mientras la chica ya en tierra firme se lanzó a los brazos de Yuuta el cual se sonrojó al instante.

Syusuke observó esto con reproche. ¿Por que de un momento a otro, había sentido ganas de ahorcar a su hermano mayor? ¿Que me estas haciendo Kumiko? Se dijo el chico de ojos azules.

- Syusuke.. eres un tonto.. ahora voy a terminar con pulmonía.. brrrrr -Chilló Kumiko temblando de frío, mientras Yuuta le pasaba su jearsey para que se abrigara.

- Quejona.. -Comentaron Mirumy y Naomi al unísono, en ese moemtno sintieron la mirada asesina de Kumiko sobre ellas y decidieron darle la espalda y no hacer ningún comentario más.

- Mejor será que se dejen de jugar. Tenemos que ir a inscribir a los equipos si no queremos quedar fuera. -Ordenó Tezuka y todos decidieron hacer caso. En ese momento Mirumy se acercó al agua y ayudó a Syusuke a levantrse, el cual tenía su mirada perdida en Kumiko quién seguía "demasiado" abrazado a Yuuta para su gusto. Y Mirumy le sonrió con ternura y diversión, mientras lo abrazaba amistosamente.

- A veces el corazón nos traiciona con las personas a las cuales más queremos -Le dijo Mirumy.

- Es como si le gustara hacernos sufrir -Agregó Syusuke con un suspiro.

- Más bien, es como si le gustara ver que no podemos hacer nada con lo que sucede en nuestro entorno, y solo observar como idiotas de brazos cruzados el tiempo trascurrir frente a uno sin poerder hacer nada para cambiar lo que esta sucediendo -Corrigió Mirumy con una misteriosa sonrisa que Syusuke observó intrigado, pero también dandole la razón a las palabras pronunciadas por su mejor amiga.

Caminaron durante largo rato hasta llegar a un edificio, en donde supuestamente se hacian las inscripciones. Cuando ingresaron se encontraron con un montón de chichos de otros paises ahi adentro, conversando.

De repente, todos los chicos al sentir la llegada de nuevos invitados, se dieron la vuelta a observarlos, y una chica especificamente se fijó en uno de los muchachos. Todos los japoneses se sintieron incomodos al ser el centro de atención.

- !!Kunimitsu!! -Chilló una chica de cabellos rubios ondulados hasta la cintura y ojos verdes, mientras se lanzaba al cuello del buchou, dejando a un sorprendido Tezuka y a una consternada Mirumy.

- Ehhh.. ¿quién eres? -Preguntó el chico con su típica mirada seria.

- Ahhhh... es que ya no te acuegdas de mi Kunimitsu, después de todo lo que pasamos juntos...-Dijo la chica melosamente con un acentó frances que delataba su nacionalidad. Ante esto Mirumy le mandó una mirada asesina que la chica no captó. Tezuka observó interrogante a la chica unos segundos, para luego abrir los ojos sorprendido.

- Fr...Fran...Francoise -Tartamudeó el buchou sin poder creérselo, al tiempo que la chica sonreía complacida. Tezuka estaba sorprendido, la última vez que la había visto esta llevaba el cabello hasta los hombros y era bastante más bajita, ahora la chica media sus buenos metro setenta. Más sin embargo al recordar a la muchacha y los supuestos "momentos que habían vivido juntos" su mirada se opacó, demostrando solo para su interior el dolor que sentía por dentro.

- Que bueno, que aun me guecuegdas Mitsu... Yo ya estaba pensando que te habías olvidado de mua -Susurró Francoise en el odio del buchou, abrazandolo demasiado. Ante esto todos miraron sorprendidos. Mirumy no aguantó más, algo en su interior se apoderó de ella, una rabia infinita que le decía que esa tal Francoise en la vida le podría caer bien. Que se creia esa chica tratando a Tezuka, a SU Tezuka, se esa manera tan coqueta.

- Lo siento Julieta, pero Romeo tiene que ir a inscribir al equipo si no quiere que quedemos fuera -Dijo Mirumy sin pensar, agarrando a Tezuka del brazo y alejándolo de las "garras" de Francoise, quién la observó amenazadoramente y Mirumy le mandó una mirada de igual amenaza, de sus ojos escapaban chispas.

- Es verdad, Mirumy tiene razón Tezuka -Dijo Syuichiroh, mientras todos los chicos desaparecian en la pequeña habitación en donde se hacian las inscripciones.

- "_Así que me Migumy ¿eh?. Pues, lo siento.. Migumy... Pego no te la dejagué fácil. Tagdé mucho tiempo en conseguig a Kunimitsu, y hace 4 años guealmente pensé que lo había pegdido, ahoga que tengo otga opogtunidad de teneglo, no la despegdiciagué, así que pguepagate paga la peog de tus guegas_" -Pensó Francoise observando el lugar por donde habían desaparecido los japoneses.

----------------------------------------

Luego de haberse inscrito, un monitor les mostró todas las instalaciones, les informó sobre los horarios de clases, comidas, etc. Les dió las fechas en que comenzarian las diversas actividades, y les comentó sobre algunas actividades inter-escuelas que se realizaban durante las tardes, después de algunas clases, y los fines de semana, los cuales eran obligatorios.

- Bueno, para finalizar el recorido, aquí estan sus habitaciones, desde este punto intermedio, a la derecha los hombres, cuyas habitaciones son de a dos, y a la izquierda las mujeres cuyas habitaciones son de a tres. Les recuerdo que los hombres tienen prohibido visitar la habitación de las chicas después de las 8 pm y viceversa. La cena se va a servir a las 9 pm en el casino que ya les mostré. Ahora, solo disfruten de la estancia. Les vuelvo a repetir que las clases comienzas la proxima semana. -Dijo el muchacho retirándose de la estancia.y chicos y chicas se separaron para ir a sus habitaciones.

Kumiko, Naomi y Mirumy tomaron la mejor habitación, la cual daba la vista exacta al lago, Mirumy quedó al lado de la ventana, al centro Naomi y al lado de la puerta Kumiko Las camas posein cajones, los cuales las chicas supusieron se iban a convertir en sus armarios (pues las camas eran bien altas y tenían un montón de cajones) y al frente de cada chica había un escritorio, con una lámpara. un lapicero y cajones.

Mirumy en ese mismo momento abrió uno de sus bolsos y de allí sacó una laptop que acomodó en el escritorio inmediatamente, y puso música. Las tres chicas ya más animadas con la música comenzaron a armar la habitación, guardar su ropa en los cajones, y ponerle las sábanas a sus camas. Mientras Kumiko luego de haberse cambiado su ropa mojada a una seca aprovechaba de pegar algunos posters de sus artistas favoritos en la pared, como de Simple plan, Mc Fly, Jesse Mccartney, Evanescence, etc.

En la parte de los chicos, las habitaciones se destribuyeron así:

Ryoma - Momoshiro

Eiji - Syuichiroh

Syusuke - Tezuka

Sadaharu - Kaoru

Kawamura - xXx

En la habitación de Tezuka y Syusuke, el silencio era rotundo, pero no incómodo, ambos pensaban en sus cosas. En lo que sentían, y lo que les sucedía.

- Tezuka, ¿crees que el corazón realmente nos traiciona con las personas a las cuales más queremos? -Dijo de repente Syusuke pensando en las palabras pronunciadas por Mirumy y recordando el beso que Kumiko le había dado a Yuuta en el avión y después como lo había abrazado en el lago.

- ¿Por que lo preguntas? -Preguntó soprendido pero sin demostrarlo el chico de lentes.

- No, por nada. Es que me quedé pensando en esas palabras que me dijo Miru -Habló Syusuke más para si mismo que otra cosa.

- Mi...ru...my -Saboreó Tezuka estas palabras, como si por primera vez pronunciase el nombre de la chica, intentó recordar cuando había conocido a la chica de rasgos felinos, más cual fué su sorpresa que en sus pensamientos no apareció la chica de cabellos negros, si no la de cabellos rubios.

-----------------------------------------------

Las chicas habían termiando de ordenar su habitación, y Kumiko, Naomi y Mirumy se habían pues a bailar al ritmo de la música mientras cantaban. Cuando de repente Mirumy se detuvo, cayendo suavemente de rodilas al suelo y con la mano apoyado en su pecho.

- ¿Estas bien Miru? -Preguntó Kumiko preocupada.

- Si, solo me dio una punzada. No te preocupes -Sonrió Mirumy y Naomi y Kumiko siguieron con lo suyo. Más sin embargo Mirumy se qudó ahí, con la mano en su pecho. Sintió como una flecha se atravesaba en su pecho, y embestía su corazón con furia. Y solo un nombre escapó de sus labios: Kunimitsu.

_No les ha pasado que de repente de la nada, sienten un pinchazo en su pecho, como si un puñal se incrustara en el. Pues si es así, mediten. Por que quizas, una de las personas que más adoras, amas y quieres puede estar confudido, herirte sin decirlo, llamarte sin quererlo, y buscarte entre la luz para lanzarte entre las sombras. A veces los pensamientos son más crueles que cualquier otra cosa, por que aun que uno crea que no, si se perciben , si se sienten, por que cuando amas a alguien de forma tan alocada y apasionada como amaba Mirumy, llegas a presentir todo lo malo que recorre su mente, y más aun el dolor se agigante, cuando sabes que esa persona, esta pensando en otra que no eres tu._

- Si pudieras defenir lo que sientes en este minuto en una pregunta ¿Cual seria? -Preguntó de repente Naomi, sin saber exactamente por que. Más sin embargo las otras dos chicas se sentaron a su lado y comenzaron a pensar.

- ¿Por que cada vez que estoy con el, siento que ya nada puede estar mal, que soy feliz hasta tal punto que me olvido de todo lo que he vivod y de lo que he sufrido? -Dijo la chica de cabellos negros mirando a sus amigas con confusión, mientras estas solo le sonrieron divertidas.

- Ay Kumi... Deberías dejarme lo despistada a mi -Dijo Mirumy. Kumiko la miró sin comprender.

-.Te estas enamorando mi pequeña saltamonte -Agregó con una sonrisa Naomi. Kumiko las miró sorprendida. "_No, no puedo estar enamorada. Si no, y lo sabría. O.. quizás si lo estoy y no lo quiero admtir_" Se dijo a si misma la chica, pensando en el chico de cabellos castaños y ojos electricos y una dulce y cálida sonrisa escapó de sus labios.

- Y ¿tu? Mirumy -Preguntó ahora Naomi, sabiendo que Kumiko ya había aceptado su propia realidad. Mirumy lo pensó.

- ¿Sonreír o Llorar? -Dijo Mirumy sin embargo la chica no esperaba respuesta, y tampoco la resivíó. Nadie podía responder esa pregunta más que ella misma. Y más sin embargo, un que pareciese cruel, Mirumy siempre sonreiría, por que prefería que todo el mundo fuese feliz con su vida, y no sufriese por la de ella. Ella amaba tanto a Tezuka, que si el podía encontrar su felicidad, aun si no fuese a su lado, ella lo apoyaría en todo momento.

- Es turno Nao-chan -Agregaron Kumiko y Mirumy al mismo tiempo, mientras Naomi sonreía divertida.

- ¿Que implica amar a alguien? -Dijo sencillamente.

- Es encontrar perfecta a una persona imperfecta -Respondió mecánicamente Mirumy sin pensar. Kumiko y Naomi la miraron sorprendidas. Mirumy se sonrojó pero no dijo nada más. Hace años que pensaba en esa pregunta y solo había logrado sacar esa respuesta.

- Pues yo creo que amar, es aceptar a una persona tal cual es y amarla y respetarla, enamorandote de sus propios defectos -Dijo ahora Kumiko, lo cual era muy parecido a lo dicho por Mirumy.

- Amor... Que palabra tan dulce y a la vez tan amarga -Susurró Naomi, y las tres se quedaron pensando.

---------------------------------------------------------------(aquí pongan la canción: Si nos quedara poco tiempo -Chayanne )

Ryoma caminaba por la institución buscando a Sakuno, si, realmente era raro ver a Ryoma tan pendiente de alguien, más sin embargo es aun más extraño como la vida da vuelcos y vuelcos, y como esto vuelcos te afectan tan directamente y en tan corto plazo. Todo cuando no entiendes sucede tan lento, y cuando ya esta pasando sucede tan rápido que lo único que quieres es que el tiempo se detuviera solo para estar con esa persona a la cual quieres y adoras y sueñas como la persona que estará a tu lado hasta le último de tus días. Y claro, esto le había sucedido a Ryoma, aun que ni este mismo sabría como describirlo.

Caminaba preguntando en cada esquina a a cualquier japones si habían visto a Sakuno.

Era verdad, ni el mismo sabía en que momento Sakuno había formado una pieza tan fundamental, pero solo sabía que así era.

Sakuno siempre fue especial, siempre tuvo eso de atraer a las personas a su modo, con calma, con cariño, con honesto y puro amor. Siempre tan honesta, tan sincera y tan humilde. Caminaba junto al lago, pensando en varias cosas, pero todo estos pensamientos rondaban alrededor de un solo ser: Ryoma Echizen

- _"Si, yo lo amo"_ -Pensaba.

- _"Y al fin estoy con el.."_ -

- _"Esto es lo que yo quería ¿no?"_ -

- _"Esto es lo que siempre estuve esperando ¿verdad?" _-

-_ "Si... es cierto.. esto es lo que siempre estuve esperando.. tal cual como siempre lo imaginé..." _-

- _"Quizás demasiado al pie de la letra..." _-

- ¿Que me esta pasando? -Se prguntó a si misma con nostalgia.

En ese momento apareció Ryoma, se acercó a la chica por detrás y esta al sentir una presencia cerca suyo se dió la vuelta para encontrarse con su novio.

Ambos se miraron con esa miradas llenas de significado que solo los enamorados pueden entender.

- _"Enamorarse... Que palabra tan hermosa y llena de misterio" _-Pensó Sakuno.

- ¿Pasa algo? -Preguntó Ryoma.

- Nada -Respondió Sakuno mirando hacia otro lugar, pues temía que si veía a los ojos a Ryoma este se diera cuenta de lo que sentía.

- ¿Estas segura? -Insistió el chico, tomando la mejilla de Sakuno y obligando a que lo observase a los ojos. Sakuno ante esto no supo que hacer. Los ojos de Ryoma, siempre tan penetrantes, siempre tan capaces de mirar más allá de lo visible. Como resistirse a ellos.

- Nada importante -Dijo ahora Sakuno, sabiendo que sus palabras si eran ciertas, con solo ver a Ryoma, toda inseguridad había desaparecido, no entendía como, pero solo sabía que así había sucedido. Ryoma abrazó a Sakuno y así se quedaron mucho rato. Solo abrazándose, dándose todo pero sin hacer nada.

.- Te amo -Le susurró Sakuno. Ryoma sonrió.

- Lo sé -Respondió el chico, meintras el viento los envolvía, y sus labios se unían en un beso sincero de cariño.

_Siempr uno piensa que el amor se perdona y cuando uno duda y esta esta se olvida, cree que se puede dejar todo en el pasado, pero no es así. Siempre que uno duda, una parte se pierde. Y esto, aun que Sakuno no le supiese, si le sucedió, parte de la magía del amor que sentí apor Ryoma, se murió en su corazón._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------( aki termina la canción xD)

Ya era la hora de la cena, ver a todos los chicos en el casino, realmente era algo frustrante, pues eran más de 2000 adolescente de distintas nacionalidades, conviviendo juntos. Pero interesante ver como reaccionaban frente a las distintas culturas y paises.

Todos los de la Seigaku y algunos otros chicos japonenes ingresaban al casino en ese minuto, se sirvieron sus comidas en la barra, y luego empezaron a buscar una mesa en la cual sentarse, derrepente una muchacha rubia, Francoise empezó a llamar con la mano a los chicos.

- ¡¡¡Kunimitsu, aquí!!! -Empezó a llamar Francoise. Tezuka la observó sorprendido, pero sin demostrarlo. Todos los chicos se dirigieron hacia ese sector.

- Te estaba espegando Mitsu -Saludó melosamente Francoise indicándole a Tezuka que se sentara a su lado. Todos los demás chicos aprovecharon de tomar asiento en el mismo sector, menos Mirumy quién se quedó de pie, observando desconfiadamente a Francoise.

- ¿No tomas asiento, amiga? -Preguntó con mirada desafiadora la rubia.

- No somos amigas. Y no gracias -Dijo Mirumy sin intención alguna de estar junto a esa chica. En ese momento sintió una mirada posada en ella. Al darse la vuelta vió desde una mesa atrás de en la cual estaba ella a un chico de cabellos castaños algo alborotados y unos hermosos ojos azules y sonrió, mientras se dirigía hacia allá.

- ¿James? -Preguntó Mirumy incrédula, mientras se lanazaba a abrazar al chico.

- El mismo preciosa -Saludo el chico devolviéndole el abrazo, para luego sentarse ambos acomer juntos. Frente a esto Tezuka miró con el ceño fruncido y Francoise lo notó. "_Así que a Kunimitsu ahoga le gusta es chica, muy bien. Pego yo sé mejog que nadie como haceg que el se olvide de ella_" Pensó Francoise con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

- Mitsu... tu estas enamogado de esa chica, ¿vegdad? -Inquiero Francoise con una voz tierna y triste, pero en su mirada se notaba la malicia con la cual lo hacia, más sin embargo nadie lo notó.

- ¿De que estas hablando? -Respondió Tezuka volviendo a tomar atención a su comida, pero luego quedar muy pensativo con las palabras que acompañaron la voz de Francoise.

----------------------------------------------(Ahora canción: Que estas buscando de mi -Axel )

Kumiko estaba sentada junto con Yuuta, conversando animadamente con él. Mientras una mirada azulina los observaba muy pendiente. Y Kumiko ante esto, sonrió. Si, ella sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo mejor pero quería que el se fijara en ella, y no se le ocurría una mejor forma.

Además, a ella no le caía mal Yuuta y no encontraba nada malo, pasar tiempo con el. Claro omitiendo el que ella no sabía que Yuuta estaba enamorado de su persona.

Syusuke observaba todo muy ajenamente. _"¿Acaso podía ser posible, que Kumiko estuviese enamorada de Yuuta, su hermano Yuuta?, no podía ser, no quería creerlo. ¿Como puedes aceptar que la persona que más amas esta enamorada de una persona que significa muchisimo para ti, y sabiendo esto, tienes que dejarla ir?. No, no podía aceptarlo_. " Syusuke se levantó y salió de la estancia a tomar aire, necesitaba pensar, despejar la mente.

Cuando estaba saliendo se encontró con Sakuno y Ryoma quienes estaban muy abrazados, recién llegando al casino. Y realmente sintió mucha envidia de ellos, imaginándose a Kumiko y a el de esa forma.

_Yo creo que todos ustedes, mis queridos lectores y lectoras se han preguntado alguna vez, por que nunca podemos darnos cuenta de lo que los demás sienten por nosotros cuando para todo el mundo es tan evidente lo que pasa por nuestras cabezas y nuestros corazónes. Pues yo creo que nadie tiene la respuesta para esa preguntaba, más sin emabrgo yo creo que si lo sabemos y si lo sentimos cuando las demás personas se interesan en nosotros, pero nos da miedo darnos cuenta que nos equivocamos, nos da miedo pensar que pudo haber sido un error, nos da miedo sentirnos rechazados y vernos completamente solos, sin esa persona que tanto amamos._

Syusuke así se sentía, un ser incomprendido en esta naturaleza humana tan extraña y desconocido. Cuanto le hubiese gustado sber que era lo que pasaba por la mente de Kumiko, pero no podía saberlo, y eso le frustraba.

_Le frustraba mucho..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno.. y hasta aki quedé, espero que les guste la conti, i por favor, dejenme reviews o me corto las venas i se quedan sin fic. xD

I naa pss

mejor las dejo con los adelantos..

_**"Los Ángeles No Existen"**_

_- Siempre hay una parte que se muere -Le dijo. Quedando esta más confundida,_

_- No hables como si me entendieras -Le respondió la chica bruscamente, esta no quería saber nada de el._

_- ¿Los ángeles no existen? -Leyó el chico confundido._

Sepan todo esto en nuestro proximo capitulo..

_**Sean buenos**_

_**no hagan nada que yo no haría**_

_**bye**_

_**Miru-Chan**_


	11. Los ángeles no existen

bueno.. no se que deciir.. lo había terminado hacía harto tiempo pero se me había olvidado subirlo jeje bueno. eso sería pss.. espero que les gustee...

_**Necesitando de ti**_

_"Los Ángeles No Existen"_

Ya eran aproximadamente las diez de la noche, todos habían terminado de cenar y conversaban animadamente, cuando por unos alto parlantes avisaron que era hora de que se fueran a acostar y así, pesadamente todos comenzaron a levantarse para dirigirse a sus habitaciones.

En la salida, Tezuka junto a Francoise, Syusuke, Kumiko y Naomi se habían quedado a esperar a Mirumy, quién hablaba animadamente con el chico de cabellos castaños y ojos azules. Cuando llegaron al fin a la entrada, Tezuka observó con el ceño fruncido como estaban los dos muy abrazados.

- Hola chicos, perdón por hacerlos esperar jeje.. es que me quedé conversando con Jimmy -Se disculpó Mirumy sonriente.

- Ehh.. pequeña.. ¿como que Jimmy? -Dijo en tono molesto el otro chico, pero todos sabían que lo decía en broma, y esto alteró a un más al buchou.

- Y se puede saber ¿quién eres tu? -Preguntó de forma bastante molesta, el capitán de la Seigaku. Mientras Kumiko, Naomi y Syusuke lo miraban divertido, y Francoise ponía una expresión molesta.

- Mirumy Echizen, ¿no les has hablado de mi? -Dijo en gesto ofendido el chico a Mirumy, quién se limitó a sonreír tiernamente, lo cual derritió al muchacho..

- Perdón jeje.. Chicos, el es James Williams, mi mejor amigo en USA .. James ellos son. -Iba a presentar Mirumy, pero fué interrumpida.

- Nos podemos pguesentag solos, gacias... -Interrumpió Francoise con una sonrisa ¿maliciosa? ¿astuta? ¿molesta? O simplemente una mezcla de todas las anteriores. Mirumy solo se limitó a mirar con aburrimiento, lo cual alteró a Francoise en cierta medida.

- Kumiko Shinji .. gusto en conocerte. -Se presentó Kumi con una sonrisa mientras le tendía la mano.

- Naomi Kamio -Se presentó la muchacha.

- Syusuke Fuji.. espero que nos llevemos bien -Saludó Syusuke, a lo que James sonrió.

- Fgancoise Le Dion.. -Se presentó Francoise, con normalidad sin demostrar ni el más mínimo grado de querer coquetearle al chico, lo cual frustró a Mirumy. "_No puede ser que el único chico del cual se alla fijado, sea justamente Tezuka_.." Pensaba con desagrado Mirumy, sin querer abrazando más de la cuenta el brazo de James.

- Eh.. pequeña.. si sigues asfixiándome así el brazo me lo vas a terminar arrancando.. -Comentó en forma divertida James, haciendo sonrojar a Mirumy, quién se había quedado sin nada que decir "¿_Que digo? Estoy en blanco.. esto nunca me había pasado.. Mirumy tranquila.. piensa en las palabras correctas_" Se calmó mentalmente Mirumy.

- Uy!! perdón... es que te extrañaba tanto... -Se disculpó Mirumy, y de que todos se creyeron la excusa, se la creyeron, pero no fué la mejor combinación de palabras que pudo haber usado. Tezuka ante esto se enfureció mentalmente, aun que no lo demostró.

- Kunimitsu Tezuka -Se presentó por último Tezuka, en ese instante ambos se tendieron la mano, y se observaron con amenaza y rivalidad, de los ojos de ambos chicos, parecian escapar chispas.

- Bueno.. Yo creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos a dormir ¿no creen? -Dijo de pronto Naomi intentando calmar el ambiente. Y todos decidieron hacer caso a la sugerencia de la pelirroja.

Subieron a sus cuartos, cuando Tezuka vió que todos había entrado a sus habitaciones, le dijo a Syusuke que iba al baño y salió de la habitación en busca de Mirumy, pero cual fué su sorpresa al encontrarla en la escalera hablando, con James por supuesto. Tezuka se ocultó e intentó escuchar lo que decian.

- Te extrañé tanto James... No sabes cuanta falta me hiciste -Escuchó la voz de Mirumy, ante lo pronunciado, sintió una punzada.

- Ay mi pequeña.. ¿que te hicieron? -Escuchó Tezuka que preguntaba James. Y cuando se asomó a observar, vió como el chico abrazaba cariñosamente a Mirumy, a SU Mirumy. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no salir en ese minuto a detener aquella escena.

- Nada, solo la misma debilidad de siempre. -Ahora fué Mirumy quién le devolvió el abrazo al muchacho. El chico de lentes se estaba desesperando.

- Bueno, mi niña bella, lo mejor que puedes hacer en este momento es dormir, dormir y olvidar todo por esta noche..-El chico de ojos azules besó la frente de la muchacha con una ternura infinita.

- Mi príncipe.. -Susurra Mirumy bajito, pero no lo suficiente como para que Tezuka no la escuche. Mirumy sonrié, recordando una escena de cuando era pequeña, pero que solo una persona conocía. Luego de eso, Mirumy se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, mientras era observada por dos miradas masculinas. Después de que la chica se encerrara en su pieza, James sonrió con nostalgía.

- No puedes imaginar cuando te amo, mi niña hermosa.. -Suspiró el chico subiendo las escaleras que llebaban a su sector. Ante esta declaración, Tezuka quedó estupefacto, claro que sospechaba que a James le gustaba Mirumy, más sin embargo oirlo de forma tan pura y sincera le hizo sentir extrañamente estúpido y desgraciado.

Decidió no volver a su habitación, no aún. Necesitaba pensar. ¿Que era eso que sentía?. ¿Por que se sentía tan desgraciado al lado de ese tal James?. ¿Por que? ¿por que? ¿por que?.

Salió a los jardines. Caminó largo rato, hasta que de repente se encontró con una cara conocida.

- ¿Sakuno? -Preguntó Tezuka más como una afirmación. Ante esto, la muchacha se sobresaltó.

- ¿Tezuka? -Respondió la muchacha.

- ¿Que haces despierta a estas horas? -Dijo el chico, tomando asiento junto a Sakuno, mientras su mirada se perdía en un punto inexacto. De tantas veces que el había tenido que ir a la casa de la profesora Sumire para hablar sobre el equipo y de tantas no haberla encontrado y haber tenido que quedarse esperando, se había conocido con Sakuno, y de cierta forma se había convertido en su hermano mayor.

- Pensando, sencillamente pensando... Una gran aglomeración de palabras se estacan en mi casa peleándose unas con otras para poder escapar... -Explicó la chica con sencillez. Escenas empezaron a agolparse en su memoria...

- Mmm.. -Fue la única respuesta que dió el chico, y Sakuno ante esto, solo sonrió, sabiendo que Tezuka pensaba en cierta muchachita de cabellos negros y ojos miel.

- Me gustaría a veces entender.. por que cuando estoy lejos de el (Ryoma) siempre dudo de si su amor es sincero o correcto, pero cuando esta cerca toda duda parece desvanecerse, más sin embargo, no me siento completa -Comentó Sakuno.

- Siempre hay una parte que se muere -Le dijo. Quedando esta más confundida.

- Puede ser -Respondió la chica, y ambos guardaron silencio.

_"Cada vez que uno duda sobre lo que siente por esa persona que ama, es imposible que aun que tus dudas se desvanescan, parte de la confianza y el amor no se muera. No se puede vivir de temores, eso mata nuestra alma, la llena de insertidumbres y le quita confianza y fe"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

- Ahhhh, que asco, que asco, que asco, que asco... -Se quejaba Kumiko una y otra vez, mientras en ese momento Syusuke y Yuuta le quitaban los bichos que tenía pegados en el pelo con miel.

- Bueno, tampoco fue para tanto -Dijo Yuuta tratando de animar a Kumiko, pero en ese momento los otros dos chicos le mandaron una mirada que le decía que no estaba ayudando.

- ¡¡¡Arghhhh!!! ¡¡¡MIRUMY, TE VOY A MATAAAAAR!!! -Chilló Kumi frustrada. Syusuke y Yuuta se alejaron con temor, de la chica.

_**Flash Back**_

_Se encontraban todos en el comedor, tomando desayuno animadamente. Eran las 8:54 am. Y todos estaban muy animados, vestidos y bañados, preparados para ir a recorrer Londres. Kumiko hablaba con Syusuke sobre un libro que este último se acababa de comprar. Naomi peleaba con Eiji por quien se comía la última tostada con queso derretido. Los demás chicos, todos haciendo lo suyo, cuando en ese momento se escuchó un grito._

_- ¿¿¿POR QUE SIEMPRE TIENES QUE ESTAR CRITICANDO TODO LO QUE YO HAGO??? ¡¡¡ESTOY HARTA!!! ¡¡¡PERDONA POR NO SER IGUAL DE PERFECTA QUE TU!!! -Estalló Mirumy, dejando a un impactado Tezuka, sentado frente a ella. La chica se paro y se marchó, Tezuka trató de detenerla, pero Mirumy estaba tan enojada que agarró un pote lleno de miel que estaba en la mesa y lo lanzó, Tezuka aun que lo esquivó, la soltó y ella huyó, pero lo peor de todo es que el pote de miel que el había esquivado le había llegado de frente a Kumiko, quedando todo su pelo empapado del pegajozo contenido.._

_- Ahhhhhh -Gritó Kumiko, mientras empezaba a salir del comedor, y en el camino, unos mosquitos empezaron a seguirla y se empezaron a pegar en su pelo._

_- NOOOOO, que ascoooooo -Empezó a chillar Kumiko, mientras Syusuke y Yuuta la seguían de cerca, espantando ahora a las moscas que se empezaban a acercar muy mal intencionadas a la pobre Kumiko._

_En el salón Naomi y Eiji se destornillaban de la risa al igual que la mayoría a esepción de los jovenes chicos que estaban detrás de la pálida muchacha de ojos miel._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- ¿Por que estas cosas me tienes que pasar JUSTO a mi? No es justo... -Seguía quejándose Kumiko, mientras en ese momento su cabeza estaba apoyada en el lavamanos al tiempo que Syusuke lavaba su corto cabello. "_Por lo menos esto no esta del todo mal_" Pensaba la joven chica, sonrojándose ante la cercanía de Syusuke. "_Supongo que no seré TAN severa con Mirumy por lo de la miel_" Sonrió para si misma Kumi, mientras el muchacho de ojos azul electrico la miraba extrañado, pero a la vez encantado..

En aquel momento llegó el joven e iluso Yuuta, interrumpiendo la escena, lo cual hizo bufar a Kumi, poniéndola de mal humor, sin que los otros dos chicos entendiesen el por que.

---------------------------------------------------------

Dos chicos de edad similar habían sido los únicos osados en atreverse a seguir a la chica de ojos felinos en un estado como aquel. Aun que entre ellos, ni se habían notado por su preocupación por la chica.

- Mirumy -Llamaron al mismo tiempo James y Kunimitsu, ambos se observaron sorprendidos para luego mirarse con odio. En ese momento Mirumy se dió la vuelta y ambos chicos prefirieron prestarle atención a la pelinegra.

- ¿Que pasa? -Exclamó molesta Miru, mandándole una mirada asesina a Tezuka.

- Bueno, yo... -Tezuka se iba a disculpar, pero al ver a James mirándolo se trabó. Su orgullo era demasiado grande como para rebajarse a pedir disculpas aun que fuera a la persona a la que más quería.

- ¿Yo que...? -Repitió Mirumy, esperando la disculpa de Tezuka, pero el chico no dijo nada más. Ante esto James sonrió y se aprovechó de la situación.

- Miru... Bueno, yo entiendo el por que te sientes así y no te culpo, pero también se como animarte.. -Dijo el chico acercándose a Mirumy al tiempo que le tomaba las dos manos y le guiñaba un ojo. Mirumy ante el descaro de James estalló en una carcajada, dejando a un MUY contrariado Tezuka, a quién ya le había aparecido un tick en el ojo, cuando James abrazó tan familiarmente a Mirumy y besando su mejilla como si nada.

- Eres demasiado descarado Jimmy... -Le dijo Mirumy al chico de ojos claros con una sincera sonrisa, haciendo que en el corazón de ambos chicos se posara una cálida sensación.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma y Sakuno se habían escapado del resto de los de su grupo, y se habían ido a un café muy popular en Londres que les había recomendado Ryoga. Estaban sentados en una mesa circular para dos personas, Sakuno tenía frente a sí, un pastel de trufa con un vaso de agua mineral y Ryoma había pedido una ponta.

Sakuno en aquellos momentos, aun que estaba escuchando a Ryoma, se encontraba algo ida, es como si escuchara lo que decía Ryoma, más sin embargo muchas más cosas pasaban por su mente al mismo tiempo y la información parecía llegar atrasada a su mente.

- ¿Estas bien? -Preguntó de pronto Ryoma algo preocupado, pero sin demostrarlo mucho.

- Si, si por supuesto... -Respondió Sakuno mirando a Ryoma sorprendida, pero sonriéndole amablemente. Ryoma ante esto frunció el ceño. _"¿Por que Sakuno no podía hacer más abierta con el?" _Realmente Ryoma estaba algo molesto.

- Mhg.. -Gruñó Ryoma tomándose su ponta algo molesto, Sakuno ante esto lo miró consternada, intentando buscar la mano de Ryoma, pero este al darse cuenta de la intenciónes de la chica, la retiró. Con el tiempo Ryoma de alguna forma se había vuelto más abierto, más sin embargo no por eso su caracter iba a cambiar.

- Ryoma... -Susurró Sakuno casi inaudiblemente, más Ryoma si lo escuchó pero no dijo nada.

-------------------------------------------------------

Naomi y Eiji caminaban por los alrededores de el parque, Naomi jugaba entre los árboles como niña pequeña y Eiji le seguía el juego divertido. Naomi aun que a veces podía ser una persona de temer, fría y muy calculadora, en el fondo era una pequeña niña sensible, cálida y con una bonita perspectiva de la vida y esto a Eiji le encantaba.

- Nao-chan, eres genial -Alogió de pronto Eiji, sorprendiendo a Naomi, al punto de ruborizarla.

- Bueno, eso ya lo sabía... -Respondió Naomi con arrogancia de forma inconciente.

- Mmm.. -Dijo Eiji, mirando a Naomi algo incrédulo.

- Jeje.. Eiji, nosotros somos amigos y todo eso y por eso, confio en que entenderás lo que voy a decir -Partió Naomi, con timidez. Ante esto en los ojos de Eiji se posó una ingenua y dulce ilusión.

- Claro, nya confía en mi Nao-chan -Respondió el pelirrojo.

- Jeje.. bueno, es que sabes, hay un chico, muy guapo y que parece que me gusta... ¿Tu que crees que debería hacer? Ya que tu eres un chico -Preguntó Naomi con una tierna sonrisa. Eiji sonrió aún más ampliamente.

- Bueno, yo creo que deberías decirselo sin rodeos, no creo que alla chico que se resista a una muchacha tan inteligente y linda como tu -Dijo Eiji, empezando a prepararse a la declaración de la chica. Frente a esta respuesta Naomi parecía muy satisfecha.

- Gracias Eiji-kun, sabes... ayer conocí a un chico, juega futbol y es de aquí, o sea es Inglés. bueno, es muy lindo, es moreno de cabellos castaño claro y ojos verdes.. y es demasiado lindooo.. Se que pensaras que es muy poco tiempo para conocer una persona, pero es que no lo puedo evitar, intentaré conocerlo más, y si mi admiración por el no cambia, entonces podré confesarle lo que siento sin ningun temor que me lo impida...-Explicó Naomi llena de ilusión, con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Eiji, al escuchar esto sintióse como el corazón se le partía en un millón de pedasitos, claro, era ridículo que una chica como Naomi se fijara en un chico como el. Le intentó sonreír a la muchacha, pero solo consiguió una mueca incomprensible.

Naomi ya se había ido, con la excusa de ir a verse con Edward Andrey,el chico ingles. Y Eiji se había quedado ahí, con un corazón partido y completamente desilusionado en lo que respecta al amor. Aun que los años habían pasado desde que tenia 14/15, aún seguía teniendo aquel caracter de niño pequeño, y pese a todo, era una person sensible. Lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos al pensar que Naomi Kamio, nunca lo querría más que como amigos.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Mirumy comía una helado de bombón gunida, menta chip y frutos del bosque alegremente, mientras Kunimitsu y James la seguían de cerca, ambos detrás de ella, se mandaban miradas de odio y advertencia. Y ante cualquier cosa, aun que fuese mínima, ambos peleaban a quién la realizaba primero. Realmente había sido muy divertido cuando se habían puesto a pelear por quién pagaba el helado de Mirumy.

Mirumy, aun que le molestaba que fuesen así con ella, le devertía muchísimo la situación. En aquel momento sonó el celular de James.

- Aló, si... ehhh, no... yoo.. no, no pue... ahhh.. ¿tengo que que?... si, esta bien, nos vemos... -Cortó el chico suspirando resignado.

- ¿Que paso Jimmy? -Preguntó con interes la pelinegra. El chico de ojos azules, la tomó de las manos y besó con ternura la frente de la chica, como solía hacer comunmente, lo que hizo que Kunimitsu soltara un gran gruñido, pero que nadie tomó en cuenta.

- Mi pequeña, el deber me llama... Te importará mucho que te deje sola con ese cabrón -Comentó James con dulzura, haciendo reir a Mirumy, y a gruñir nuevamente al joven de lentes.

- Jejeje, creo que sobrevivré James, no te preocupes -Le respondió la chica. Ante esto, James suspiró y se despidió hasta alejarse de la vista de ambos. Frente a esto Kunimitsu no iba a ser tan idiota como para perder la oportunidad de quedarse solo con su Mirumy.

- Yo, bueno, Mirumy, quería disculparme por haberte hablado de esa forma en la mañana, yo se que te molestó... -Dijo Kunimitsu complemtanente sonrojado y nulo. Ni el sabía lo que estaba diciendo, y de esa forma se sentía completamente idiota.

- No hables como si me entendieras -Le respondió la chica bruscamente, esta no quería saber nada de el. Estaba muy enojada, aun que no lo demostrara. Y si había aceptado salir con el y con James, era por que justamente estaba James para calmar la rabía que ella sentía.

Tezuka, ante esta respuesta tan inesperada de Mirumy, sintióse muy mal por dentro, bueno últimamente era de la única forma en la que se podía sentir. Prefirió no decir nada más y solo acompañar a Mirumy a donde esta se le ocurriese, por lo menos así podría estar a su lado y contemplarla aun que no pudiera pasar nada más allá de eso.

-------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado ya algunos días, todo estaba bastante entretenido y animado. Habían comenzado las clases y todo eso. Más sin embargo a la porfesora Sumire, se le presentó una emergencia y tenía que volver a Japón.

- Bueno, se que no es el mejor momento para que me vaya pero las cosas son así... La persona que me va a reemplazar durante el período en que yo no voy a estar... -Empezó la profesora, pero todos se pusieron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

- Apuesto a que va a ser Tezuka -Comentó alguien por ahí.

- Yo creo que será Syuichiroh.. -Dijo otro chico por allá.

- Considero un 86 de probabilidades que la reemplazante sea Mirumy -Agregó otro miembro. La profesora algo molesta los hizo callar a todos.

- Bien, quien va a reemplazarme va a ser Mirumy, junto con la ayuda de otra persona, que creo encontraran muy interesante de conocer -Explicó la profesora Sumire, en aquel momento apareció una dulce muchacha de cabellos castaño oscuro bastante cortos y desordenados, una piel bronceada y unos lindos ojos verdes. La mayoría de los chicos se les quedó observando embobados. -Bueno, ella es Janet Trusdale, es una de las tenistas inglesas más reconocidas en todo el mundo, pues además es muy joven tan solo tiene 15 años. Ella no participa en el torneo, pues estaba en un campeonato cuando se hicieron las inscripciones. Espero que se lleven bien con ella -Terminó la mujer.

- Hola, Bueno, mi nombre es Janet Trusdale, espero nos llevemos bien -Terció la chica con dulzura, tenía una esencia muy parecida a la de Mirumy. A todos los pertenecientes del equipo se les fué inevitable el que les agradace de forma instantanea la joven chica, especialmente para el joven de ojos felinos y cabello negro.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Estaban en un taller, uno de los tantos de convivencia internacional. El auditorio estaba repleto de chicos de edades desde 15 a 18 años. Una mujer se situó en el esenario. Tenía unos 40 años, con una aspecto amable, era muy delgada y con presencia debil.

- ¡¡SILENCIO!! muy bien, así me gusta. Miren, yo soy Lena Krovackt, artista y profesora de arte -Se presentó la mujer. - Yo no vengo aquí, a darles una estructura o un esquema a seguir, yo les voy a mostrar a sentir el arte en su interior. Para esto, reúnanse en grupos de 10 personas con quienes quieran. A cada grupo yo les entregaré un panel como los que estan en el rincón, cada grupo pintara lo que sienta como cada persona que conforma el grupo. La idea no es que el trabajo tengo un patrón fijo, es que cada uno exprese lo que siente en el momento, trabajaremos en esto durante toda esta semana, afuera hastan los tarros de pintura y ahora, enorgullescanme... -Terminó la mujer, y todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la chispa de la profesora, rapidamente se formaron en grupos bastante diversos. Y empezaron a trabajar inmediatamente en el panel, cada grupo hacia algo distinto.

Lena se iba pasando de grupo en grupo, simplemente observando a lo que los chicos realizaban, pasó frente al grupo de Kumiko, y sonrió al ver que esta empezaba a hacer una guerra de pintura contra Syusuke, aun que la mujer no sabía quienes eran los muchachos. Cuando paso frente a Naomi le sorprendió ver el mal pulso de la chica, quién estaba completamente concentrada en hacer una línea específica. Lo que más le sorprendió de todo, fué cuando llegó a donde estaba el grupo de Mirumy, las manos de la pelinegra trazaban líneas tan rápido como para la creación de una nueva. Dibujaba y escribía al mismo tiempo, quién lo diría, había encontrado un verdadero talento del arte. (N/A: Ojalá yo fuese tan buena pa dibujar y pintar xD).

- ¿Los ángeles no existen? -Leyó el chico confundido. El dibujo de Mirumy consistía en varias formas, simbolos que representaban mil cosas. y frente a todos esto, se podía distinguir una esquina, en la que con letras corridas se leía: Los ángeles no existen.

- Representa la deseperación, la humillación y el deterioro de los tiempos. El agujero negro del mundo en el cual vivimos, la baja sociedad y el encubrimiento en las fallas de las política sociales en los diversos países. -Explicó Mirumy casi inconcientemente al joven de lentes.

A veces a Tezuka, le daba tanto miedo llegar a conocer la verdadera Mirumy, y todo lo que se ocultaba en su interior, pues no sabía si lograría comprenderla y eso le dolía. Se sentía tan ignorante cuando estaba a su lado, y lo peor es que James parecía comprenderla de lo más bien.

Sakuno estaba completamente consternada, Ryoma solo parecía prestarle atención a la chica nueva ¿Como se llamaba? Ah, si.. Janet Trusdale, cuanto le molestaba si quiera oir ese nombre. Y le molestaba aún más que la chica fuese tan linda, aun que era de una altura muy similar a la de Mirumy (o sea baja), la chica era muy atractiva, usaba en aquel momento unos blue jeans a la cadera algo anchos, y una polera en tiritas verde a convinación de sus ojos. Ok, la muchacha en si misma tenía un estilo DEMASIADO parecido al de Mirumy, y eso le fastidiaba, por que sabía cuanto Ryoma adoraba la forma de ser de su hermana.

- Sakuno, ¿no vienes? -Llamó de pronto Janet con un agradable gesto de mano, la chica le sonreía con amabilidad y ante esto Sakuno, no pudo sentirse por menos frustrada. Y se acercó a su novio (quién no parecía prestar mucha atención más que a Janet ) y a la tenista.

Syusuke y Kumiko se entretenían jugando con pintura animadamente, cuando apareció un chico moreno de cabellos y ojos.

- Kumi ¿que tal? -Saludó amablemente el chico.

- Bien hasta que llegaste tu -Respondió la muchacha con enojo, y el otro muchacho solo sonrió. Syusuke pareció sorprendido.

- Mucho gusto.. Andres Barrera -Se presentó el chico con un acento argentino a Syusuke, quien le devolvió el saludo sorprendido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"El mundo que solo tu comprendes"**_

- No esperes nada de mi... -Le dijo la muchacha con tristeza.

- No se que me pasa, pero me provoca algo tan especial esa chica. -Explicó, mientra la muchacha lo escuchaba incredula.

- Eres hermosa -La elogió el inglés, haciéndola ruborizarse.


	12. El Mundo Que Solo Tu Comprendes

Hooola!!! Tanto tiempo sin subiir nada... creo que me va a dar el cargo de conciencia xDD. Buuueeeeno, es que en verdad e estado muy ocupada ultimamente p. ¬¬ I Medio es más complicado de lo que parece ;o; kero llorar xDD. Pero bueno, aquí les traigo el new cap, espero les guste ;) Me inspiré en cierta personita qe io creo, Kumi se imagina o////o xD...

Kumi: 9.9 seee... cof, cof, can, can, cof, cof uOu...

Tezuka: ¬¬ Espero a que se refieran a mi...

e.e por supuesto mitsu-kun... de quién pensabas que hablaba 9.9

Tezuka: D miruuu!!!

Kumi: ¬¬ mmm... si... cof, cof, can, can, cof, cof eOe

Tezuka: ò.O puedes parar de toser shinji...

Kumi: ¬¬ sii...

-.-U ehhh, bueno... empecemos con el cap mejoor...

**Canciones para este capítulo: **(si no encuentran las canciones, yo se las mando, solo agreguenme a msn, mi msn es el que aparece en mis datos de cuenta, pero con hotmail ¨¨ )

**+ Beauty from pain - Superchick**

**+ La paz de tus ojos - La oreja de van gogh**

**+ Nadie - Sum **

_**Necesitando de ti**_

_" El mundo que solo tu comprendes"_

Beauty from pain - Superchick

_"...Solo quiero saber por que la vida suena tan hermosa cuando la cuenta un poeta, un escritor, un artista, pero cuando se vive, siempre se intenta conseguir toda la magia que se imagina, pero solo hay más desilusiones que en sí, propias alegrías... Solo los que no buscan la magia, encuentran lo que yo más deseo en la vida... Tanto leí sobre amar, pero nunca supe que era sentirlo de verdad, todos se soprenden de que pueda crear ese sentimiento tan especial, pero no me queda otra, si nunca lo he vivido en realidad... ¿Por que no se amar, si pido más que nadie poderme enamorar de verdad?..."_

Una muchacha estaba recostada, sus largos cabellos castaños se esparcian a su alrededor con elegancia, su cuerpo parecía inerte ahí tirada en aquella cama, su rostro apoyado contra la almohada, hundiéndose entre sus hombros, protegiéndose con las manos. Sus ojos tan tristes... quién podría creer que alguien pudiese opacar tan bellos ojos de forma tan cruel y despiadada, la muchacha pálida no hablaba.. en sus mejillas estaban restos de lágrimas que no se detenían en su desesperado escape...

Quién en este mundo podría ser tan cruel, poseer tanta maldad como para causar en esa niña tanto sufrimiento en su sensible alma. La pobre niña, pobre Sakuno. Lloraba sin detenerse, sin consuelo en su mente.

Una melena pelinegra se asoma por la puerta, Sakuno no la siente. Este personaje ingresa en la habitación y se sienta en el borde de aquella cama en donde se encontraba la desgraciada muchacha. Sakuno le mira, cuanta rabia, cuanta antipatía... Como aquel hombre, se atrevía todavía a perturbar en su propia destrucción.

- Sakuno ¿Estas bien? -Preguntó la voz del chico, quién sonaba realmente preocupado. En su cabeza, Sakuno escuchaba un enorme conjunto de carcajadas, que le apuñalaban una a una sin anestisia alguna.

- ¿De cuando que te importa lo que sienta el resto? ¿Acaso te compraste un corazón? -Respondió la joven muchacha cuyo corazón sentía destrozado, hasta ese minuto nunca imagino que los dolores emocionales se volviesen de pronto físicos, y le causaran tanto daño, le dolía el corazón, de verdad que le dolía.. Y no sabía que explicación tenía.

- Y tu ¿De cuando tan sarcástica? -Agregó antipáticamente el pelinegro con cierta rabia, que al mirar a la joven se combirtió en vergùenza y en una humillación propia de las circunstancias que motivaban aquella escena.

- ¿Acaso puedes retener en tu mente, en tu conciencia todo el verdadero daño que me hiciste y que solo imaginas como una pequeña insignificancia que a mi me quita la vida a cada instante? Jamás pensé que de verdad llegaras tan, pero tan tarde a la repartición de emociones... -Comentó Sakuno con gran ironía, de alguna manera ocultando lo que de verdad sentía.

Ryoma no podía evitar sentirse culpable, si no se sintiese así, realmente sería muy descarado después de lo que le había hecho a la pobre chica. Sakuno sabía que hería al chico, pero es que tenía miedo, miedo de volver a ser lastimada, a sentir más dolor todavía, del que ya en este minuto sentía. Su vida no se iría por una desilusión causada por el principe del tennis, pero su alma si estaba desgarrada, y su corazón trizado... Nunca más iba a permitir que la volvieran a humillar como lo había hecho Ryoma Echizen, el hombre al cual más amaba y al mismo tiempo le provocaba más odio.

- Yo se que te herí, y mucho. Y realmente lo lamento , no fue mi intención, de verdad. Tu siempre serás importante para mi y no quiero perderte así sin más ni más... -Casi en súplica el joven miró a la pelicastaña, quién retiró la mirada de aquellos ojos felinos que tanto daño le hacian con solo mirarla.

- No esperes nada de mi... -Le dijo la muchacha con tristeza. Hundió nuevamente su rostro en la almohada dándole la espalda al joven Ryoma para ocultar de la vista de el, las silenciosas lágrimas que empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

Ryoma se levantó de la cama con un invisible pesar en sus hombros, se sentía tan mal por lo ocurrido y tan estúpido por ser el único hombre en la tierra en ser capaz de lastimar a una muchacha como Sakuno de una forma tan cruel. Se dirigió a la puerta .

- Perdoname -Fué lo último que susurró el chico antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si. Sakuno no se movió, se quedó allí, rememorando a cada instante ese: "perdóname" .Hasta consumirse en su propio dolor y ahogarse en sus propias lágrimas.

----------------------------------------------

Era ya de noche, dos jóvenes caminaban por las calles de Londres en dirección al internado. Parecían haber tenido una tarde bastante movida, pues no paraban de reirse. La muchacha se encontraba abrazada al chico amistosamente. Quién quiera que los viese pensaría que ambos eran una joven pareja de enamorados. De repente, la chica al darse cuenta de lo abrazada que estaba a el, se separó ruborizada.

- ¿Que pasa Nao-chan? -Preguntó el muchacho algo sorprendido al ver desprenderse de sí, el calor de la joven.

- Oh, Nada. Es solo que nos estaban mirando algo raro, como si fuesemos novios jeje, eso es todo. -Explicó la pelirroja con cierto encanto y ternura suya propia que embobaba tanto al otro chico.

- Jajaja, y que importa que piensen eso, a mi no me parece una mala idea -Comentó Edward con cierta picardía, haciendo reír a Naomi.

- Jajaja... eso lo dices ahora por que no me conoces casi nada -Respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

- Eres hermosa -La elogió el inglés, haciéndola ruborizarse. Edward no sabía de donde había nacido la iniciativa de crear esas palabras y expresarlas con tanto descaro, quizás habian sido lo ojos verdes de la chica que brillaban con tanta fuerza, quizás su esencia tan infantil o simplemente el vicio provocado tan solo por una de las sonrisas de ella.

En aquellos momentos una magía los envolvió a ambos, aquella magía que todos alguna vez soñamos tener, ese misterio, esa atracción, ese encanto que te envuelve y que piensas que es amor, por que es inusual, más sin saber que el verdadero amor es tan común como cuando vas a comprar pan al supermercado.

- Gracias -Agradeció Naomi, aún perdida en sus propios pensamientos y emociones. Había un lado que le decía que no le podía estar pasando menor cosa que aquella, pero había otro lado que le contradecía, como si algo estuviese mal en todo aquello. Como si en su puzzle hubiese puesto una pieza en donde no debía estarlo. Se sentía algo confundida, y realmente quería saber por que.

----------------------------------------(_La paz de tus ojos - La oreja de van gogh)_

Poco a poco irse dando cuenta de que el amor es algo que nace para ser recordado por siempre. El amor nunca se olvida. Aun que estemos solos, de novios o casados, apuesto a que nunca has olvidado a nadie de con quién hayas estado, y es por que alguna vez existió amor, y cada una de esas veces dejó una huella en tu corazón. Por más dolorosa que haya sido, o por más simple que lo hayas vivido siempre esta en ti, viviendo dentro de tu alma y ser.

Alguna vez Mirumy estuvo enamorada de James, pues fue el único chico que logró entenderla por completo, entender ese temperamento tan maldito que cargaba sobre si cada día de su vida. Enteder esa forma tan complicada de ser, ese sentimiento depresivo que envolvía su esencia y que la hacia llorar en silencio.

Y aun que ahora ella tenía muy claro de quién estaba enamorada, los recuerdos aún estaban viviendo dentro, y los sentimientos, quiéralo o no, son parte de los recuerdos... Y a veces, confundimos esos sentimientos que recordamos, con los verdaderos sentimientos que llevamos presentes en nuestro ser y nos predomina.

_- No sabes lo especial que eres para mi Mirumy -_

La muchacha al recordar estas palabras se sobrecoge, mientras se aferra a sus rodillas con fuerza. Esa conversación de aquella tarde le confundía tanto, tanto, tanto. Esa emoción... Estaba allí, viva dentro de ella, ardiendo con todas sus fuerzas.

_- Nunca dejé de recordarte cuando te fuiste a Japón, cada día estuviste presente en mi cabeza -_

Aun que era de noche, y ella estaba afuera, en el parque, no le importaba. Ya había olvidado el frío que hacia. Hay cosas que se olvidan, y otras que se recuerdan para siempre. El querer y el amor es una de ellas. Mirumy apireta sus puños con fuerza hasta más no poder.

_- Si supiera como poder sacarte de mi... -_

Los felinos ojos de la chica se abren y se cierran como si estuviese despertando de un sueño tan lejano, tan irreal. Respira profundamente, inspirada por la helada brisa que recorre sus pulmones con lentitud.

_- Se que en este minuto decirte esto no sirve de nada... -_

Los ojos de la chica se abren con una magnitud impresionante, esa frase era por la cual ahora estaba así, tan mal, tan confundida.

_- ... pero yo... -_

No, no quería recordarlo. Se abraza con más fuerza aún, y aun que intenta sacarselo de la mente, no puede. Y ahí llega lo inevitable.

_- ... te amo...- _

Esperó tanto tiempo para oir esa frase, esa corta, pero significativa frase. Tanto, pero tanto. Y ahora que la oia, deseaba nunca haberlo oido. De repente, todo el frío que se había olvidado de sentir, le llegó de golpe, congelándola por completo. Solo dos palabras la habían logrado derrumbar. Y ahora se sentía invadida por un camino oscuro, en el cual no lograba distinguir la luz.

-----------------------------------------

Dos jovenes que se miraban con cierto rencor a cada momento, caminaban por una calle completamente comercial.

- ¿Por que tengo que venir contigo? -Preguntó la chica, de cabellos negros y ojos rojizos mirando con rencor al de lentes.

- Por que la profesora Sumire dijo que tenían que ser los capitanes... -Respondió el otro, entrando ya en una tienda de deportes.

- Mghh... No es justo, yo quería venir con mis amigas. -Continuó Kumiko, ingresando tras Tezuka.

- ¿Con tus amigas o con Syusuke? -Preguntó de pronto el de lentes, haciendo ruborizarse a la otra chica.

- ¿Perdoooon? -Dijo Kumiko alargando la "o" como haciéndose la ofendida. Pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas le contradecía, lo cual hizo sonreír a Tezuka en forma burlona.

- No te preocupes, que ya me quedó bastante claro -Concluyó Tezuka, empezando a hablar con el encargado de la tienda, al tiempo que Kumiko lo miró con los ojos completamente abiertos y tan roja como un tomate.

- "_Maldito Tezuka que cree sabérselo todo, ya va a ver, ya pensaré en una buena broma para vengarme..." _-Pensaba mientras observaba al serio chico burlonamente, imaginandose la broma que le iba a hacer.

El chico sintió un escalofrío de pronto, por su espalda.

- _"¿Por que será que tengo un muy mal presentimiento?" _-Pensaba a su vez el chico de lentes, viendo a Kumiko reirse sola de quién sabe que.

-------------------------------------------

Sus recuerdos estaban esparcidos por todas partes, y su imagen estaba presente en cada rincón de su habitación. No podía quitársela de la mente, ella, tan especial, tan dulce y a la vez tan fuerte.

Esa fuerza que se hayaba en lo más recondido de su ser, pero que cuando deseaba escapar, salía con toda esa magnitud que se guardaba solo por lo que amaba de verdad.

- Soy un idiota -Se dijo para sí mismo un chico de cabellos negros y ojos felinos.

Se sentía completamente culpable, y como no. Ahora se arrepentía cuando era demasiado tarde. Se sentía sucio, por haber herido a una chica como tal.

Observa por la ventana, mientras ve a los demás chicos jugar tennis en la cancha. Suspira. Ya ni ganas de jugar le daban después de lo ocurrido.

No podía quitarse de la mente ese rostro, lleno de una tristeza infinita, y una desilusión solo por su mera culpa. Esos hermosos ojos cuando perdieron ese brillo... Y las lágrimas que comenzaron a nacer de ellos.

No podía con ello, era demasiado para el. Se sentó al borde de su cama y juntó sus manos apoyándose en sus piernas.

Se sentía extraño, sucio y sorprendentemente solo.

Sentía que no podría seguir viviendo si no tenía a Sakuno a su lado.

Aun podía sentirla ahí, presente. Sentada al lado suyo y abrazándolo por la espalda, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

Era solo una ilusión, pero realmente quería que no desapareciese nunca... Por lo menos en los sueños e ilusiones, aún ella era suya.

--------------------------------------------

- Estoy un "poco" aburrida -Comenta una chica de cortos cabellos negros, mientras cambia el canal de TV como por décima vez sin encontrar nada entretenido que ver.

- Yo igual -Responde una pelirroja a su lado al tiempo que bosteza con pereza.

- Mujeres... que se aburren por todo -Rié el único chico entre las dos, de ojos azules eléctricos y cabellos castaño claro.

- !!JO!!. Haber, entonces tu dinos que hacer para no aburrirnos -Agrega irónicamente Kumiko mandándole una mirada asesina a Syusuke.

- Muy bien. Yo les digo que hacer para que no se aburran...-Responde confiadamente el de ojos claros.

- Creo que al servidor no le harían nada de mal algunos baldes de humildad -Comenta Naomi mirando más bien a Kumiko que a Syusuke, a lo que la otra chica asiente enérgicamente.

- Ehh... Como que sigo aquí, chicas. -Se hace notar. Mientras las otras dos paran de reír y lo miran.

- Lamentablemente ... -Continua Kumiko, mientras mabas chicas vuelven a estallar en risas.

- Ok. Muy bien, ya me calme... Pero Syusuke, seguimos esperando... -Dice Naomi cuando ambas chicas se calman ya de la risa.

- Bañemse en la picina -Responde este inmediatamente.

- ¡¡JA!! Y tu quieres que me vaya a dar la flojera de irme a poner el bikini... -Comenta Kumi sarcásticamente, al tiempo que Syusuke le sonrie con perversidad.

- No tienes por que ponerte bikini, nos podemos bañar los dos desnuditos -Agrega pervertidamente el chico de ojos azules, por lo cual Naomi estalla en carcajadas y Kumiko se pone tan roja que fácilmente la podrían confundir con un tomate. (N/A: o.O no se de donde salió eso... -.-U io caxo que me drogaroon xDD )

- Mmm... Lo pensaré. -Gruñe la de ojos rojizos aún sonrojada, pero tomándolo ya más a la broma.

- Pero, olle, que lo decía en serio... -Sigue el juego el chico. - Vamos, bañémonos... -Continua, al tiempo que agarra a Kumiko en brazos y comienza a caminar en dirección a las picinas.

- Noo... Syusuke ¿que haces?... No te atreverías... ¡¡NOOOO!! -Es lo último que alcanza a gritar la chicamorena, cuando ya esta flotando en la picina (literalmente) vestida y completamente mojada.

- Jajaja.. creo que si me atreví... -Comienza a reírse el muchacho, junto con la pelirroja que apenas y podía respirar.

- Hijo de #$$& -Le grita al joven, quién se rié con más fuerza aún que antes, al ver salir a flote el caracter fuerte de Kumiko.

- Tamos finitas -Le continua bromeando el chico desde la superficie. La chica en la picina le manda la peor de sus miradas asesinas.

- Naomi, será mejor que empieces a pensar en un epitafio para Syusuke... -Comenta la pelinegra al tiempo que sube a la superficie y tira a la picina al chico y comienza a hundirlo. (Epitafio: es lo que se escribe en la tumbas de los muertos. Ej: buen amigo e hijo, gran padre y hermano, etc... )

- Bgrrrr... Nro egh jurtgo -Es lo que logra decir el chico en los cortos lapsus de tiempo en que la muchacha le deja respirar

- Jajaja, eso te pasa por meterte conmigo -Se rie ahora le pelinegra al por fin sentir la dulce sensación de venganza.

-------------------------------------------------

Un chico de cabellos castaños se encontraba parado frente a una puerta, complemente nervioso e indeciso de tocar. En su mano izquierda llevaba un paquete que parecía ser un regalo, lo sujetaba firmemente, como si tuviese miedo de que se lo fueran a arrebatar. Al fin se decide a tocar.

_tock, tock_

- Ya voy -Se escucha desde adentro la voz de una chica que parece tropezar con varias cosas en el trayecto. Ante esto el muchacho sonrie y parte del nerviosismo se desvanece solo hasta que la chica abre la puerta.

- Tezuka, ¿que haces por aquí? -Le saluda la muchacha un poco soprendida ante la presencia del chico en su habitación.

- Hola Mirumy -Le saluda el joven, ingresando tras Mirumy, en la habitación, para luego tomar asiento en la cama de al frente en la estaba sentada la chica, la cual supuso era la de la misma.

- Bueno, y.. me vas decir que haces por aquí, o te vas a quedar observándome toda la tarde -Le bromea la chica como incitándole a que continuara. Tezuka se sonroja débilmente al sentirse descubierto, por quedarse observando los rasgos pacíficos de Mirumy.

- Si.. Digo, no, bueno yoo... -El chico no lograba encontrar las palabras adecuadas y cada vez se ponía más nervioso. Respiro ondo. - Yo quería disculparme por que.. bueno, tu sabes.. -Comenzó el chico, cuando en ese momento se ve sorprendido por un dedo índice que se posa en sus labios haciéndolo callar.

- No te preocupes, no tienes por que disculparte. Yo creo que fuí un poco exagerada al enojarme por una tontera así, es solo queestaba un poco afectada, es todo. Creo que tu deberías perdonarme a mi jeje -Explica la joven chica con una dulce sonrisa, que sobrecoge el corazón del muchacho. Estaba seguro, cada día la amaba más y más, no quería perderla nunca, pero nunca.

- Pero creo que igual yo tuve algo de culpa. Además te traje esto -Le dijo Tezuka, entregándole el paquete a Mirumy que lo tomó algo sorprendida, pero con una amable sonrisa. Aun que dentro de su ser sentía que su corazón se le iba a escapar del pecho.

- Gracias -Le dice Mirumy haciéndolo sonrojar, mientras abre el regalo y se encuentra con una barra de chocolate bitter.

- Ejem, bueeno, creo que mejor me voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y... -Comenta el de lentes, al darse cuenta que no podía retirar la vista de la chica, y que a cada momento sentía que sus mejillas le ardian más y más.

- Oh, si claro, por supuesto -Agrega Mirumy, como despertando de un maravilloso sueño, sin poder retirar de ninguna manera esa sonrisa que se había formado en ese minuto. Acompaña al chico hasta la puerta de su habitación y se despide de el con un abrazo, para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí, y caer al suelo y abrazarse a sus rodillas apenas conteniendo esa fantástica emoción que se hayaba dentro de su ser.

- "_Nunca voy a dejar de amarte" _-Pensaba Tezuka en ese momento, mientras caminaba por los pasillo,s cuando una muchacha de cabellos rubios le abarco y le toma del brazo.

- Mitsu, ¿como estas caguiño? -Le saluda Francoise melosamente. El chico la mira, y se sonrprende que a pesar de tener a una chica tan guapo como a Francoise a su lado, no sea capaz de sentir a su lado ni las más mínima cantidad de emoción que le produce el solo mirar a Mirumy, la chica a la cual amaba y amaría con locura por siempre.

- Hola Francoise -Saluda de vuelta Kunimitsu, sin poder retirar de su mente ese recuerdo en el cual el dedo índice de la joven pelinegra se posó en sus labios, y su rostro estuvo tan cerca de el...

- Sucedió algo -Observa astutamente la francesa, al darse cuenta del brillo tan mágico que se había posado en los ojos del chico.

- ¿De que estas hablando? -Responde sorprendido Kunimitsu.

- Je, te conosco desde que tienes 12 años Kunimitsu, no cgeas que no te e logado conoceg aun que sea un poco, y se muy bien que esa migada significa algo -Agrega Francoise mirándole coquetamente, lo cual no nota el joven de lentes, que vuelve a pensar en su chica de ojos felinos.

- Mmm... -Es lo único que dice.

- Vamos Mitsu, confia en mi -Continua la chica, Tezuka la mira y asiente, mientras le comienza a comentar solo una mínima parte de lo que le sucedía con Mirumy.

Tras cada palabra que el chico pronunciaba, Francoise sentía un odio y una rabia tan grande por esa chica, no podía soportar oir tanto amor y admiración de parte de la persona a la cual únicamente amaba por otra mujer que no era ella.

- No se que me pasa, pero me provoca algo tan especial esa chica. -Explicó, mientras la muchacha lo escuchaba incredula. Amaba a Tezuka, y no pensaba dejarlo escapar, ella no era de las que aceptaba la felicidad del ser amado junto a otra persona.

- Pero caguiño, en este mundo no existe tan agmigación pog una pegsona, ¿no cguees que es más bien que podguía ser una obseción pog esa muchacha? -A veces era sorprende la gran astucia de Francoise, cuando se trataba de algo que de verdad le interesaba.

- ¿Una obseción? No, no lo creo, es demasiado bello para ser algo tan malo -Replicó el chico, seguro de lo que decía.

- Como quieres... pero te recuerdo que lo malo siempre es más atractivo que lo bueno -Concluyó Francoise con una sonrisa despidiéndose de Kunimitsu con unabeso en la mejilla y con una gran sonrisa al ver en los ojos del chico, gramos de confusión.

-------------------------------------------------(Nadie - Sum)

_Sakuno corría para encontrarse con Ryoma, ahora más que nunca quería demostrarle al chico, todo lo que lo amaba. Se sentía tan culpable por haberlo descuidado tanto, pero ahora por fin tenía todo el tiempo de el mundo para recuperar el tiempo perdido._

_A cada momento sentía que estaba más enamorada de Ryoma, quién la había aguantado con ese extraño carácter con el cual había estado ese último tiempo._

_Corría por el parque a toda velocidad en dirección a las canchas de tennis en donde le habían dicho que se hayaba el pelinegro._

_Cancha A_

_Cancha B_

_Cancha C_

_Cancha D_

_Diablos, tenía que existir tantas canchas de tennis..._

_Hasta que por fin llega a la anhelada cancha E en donde esperaba encontrar a su novio, y disculparse por todo lo ocurrido en ese úlitmo tiempo._

_- Ryo...ma -Comeinza la chica con entusiasmo, hasta que la última sílaba del nombre del chico se pierde en un grito ahogado por la tristeza y desilusión. _

_Ahí estaba Ryoma, su novio, el chico al cual había amado desde que tenía 12 años, que todavía amaba y que por un momento, por solo un momento sintió que también la amaba a ella._

_Pero toda eso había sido una farsa, una vil mentira que jugó con su corazón._

_Su chico, besaba apasionadamente a la joven tenista Janet Trusdale sin reparo alguno. Y sin ninguna muestra de culpabilidad en su acción o de querer separarse._

_Aun que le dolía aquella visión, no podía retirar la vista, se sentía magnetizada por aquella visión. Sentía deseos de gritar, pero simplemente no podía. Silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a caer._

_Nadie podía entender lo tonta que se sentía en aquel minuto.Casi lo único que le faltaba es que le trajieran el violín._

_De repente, los chicos que se besaban, se percataron de la presencia de un tercero, y ald arse cuenta de quién se trataba se separaron completamente, como dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo que habían hecho. Y ahora se notaba en ellos la culpabilidad de su acción._

_Más sin embargo, toda la tristeza y desilusión se había convertido en rabia, y esta le impedía ver esto. Y realmente a quién no le sucedería lo mismo frente a tal humillación como aquella. _

_Salió de la cancha a paso calmado, sabiendo que ninguno de los dos sería tan descarado como para seguirle e intentarle dar una explicación de una acción que no la necesitaba. Ya todo había acabado, acabado para siempre... Sabía que el tiempo sería capaz de borrarle las heridas del corazón, y que quizás algún día sería capaz de olvidar a su gran amor, Ryoma Echizen, más sin embargo, por ahora, solo quería llorar, llorar y desahogar toda esa rabia y ese dolor._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo para darles a leer por ahora, este capítulo es algo corto, pero significativo... apuesto a que no se imagianaban lo de Ryoma xDD

Quiero avisar altiro que antes no respondí R/R no porque no quise, es simplemente por que no tuve tiempo y Kumi me presionó tanto a subir rápido los cap anteriores que se me fue. ¬¬

También aviso que en un corto tiempo más probablemente suba los capítulos siguientes de "Ángeles Rebeldes" y de "Vviviendo como un chico". Bueno, y eso psss, ahora los adelantos p

Adelantos del proximo capitulo...

_**En la oscuridad**_

_- ¿Una fiesta? -Exclamaron sorprendidos todos los chicos de la Seigaku._

_- Srta. Kumiko Shinji ¿le gustaría convertirse en mi pareja para el baile? -Le propuso Andrés en rodillas a la pelinegra, dejándola completamente en shock._

_- Te amo -Susurró el chico para sí mismo, lleno de dolor al darse cuenta de que todo ese amor que le consumía no le correspondía, ni nunca le había correspondido._

Sepan todo esto en el próximo capítulo...

Constestación de R/R:

_**Koexu:**_ Jajaja, realmente hasta yo me rio con lo que pongo al principio p. Y la preja miru/tezu también es mi pareja favorita... mmm.. por que será verdad xDD. Que bueno que te hayas dando el tiempito de leer mi fic, que igual esta re desordenado (tengo que admitirlo, soy un desastre -.-'). Espero seguir teniéndote como lectora, y espero que perdones el retraso de la contestación n.nU

_**TaTaN-kUn:**_ Jajaja, si llegó el comentario, aun que io lo respondí re tarde, toink!! P. Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca vdd?. Jejeje, que weno que te haya gustado mi fic y siempre e pensado que a Ryoma le faltaba una hermana como Mirumy jajjaa xDD. Bueno, en general eso, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic ;)

_**Roo-16:**_ Holaa.. que weno que leas mi fic.Y gracias por darte el tiempo de dejarme un r/r ;) Tu tb que es MUY bien. Chaous.

_**Tomoyo-Sakuno:**_ Jajaja, cuidado con saltar tanto de emoción que te puedes pegar o caer (no lo sab´re io e.e) n.nU. Estoy demasiado feliz de que te guste tanto mi fic. Le das algo dd vida :p. Espero que sigas leyendolo con igual entusiasmo. nos leemos...

_**Hikaro no Hoshi:**_ Espero que te hayas desintrigado jejeje. La playa tuvo increible, aun que fue hace tanto tiempoooo!!! ;o; pero prontito voy a volver a ir muajja xDD. Eso psss.. espero que hayas seguido leyendo y sigas leyendo i me dejes hartos r/r ;) cuidate muxioo... Bye

_**-ivekag-:**_ Jajaja.. perdón por centrarme tanto en miru/tezu, pero es que amo esa pareja, es tan disparejaaa!!! ;o; es amooor!!! xDDD. Bueno, en este cap io considero que igual hay harto ryo/saku o no?? S Bueno, espero que sigas leyendo y posteando psss. Besos., byee..

_**caty A:**_ Tu idea me parecio muy respetable i muy interesante. Y espero que estes contenta, pues la agregué a mi historia, aun que no te e dado créditos S. Que patuaa yoo xDDD.. Jajaja, en el prox cap te parece?? p . Bueno pss, espero que continues leyendo y posteando. Chaous..

_**yuky-san02:**_ No te urjas tanto ninia xDD. Ya ta la contiii xDDD. Espero seguiir resiviendo tus post. Cuidate muxio...

_**palifullclamp:**_ Jajaja, con la parte del avión io caxo que me droguée xDD. En vdd, a veces me sorprendo con la cosas que escriboo n.nU pero por lo menos gustan al público. No sabes lo que me encanta hacer sufrir a toas las parejas, en especial a miru y a tezuka , son mis personajes favoritos , no se me nota muxio vdd?? xDD. Wow, sensei y tan joveeen,O; creo que lloraré jajaj. Que estes MUUUY bieen.

_**Marie:**_ Ok, que ya lo continuée xDD.

_**Erianita!:**_ Jajaja, muchisimas gracia spor tu r/r espero que sigas leyendo y reviewando igual (de donde salio esa palabra?? no see xDD) jajaj.. i eso pss.. nos leemos...

_**NaoKa:**_ Hola. bueno si me mataras sería genial, así no me pondría tan celosa cuando veo a tu sabes quién con la javiieraa!!! ;o; creo que me va a dar ataque se los vuelvo a ver juntooos X.x. Jajaja.. i eso pss.. espeor que continues leyendo perrita ;).

_**Kumi-Muni:**_ Y por último Kumiii!!! xDD.. ultima pero no menos importante ;). Creo que somos dos las que vamos a matar a la javii ;o; en vdd xDD.. coo puee ser que le guste a tooos .. me apestaaa!!!! xDDD pero buee.. no es culpa suia.. lo hombres son unos babosos... si io te dije que el era syusuke xDD. sabia que era pa ti ;) ia vai a ver que poco a poco va a caxar que la mejoor opcion sos vos ninia!!! xDDD tampoco creo que sea tan aweonao ¬¬ vdd?? S xDD. Y eso psss.. cuidate muxiiiisimo beiaa... ¬¬ i dejame r/r que si no te mato.. xDD subi un new cap en tu fic.. i lo ultimo.. el prox cap se viene re weno.. p esop.. chaous.. nos estamos leyendo..

pd: o.O baaa.. leyendo?? -.-U que me tomée?? jajaja.. nos estamos viendoo... xDD.. ando como marq xDD depue te cuento por que xDD

**Sean buenos**

**No hagan nada que yo no haría**

**Nos estamos Leyendo**

**By Miru-Chan**


	13. En la oscuridad

Ok, ok uds me van a terminar matando por la cantidad de tiempo que a pasado y yo sin subir nada.. Pero, pero , pero es que.. es culpa de Kumiii... ;o; io no queríaa, ella me obligó

Kumi: ¬¬ ahora échame la culpa a mi no más...

TT.TT pero si es culpa tuyaaa!!!

Kumi: ò.ó Mirumy!! No me metas en el mismo sacoo...

9o9 Entra al sacooo, subele el volumen... (8)

Kumi: oO Miru... te drogaron...

TT.TT nuuuu!! te juro que noo..!! (llega tezukaa...)

Tezuka: e.e Mirumy, al fin te encuentro...ù.ú cuantas veces te he dicho que la coca cola te hace maal...

Kumi: nOn aaa.. así que eso era... mirucoladicta xDD!!

-.-U perdón Mitsu... pero es que mi querer cocacolaaa zeroo!!! 9.9 no poder resistirlo...

Tezuka: ùOú diooos... ¿por que te aguanto? ¬¬

o.O psss... por que me quieres, me amas, me adoras y no puedes vivir sin mi n////n

Tezuka: ù////ú lamentablemente

Oigan, tengo que hacer otro aviso.. se viene pronto el final de "Necesitando de ti", si, así es... Ya queda muy poquito.. lo más probable es que este sea el penúltimo capítulo... Pero no se preocupen, que obviamente tengo preparada una Secuela... :) que se va a llamar: "Para que no me olvides" aquí se viene la graduación, y va a tomar varios años. También va a mostrar sus pasos por la Universidad y los más importante... sus xxxxxxxxxxx (cual es la palabra?? adivinen ) así que, ya estan advertidos ;)

**Canciones para este capítulo: **

** When your gone - Avril Lavigne**

** Beautiful soul - Jesse McCartney**

** Accidentally in love - Soundtrack Shrek 2**

_**Necesitando de ti**_

_"En la oscuridad"_

**When your gone - Avril Lavigne**

Cuando has sido traicionado te sientes asustado constantemente, no puedes olvidar. Sientes mirádas sobre ti, espiándote en cada esquina, esperando verte caer, verte llorar, oirte gritar. Hay brillos que no vuelven a hallarse más en tus ojos, se van para nunca volver. La ilusión te atemoriza, no deseas nunca más volver a amar.

Sakuno no quería saber nada más del amor. Ya no podía creer en el. Se sentía humillada, pasada a llevar sin reparo alguno.

Miraba el paisaje de la ciudad desde la azotea del edifico. Dejándose envolver por aquella brisa helada que siempre hay en las mañanas.

En aquellos minutos dejaba su imaginación volar, volar bien lejos. En donde Ryoma no la había traicionado y ella estaba junto a el, siendo abrazada cariñosamente. Sintiéndose amada, como creía serlo hasta hacia algunos días. Ahora todo era mucho más distinto, todos sus sueños y sus ilusiones habían sido destruidos en unos pocos segundos. Su amor por Ryoma era una rosa que tanto había tardado en florecer y cuando estaba más hermosa que nunca, se había marchitado sin razón, quizás le faltó un poco de agua o quizás fue la ausencia del sol, lo que la hizo desfallecer.

Aún los dolores seguían en su interior. Comiéndose lo que quedaba de ella, aquellas emociones que con tanto celo había escondido.

Decir lo que sentía no hacia más que herirla, herirla en su orgullo y en su dignidad.

Solo deseaba dormir, dormir para nunca más volver a despertar. Cuando dormía, todos los problemas parecían desvanecerse. Cuando dormía era el único momento en el cual era feliz.

Cerró sus ojos, poniendo a prueba el resto de sus sentidos, uno a uno se iban agudizando cada vez más. El aire parecía ingresar a su cuerpo de manera que la hacia sentir flotando, le helaba la sangre. Sus mejillas rojas por la fría brisa y sus labios empalideciendo cada vez más. Con los ojos cerrados, todo era oscuro, sin sentido, pero a la vez todo era tan claro que pareciese como si con los ojos cerrados vieras más que con los ojos abiertos, pues con los ojos cerrados podía sentir la esencia de las personas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era la final del torneo. Los equipos finalistas era Japón y Argentina. Los partidos eran fascinantes. Cada equipo dando lo mejor de lo suyo. Los de Japón no podían evitar sentirse menos orgullosos de estar compitiendo con el país dos veces ganador de ese torneo los años anteriores, y eso que ellos eran la primera vez que clasificaban para competir.

El primer partido de dobles había sido entre Eiji Kikumaru- Oishi Syuichiroh contra Francisco Valdés- Tomás Carrera. terminando el partido: 7-6, 6-4 para los Japones

El segundo de dobles se realizó entre Syusuke Fuji- Takashi Kawamura contra Lucas Polo- Benjamín Herrera. ganando los argentinos 6-3, 6,2.

En este minuto se encontraban ya con los singles. Mirumy se encontraba en una disputa contra un chico llamado Joaquín Alba. Su mente estaba en una guerra interna, no solo por poder entregar la victoria a Japón, si no por los sentimientos que la confundían y que no podía sacar de sí.

Cuando jugaba las cosas parecían dar vuelta alrededor de ella y sus problemas hallarse en combate como si estubiesen dentro de la pelota. Alejaba la pelota llena de sus lios y heridas, pero como cada cosa en la vida, esta siempre volvía.

Al jugar, sus emociones salían a flor de piel, al jugar no había mentiras, no había máscaras, era solo ella misma. Al jugar su verdadera esencia era lo que el resto podía captar al verla, era algo muy parecido a lo que le sucedía a Kumiko. La esencia de Mirumy salía a flor cada vez que realizaba algo que realmente le gustaba, algo por lo cual sentía verdadera pasión.

Tezuka se hallaba obsecionado observando a la chica jugar. Nunca se cansaba de verla, sinceramente... le fascinaba. Era ver la esencia de Mirumy, por un lado un ángel, por el otro, un demonio. Es como si ella estuviese dividida en dos identidades cada una muy distinta de la otra pero a la vez muy iguales. Al verla jugar, sentía intensos deseos de ingresar a la cancha, abrazarla, besarla y no dejarla ir nunca más, que esa mirada que le aparecía al jugar, la utilizara en el con esa misma obseción y pasión.

El partido concluyó, dejando como ganadora a Mirumy, 7-6, 6-4. Se sentía satisfecha con ella misma, fue a saludar al chico, tendiéndole la mano como se hacia comúnmente. El chico tomó su mano, para luego besar la mejilla de la pelinegra, quién se sonrojó notoriamente al notar que en su mano el joven Joaquín había dejado su telefono, celular, msn y dirección en Argentina, pero mientras los otros no la veían se guardó el papelito en el bolsillo.

Luego, todos los chicos del equipo la felicitaron por su triunfo, abrazándola y desordenándole su largo cabello.

- Bueno, creo que es tu turno Tezuka -Logró decir Mirumy, desde un abrazo grupal que le estaban dando sus compañeros.

- Si -Fue lo único que dijo el chico, pues la verdad estaba sacando gran fuerza de voluntad para no unirse al grupo e ir a abrazarla también.

Una chica rubia observaba todo desde el público, analíticamente. Se fijaba en cada gesto, actitud, movimiento y tick de la japonesa. Tenía que conseguir todas las piezas para unir su rompecabezas, para ser la chica perfecta para Tezuka. Había muchas ventajas el tener ciertas influencias en aquel torneo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las muchachas del equipo de tenis femenil de Japón se encontraban en el casino, almorzando.

_14 : 34 pm._

"_El partido de los chicos se esta extenuando demasiado_" pensaba Kumiko mientras jugaba con los camarones en su ensalada, la verdad se moría por ir a ver los partidos, pero solo se podía ir con un permiso especial. Realmente estaba muy fastidiada, no tenía nada que hacer puesto que habían perdido en las semifinales contra Suecia.

Quería ir a ver a los chicos jugar, es verdad. Pero no podía engañarse a si misma, realmente lo que más deseaba era poder ver a Syusuke. No sabía de donde había nacido aquella necesidad, solo sabía que existía. En estos momentos quería tenerlo consigo, aun que fuera molestándola como siempre hacia.

La chica suspiró, recordando todas las cosas y brutalidades que había hecho Syusuke. Sonrió. Pese a todo y sus tonteras, lo amaba, lo amaba muchísimo y nadie podía imaginar cuanto. Se lo diría, tenía que.

De repente, alguien tapó sus ojos, y por un momento imaginó que se trataba del chico de los ojos azules.

- ¿Quién soy? -Dijo la persona que le tapaba los ojos. Al oirlo la sonrisa de Kumiko se convirtió en un suspiro, había reconocido la voz y no era la de Syusuke.

- Hola Naomi ¿Como te fué? -Preguntó Kumiko a la pelirroja, volviendo a jugar con sus camarones. Naomi la miró interrogante.

- Pues increible. Perdimos 25-15. Pa-té-ti-co -Exclamó Naomi, mientras se servía un plato de lazaña.

- Bueno, por lo menos llegaste a las finales -Comentó con cierta envidia.

- Ni creas que vale tanto, nuestras oponentes eran muy pocas, y la verdad no eran muy buenas -

- Mmm... -Murmuró más para sí misma la chica de cabellos negros, volviendo a retomar sus pensamientos con el joven Fuji.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En las canchas de tenis masculinos, todos parecían muy excitados por el nivel de juego que estaban demostrando los chicos de Argentina y de Japón.

A Tezuka le estaba costando mucho poder ganarle puntos a un tal Andrés Barrera. La verdad era muy bueno jugando tenis, pero le molestaba ver como el chico no paraba de sonreír, le desesperaba. Realmente varias veces había sentido ganas de incrustarle la pelota en la cara.

Syusuke observaba todo detenidamente. La verdad cuando antes había visto a Andrés no le había parecido la gran cosa, pero ahora que lo veía jugar, realmente de alguna forma u otra le preocupaba, aun que no lo demostrara.

Le tocaba sacar a Andrés, un saque sencillo y rápido. Algunas devoluciones. Y sorprendentemente ganó. Dejando a todo el equipo Japones sorprendido. Tezuka era la mejor arma del equipo, ¿como podía ser que hubiese perdido?, no lo sabían.

Se tendieron las manos, Tezuka sin poder atreverse a mirar a otro lugar que no fuese el suelo. Se sentía humillado, estúpido, vulnerable, en resumen, un perdedor. Caminó hacia los japoneses sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Mirumy lo observó de reojo, buscando hallar su mirada, descubrir que estaba sintiendo, pero el chico no la miró.

Era el turno de Momoshiro. Esperaban que este pudiese hacer algo bueno contra el argentino Julián Carrasco. Al principio habían tenido la esperanza de ganar con Ryoma, pero el chico por algunos extraños motivos, no estaba en condición de poder competir, el hecho de estar mal psicológicamente, es algo que afecta en su juego de forma directa.

Ryoma observaba todo de manera distraida, cuando le habían dicho que no iba a jugar no le había importado. Ya no podía pensar en nada más, se sentía vacío, y este vacío era algo que el tenis no podía llenar. Deseaba estar con Sakuno, quererla y amarla, tenerla cerca, besarla y sentir su cariño. La tenía que recuperar si o si, no sabía como, pero lo tenía que hacer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ir descubriendo en su mente una emoción clara en su sentido, pero vaga en su procedencia. Naomi no sabía que pensar, como comprender esto que estaba sintiendo, pero que en su interior era capaz de decifrar que no se lo producía Edward.

Ese sentimiento que te produce cosquillas en el estómago, que te hace decir incoherencias, esa clase de cosas que no puedes controlar por que el nerviosismo se apodera de todo tu cuerpo, y es como si tus neuronas no puedieran hacer contacto entre ellas como para decir algo lógico.

Esa era la sensación que sentía en su interior, Naomi. La pelirroja chica caminaba por los parques del instituto sin destino fijo, sus pies la llevaban a un lugar que ella desconocía, todo daba vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza, Edward, Eiji, ¿que era lo que sentía realmente por cada uno de ellos?. Edward le atraía muchísimo, le fascinaba su forma de ser, la manera en la que la trataba, era todo lo que había soñado, además de ser inteligente y tenía un tierno toque tímido, era el hombre de sus sueños, aquel al cual había esperado toda su vida, pero entonces ¿Por que no se sentía llena? Y en esos momentos aparecía Eiji, completamente distinto a Edward, más sin razón ahora comprendía que pese a todo, ella lo amaba a el.

Era el típico defecto que suelen tener las mujeres, que la mayoría de la veces solemos tener en mente un prototipo de hombre perfecto, y cuando tenemos que elegir, nos enamoramos del que es completamente opuesto a este ser perfecto que hemos visualizado en nuestras mentes toda nuestra vida, sin embargo aún así consideramos al elegido, perfecto tal cual es.

Pronto Naomi comprendió el lugar al cual había llegado, era el lago artificial que habían creado en el instituto, todo estaba tan calmado. Respiró ondamente, y al espirar sintió como si todo lo malo escapace de su cuerpo, se sentía bien, sonrió para si misma. De repente notó a alguien que se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol, parecía pensativo y a la vez triste, decidió acercarse a el sin importarle la poca relación que habían mantenido desde que se habían conocido.

- ¿Pasa algo Ryoma? -Naomi tomó asiento al lado del hermano de su mejor amiga. Este la miró, para luego adoptar esa actitud arrogante, esa caparazón que nos creamos los seres humanos para ocultar nuestra debilidad, para no sentirnos vulnerables al resto.

- No -Respondió cortante. "_Digno hermano de Miru"_ Pensó la pelirroja para sus adentros.

- Ryoma, no es necesario que adoptes esa forma de ser conmigo, no sirve de nada, con Mirumy e aprendido a entender que es solo una caparazón para huir de lo que te hiere, para no hablar. -Naomi intentó mostrarse amable para que el chico se abriese con ella.

- Eso no te importa -Contestó Ryoma mirando hacia otro lado, sintiendo en un lejano pensamiento que la otra chica tenía razón, pero se lo negó a si.

- No seas cobarde. Siempre es lo mismo, puedes mostrarte arrogante, sarcástico, todo lo que tu quieras, pero a mi no me engañas, eres un pequeño niño débil que le encanta que todo el mundo este sobre el aun que lo niegue, y cuando se ve enfrentado a un problema es tan soberbio que cree que si el no lo puede resolver, nadie más puede. Huir, eso es lo que haces todo el tiempo. Eres completamente patético Ryoma Echizen. -Naomi supo que se había sobrepasado, que había herido al chico en su más profundo orgullo, pero lo tenía que hacer para que reaccionara. Estaba completamente al tanto de lo que el chico le había hecho a Sakuno, y aun que al principio había decidido no hablarle, con el tiempo había notado como Ryoma de verdad estaba arrepentido y de que en realidad amaba mucho a Sakuno. La chica se levantó dispuesta a irse.

- No, no espera... -La detuvo Ryoma, lo que le había dicho Naomi realmente le había llegado, y aun que de verdad se sentía enojado, sabía que ella no tenía la culpa y que solo decía la verdad, además que realmente necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba desahogarse.

- Muy bien, veo que entendiste. No espero que hables, solo respondeme una pregunta ¿Quieres a Sakuno? -

- Más de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado -

- Entonces, demuéstraselo hasle entender todo esto que estas sintiendo, que estas arrepentido, que eres débil y caiste en la tentación, que de verdad la amas y que estas dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa. Se romántico, aun que no te guste, haslo solo por que sabes que a ella le va a encantar, cuando le hables mírala a los ojos, nunca titubees en nada de lo que digas y por sobre todo, dile que la quieres -Le dijo Naomi con una dulce sonrisa, esas son las cosas que una mujer espera de su pareja, de alguien que de verdad la ama, que esta persona haga lo impensado por ti, las locuras más raras que puedas imaginar, que te sorprenda.

- ¿Como lo hago? -Ryoma había entendido lo que le había dicho Naomi, pero necesitaba una buena idea, y no pudo evitar pensar en voz alta. Entre ambos lograron idear un plan para que Sakuno perdonara a su ex-novio, una locura o quizás solo un gesto lo suficientemente fuerte como para llegar al corazón herido de la chica. Debía hacer algo que significara muchísimo para ella, algo que le dijiera que eran reales los sentimientos del joven tenista.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Beautiful Soul - Jesse McCartney**

Los días pasaban bastante calmados, el clima era espectacular, el torneo había acabado y por tanto la competitividad entre los equipos, lo que había dado paso a la convivencia entre los chicos de distintos paises. La próxima semana volverían cada uno a sus respectivos paises y retomarían sus vidas, a algunos les agradaba la idea más que a otros.

Kumiko aprovechaba estos últimos días en compañía exclusiva de Syusuke, aun que varias veces entre medio había aparecido Andrés, pero luego de enterarse de los resultados sacados en su partido contra Tezuka, y de que su equipo le hubiese ganado a Japón, le había tomado algo de respeto, aun que fuera un poco. Pero aún así, pese a todo, seguía teniendo actitudes ridículas las cuales Mirumy en la noche o cuando este no se encontraba presente, imitaba a la perfección de manera muy cómica, pero sin dejar de ser sarcástica.

Ahora la capitana del equipo femenil se encontraba descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras jugaba con el pelo de Syusuke que estaba recostado en las piernas de la chica.

- Ahora todo es tan relajado -Comentó el chico con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la cálida brisa.

- Si, realmente estoy disfrutando muchísimo estos últimos días aquí. -

- Desearía que todo los días fuesen iguales, pero todo va a acabar cuando retomemos nuestras vidas en Japón -Siguió el chico. En ese minuto Kumiko dejó de jugar con el cabello de Syusuke, su mirada se había opacado.

- Todo va a acabar -Repitió la muchacha como entrando de pronto en razón.

- Si, o sea es lógico, no vamos a tener todo este tiempo libre, ya no vamos a seguir conviviendo tan directamente con nuestros amigos, si no que vamos a volver a casa, y dejaremos de ver a todas las personas que conocimos de otros paises -Explicó Syusuke como algo lógico, Kumiko lo miró y luego sonrió para sí misma.

- Era eso -Pensó en voz alta.

- Por supuesto. ¿En que estabas pensando Kumiko Shinji? -

- No, en nada. Tonteras mías -

- Pues me gustaría que compartieras esas tonteras conmigo -

- Jajaja, ¿para que?, ¿para hacer como Miru y burlarte de mis payasadas? Créeme que ya me basta con esa niña -

- Mmm, es verdad que me paresco un poco a ella, pero... -

¿Un poco no más? -

- Bueno, es verdad que con Miru psicológicamente nos parecemos mucho, pero sabes que yo no me burlaría nunca de ti. -

- Y dime, ¿como puedo yo estar segura de eso? -

- Por esto -Susurro el chico, para luego posar suavemente sus labios en los de Kumiko, quién realmente estaba en shock, se sentía flotando. nadando en una felicidad indescriptible, una emoción jamás sentida antes. Se dejó llevar por esta felicidad, sin pensar en si era real o no, solo disfrutando del momento.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Mirar más allá de lo visible, encontrar que hay más cosas en la vida que el orgullo. A veces hay que dajarlo de lado para enfrentar ciertas situaciones que nos eviten el dolor, la desepción. A veces nos logramos dar cuenta en el momento oportuno, y otras en las que es demasiado tarde para remediar el error.

- ¿Que haces? -El chico que se encontraba escribiendo de pronto se sobresaltó ante la pregunta del recién llegado.

- Nada. Solo escribo la carta de agradecimiento, si no se me va a olvidar -La chica al escuchar esa respuesta sonrió.

- Como si a ti se te fuese a olvidag algo Kunimitsu -Tezuka la miró y sonrió para sí mismo, mientras la otra chica se tomaba el cabello a un lado.

- Y ¿que te trae por aquí Francoise? -

- Mmm, no sé. Pensaba en una cafeteguía, té vegde, mesa paga dos... ¿que dices? -Propuso descaradamente la rubia mirándolo directamente a los ojos, como si buscase que era lo que estaba pensando, Tezuka se sonrojó, y Francoise sonrió para su adentro, investigar a Mirumy había servido bastante.

- Ehh, Se o-olle b-bien -Logró decir Tezuka de pronto, aun sonrojado. Por algun motivo, de repente la actitud de Francoise le había recordado a Mirumy, era como si hubiese estado hablando con ella, pero no lo era, Mirumy nunca lo tomaría en serio, en la conversación de aquella mañana le había quedado completamente claro y a cambio tenía a Francoise que de verdad parecía quererlo igual o incluso más que antes.

- Genial, nos vemos a las 6 en la entgada, y te voy a llevag a un café incgeible que encontgué el otgo día, hasta entonces -Se despidió Francoise con un leve gesto de mano, saliendo de la estancia. Tezuka la siguió con la mirada hasta que esta desapareció, luego pensó algunos momentos en Francoise, y sonrió para después continuar lo que se encontraba haciendo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las diez de la noche, llevaba en aquel lugar dos horas y aun no aparecía, ni siquiera había llamado. Se sentía humillada, pasada a llevar. Sus emociones se desmoronaban, era un juego cruel en el cual se apostaban los sentimientos y ella había perdido.

- Señorita, le traigo algo -Era el cuarto mesero que le preguntaba lo mismo, ella lo observó notando que el joven se veía preocupado.

- No te preocupes, ya me voy. Mi acompañante por lo visto no llegó -Le sonrió sarcásticamente, riéndose de lo patética que se debía de ver en ese minuto, al tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaba a empapar su rostro, sin proponerselo. Se marchó lo más rápido que puedo, ocultándo su llorar, esa pena que le invadía.

Caminaba intentado no pensar en nada, vaciar su mente, olvidarlo todo, pero no podía. Esa estúpida manía suya de pensar siempre, en cada momento. Eso de pensar tanto que hasta a veces dejaba de existir por aquella razón. Cuanto envidiaba a aquellos que podían ser espóntaneos, actuar sin razón, dejarse llevar por sus corazonadas. Algo que ella no podía ni imaginar hacer.

Tezuka no llegó. La abandonó, como todo el mundo solía dejarla. Siempre estaba sola, no había ningún momento en el cual se sintiera verdaderamente querida, verdaderamente aceptada. Ni ella misma entendía por que se aferraba tanto a la vida si en total nada la ataba a seguir en este mundo. Cosas ilógicas que ni ella sabía explicar, probablemente muy cobarde como para huir o para enfrentarse directamente al mundo.

Era inútil pelear contra lo que sabes que siempre te va a ganar, no vale la pena gastar energías en intentarlo, mejor opción es analizar la situación y esperar otra oportunidad.

- ¿Por que te sigo queriendo, si cada actitud tuya me dice que me que olvide de ti? ¿Acaso tán estúpida estoy? -Pensaba, con toda esa opresión en su pecho, esas piedras recorriendo sus venas, inundando lo que quedaba de su ilusión. ¿Como creer en un mañana, ahora que ya no quedaba nada por lo cual luchar?.

Observó cada plaza, cada calle, cada casa. Recordando todos aquellos paseos que había dado por ahí con Tezuka, juntos conversando de todo tipo de cosas, a veces peleando, otras simplemente guardando silencio y como olvidar esas veces en las cuales el le dejaba burlarse de sus defectos. Estaba herida, como siempre terminaba después de abrir su corazón. Ya no más, ya no...

Llegó al instituto, se dirigió a su habitación sin importarle el que se fuera a perder la cena. No podía parar de llorar. Solo deseaba el poder dormir. Por que cuando dormía, era cuando realmente era feliz.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era de mañana, solo hacia un rato que el sol había desplazado a la Luna y sus fieles acompañantes las estrellas. Pese a que aún era muy temprano, todo el instituto ya se encontraba en movimiento, se hayaban en el auditorio principal escuchando al director del torneo dando un breve discurso sobre los resultados en las distintas categorías. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban que se quedaban dormidos. Muchos cabezeaban apenas escuchando lo que se decía.

- Ahora, les daré una última noticia, y que creo, les encantará -Comentó el hombre, y muchos de los que cabeseaban, prestaron atención a las palabras del director. - Como forma de celebrar los espectaculares resultados del torneo por haber cumplido los objetivos propuestos, y viendo todo el esfuerzo que pusieron en todos los aspectos además de la gran participación, como premio para todos, se ha decidido dar una gran fiesta final de despedida. -Dijo. Todo el instituto guardó silencio para luego estallar en vitores, exclamaciones y gritos de felicidad.

- ¿Una fiesta? -Exclamaron sorprendidos todos los chicos de la Seigaku. Algunos muy emocionados, otros asustados por la poca custembre que tenían en esa clase de eventos sociales.

- Los que deseen ayudar con la decoración, luces, música, entre otros. Pueden inscribirse con la Srta. Lilianne Lombardi, quién esta encargada de toda la producción de la fiesta. Ahora, disfruten el día, luego se les avisará la fecha del evento. -Se despedió el director, antes de bajar del atril, y todos los chicos salieron del auditorio cuchicheando y hablando muy exitados.

- ¡Miru! ¡Nao! Tenemos que inscribirnos en la producción -Exclamó Kumiko acercándose a sus dos mejores amigas tan emocioanda como el resto.

- Por supuesto -Dijieron ambas al unísono, cuando de pronto apareció Syusuke quién abrazó a Kumiko por la espalda, sorprendiendola, pero al ver de quién se trataba sonrió.

- Hola mi amor. ¿Soñaste conmigo? -Saludó el novio de Kumiko besando los labios de la pelinegra en un fugaz beso.

- ¿Tu que crees? -Le sonrió de vuelta, para luego volver a besarse. En ese minuto Naomi y Mirumy se reían a carcajadas.

- Perdón, pero seguimos aquí presentes -Comentó Naomi viendo que Kumiko y Syusuke parecían pegados con colafría.

- Ups. -Se disculpó la chica algo sonrojada pero sin poder ocultar toda esa felicidad que le invadia, era todo un sueño hecho realidad.

- Ok. Pero Kumi, podemos convencer a esa tal Lillianne para que elija a algunas bandas para que toquen en la fiesta -Mirumy compartió su idea con la otra muchacha quién comprendió altiro el plan de su amiga.

- Por supuesto. Arwens al ataque. -Exclamó Kumiko de manera chistosa, los cual los hizo reír a los cuatro.

- Y me vas a dedicar una canción supongo -Inquirió Syusuke a su novia.

- No sé. ¿Tu quieres? -

- Claro -Ambos volvieron a unirse en un beso. Y Naomi y Mirumy supieron que esta vez ya no podrían separar a esas dos lapas, así que decidieron marcharse, la primera comentándole a la segunda el plan que habían hecho con Ryoma, para que Sakuno le perdonase.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Accidentally in love - Soundtrack Shrek 2**

Sakuno no se encontraba muy animada, estaba con el mismo humor calmado, lejano, triste que llevaba desde hacia algún tiempo. No era ella, ese ser no lo podía ser, no estaba feliz, apenas y sonreía, no hablaba y casi había que obligarla para comer.

Caminaba en dirección a su habitación, no le animaba de ninguna forma la fiesta que se haría, que importaba, una fiesta no le podría quitar el dolor, no le podría hacer olvidar ese vacío que sentía en su interior.

Ingresó al edificio, y comenzó a subir las escaleras cuando vio en uno de los escalones una pelota de tenis, sorprendida la tomó entre sus manos y cual fue su impresión al ver que en ella se encontraba escrito claramente: "_Sakuno_"

La miró bastante rato como intentando autoconvencerse de que estaba teniendo visiones y siguió caminando hasta que de pronto encontró otra pelota: "Se que...". Continuó su camino y encontró una hilera de pelotas de tenis más que llevaban a su habitación.

_"...me equivoqué"_

_"Hice mal"_

_"No sabes..."_

_"...cuanto me arrepiento."_

_"Pero de lo que..."_

_"...debes estar..."_

_"...muy segura..."_

_".. es que..."_

_"...yo..."_

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y en la entrada había una gran pelota de tenis, esas gigantes que venden en algunas partes, Sakuno al ver lo que decía sintió deseos de llorar. "_**Te amo**_". Cuando levantó su vista, en su cama estaba sentado el mismísimo Ryoma Echizen jugando con una pelota de tenis que al ver a Sakuno se la lanzó, en ella decía: _"¿Me perdonas?". _

Sakuno no lo pensó ni un segundo, con lágrimas de felicidad y emoción que corrían por sus mejillas se lanzó a los brazos de Ryoma quién realmente no se lo esperaba.

- Claro que te perdono. Se cuanto te debe haber costado haber hecho esto, pero... -Sakuno se detuvo y lo miró directamente a los ojos, de pronto el joven tenista tuvo miedo de su ahora nuevamente novia.

- ¿Pero...? -No supo de donde sacó el valor para preguntar aquello.

- Nunca más vuelvas a hacerme esto -La muchacha hablaba muy en serio de que una próxima vez no habría perdón alguno, sin embargo Ryoma no temió, nunca cambiaría a Sakuno, su Sakuno, por que para el no existía chica más perfecta.

- De eso puedes estar segura -Le sonrió, la nieta de la entrenadora Sumire le devolvió la sonrisa quedándose mirando ambos por largo tiempo compartiendo esa felicidad que los invadía para luego fundirse en un largo e infinito beso, esos en los que encuentras las verdadera magia.

_¿Por que la gente se enamora? ¿Por que se enamora, y se sigue enamorando atraves del tiempo? ¿Por que se olvidan de la heridas y continuan buscando el verdadero amor?. Nadie sabe exactamente las respuestas a estas preguntas, la mayoría asegura que todo el mundo desearía poder poseer magia y lo más cercano que tenemos las personas a aproximarnos a esta, es atravez del amor."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kumiko y Mirumy miraban entre preocupadas y sorprendidas a su querida amiga pelirroja. No podían creer realmente lo que les había contado, Naomi parecía tan ilusionada con Edward y ahora salía con que realmente no le gustaba, y aún más, que estaba verdaderamente enamorada de Eiji las dejaba en shock, no es que no se hubiesen dado cuenta de los sentiemientos de la pelirroja hacia el tenista acrobático, más por alguna razón creyeron que quizás Edward podría haber llenado el espacio que ocupaba Eiji en su mente y en su corazón, y les sorprendía el haberse equivocado tanto. Quizás la pequeña Naomi estaba madurando.

- Es increible lo que nos has contado -Comentó Kumiko aún sorprendida.

- Y ¿como se lo tomó Edward? -Preguntó la de ojos felinos acostada boca arriba en el largo sillón, pero mirando intrigada a su amiga.

- Pues bien, o sea me dijo que de verdad le apenaba muchísimo todo esto, que se había hecho muchas ilusiones y que si me gustaba otra persona, desde el principio se lo debí haber dicho para no haberlo herido tanto, pero que estaría bien. Y que cualquier cosa, lo buscara en Inglaterra. -Explicó Naomi como si nada.

- Vaya, que pena, era TAN guapo -Dijo Mirumy, pues Edward si que tenía lo suyo.

- Si bueno, no todas tenemos la misma suerte de Kumi -Agregó Naomi con malicia.

- Si bueno, que puedo decir -Se sobre elogió la pelinegra pues no podía haber tenido más suerte de estar con un chico tan guapo, tan inteligente y tan bueno como Syusuke. En ese minuto ingresó un gran número de chicos al salón, Naomi visualizó a su pelirrojo y sintió que era momento de hablar cara a cara con el, tenía que aprovechar que estaban aquí, en este lugar sin ninguna distracción, se levantó y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el.

- Suerte -Le dijieron Kumi y Miru al unísono, despidiéndose de la hermana melliza de Akira Kamio.

- Miru, necesito hablar contigo -Mirumy miró hacia arriba suyo, y apoyado contra el respaldo del sillón la miraba fijamente James con aquellos ojos azules completamente perdidos en ella. De pronto se puso nerviosa, no sabía que pasaría con ellos, con su amistad puesto que ahora se había enterado de los sentimientos de James hacia su persona, y aún que Mirumy lo quería muchísimo, y que realmente le atraía todo de el, no podía ocultar el que estuviese enamorada de Tezuka la quisiese este o no.

- Esta bien -Respondió la pelinegra observándolo un poco asustada de lo que fuera a pasar. Kumiko miraba curiosa toda la escena, realmente se sentía fuera de cuadro, pero bueno, es lo que había.

- Vamos afuera -El joven norteamericano la tomó de la mano y la llevó afuera para hablar a solas, Mirumy se despidió con un rápido moviemiento de mano y salió. Kumiko suspiró resignada, tendría que quedarse sola por un rato hasta que Syusuke terminara de desocuparse. Andrés la vió y se aproximó hacia la chica Shinji, esta al verlo aproximarse bufó incrédula.

- "Lo que me faltaba" -Pensó Kumiko para sus adentros, cuando Andrés estuvo de pronto en frente de ella, tomando su mano derecha con delicadeza.

- Srta. Kumiko Shinji ¿le gustaría convertirse en mi pareja para el baile? -Le propuso Andrés en rodillas a la pelinegra, dejándola completamente en shock.

- ¿Perdón? -No pudo evitar decir esta. _"¿Por que siempre me pasan estas cosas a mi?"_ Se decía casi llorando de rabia y de pena por el pobre Andrés.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Era una mañana muy cálida, todo se encontraba muy tranquilo, la mayoría aún dormia. En uno de los salones se encontraba la profesora Sumire quién les leía el programa para los últimos dos días antes de partir. Como el desayuno de los capitanes y sub-capitanes de cada equipo, la ceremonia final donde se iba a hacer la premiación, los partidos de despedida, la partida final, entre otras cosas..._

_- Bueno, eso es básicamente. Ustedes tienen más trabajo que nadie, tienen que preocuparse de que todo salga bien, que cada uno cumpla con su deber, esa clase de cosas. Sé que puedo confiar en ustedes. Tezuka, necesito que tu escribas la carta de agradecimiento. Mirumy, quiero que te encargues de la comisión directiva. -Explicó la profesora Sumire a ambos chicos que se encontraban frente a esta._

_- Esta bien, para el martes entonces -Repitió Mirumy más para sus adentros que para los demás._

_- ¿Esta todo claro? -Dijo la mujer de edad._

_- Si -Respondieron ambos jovenes, antes de que la entrenadora saliera de la estancia, luego se miraron antentamente esperando a que el otro dijiera la primera palabra._

_- Mirumy -_

_- Dime -La chica lo observó interrogante. Tezuka al mirarla a los ojos sintió como su pecho comenzaba a latir con violencia, esa manera de quererla, de amarla, de desearla no era humana. Mrumy estaba un poco asustada, la manera en que poseía la misma mirada fría de siempre le preocupaba, eso significaba peleas en todos los idiomas._

_- Puede que te paresca un tanto extraño que te diga esto y además en estas crcunstancias, pero si de alguna forma sigo reteniendo estos sentimientos dentro de mi, siento que estaría engañando al resto y a mi mismo. Sin embargo también me veo enfrentado al hecho de que quizás tu no compartas estas emociones conmigo y entonces desearía que lo dijieras para así quedarme con un poco del orgullo que podría aún guardar luego de abrirme de manera tan abierta y sincera a tu persona -Comenzó Tezuka, con esa forma de hablar tan clásica suya. (N/A: Admitan que quedó MUY Sr. Darcy xDD Para las que no entiendan, veanse la película "Orgullo y Prejuicio" con la Keira Knightley, o leanse el libro del mismo título de Jane Austen) _

_- Podría escucharte Tezuka, pero la verdad prefiero no hacerlo o sea nunca compartimos nada, siquiera algún pensamiento o opinión, no me pidas consejos por que no te los sabré dar y si esperas algo de mi estas mal, lo sabes. Nuestro destino es no compartir nada, dejesmos lo que nos queda, y aprovechemos nuestra amistad. -Dijo Mirumy, sin siquera esperar a que Tezuka terminara de hablar. "Ya no quiero seguir peleando contigo, Tezuka. Tengo que aceptar que no me quieres, sin embargo no creo poder aguantar el que me pidas consejos sobre Francoise" Esas eran cosas que pasaban por la mente de la chica, antes de despedirse del muchacho con un beso en la mejilla y un leve movimiento de mano. - Nos vemos a las 8 en el café, no se te olvide -Recordó antes de desaparecer._

_El joven chico se quedó parado ahí, sin hacer nada, sin poder describir esa horrible sensación que se apoderaba de todo su ser y lo destruia psicológica y físicamente, es esa enfermendad inesperada que nos ataca de la forma más despiada, esa llamada Rechazo. Nos desilusiona, nos mata todo lo que queda de nosotros mismo, nos vuelve vulnerables, nos muestra mucho más débiles de lo que de verdad somos. _

_- Te amo -Susurró el chico para sí mismo, lleno de dolor al darse cuenta de que todo ese amor que le consumía no le correspondía, ni nunca le había correspondido. _

_Se sentó, tomó su lápiz y comenzó la redacción de aquella carta de agradecimiento. De alguna forma necesitaba canalizar toda esa rabia, esa ira que sentía consigo mismo, y lo más importante, olvidar todo ese dolor que sentía al solo pensar en Mirumy, se sentía de alguna forma vacío, era como si tuviera pequeñas piedras en sus venas obstruyendo el paso de la sangre. No se sentía bien. Jamás imaginó sensación peor. _

**(Por si no se dieron cuenta, es la conversación que tuvieron Mirumy y Tezuka la mañana en que el la dejó plantada por Francoise)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Bueno, y eso sería por ahora, creo que salió bastante largo, espero les halla gustado y el próximo capítulo es el último así que preparense para algo realmente bueno. Ya saben también que despues se viene la secuela ;) Nos estamos leyendo.**_

_http://mf-sensibility. del proximo capitulo..._

_Último Capítulo_:

_**No me olvides **_

_**(Promesas del futuro)**_

_-Jamás imaginé que pudiese existir tal felicidad por algo tan pequeño. Es como si todo lo malo en tu vida, de pronto ya no existiera y todo se viese perfecto para concretar el encuentro de los dos caminos que nos lleva a este punto, a este amor. -Disfrutaba de el propio sonido y significado de sus palabras, eran frases reales, sinceras, era lo que de verdad sentía y al fin lo podía compartir con ese alguien especial._

_- Es que no comprendo como aún no te das cuenta de todo el daño que me haces. Todo el mundo lo sabe menos tu, creo haber sido lo suficientemente directa como para siempre haber demostrado mi interés en tí. ¡¿Como no entiendes que yo te amo?! -La chica lo miraba a los ojos buscando encontrar algo, un sentimiento, un mínimo grado de emoción, quizás un poco de amor._

_- Siento que voy a extrañar mucho esto, pero serán valiosos recuerdos que nada podrá borrar de nuestras mentes -Comentaba la muchacha observándo como la isla de Inglaterra se hacia cada vez más pequeña desde la ventana del avión, con la mano fuertemente tomada a la de su novio._

Sepan todo esto en el próximo capítulo...

Constestación de R/R:

_**More-chan:**_ Hola. Muchas gracias por tu review. Si es verdad que hace mucho que no escribía, y ahora también tarde bastante xDD. Soy un desastre pero bueno, aquí se viene la conti. Que estes bien, cuidate.

_**karlyta:**_ Hola!. Si bueno, es que había que hacer que Ryoma también sufriera las consecuencias de las hormonas pero todo tuvo un final feliz, por suerte xDD. Jajaja, cuando comencé el fic tenía 13 años, ahora el 8 de enero acabo de cumplir los 15, pasa rápido el tiempo, toi vieja xP. Bueno, mucha gracias por tu review, que estes muy bien, cuidate.

_**yuky-san02:**_ Hola. Muchas gracias por tu review, encuentro genial que te haya gustado mi fic y gracias por los cumplidos. Que decirte, ya vez que no quedó así xDD. Ryoma tenía que desculparse con su linda Sakuno, son la mejor pareja y no podían quedar separaditos. Espero que seigas leyendo, cuidate, bye.

_**Kumi-Muni:**_ Hola!. Fantasilandia tuvo increible que decirte jajaja. Bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo, apareces en varias partes así que no te puedes quejar. Y nada más pss. No te puedo decr nada por lo que me escribiste xque ya tai pololeando xDD jajajaja. Bueno, eso, cuidate, nos estamos viendo. chaou.

_**yica:**_ Huolas! Gracias por tu cumplido. Si, en verdad Ryoma alguna vez tenía que quedar como un tonto controlado por las hormonas alguna vez, no podía ser tan perfecto xP. Pero ya vez, Sakuno le ganó al tenis jajaja. Y no sé que más decirte, gracias por tu review, espero que sigas leyendo, cuidate, chao.

**Sean buenos**

**No hagan nada que yo no haría**

**Nos estamos Leyendo**

**By Miru-Chan**


End file.
